Ace In The Hole
by tiptonskin
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a story in a long time, but i have had this going on in my head since the show went off air... its mainly SGA but SG1 characters will be included oh and it probably will become a bit of a slash/fic... hope u like.
1. Chapter 1

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 1

"This is bull shit and they know it!" Sheppard is angry and frustrated as he slams through the doors of the IOA building striding across the plaza with Colonel Carter following hot on his heels.

"John just calm down, you knew this was going to take time" she replied the beginning of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Time!... Come on Sam it's been Eighteen months already the bulk of the repairs were completed ages ago, all this waiting around is just crazy" he knew in his heart bringing Atlantis to Earth would be a bad idea but circumstances had deemed it a necessity, the Wraith super hive had threatened Earth directly and it was a threat that John could never have ignored using Atlantis herself was the only viable way of stopping the Wraith at the time.

"You did what you had to do and now this is just part of the game, you had to know this would become a political tug of war" She smiles warmly at Sheppard as she playfully nudges his shoulder.

"Whilst the IOA play there games the wraith are free to regroup and lick their wounds unopposed… we are just wasting valuable time" he sighs finally slowing to a stop head lowered in defeat.

"We will regain the momentum against them believe me it's just going to take time." She gently puts her hand on his arm "and when that time comes The Hammond and her crew will be at your side" At that Sheppard has no choice but to offer a weak smile back.

"Thanks Sam …. but…"

"Colonel Sheppard!" both John and Sam spin around to see a young suited man come sprinting across the plaza from the IOA building. "Colonel Sheppard … oh thank god …. I almost missed you, Mr Dunham wanted to see you in his office Sir before you left"

"Dunham?" Sam enquires.

"Yes Ma'am, he was most insistent that he sees the Colonel before he leave's." The young suit is sweating profusely trying desperately to catch his breath.

"Do you know him at all?" John asks Carter.

"By reputation only… he's the British IOA member, before that he was ambassador to the U.S.A. and U.N. he's a career diplomat, shrewd political player and is highly respected in Washington and London….. General O'Neill has had quite a few run ins with him since becoming director of homeworld" Sam had to smile at the last one anyone that could rile Jack had to be someone worth meeting.

"If you would like to follow me Sir I will escort you to his office" the young suited man turns and starts strolling back to the IOA offices.

"Ok if Colonel Carter tags along?" John shouts

"I'm sure Mr Dunham will let you know if its not" the young suit smirks.

"Come on then…. I'm intrigued now" Carter smiles as she follows hot on the young suits heels with Sheppard casually strolling along behind.

By the time they have passed through security and have arrived at the correct floor John's mood has mellowed, he was a smart guy and deep down he knew that political tensions within the IOA had risen sharply since their return, and the question of Atlantis's return to Pegasus was just part of a much bigger debate going on.

"Colonel ….. Sorry Colonel's" the suit smiles apologetically to Carter "Please take a seat." He gestures to the row of seats outside the office before disappearing inside.

"Adam did you manage to catch him before he left?"

"Yes Sir …. Colonel Carter is with him Sir… shall I send them both in?" they hear the suit ask almost timidly. Then both Sam and John feel a slight shiver run up their spines as the hear the recognisable voice of the Chinese IOA representative Shen Xiaoyi.

"James are you sure about this?" she asks in her usual pleasant tone.

"My dear Shen, You should know that answer yourself by now?"

"Meeting with Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Carter like this will raise a few eyebrows" Both Sheppard and Carter could hear the smile on her face without even seeing it.

"Adam, please show them in ….. And Adam I do not want to be disturbed …..Understood!"

"Yes Sir" the young suit slowly opens the door for both Carter and Sheppard to enter "Mr Dunham will see you now" Carter can't help but smile at the young Adam as he ushers them though the door and closes it behind him.

"Colonel Carter …. It's an honour to finally meet you at last I believe you already know Miss Xiaoyi?" Sam has to admit the man standing in front of her was not what she was expecting at all, she expected to see a chubby overweight bureaucrat lounging in palatial luxury this man was slim and toned and despite his grey hair was very good looking with a casual grace and self confidence she was instantly attracted to.

"Yes …. We have met before, hello Miss Xiaoyi" Sam smiles to the IOA member but quickly returns her gaze to Dunham, who in turn is just staring down Sheppard who has not budged or spoken since they had entered the room.

"Well?" John blurts out "What do you want James?" Both Carter and Shen are a little shocked and surprised at Colonel Sheppard's obvious hostility, and at the fact the two men seem to know each other at all.

"Less of that tone Jonathan… you are still not so old that I won't give you a clout" Dunham is now smirking at the now frowning Colonel Sheppard.

"James I didn't realise you knew Colonel Sheppard?" Miss Xiaoyi was looking more than a little puzzled by now.

"Oh I know him alright" ….. James laughs.

"John?" Sam is now just as confused as John just shrugs and continues to stare at James Dunham who in turn just grins back at the Colonel.

"John, just sit down and drop the petulant child look …. It never worked on me when you were a kid it's not going to work on me now" John just huffs and finally slumps into the empty chair next to Sam.

"Ok what gives between you to?" Colonel Carter's curiosity has reached a peak and can't take anymore, now she can see John smirking in the corner of her eye, John merely turns to Sam offering her one of his trademark grins.

"Let's just say I may be new to the political game Sam… but I do have a few connections of my own" Says John as he finally smiles at James Dunham who nods in return.

"I have asked you here to explain what happened at the IOA vote today, and although I know it's a slight breach of the IOA protocols I think in this case it's fair, Mr Coolidge should have done his homework a little better …. If he had done a thorough background check he would have easily found out John's mother's maiden name was Dunham" James finally smiles warmly at the Colonel sat opposite him.

"You're his uncle…." Shen finally smiles "But James the other IOA members are not going to like this when they find out"

"Screw them, my nephew is being shafted after the job he has done… I don't think so Shen" Miss Xiaoyi simply smiles and offers a small nod allowing the others to speak.

"John, the IOA vote to return Atlantis to the Pegasus galaxy ended in a 3-2 defeat but it was how the members voted that should rattle your chains, Richard Woolsey really went to bat for you and we kind of thought it was in the bag but in the end …. "

"Coolidge and the US voted against Atlantis's return, didn't he?" John simply sighed, he knew Coolidge was a piece of work but this had just confirmed it.

"We knew both Russian and French IOA members where dead set on keeping Atlantis on Earth to bolster our defence but when Coolidge sided with them… well what can I say…" James knew John well enough to know the emotions going though him at the moment though he also knew that his nephew would have those same emotions buried deep inside.

"That's crazy why would he do that?" asks Carter looking slightly confused "I kind of thought …. No offence Miss Xiaoyi that if any government tried to block Atlantis's return to Pegasus it would be the Chinese."

"And why Colonel Carter would you think that?" Shen smiles as she enquires politely "Sam you are a smart woman and you have seen and fought the wraith first hand ….. If the wraith ever came too Earth which nation has the largest population and what area on this planet is the most densely populated?"

"You see Colonel Carter the US and European population is small fry compared to the Asian continent with almost half the worlds population packed into a small belt from India round to China it makes a much easier target for the wraith" James just shifts slightly to face Carter directly as his nephew listens on quietly "The Chinese government is desperate to take the fight to the wraith and keep them as far away from its people as possible our current Prime Minister happens too agree but it seems that Mr Coolidge and the Russian President have been whispering in President Hayes ear and for the moment Atlantis is going no where"

"I have to admit Mr Dunham…" Sam starts

"Please… call me James" he smiles a dazzling almost Sheppard like smile and the family connection in an instant is obvious.

"Oh God … please Jay no flirting or do I have to have a word with Joanna?" John chuckles

"Joanna and I divorced four years ago Jonathan… and I'm just being nice!" Sam can see that James is not enjoying his nephew cramping his style and has to smile at the obvious similarity between the two men.

"As I was going to say … James" Sam smiles at him politely regaining his attention "I don't see what good knowing the vote is going to do?"

"It is more like knowing the full picture Colonel Carter" Miss Xiaoyi smiles "We may not be on the front line but we to are all trying to protect Earth"

"But there in lies our problem Shen" James finally sits back like a man who has just won the argument without her even knowing they were having one "So long as we see it as just protecting Earth are we truly stepping up to the plate so to speak, time and time again the SGC has fought to protect not only Earth but countless other worlds across 3 galaxies so far… but now a few political opportunists are tying the SGC up in red tape under the guise of the IOA….. It's becoming a joke"

"He's right" John finally sighs "We can cut and run pull up the drawbridge fortify Earth but that would be making the same mistakes the Ancients made …..Running instead of facing the problems and tackling them head on"

"So what happens now?" Sam merely vocalising her thoughts than asking anyone directly.

"We will work to change the vote, whilst in the mean time both the Chinese and UK governments have agreed to throw their full backing behind Operation Pegasus" James offers Shen a curt smile as she politely nods for him to continue "If the SGC can not officially face the wraith head on because the IOA has them tied up in red tape then our governments have authorised us to offer John the full backing and resources at our disposal including putting the Sun Tzu, Yun Zhou, Ark Royal and if she is finished in time the Adaris …" John looks at his uncle with a questioning glare "Her Majesty apparently liked the name when she read one of your reports"

"The Queen of England reads our mission reports?" Carter sits there astonished and open mouthed, James can't help but grin at the Colonel, all the things that SG-1 had done, all the times their team had almost single handily saved the planet and the women before him showed nothing but humble humility if only more people were like this maybe the world would be the better place they all dreamed of.

"Even with three possibly four 304's without Atlantis to act as a base of operations it's going to be hard if not impossible to pull off, re-supply and repair would be a bitch I cant see how it could work?" John sighs shaking his head at Sam.

"Since when have you liked to do things the easy way Jonathan? like I said officially the SGC knows nothing about these plans yet … but I can assure you that key US personnel are behind us… just not publicly?" James smirks at his once again frowning nephew he could see the cogs in John and Sam's mind turning "Besides John, you above anyone else should remember what I taught you … always look for the ace in the hole" Colonel Sheppard suddenly smiles as he finally realises things might just go their way for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 2

It had been three days since Sheppard's meeting with his uncle, three long days of wondering who to trust and what his next move should be, on his return to the city Richard Woolsey had informed him that the vote had not gone their way and for the moment the city would be staying put, cloaked, almost 100 miles west of the San Francisco bay but that he would resubmit a request to return the city to Pegasus at next months IOA meeting.

Sheppard had to admire his tenacity, he had doubted the man in the beginning but both the IOA and the SGC had been forced to admit he was an honest man with a fair and open minded approach, mind made up he stepped into Mr Woolsey's office.

"Colonel… what can I do for you?" Woolsey is sat hands tapping his desk gently as the Colonel takes a seat.

"Have… you… heard anything interesting yet?" Sheppard had to smile, a couple of years ago he would not have trusted Richard Woolsey for a second but now, he was a far different person, imbued with some of the qualities that had made Dr. Weir so valued to the expedition.

"Am I supposed to guess?" Woolsey smiles at John knowingly "Or are you referring to the private meeting of two high ranking IOA members and two equally high ranking US military officers that took place a few day's ago?"

"Aren't you curious to know what it was about?" John smirks at his fidgeting boss.

"Of course I am… but as you have not mentioned it thus far… I thought I would wait and see what you decided to do about it" Sheppard's smirk instantly slips and changes too a frown.

"You know what it was about?" John asks almost shocked.

"No… I have not got a clue what it's about… but it's obvious that you have taken the time to ponder things…. that has to mean something big is going down …. Wanna clue me in?" Richard offers John an honest open smile.

"Dunham and Xiaoyi told me the IOA vote results" Sheppard finally sighs.

"Well… firstly that is a direct breach of IOA protocols… and secondly… they could be lying to manipulate you for some reason" ever the lawyer Richard was already weighing the various reasons and possibilities in his head.

"I trust Dunham" John states simply.

"I know James… he's a good man…. but like most men in his field he knows how to manipulate people" Richard seems a little earnest.

"Richard …. He's my uncle …. I think he's about the only person in that place I would trust." John sighs wearily.

"Ok … I'm not sure I saw that one coming… so your mother was British, I didn't realise." Richard just smiles.

"Dad and Uncle James never got on to well he was a lot younger than Mom, so when she died we hardly saw that side of the family we stayed in contact letters, cards odd phone calls but eventually we drifted as families do" John rubs his hand through his hair "They wanted me to know Coolidge threw the IOA vote, and they have a plan to try and add some leverage to our cause."

"Leverage in what way?" Now Richard is intrigued… hearing about Coolidge was no surprise he had suspected that the idiot had voted out of fear rather than seeing the bigger picture.

"The Chinese and UK governments have offered me a command" Sheppard smiles weakly at his boss.

"One of their 304's I take it"

"No….. command of all of their 304's they want to take the wraith head on, stop them before they have a chance of even trying to head to Earth" John shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

"Ok….. I did not see coming either" Woolsey takes his glasses off and pinches his nose. "Of course you have to understand that the other IOA members may see this has an opportunistic power grab it could raise tensions further I'm afraid"

"That's what Colonel Carter said but Miss Xiaoyi seems to think that fear of being side lined may cause Coolidge to rethink and thus recommit Atlantis to Pegasus"

"Possibly….. But you and I both know that in the end this could backfire and that would leave four ships fighting an unsupported intergalactic war….. It's not without risks either way"

"The British have apparently already submitted their plans for a new Midway station to the IOA and SGC, James showed the plans to Carter and she was impressed by the security measures they have put in place, the Chinese have already started the construction so re-supply may not be the main issue…."

"What sort of security measures?" Woolsey looks puzzled slightly

"The new design comprises of three totally separate units... two small stations containing the two gates and a totally separate control station… walk through gate A, everything's fine you get beamed across to gate B if everything's not ok the stations vented and you get to eat vacuum" John wiggles his eye brows and smiles broadly "And before you ask what would happen if a dart where to come through… apparently when a gate activates it will automatically cause the activation of the other two stations shields meaning it will be trapped there and easily destroyed"

"What about Jumpers won't it cause problems there?"

"Sam already asked that question…" by now Johns starting to grin "they have a protocol already in place for them as well you know the Brits and their planning"

"Sounds fool proof this time… I can't see the SGC blocking it but the IOA may try too who knows at the moment"

"Well that's the thing the submission has been sent as a courtesy… not for approval the two gate stations have already been built and are sitting in the Ark Royals port landing bay as we speak, the control station is almost ready to be loaded onto the Sun Tzu"

"That kind of forceful forward planning will defiantly look like a UK/Chinese power grab" Richard was beginning to feel a sinking feeling in his the pit of his stomach, he knew from experience how delicate matters like this needed to be handled he could see the merits of what Dunham and Xiaoyi where planning but none the less the SGC and homeworld may not like the Chinese trying to manipulate the situation so blatantly, "I'm not sure it will go down well at the Pentagon"

"That's exactly what I said to them, General Landry would throw a fit but I have to admit my Uncle Jay is good…. The stations British designed the Chinese have funded and built it, but they want it manned by the SGC" Sheppard grins knowing Richard is a little surprised at the so obvious implications.

"That would diffuse tensions between them and the SGC but would still be a blatant screw you to the IOA…. clever I guess" He had to admit the plan had merit it would allow the UK/Chinese coalition and the SGC the ability to once again continue their work in Pegasus with or without direct IOA approval, Atlantis would be a major asset but its absence would mean the only organisation not represented in Pegasus would be the IOA, this above anything else would upset Mr Coolidge.

"Richard?... Come on I can see the cogs turning" Sheppard chuckles playfully.

"Coolidge will have too back down…. If he doesn't the IOA has no voice in Pegasus he can't block them directly, their ships… though duty bound to protect Earth when needed are otherwise there own sovereign assets to do as they wish within the IOA guidelines and the SGC has no reason to block using Midway if they are relinquishing control of the station to them directly… Coolidge will have to send us back" Both Sheppard and Woolsey had no choice but to sit smiling cheerfully at each other after almost two years of waiting and countless false starts Atlantis was another step closer to going home.

In New York at the IOA headquarters tempers were flaring as the details of the coalition's plans had finally begun to leak out.

"You son of a Bitch… you won't get away with this… I will make damned sure both of you and that Chinese bitch pay dearly for making me look like a complete arse!" Coolidge is raging, arms gesturing wildly as he comes thundering into James Dunham's office.

"Oh… I think you're doing a good enough job yourself in that regard" James can't hide the smirk on his face as Coolidge realises Dunham is not alone.

"General O'Neill… I… Um…. Good to see you General." Coolidge stammers trying desperately to regain his composure.

"You were saying James?" O'Neill merely blanks Coolidge offering him the slightest of withering looks.

"Construction and placement of Midway II will take a couple of weeks…. possibly around the 23rd, we were hoping that if it where at all possible Colonel Carter could help with the final calibrations and checks before the official hand over to the SGC…. we are confident of our tech guys but it never hurts to be over cautious" Dunham smiles cheerfully as O'Neill smiles cheerfully in return.

"I'm sure she would be happy to help, as for putting Sheppard at the head of this task force of yours…." O'Neill couldn't help notice the smirk slipping onto Coolidge's face "Both myself and Landry would feel better knowing that if he is to lead, that he do it from the bridge of a US ship therefore we are giving him temporary command of the Odyssey and she will head the task force" Coolidge's jaw drops stunned at the news.

"That is very gracious of you Jack…. I'm sure that my Nephew will be more than a little pleased to hear that" Dunham smiles wildly at the news before both he and O'Neill turn to smile at the stunned Mr Coolidge.

"Colonel Sheppard?... Your nephew?... And you knew all along General?... You're both playing me here….What the hells going on?" Coolidge is red with rage by now.

"What's going on is that I don't like being manipulated…. I don't like all the good work the SGC and Atlantis Expedition did put in jeopardy by a pen pushing moron…. I can't order the IOA to send Atlantis back…. I can't commit the resources I would like too… but I can commit a single ship… on its own it wouldn't last too long …. Thankfully I have a few friends who seem to think that saving the planet a few dozen times counts for something!"

"You are both insane…. Pegasus is billions of miles away the Wraith are stuck there we can leave them be and concentrate on the rest of the threats here in this galaxy such as the Lucian Alliance"

"So we're leaving the Pegasus galaxy to the Wraith while we plunder Atlantis for each and every bit of useful technology" Dunham is beginning to loose his temper with Coolidge's callous attitude.

"Atlantis is IOA property and belongs to us now!"

"Actually it doesn't…. under the terms of Mr Woolsey's agreements with the coalition of Pegasus governments he agreed and put into writing that Atlantis is an asset of the Pegasus galaxy and the IOA is merely temporary custodians"

"What ever Woolsey signed is irrelevant!"

"Go read the charter and a copy of Mr Woolsey's mandate… oh I forgot… here I have it for you" Dunham smiles handing a thick file to Coolidge "It states that as Diplomatically elected representative of the IOA the leader of the Atlantis Expedition has ultimate discretionary powers for creating alliances and treaties for the protection and safety of the city and its occupants, all IOA states are duty bound to honour all negotiations made in good faith"

"You are joking that's your argument… good luck enforcing that in court… oh wait you can't go to court without full disclosure!" Coolidge sneers mockingly at Dunham and O'Neill

"You're right that's why I have this…." Dunham waves a second file at Coolidge "It contains copies of signed letters from the heads of state of 24 of the 27 countries currently aware of the Stargate program including The British Prime Minister, Chinese Premier, German Chancellor, Japanese Prime Minister, Australia, New Zealand, Canada I could go on but basically put … it is demanding the IOA begin preparations for full planetary disclosure of the program… now either way you play it Coolidge… Atlantis is going to be going home"

"You couldn't have ….. You wouldn't …. General?" O'Neill just smiles at the stuttering politician,

"Way I see it Coolie….. It's Time"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 3

"Ok Sheppard spill"

"Rodney … I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Yeh right… Jennifer and I are gone for like two weeks whist we are on honeymoon and in that time not only has the IOA reversed its decision to let us to return to Pegasus but a new Midway Stations been built… deployed and brought online and to top it off the IOA have placed five battle cruisers including Odyssey at our disposal ….. Am I in the twilight zone? …..Are you screwing the President or something?"

"Yes Rodney … that must be it I'm screwing the President" Sheppard rolls his eyes at his friend whilst staring across the mess hall watching various expedition members scooting back and forward excitedly "Can't you just accept things are going our way for once?"

"No!... That's usually when something bad happens" Rodney sighs dramatically "I gotta go meet Jen…. Later?"

"Sure…. " Rodney hurriedly exits the mess hall leaving Sheppard to wonder how he is going to pull this off, commanding a military base is one thing but commanding a task force is an entirely new matter, when the IOA announced the change of plans or Operation Pegasus as they were now officially calling it, he had expected them to leave him in charge of the city but put the task force under someone else.

General O'Neill had made it clear from the start that he was still in charge of the task force and he had too admit to being a little nervous. His promotion to full Colonel was still relatively new and he knew this was going to be a big challenge logistically, caught up in his own thoughts his mind a million miles away he almost jumped a foot in the air when he realised someone was sat opposite grinning at him wildly.

"Colonel…. sorry to startle you there" Lorne chuckled

"Major …. Sorry….Lieutenant Colonel…congratulations on the overdue promotion….." Sheppard smiles warmly… he couldn't help it, when ever Lorne was around him his life felt a little easier he took so much of the day to day crap off John's shoulders and seemed to effortlessly thunder through mountains of paperwork always with a smile on his face, course he knew like most military men Lorne was no grinning fool but he had to admit to himself he often envied the ease at which he seemed to glide through life.

"Sir… I've been going through some of the preliminary schedules and seem to have settled on a flexible plan…."

"Stop ….Lorne not today … today is officially a rest day remember… this… last day off for long time are you understanding?"

"Sorry Sir guess it's the excitement getting to me … so how are you Sir?" Lorne quirks a knowing grin "I hear you are sleeping with the President"

"McKay?"

"Of course, but I have to agree with him on one thing it's a rather big change of policy, I thought my secondment back to the SGC was looking a little permanent for a few moments there"

"As if I would let you go that easy… your ass is mine!"

Lorne can't help but laugh as Sheppard realises the double meaning of what's been said.

"Professionally speaking that is …. I mean … You know?"

"I get it Sir" Lorne nods smiling mockingly, he had realised a long time ago that as cool as Colonel Sheppard was in the field John Sheppard the man was awkward and socially inept, this duality was what put most people at ease with him he wasn't perfect he was just an ordinary man finding his way though life.

"So Sir… have you spoken with Ronon or Teyla? I know they will be glad too hear we are going to be back soon" Lorne knew it had been tough on Sheppard when they had decided to return too the Pegasus Galaxy six months ago, and although Daedalus had returned to New Athos twice since then a lot could have happened to them by now.

"Caldwell said Ronon is helping to train some of the Athosians and even a few Genni in the hopes of strengthening the Pegasus Treaty…. I think Woolsey gave him the whole we are better as one fighting as one speech" Lorne had to smile too himself at the thought of the Satedan Warrior falling asleep through Woolsey's speech… it had happened before on numerous occasions, "And No …. I can see what you're thinking there Lorne…. He didn't fall asleep…. Not this time anyway" Lorne merely grins as he stands to leave.

"I have a few things too do before we leave Sir, so I guess I will see you in the morning at the briefing?" Lorne turns too leave smiling,

"See you in the morning Colonel" John smile as he watches Lorne leave the mess hall, the room is still buzzing with excitement scientists and military eager to get back to their mission…

Their mission the very thought in Sheppard's head makes him want to laugh out loud…. A few years ago he was stuck at the bottom of the world his reckless nature once again getting him into trouble now here he was about too lead his people in an effort to free an entire galaxy from the clutches of the wraith, when Elizabeth had asked him to join the relatively small expedition to Pegasus he had been nervous but now leading an expedition of his own ten times the size of the original he was defiantly feeling the pressure.

The Atlantis briefing room was packed the large triangular desk had never seen so many personnel but of course this was no ordinary briefing, sat along one side was General O'Neill, General Landry, James Dunham, Shen Xaioyi, along another side sat Colonel Yuan commander of the Sun Tzu, Colonel Liow commander of the Yun Zhou and Colonel Richards commander of the Ark Royal and Colonel Lorne, finally Colonel Sheppard, Dr Rodney McKaye, Dr Jennifer McKaye, Dr Beckett and Mr Woolsey sat slightly squashed in on the third side of the table.

"Colonel Granger will be unable to attend this briefing I am afraid… if the Adaris is too leave on schedule that is." Woolsey offers with a slight grin. "Miss Xaioyi ….please" Shen Xaioyi rises too her feet and bows her head slightly before speaking to the assembled group.

"For too many years the nations of this world have looked to their neighbours with fear and distrust in their hearts…. we have seen many wars and many lives have been lost and still nothing changed…. When our Ambassador first gave his report to my government about the Stargate program there were many that feared what the US would do…. how could we ever hope to survive an attack from the USA when she had such overwhelming technology? What would happen to our people? Our way of life, our homes?... Thankfully the General Secretaries wife was a lot more optimistic, she reminded him of an old saying from long ago that when you are threatened by a far off land the only true allies you have are the grumpy neighbours next door"

The assembled group smiled openly at Shen's joke "Who would have guessed that the Stargate… a single piece of technology could accomplish in less than a decade what governments have failed to do for so long" Miss Xaioyi nods politely and retakes her seat as James Dunham stands to speak.

"Most of us know why and how we are here… I can honestly say I was not entirely happy having too force the IOA's hand like we have… but it was something that had too be done…. The threat the Wraith pose to each and every world in this galaxy is extreme… now I know there are a few here that think wiping out the Wraith is nothing short of genocide but believe me I don't think we have much of an option"

"Erm…. Excuse me don't mean to interrupt or anything but I thought we had perfected the DNA treatment on Todd?" Rodney couldn't stop himself from butting in. He knew Carson and his wife had been working tirelessly for the better part of a year now, he also knew from Sheppard that it had been almost nine months since Todd had been able to feed on a human being.

"There was a slight complication with the treatment Rodney…. The treatment worked and for a while and he could gain sustenance from his food….but…there were unforeseen complications" Carson looks to Colonel Sheppard who gives an almost unperceivable nod in return as he quietly relays a few orders into his radio.

"What sort of complications? Jen? His wife merely sighs and offers Rodney a sad look as the meeting room doors open.

The sight that met them was a sad one indeed the figure sat in the wheelchair being pushed in by a marine looks old and frail, its thin translucent skin looks barely strong enough to be holding on to the sharp bone underneath, its head is bald and covered in deep wrinkles and the once defiant determined eyes are now milky and lifeless, Todd has aged rapidly without a Humans life force to sustain him he has gone mad… withered and faded away within months and both Carson and Jennifer knew he would not live much longer, in their hearts they knew that their research had failed and they knew what that would ultimately mean for the Wraith.

James Dunham sighs quietly allowing those around him to re-gather their thoughts before he continues.

"Unfortunately removing the Wraiths ability to feed is no longer a useable option… unless we are to use it in a combat situation…. Personally I don't like the idea of turning them into a bunch of pensioners before we shoot them…. Seems a little cowardly and inhumane…. The actual way you neutralise the threat is up to ultimately decide on Colonel … I truly am sorry here guys but we are willing to provide the tools and support but ultimately it's going to be your responsibility on how to proceed…. General?" 

"Richard you are to remain in over all control of the city... you are a good diplomat and administrator but the cities primary function is to support and aid the task force which is under Sheppard's control, we are asking you to be more like his conscience than his boss this time round… exploration and retrieval of technology is still paramount too achieve our goals so that is to continue but ultimately that is for you too decide… the Ancients have left us a hell of a mess to clean up… but as we have proven before the Tau-ri are up to the challenge"

O'Neill couldn't help but smile as those words came from Landry's mouth he was proud of the work both the SGC and the Atlantis Expedition had done over the past few years, he knew in his heart the Ancients were sitting on their collective asses watching their every move and he knew every time humanity succeeded to right one of their wrongs their heads fell a little further in shame.

"Right guys you have two weeks to stock up finalise your plans and get everything ready to go …. Think you can do it?" O'Neill smirks at Sheppard and Woolsey playfully.

"General we could do it in a day" John smirks back.

"Cool then…. you're a go for the 5th!" O'Neill quips back Sheppard's smirk drops instantly…

"Sir…..That Is Tomorrow!" Sheppard is frowning as is Woolsey beside him.

"So it is…. You said you needed a day… You better get to it!"

"This is crazy Sir!... I can't believe General O'Neill is holding us to this deadline… you had to goad him you couldn't let it go." Sheppard chuckles at his now frantic XO.

"Lorne… will you quit worrying and just go check that all personnel that should be in the city are in the city and that all the equipment and ammunition we need is here … oh and that everyone knows that we leave at 23:45 tonight…. Not tomorrow"

Sheppard waits quietly counting …one …two….thr,

"WHAT! …. Want to run that past me again?"

"I want to be gone ASAP …. Before they change their minds… Rodney has been on and on at me for months saying that she's good to go…. I have it all planned in my head…so I'm gonna show O'Neill and everyone else we mean business" Sheppard is buzzing he knows it and Lorne knows it, excitement and adrenaline are pumping through his system. After months of waiting countless hours going over all the mistakes and lost opportunities John is determined that this time they get things right. "Colonel Lorne … I believe you have a lot to do and little time to get it done" Sheppard can't help grin.

"You are crazy Sir…McKaye is gonna flip…. you do realise?"

"Oh Yeh… I know"

"Are you insane? Or are you just trying to give me a heart attack? Cause I'm not sure here?" Rodney is already tapping away at his laptop as a dozen scientists freeze mouths a gasp at Sheppard's plans.

"Can we do it? We have the power… everyone's settled in the city and ready… supplies are on board… hell you even have the industrial complex on the north east pier up and running… what's stopping us?" Johns smiling at the scientist knowingly, he's almost sure that Rodney was planning a romantic night with Jennifer and now those plans would be shot to pieces.

"Fine she will be ready to go, What about the task force? They will take longer to get to Pegasus than Atlantis?"

"The Ark Royal and the Sun Tzu are holding station at Midway… actually part of the point of re-establishing Midway is to recover the Tria"

"Helia's ship? …I said we should have brought that thing back to Earth but no one listens to me though" Rodney sighs as he continues to tap his keyboard furiously.

"Well they are gonna dock it at Midway…. its out the way and thanks to the gate bridge easily accessible from Earth… good a place as any to get it up and running and try to figure out what else it can do" Sheppard can't help but remember something his uncle had commented on "I get the feeing that O'Neill and my uncle have bigger plans for the place … maybe ship yard or research station …who knows"

"That would make sense…..it's out of the reach of most major powers…. in a remote a place as possible… the SGC can control who sees what…. definitely makes sense" Rodney stops typing momentarily as he ponders the options of what he's doing "What about the other ships?"

"The Odyssey, Yun Zhou and Adaris if she's ready in time are going to head out tomorrow meet up at Midway then all five are gonna rendezvous with us on PX31-7AJ" John gets up to leave "Oh that's after we finish off on Lantea"

"Lantia?" McKaye barks in surprise.

"I have an idea… to put the submersible drilling platform there to good use…. I'll fill you in on the flight to Pegasus….later" Sheppard's out the door before Rodney even gets chance to protest he knows he's dumping a lot on his friend… but he knows that when he excels.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 4

"Dr McKaye…. Are you sure we are ready?" Richard Woolsey has no doubts in his mind as to the skills and dedication of those around him but the time scale that Colonel Sheppard has set seems a little rash, he had considered pushing the deadline back for the briefest of moments but in the interests of morale he had decided to push on and hope nothing had been missed.

"We are set to go… all departments are locked down and ready the SGC has assured us that all air and shipping traffic has been pushed back as far as possible" Rodney couldn't help smile, "Still could have been a cool way to reveal the program… seeing the city blasting into space on the morning news"

"Maybe next time Dr McKaye" Woolsey smiles "Chuck, open a secure line to the SGC please" Woolsey nods to the Canadian technician as he straightens his uniform for the fourth time in as many minutes.

"General…"

"Mr Woolsey, I hear you are leaving early?" Landry smiles warmly knowing full well that it was O'Neill that had prompted Sheppard into action even though nothing had been said.

"I believe Colonel Sheppard is eager to make a move after waiting around for so long Sir."

"Right …." Both men knew full well Sheppard was out to impress them, and more importantly he wanted to clear out before they had a chance to change their minds. "Well Richard I will merely say good luck and god speed…SGC out"

"Woolsey to Sheppard"

"Sheppard here"

"Colonel….. Take us out"

This was the moment John had been waiting for, the cities systems were fully powered up and ready, he had gone over his pre-flight preparations more than a dozen times already and he knew the city herself was itching to get going. He could feel the energy of her systems rising slowly as the cities stardrive began powering up, he opens his eyes momentarily to see Lorne watching him with a bemused look on his face.

"Should I leave you two alone Sir?" Lorne grins.

"Just concentrating Lorne… you know what she's like when she's got you in the chair… she wants all your undivided attention." Sheppard roles his eyes…. Suddenly a thought strikes him, he has always been the one to pilot the city out and as much as he loves doing it he wants to see how it looks from the other side, deciding quickly the chair returns to vertical and stops glowing as John stands and steps aside holding his hand out to Lorne.

"You're kidding?"

"You've trained…. She likes you…. You know what to do… Colonel Lorne…. take us out" John grins at his XO knowing full well what he is currently going to be feeling, a mixture of heady excitement and sheer terror.

"Yes Sir" Lorne sits hesitantly in the control chair which reclines and lights up for him immediately, he senses the city straight away a warm tender presence in his thoughts guiding him through her systems effortlessly like a lovers caress, she begins a dance for him, her in his mind, him in hers as system after system come online.

John is mesmerised watching the concentration on Lorne's face a small smile tugging almost imperceptively at the corner of his lips, sweat forming across his brow as he finally feels the stardrive powering up with a powerful rumble. Suddenly the whole room begins to shake slightly and he knows without looking at a monitor that they are already off the ocean and climbing steadily… after a short climb he hears the shields activate, he knows that Rodney was waiting until they reached 24000ft before he switches from cloak to shield.

"Sheppard… shields up and we are in the green." Rodney states calmly over the radio.

"Copy that Rodney… but I'm not driving today" Sheppard can imagine the look on his best friends face right about now "Colonel Lorne's taking us out for a change…. Sheppard out"

Suddenly he can feel Lorne increase the power he knows that he is climbing out of the atmosphere rapidly and he also knows what he can see in his mind the full majesty of the planet at his feet like he is standing in space looking down from on high. He begins to feels the acceleration die down and Lorne's face relaxes into a grin as he opens his eyes which immediately lock onto Sheppard's.

"Holy Shit… sorry sir but that was just…. Wow!"

"Tell me about it…. You haven't finished just yet Colonel…. Take us home" Sheppard winks as he walks out and hurries to the nearest balcony just in time to be standing outside as the city makes the jump into hyperspace.

The journey back to Pegasus was thankfully uneventful and various people with the ATA gene took turns in the control chair, though it wasn't necessarily needed having someone in the driving seat so to speak made everyone including Mr Woolsey feel just that little bit calmer, of course Dr. Mckaye spent most of his time in his lab trying to find out as must as he could about the submersible drilling platform that they had left on Lantia, there was something about it he still couldn't put his finger on.

In all the time that he and the science team had spent there they had never managed to get the platform fully online and despite their best efforts at the time, over fifty percent of the station had remained sealed off even Sheppard's magic touch hadn't worked, what ever its ultimate purpose was it had been largely ignored all that was needed at the time was power and that was what it had given them but still questions were rolling around his head, of course being Rodney there were always questions rolling around in his head but in the end he kept returning to the same one over and over… like a subconscious thought mocking him daring him to figure it out and slowly he was becoming more and more frustrated.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" Radek looks up to Rodney not sure if he has missed part of the question.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Radek can't help but look a little confused

"I was just thinking…..the Ancients had Atlantis on Lantia for years….right?" it was more of a statement than a question "And built loads of stuff on numerous planets throughout the galaxy"

"Yes ….but I'm still unsure as to where you are going with this" Radek couldn't help the confused look he was giving Rodney at the moment he was getting tired and hungry and was not in the mood for playing games.

"Why? We found nothing else on Lantia except this place, so why here what makes it so important to the Ancients that it had to be here, we're missing something" Rodney could almost feel the thought in the back of his mind trying to push through and it was torture.

"I think you are seeing something that is not there Rodney, Colonel Sheppard wants to merely pack it up and take it with us, rather than leaving it to rot on the ocean floor… we may as well put every asset we have to use" Radek sighs to his friend gently "Rodney I'm tired and hungry so I'm going to grab a bite to eat and then I'm off to bed …. I'll see you in the morning" Rodney merely nods to his friend as he continues staring at the screen of his laptop he doesn't even notice Jennifer enter the room as Radek leaves.

"Hey you…." Jennifer smiles as she wraps arms around him gently from behind "What ya doin?"

"Sheppard wants to salvage the platform from Lantia I'm just going over something…" he answers wearily.

"The one you found the Wraith Queen nearby?"

"Yep …. Something about it as always bugged me…"

"Such as?" Jennifer knows how her husbands mind works… she as quickly learnt that the best way to get on with their life is too help him figure out what is bugging him… that way he usually lets it go and turns his attention back to the day to day problems rather than obsess on a usually trivial matter.

"Why here?...the Ancients built dozens of facilities on dozens of planets, and although they were on Lantia all that time this is the only other structure that we have found on the planet except the city… why?"

"Power" Jennifer knew it was too obvious but she loved to see him role his eyes and give that did you just say that look.

"No…. at least I don't think so… why would they need it? They had ZPM's any power produced is no where near I single ZPM and where would you store the power the platform has a capacitor to store power but the city doesn't… not really" Rodney couldn't help it the more he thought the less it made sense.

"What did the data base have to say about it? Has to give you some clues" Jennifer knew she was clutching at straws a nice romantic meal and an early night in bed was looking further and further away.

"As usual…. Not so much…. Just vague references to power distribution and it being under water…." Rodney starts taping on his laptop bringing up the original file that Dr. Kavanagh had found describing the platform"

[Inferus Aqua Duco Pulpitum]

Underwater Drilling Platform

by Dr. Kavanagh

The file so obviously written by Kavanagh prattled on about how he had discovered a possible power source that could augment the cities single ZPM it was long winded boring and straight away she could see it was also wrong, Jennifer couldn't help it she turned and smirked at her husband knowingly.

"What?"

"Oh Come on Rodney….It's right there" Rodney stared at the report reading it over twice before biting.

"What!...oh for gods sake Jen….what?" Rodney couldn't help give her the puppy dog eyes, he knew instinctively she had spotted something one of the first things he had loved about her was her quick mind … well if he was really honest it was the second thing he had fallen in love with but he was never brave enough to admit that to her.

"We all agree on one thing right?" she smiled warmly kissing Rodney gently on the lips "Dr. Kavanagh is an idiot…correct?" Rodney nodded suddenly distracted as she once again slowly leans in to brush her lips against his "So if he's such an idiot, did none of you think to check his translation?" Rodney's eyes snap back to his Laptop his brow knitting into a frown "You've learnt a lot more Ancient since then …. Duco is not drill…. Its?" Jennifer leaves the sentence hanging in the air as she watches Rodney, slowly the piece falls into place and his eyes go wide with shock…. he is up in an instant his hand on his radio in seconds.

"McKaye to Zelenka"

"What now Rodney?… I was just about to go to bed."

"Get your ass back here… an hour tops… promise" Rodney can hear the scientist mumbling in his own tongue no doubt a few of the words are curses.

"I'm on my way…. This better be good Rodney… Zelenka out" Rodney turns to his smiling all knowing wife and kisses her gently on the lips once more.

"Hour tops eh?" she smiles warmly.

"Maybe two… possibly three…" Rodney offers meekly knowing full well she is not buying it.

"Rodney… honey if you are not in bed by 2am that gives you…" she offers him a knowing smile as she checks the time on her watch "I'm going to be a little bit annoyed… but if you manage to be back before two…. I'll make it worth while" Jennifer wiggles her eye brows knowing full well Rodney will be back before her deadline she smiles and turns too leave with a grin, leaving Rodney with an equally large grin as she disappears out of the lab, he knows he has struck gold with Jennifer and he knows in his heart he would always put her needs before anything.

"What is it Mckaye" Sheppard couldn't help but sound tired… he had spent a long morning going through training schedules and placements he had also been working on an idea he'd had about the drilling platform on Lantia, he had almost forgotten about it a long time ago but every time John had sat in Atlantis's control chair an image of the platform had been the first thing to pop in his head, he knew that Atlantis thought it was important he just couldn't figure out why.

"Kavanagh is a moron!" Rodney announces as he enters the room, Sheppard merely nods in agreement waiting for McKaye to enlighten him as he sense's this is gonna be a long rant. "I mean a complete moron…. But to make it worse he's made us all look like complete morons and that I'll never let go"

"Are you gonna rant or you wanna let me know why I'm here rather than getting my lunch" Sheppard saw the annoyance in his friend's eyes and he couldn't help but smile.

"The platform… what are you planning?" McKayes question caught him off guard, he hadn't really got a plan as such he just knew that Atlantis herself thought it was important that seemed good enough for him.

"Hadn't really decided…. Why?

"Like I said Kavanagh is a moron but we were just as bad….no one checked his translation… we just saw power and went with it" Rodney was pacing back and forth frustrated at himself more than anything else.

"He translated Inferus Aqua Duco Pulpitum as Underwater Drilling Platform the stupid moron" Rodney is staring at Sheppard waiting for him to catch on after a few second he can see he still has no clue what he's annoyed about sighing "Duco is not Ancient for drill…. It's Ancient for construct!" Sheppard's eyes go wide in realisation.

"You saying?"

"It's their primary construction facility" Rodney suddenly relaxes into a grin "Once we knew what it was we found tons of information in the database oh god…. If Atlantis is the Ancients crown jewels then this place is their frilly knickers that they hid underneath" Rodney is grinning at Sheppard uncontrollably he had a plan of course and wanted his audience.

"Sheppard to Woolsey"

"Go ahead colonel"

"Sir I need a briefing with all senior staff in one hour… Dr McKaye has something you need to hear"

"Understood" Both men smile as they head out knowing that this time in Pegasus was going to be just a little bit different.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 5

Mr Woolsey, Colonel Lorne, Dr Beckett and Dr J. McKaye sat chatting as Colonel Sheppard and Rodney entered the briefing room, Sheppard immediately sits next to Lorne who offer's him a friendly nod whilst Rodney offer's his wife a brief loving smile before he begins.

"First I want to point out that Dr. Kavanagh is an idiot…ok?"

"Rodney!" Sheppard couldn't help glare.

"Dr McKaye I think most people at this table probably already agree with you on that one so please continue" All heads around the assembled group were nodding in agreement with Woolsey's statement so Rodney felt assured and let it go.

"The platform we left behind on Lantia… if Colonel Sheppard hadn't of mentioned it…. I would never have even remembered it…. Anyway…..It's not what we thought it was" He looks around the room excitedly "It's not a drilling platform…. Well it kinda drill's and it's not a power generator ….Though it does generate a lot of power" McKaye digresses Woolsey can't take it much longer.

"So what is it Dr McKaye?"

"It's the Ancients primary construction facility" He says with a smile….

"How … I mean … why?….How?" Richard Woolsey's head is spinning "Explain?"

"The Ancients believed in spreading out their assets not putting their eggs in one basket so to speak … I mean it makes sense they have stargates and hyperdrives we all know from history that one stray comet or asteroid and bang your back in the stone age" McKaye's on a roll now "So they spread their mining and farming facilities out maximising production and utilising their advanced technology to transport everything"

"You going somewhere with this McKaye what's it got to do with the platform?" Sheppard's getting annoyed and knows Rodney is grandstanding for the crowd.

"Actually yes I'm going somewhere…. Colonel Lorne…. What's the biggest problem in spreading out your assets like that?" Lorne smiles easily as he replies.

"Easy… defence and security …. Spreading out your assets means it's a larger area too cover… troops are spread thinner on the ground and it's harder to protect a single facility or asset"

"What exactly has this got to do with the platform?" Mr Woolsey was getting slightly confused by now.

"It's the reason they lost the war" Rodney can't help but grin now at the assembled frowns in front of him.

"I thought they lost because the Wraith had over whelming numbers?" Sheppard smirks enjoying watching McKaye annoyance as he states the obvious and well known fact.

"Yes…. over whelming numbers helped but they hit the Ancients Achilles heal so to speak…..Their off world mining capabilities"

Rodney sighs he knows this is going to be long and arduous but he is just the man to explain this, "Right they set up a mine on a planet… they use transport ships to bring the ore to Atlantis… the industrial plant I got working on the north east pier…. Turns out it's a refinery and processing plant it extracts minerals such as Naquadah and Trinium and once it has a full hopper it transports them to the platform using an industrial size version of the people sized ones we are used to….. Ok so the station as four construction bays so long as the city keeps supping raw materials they keep churning out what ever they are programmed to"

"The Wraith blockade blocked the transports and ultimately starved them of raw materials" Sheppard beats Rodney to his conclusion much to Rodney's annoyance.

"Exactly the station went into what they called Induction Mode, basically it's capable of not only getting its energy from the planet through geothermal induction but it can also get raw material's from the planet though a form of gravitic induction"

"You saying it find's and pulls what it needs from the planet itself? because that could reinvent the mining industry" Lorne cant help himself so many years working as a mining engineer and still he was fascinated by what the ground below them could offer up.

"No that's the catch… it pulls up everything indiscriminately" Rodney sighs "Then using a lot of energy and time it rearranges the collected matter at the atomic level….its time consuming and about as inefficient as you can get but it allows the platform to continue construction although at a much slower pace"

"So…. what sort of time frame are we talking about here Dr. McKaye? What can it produce?" Richard Woolsey is intrigued.

"Keep supplying the station with the correct materials and it will build almost anything you want from Lantean weapons to Drones to floor tiles, for instance take the drones each of the construction bays will churn a drone out in 4.4 hours" Rodney smiles knowing what this means "Of course that means 4 drones every 4.4 hours or 150 drones a week or nearly 8000 in a year but without the correct materials being supplied and in Induction Mode it drops to 1 drone every 1.2 days that's only 300 a year"

"Eight thousand drones?" Sheppard and Lorne's eyes glaze over suddenly as they go over the possibilities.

"Colonel's please focus…." Mr Woolsey smiles trying to hide his obvious own excitement. "The platform is surely not big enough to build a ship I take it?"

"From what I can gather the Jumpers were constructed there it requires all 4 construction bays working together roughly 6.3 days but that's still that's 57 jumpers in a year but I would hate to work out how long it would take in induction mode"

"So…. Dr. McKaye… how do you suggest we proceed it seems that Atlantis and the platform are linked…. if the city it to refine the ore" Rodney couldn't help but cut Mr Woolsey off.

"Erm… No…. not gonna work… first we don't have the manpower to set up the needed mining operations secondly shipping would be risky thirdly we couldn't gate it through our gate without tying the gate room up almost entirely"

"We follow our original plan and take the city to PX31-7AJ and install a gate on the platform" Sheppard grins as he speaks he knows how annoyed Rodney is by him stealing his thunder once more.

"Unlike the Ancients we have the whole mining and refinery back up of Earth and the SGC to fall back on they can send refined materials direct to us via the gate bridge, we simply install Asgard beaming technology on the station which shouldn't be no more difficult than when we installed it on Atlantis herself… that way each consignment of ore sent through can be beamed to its relevant hopper just like the Ancient transporter on Atlantis did"

"What about security putting a gate on there is risky or I'm guessing the Ancients would have done it" Woolsey asks hating to find a negative in the plans.

"They wouldn't have considered it…. it wouldn't have made sense to them…. their refinery was here in the city so any ore they got would have had to come here to Atlantis first, it wouldn't have made any sense to put the gate on the platform" Rodney's pauses thinking. "The platform has shields and dampening technology I mean even the cities sensors had a hard time detecting it that's why they put it where it is… we could easily modify its systems to put a gate shield in place like the one on Atlantis hell the platform can even produce the parts for it in a few hours"

"There is also a sizable living area down there we could run the whole thing as a self contained base with a rotating crew assignment"

Sheppard's mind was now thinking who he could trust with their prize asset, he notic's Lorne out of the corner of his eye deep in thought "What's up?" Sheppard could tell he had startled him away from his thoughts.

"Sorry sir… I was just thinking….Rodney?" Rodney looks at Lorne questioningly "Did the Ancients shut down the platform before they left?" they all noticed the slightest quiver at the corner of Rodney's lips has he tries to hold back another grin.

"Why do you ask?" Rodney knows full well what's coming and he's a little surprised its Lorne and not Sheppard that got there first

"When the station was found it was powered down did the Ancients do it or did it power down itself? Sheppard and the others were looking at Lorne and McKaye with slightly confused glances the had obviously figured something out that Rodney found amusing.

"It powered down after 121 years I believe… and I must say I am impressed you spotted it" Rodney starts grinning wildly at Lorne who smiles back

"It ran out of space? I'm just guessing….?" Lorne's smile is now a full blown grin matching Rodney's "One last question Dr. McKaye… what was the last thing the platform produced?"

"A drone I believe" Sheppard sees Lorne's mouth drop open in stunned silence and suddenly he's on the same page ever the math genius he's done the calculations in his head and he stares at Rodney and then at Lorne open mouthed but silent.

"Rodney sweetheart…" Rodney's eyes turn to his wife who has sat along side Carson without saying a word "Could you…. if its not any trouble of course…. explain what you have figured out…for the rest of us mere mortals that is" He instantly recognises the warning tone in her voice and smiles at her lovingly.

"The station carried on chugging away in its back up Induction Mode after the Ancients abandoned the city it only stopped when it run out of storage space for the drones it was constructing"

"So how many are there?" Jennifer knew full well how important drones were to the defence of the city, second to a ZPM they were probably their most prized assets "How many Rodney?"

"It shut down roughly 121 years after they left or 44206 days later" Rodney turns to Colonel Sheppard he knows he already has the figure as much as he hates to admit it Sheppard is a genius at Math and it annoys Dr McKaye, but Rodney the friend secretly loves to bring John the math geek out to play, "Well?" he gestures to his friend waiting expectantly.

"The platform is currently holding 36838 drones in its cargo hold…no wonder it's locked down tight…" Sheppard can't help chuckle. All those assembled sit in silence for a few minutes as Rodney finally takes a seat next to his wife taking her hand in his and giving her a warm smile.

"This of course is huge and though this might come as a shock to you all…. I am going to suggest that we severely limit the information that we pass the IOA about the platform" Woolsey breathes slowly before he continues "Dr McKaye am I right to assume that the platform can be moved?"

"Of course it's designed to dock with the underside of the city for transport"

"And only the city is capable of moving it?" Woolsey continues.

"Yes….oh I get it… you think the second the IOA hears about it they will request we pick it up and return it to Earth we would be back where we started" Rodney groans knowingly.

"My thoughts exactly…I know you all thought of me as the IOA bean counter when I first came to Pegasus and to be honest at first maybe I was" Sheppard goes to interrupt but stops as Mr Woolsey raises his hand to silence him "But if I've learnt one thing its that although Earths protection and survival is our goal I will not rape this galaxy of its assets like some grave robber, Earth will be allowed access to the platform and all it can produce but it stays here in Pegasus where it belongs" All the faces around the table light up with smiles at Woolsey's comments they know he is as committed to Pegasus as they are and that he will not sacrifice this galaxy to the whim of some over paid pen pusher billions of miles away.

A day later Atlantis exits from hyperspace and slowly glides into a stable orbit high above the planet Lantia.

"Doctor?" Mr Woolsey can't help feeling anxious.

"We're fine we are in a stable geosynchronous orbit and long range sensors are detecting nothing in the immediate area…and…" McKaye slowly goes quiet as he taps on his laptop for a few seconds "There … right where it's supposed to be…" McKaye looks to Mr Woolsey waiting for permission.

"By all means doctor" Woolsey agrees with a curt nod.

"McKaye to Zelenka?"

"Go ahead" Zelenka's voice is heard clearly over the speakers

"I'm beaming it now you have two hours Radek…chop chop" Rodney can't help trying to wind up his friend he knows he will get the job done but it never hurts to annoy him when he can. Down in Radek's lab the bright light of an Asgard transport beam fades away leaving the Asuran satellite on the floor in its place.

"Ok people we have 2 hours to remove this gate and get it calibrated ….lets get a move on" Radek smiles he knows his team will get it done "remember try not to damage the shield emitters or hyper drive we need to take a look at them later"

Less than half an hour later and a puddle jumper carrying Colonel Sheppard, Dr McKaye and Colonel Lorne and his team are docking at the underwater platform.

"Lorne have a quick look around this level check everything is as we left it…. I'm gonna head to control with McKaye see if we can get this place off lockdown" Lorne nods too Sheppard who in turn looks to Rodney "Let's go see if we are right about this eh?" Both of them are feeling nervous they have already made plans how to put this station to use neither one of them want to be wrong.

Almost an hour later and Rodney has managed to get the station online but the upper three levels are still completely locked down… its starting to annoy him and he knows the others are counting on him to crack this.

"This is crazy… the system is requiring an eight digit code and it can't be by-passed… I've tried every trick I know but I can't get past it" Rodney sigh's annoyed but not admitting defeat.

"Could it be Atlantis?" Lt Jones asks genuinely trying to help, Lorne winces at the Lieutenants question knowing McKaye is not in the mood for dumb grunts at the moment.

"Yes … Atlantis of course why didn't I think of it?" McKaye glares at the young Lieutenant.

"Only trying to help!" the lieutenant replies trying too defend himself.

Sheppard can't help but roll his eyes he's bored and frustrated and once more getting pissed off at the Ancients for putting such a stupid thing as a coded lock in there way… how in the hell were they to know a specific eight digit code unless…

"Rodney?" Rodney quits scowling at Lt. Jones to look at Sheppard questioningly "Is it just letters and numbers? Or are there gate symbols as well?" Sheppard asks with a slight smile.

"Gate symbols are there as well ….why?"

"An address that no Wraith would know but us and every Ancient would….. Earth…. Its earth's 8 symbol address… that's the code" Rodney quickly punch's in the code and to his delight hears the faint clunk of a blast door finally unlocking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 6

As the stations blast doors finally slide open all six men stand there eyes wide and jaws hanging at what they see… a wall of drones floor to ceiling high in there hexagonal honeycomb containers packed so tightly that every inch of space beyond the door looks full… Rodney was the first to speak.

"Oh god!... I mean…. I hoped….prayed we were right…. with our luck you never know…. but…. Holy shit!" Sheppard immediately tap's his radio once he has snapped out of his daze.

"Sheppard to Woolsey"

"Go ahead Colonel… I hope you have good news?"

"Oh you could say that…. We've managed to get the station's system unlocked and we are facing a solid wall of drones" Sheppard hears a cheer go up over the radio "McKaye is going to take the platforms dampening field off line so that you can begin beaming the Drones up to Atlantis and the new gate and personnel down"

"Ok please let us know when you are ready … Oh and Colonel we have managed to contact New Athos…. Teyla and Ronon will be gateing into you as soon as you get the gate down there online"

"Copy that…. Nautilus base out" Sheppard grins as McKaye offers him a scowl.

"Nautilus? Are you serious?" Rodney hates that Sheppard always picks the names of everything they find, even though this time he secretly agrees with this one he's never gonna give Sheppard the satisfaction of knowing that. "Ok I've lowered the stations dampening field we should be good to go"

"Sheppard to Atlantis, we have lowered the field can you lock on to our location now?"

"Copy that sir, we have a lock" Chucks voice comes over the radio.

"Then let's get this started"

The first thing Sheppard had requested on their return to Earth was that Atlantis be fitted with the Asgard beaming technology, he had seen time and time again how the technology had been instrumental in saving lives and he knew that it would make their lives a little safer, as Rodney and his team had installed each emitter they soon discovered something they had not expected, because the cities sensors were far more powerful than those on board Earths battle cruisers it was soon realised that the Wraith would not be able to jam the city from beaming things onto their ship's.

Sheppard had been over the moon initially but the discovery had meant that the IOA had another reason to delay Atlantis's return they wished to examine the cities sensors in detail, this had been the last straw for Teyla and Ronon and they had left a few days later feeling Earth was abandoning their home.

Less than an hour later ninety percent of the Drones had been beamed up to Atlantis, the new Nautilus gate had been beamed down into an appropriate room and installed, its gate shield was now tied into the station and a temporary DHD had been put together made from a damaged jumpers DHD, a team of twelve scientists led by Dr Zelenka and twelve marines led by Captain Cadman and all their supplies had been beamed down they had begun making the place their home away from home for the next 60 days.

"Captain… I want you to check this place top to bottom and help Radek get it ready I have a feeling this could be one of our most important bases…. Keep it safe!"

"I will sir…. There is going to be no way we loose this place on my watch" Laura offers Sheppard a grin she knows he has a sense of humour and is not your regular uptight CO, Sheppard is just about to come back at her with something witty when the newly installed Nautilus gate starts dialling in.

The new Nautilus gate room is small the gate is fixed to the wall at the far end of the room, a temporary walk way as been fitted so that anyone stepping though will not stumble as most gates are imbedded 2 feet into the floor to provide a flat rather than curved entrance and exit. Looking out from the gate there is a small door on the right at the end of the room leading on to the corridor and station beyond but on the left towards the end of the room there is a ten foot deep by twelve foot wide recessed section that is to be the stations gate control area.

"Raising shield" Rodney states as Sheppard and Cadman enter the room, "Its Teyla's IDC"

"Let them in" Sheppard can't help but grin as Teyla, Ronon Kanaan and Torren step through the gate, he let's out a slow long breathe of air as he realises that his team is whole once more, Teyla immediately walks up to John and places her hands on his shoulders gently bowing her head to meet his.

"Welcome home Colonel" She smiles sweetly to her friend and steps back as Ronon grabs him in a bear hug, Ronon sighs as he feels Sheppard laugh rather than hears him.

"Missed you too chewie" Sheppard smiles at his team mates as Rodney offers a wave from the corner control room then continues working.

"Hey little guy… how you doing" John smiles at the toddler who is holding onto his father warily.

"Come on Torren say hello" Kanaan smile warmly to his son.

"He's gone all shy" Sheppard grins as the toddler smiles shyly.

"So… Mr Woolsey says you have a lot to tell us about this place Colonel… but he was rather cryptic…" Teyla smiles warmly.

"Oh…. this place…. I'm sure you all recognise it… well it maybe as important as Atlantis herself" Sheppard smiles "Rodney I'm sure will fill you in later on the details … but lets just give you an idea what I'm talking about" Sheppard leads them out the new gate room up a level and into a storage room, sitting in their hexagonal storage units are rows and rows of drones.

Sheppard can't hide his amusement as he sees the look on their collective faces "This is about ten percent of what we found the rest are on Atlantis"

"How?...When Mr Woolsey contacted us he said you had only arrived an hour earlier" Teyla was frowning questioningly.

"Easy…. Sheppard to Atlantis… we need a lift" Teyla's frown turns to a smile as she feels the warm embrace of the Asgard transporter and in an instant she's home.

Two hours later McKaye as returned to the city and Atlantis is preparing to head off to its new home on PX31-7AJ open a channel to Nautilus please.

"Channel open…" Chuck smiles as Captain Cadman and Dr Zelenka's image appears on the screen.

"Captain… Doctor I hope you have everything you need… we will be out of contact until we reach 7AJ and calibrate the gate"

"I have reactivated the stations dampening field making us undetectable…. life support is at 100 percent…. the stations desalinisation system is already producing fresh water and we have ample food supplies…" Radek reels off trying to assure Mr Woolsey.

"And the gate is online and secure" Cadman adds with a smile.

"Good luck …. We will be in touch as soon as possible Atlantis out"

Woolsey can't help stare at the blank screen, they had been in the Pegasus galaxy less than five hours and in that time they had secured and populated their first off world base in this galaxy.

"Woolsey to Sheppard…. Colonel…take us to our new home" Sheppard was already in the control chair waiting for the order and as soon as it came through he wasted no time jumping the city to hyper space.

As he sat in the chair not really thinking about anything important he wondered what his team were up to and instantly he saw an image of them in the mess hall, Ronon was in the corner of the room holding hands with Amelia he knew they had both been upset when Ronon had decided to return to Pegasus with Teyla but she had accepted and agreed with his reasoning and had loved him a little more for his loyalty to his home galaxy, Rodney, Teyla, Jennifer, Carson and Lorne were all sat around a table in the middle of the room they were all happy and smiling and he could tell by Lorne's animated motions he was telling them one of his numerous funny tales.

As he watched his friends through Atlantis he felt the city gently caress his mind he had long ago accepted that he might never meet someone of his own, he had never been close to his family his mom had died when he was young and his dad well… that was not worth thinking about… he had never understood his own inability to open up and let people in contrary to what Rodney might imply he was no Kirk that was for sure… Kirk was all confidence and attitude, where he felt lost, confused and unsure…. His mind starts to wonder once more and he begins to relax and listen to the gentle rhythm of the city as she gently reassures him that he is not alone.

In the mess hall Carson and Rodney excuse themselves leaving Teyla, Jennifer and Lorne to catch up, the three have become good close friends over the past few years and Teyla had known from the first moment she had seen him that Evan was upset.

"Evan… you spoil our son you do realise?" Teyla smiles warmly as Torren goes scooting past in a child's battery powered 4x4 truck with Kanaan following two steps behind apologising to everyone he has bumped into and trying to help his son steer around the room.

"Come on Teyla, Its just a birthday present besides it's not like I'm gonna be able to spoil a kid of my own" Lorne smiles warmly.

"How is Jason?" Teyla asks knowing full well from warning look she has just received from Jennifer what the answer is going to be.

"We split up…" Evan's smile falters a little "He couldn't handle the months apart any longer and I….. well I couldn't just walk away from Atlantis"

"I am sorry Evan… you will find happiness soon I am sure of it"

"Yeh… well never mind…. Least I have someone around to distract me" Evan wiggles his eye brows at Kanaan who has sat down next to his wife letting Jennifer take over watching Torren for a few minutes.

"Evan I have told you before if you wish to take me to bed you must wine and dine me first" Kanaan grins playfully.

"Oh please stop teasing me… you know what I would give to get you in the sack?" Evan flushes honestly, Teyla laughs gently at her friend and husbands playful banter, the athosians like most cultures in Pegasus have no hang ups regarding a persons sexuality to them its part of what makes them alive and under the constant threat of the Wraith all life and its experiences are precious, she could never understand her friends hang ups… when Evan had finally come out to Teyla she realised there and then the risk he had taken in telling her.

"Tell you what Evan… wine and dine me and you can you're your wicked way with me..." Kanaan smiles warmly "So long as my wife agrees" Kanaan's smile changes to a smirk…. Teyla turns lovingly to her husband and with a tender smile says,

"I must admit… I am tempted to say yes…. just too see you squirm" Kanaan stops smirking instantly and both Lorne and Teyla burst out laughing.

"Not funny guys…." Kanaan grins as he goes to relieve Jennifer who returns to sit next to Evan.

"What I miss? What's so funny?"

"Just my husband trying to wind Evan up as usual" Teyla smiles.

"I'm still gonna have my wicked way with him one of these days…." Evan smirks.

"Dream on" Teyla and Jennifer say together, all three burst out laughing once more when they see Kanaan glance over and blush deeply knowing they are still talking about him.

"Oh….. Deep breaths Ev… Sol's here" All three glance up as Colonel Sheppard enters the room.

"You know I almost called him that last week in a meeting.… its not funny Jen" Evan frowns.

"Sol?...what have I missed?... do I wish to know?" Teyla grins.

"Sol …. Sex on Legs.…" Jen chuckles at Lorne's obvious embarrassment, she knows full well he as been besotted with Colonel Sheppard for the past six years.

"Oh god…. please don't let him come over…. It's been weeks since I had any action…. I'll get excited if he so much as smiles at me" Evan whines as he watches Sheppard gather a plate of food and glance around the room.

"I can not believe you have not told him…. He would probably take it as a compliment like Kanaan" Teyla can't help defend John she knows he is open minded and would never be anything but supportive to his friends.

"He's my CO…. even though the rules have changed…. I'm not ready…. its just hard Teyla" Evan sighs.

"No…. not hard…. might be in a bit though…." Jen smirks as she nods to show Sheppard's approaching.

"Hey guys… everyone ok?" Sheppard asks with a friendly but slightly awkward smile.

"Of course… Torren is enjoying his new toy that Evan as brought him" Teyla nods in the direction of Torren and Kanaan.

"Cool …. I'm guessing she thinks that you spoil him to much?" Sheppard smiles warmly at Evan.

"Yep" … Evan breathes deeply smiling at his CO.

"What?"… Sheppard senses he's missing something as Teyla, Lorne and Jennifer exchange a quick knowing glance between each other then all three burst out laughing again, slowly Sheppard reaches over and smells the contents of Lorne's glass.

"Just checking…"

Thirty minutes later Sheppard enters Rodney's lab after a rather strange and confusing lunch he knows people are excited and nervous hey who wouldn't be when they are thundering through the stars in an alien city sized spaceship but he senses that there is something he is missing. He knows that his XO is close to Teyla and Jennifer and he is still trying to figure that one out, but he also seems equally at ease with Kanaan the whole thing is a puzzle to him.

Sighing as he enters the lab Rodney looks up from his laptop,

"About time… I'll make this quick promise…. Take a look at this…." Rodney points to a schematic on his laptop excitedly.

"What am I looking at?"

"That is a control interface unit for the Atlantis control chair… or more specifically it's a drone control interface"

"And?... you are showing me this because?" John sighs.

"Because of this… you idiot" A few tap's of the keypad and a much more recognisable schematic of a Daedalus class battle cruiser appears, the forward front section where the ships vertical missile bays are become high lighted "I thought we might wanna reconfigure these so they could carry drones I figure we could fit between 100 to 120 drones into the space one of our missiles take that's 2400 to 2880 per ship"

"You're kidding?" Sheppard knows he should know better but he never thought this would even be an option.

"If I can get the interface working that is… and by if you know I really mean when I get it working….." Rodney trails off with a smile.

"If you can… the SGC will defiantly put them on all 304's … our missiles are too easily taken down before they can hit anything"

"Yes well… I have also gone over the materials we are going to need mostly heavier stuff like Naquadah and Trinium… it will be tough…. at the moment all Earths off world resources are going on building more 302 and 304's…. but I'm guessing they will divert what we need once we start shipping them drones by the dozen" Rodney can't help grin as Sheppard nods in agreement.

"Any way much as I enjoy your scintillating company I gotta go relieve Dr Kusanagi I said I was only grabbing lunch… she hates sitting in the chair" Sheppard rolls his eyes how anyone could not like sitting in the Atlantis chair was beyond him.

"Oh…. That reminds me….. 7AJ?"

"What about it?" Sheppard asks with a slight frown.

"Why did you pick it?... I know I signed off on it an all its just…. I mean…. I re-read up on it in the data base and to be honest…. not a lot there…. not that there usually is but still?"

"Not sure ….just kinda came to me I guess" Sheppard replies rubbing his hand through his hair trying to remember as he leaves the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 7

Sheppard walks slowly back to the chair room to relieve Dr Kusanagi and with every step he takes his mind slips deeper and deeper into his own thoughts. Rodney had asked a simple question why 7AJ? Who picked it? Why out of all the planets in the Pegasus galaxy were they headed for this one?

He had done his research thoroughly of course or so he liked to think, he had checked the data base but Rodney had been right there hadn't been a lot of information there. 7AJ was a small world out on the very western edge of the galaxy the whole sector was barely populated and had few inhabitable worlds so therefore was largely left alone by the Wraith.

Rodney had quickly pointed at the earlier meetings that out of the 4 closest worlds too 7AJ that actually had a stargate, two worlds were civilizations log dead with towns and cities in ruins and radiation levels way above safe levels, a third world was home to a small agricultural settlement with less than 3000 people living there and the forth was a frozen ball of ice locked in a runaway ice age.

A worrying feeling entered Johns mind… they were going to arrive at 7AJ in less than an hour and now he was not sure why?

"Thanks doc … I'll take it from here" He smiles warmly at the petite nervous Japanese scientist.

"Oh thank you colonel… I was beginning to panic, I don't think she has forgiven me yet she keeps spinning the chair even though I am sure she knows it makes me feel sick" Kusanagi sighs as she leaves

"You only blew out a couple relays doc I doubt she would be pissed at you still" Sheppard offers with a smile as he retakes the seat.

He immediately begins to access the database the moment he senses his connection to the city the file on 7AJ is small, it is the fourth planet of six in a small binary system and has 3 relatively small moons, biosphere is stable and climate is temperate considered for colonization but ultimately rejected by the high council because of its distant location.

Sheppard can't help but wonder if he should look at other worlds just in case 7AJ turns out to be unsuitable but he is hit by a sudden wave of panic… he quickly realises that it is coming from Atlantis herself wave after wave of pure fear and panic crash into his mind and he feels tears falling down his own cheeks as his mind tries to desperately figure out what she is trying to tell him, gently he reaches out to calm her nerves then as quickly as the panic comes… its gone.

He opens his eyes and reaches up to wipe the tears that have fallen, crying is something John Sheppard does not do and especially not when someone else is watching him.

"Colonel…. Are you ok?" Lorne asks hesitantly, seeing anyone cry is in itself upsetting but seeing Sheppard cry is something new entirely.

"Sorry Lorne…. Don't panic…. I'm not having a breakdown or anything" He offers his concerned XO a weak smile "It came from Atlantis…. She suddenly panicked"

Lorne is now looking at his CO in total confusion, when Richard Woolsey had asked him to stay in the chair room with Colonel Sheppard he had inwardly kicked himself, being around him was both a curse and a blessing but he tried as always to maintain his professionalism.

"She panicked?"

"I thought about not going to 7AJ … and I think she had what I can only describe as a panic attack…." Sheppard sighs knowing how it sounds, hell even he thought it sounded dumb.

"Well then we better figure out why she wants to go there hadn't we Sir" As soon as Lorne has said it, he realises that was what it was… Atlantis had picked 7AJ, she had shown him the file over and over whilst he reviewed the database…. Rodney had laughed at the time saying it was a glitch… Woolsey suggesting fate but now he knew Atlantis was desperate to go to 7AJ and in less than 20 minutes they would know why.

Rodney is sat next to Chuck both busily tapping away on their respective laptops as Woolsey, Teyla and Ronon come walking out of his office all smiling.

"You're just in time….. Exiting hyperspace in 5…4…3…2…1" Rodney states as the city drops effortlessly into high orbit of the planet, he is just about to tap his radio as various alarms begin to sound.

"Sir…. I'm detecting multiple weapons signatures powering up" Chuck states in his calmest oh my god we're gonna die voice.

"What the…. We are receiving a transmission from the planet… highly encoded and very powerful" Rodney starts tapping at his laptop furiously trying to decode the transmission.

"Sir…. We…. We just replied…" Chuck states looking slightly confused.

"Who we?...that cant be right…" Now Rodney is looking just as equally confused.

"Rodney…RODNEY!" Sheppard's voice suddenly comes over the radio sounding annoyed.

"What is it Colonel in case you haven't noticed we have a problem up here"

"I think we have a problem here as well… I just lost control…the chairs gone off line!" Sheppard barks at his friend.

"Can't have we are changing course as we speak" Rodney is looking at the monitor watching as Atlantis begins to slow down and change its flight path ready to enter the planets atmosphere.

"Well it ain't me" As if to prove his point both he and Lorne enter the control room a moment later.

"What the hell going on …anything?" Rodney looks at Chuck questioningly.

"Got it… we received an ID challenge…. Atlantis herself replied" Chuck states trying to sound calm "Weapons signatures are powering down….. And we are receiving a transmission" Chuck finally sighs.

"On Screen" Woolsey states as everyone in the room releases breath they hadn't realised that they were holding.

The image on screen is of an attractive young man possibly mid twenties short spiked dark hair, dark warm eyes and a pleasant friendly smile.

"Hello John… It's good to finally see you" He bows his head almost adoringly to Colonel Sheppard.

"I'm sorry…. But do I know you?" Sheppard can't help but blush deeper as a few of his friends turn to him and notice that he is blushing under the young mans gaze.

"Yes….You know me…." The young man grins. "You are safe do not be afraid…. You are coming in on auto to dock at the outpost that has been prepared for you…. Dr McKaye?"

"Yes…. There is a crystal marked 7AJEW in the cities DHD bring it with you once you have landed and I will explain everything" The young man nods to the scientist.

"Wait a sec…. who are you?" Sheppard asks once more in an almost demanding tone.

"That's easy …. I …. Am …. Atlantis" The man smiles warmly "I will explain all when you land…. Oh and John…. No I am not a replicator"

"How did you….?" Sheppard stops knowing the answer already.

"I have touched your mind enough times to know how you think" He smirks "See you soon …." The transmission cuts off leaving the whole room staring at the screen with their mouths hanging open.

Rodney's mind is in over drive a thousand and one possibilities racing through his head, he stares at the others who look just as stunned as he is.

"Do you think he could be telling the truth…. I mean he seemed to know us…. and the city is acting weird all of a sudden….oh god"

"Calm down Rodney…. just lets see if we land in one piece first" Sheppard feels a calm rush through him but he is starting to feel wary their luck as been too good so far bad things must be coming.

"We have already entered the atmosphere and are beginning a controlled descent" Chuck states all most marvelling the smoothness of their atmospheric entry, The door to the balcony slides gently open as if inviting them to go out and watch.

"I'm game.…" Sheppard grins as he disappears out onto the balcony followed by Ronon then Lorne then everyone else.

The city is slowly falling her stardrive gently lowering her down closer to the ground several continents can be seen surrounded by pristine blue oceans as the city gently comes closer to the edge of the largest continent a structure that is clearly not natural can be seen.

It is close to the waters edge and from high up looks like a blunt three pointed star with a smaller six pointed star in the centre, but as the city glides lower the shape becomes clearer the central space is the exact same shape as the underside of the city the larger arms are clearly three large landing pads as one of them currently as an Aurora class ship sitting in it, each pad is sunk below ground level so that no view from the city would be obstructed.

As the city comes to a deep stop almost 300 feet from the ground they notice a small tower slightly off centre the city gently rotate in mid air and then begins to drop down allowing the tower on the ground to rise in between the cities main superstructure and its own control tower, Sheppard can see he would have never of landed the city like this there is less than a foot clearance in places he watches in awe.

"You're showing off!" Sheppard finally shouts out loud.

"Who are you speaking too John?" Teyla asks looking slightly bemused.

"I think he's talking to Atlantis" Lorne chuckles, there is a small jolt and suddenly the stardrive can be heard powering down, the top of the newly situated ground tower is less than two floors below and already they can see a walkway extending to meet the city a few levels below.

"Colonel a word in private" Mr Woolsey can't help sound nervous and out of his depth, he watches the others go back inside before he speaks "Be on guard this could all be too good to be true"

"I know….. Believe me I know" Sheppard sighs.

Less than 10 minutes later they are walking across the newly connected docking port into the new tower, its clearly Ancient in design but it looks brand new like no one has hardly even used the place… Sheppard cautiously waves his hand over the door control causing the double doors to open to a large room, he sees there are huge windows all around flooding the room with sunlight, there is a ring of Lantean consoles each with a small monitor in front like the ones in Atlantis's control room.

In the centre of the room is a large circular table with twelve seats around it, a lone figure is standing behind it smiling warmly.

"Hello everyone….and welcome…. Please take a seat" he sits and raises an eyebrow waiting for one of them to move.

"Who are you?... Truth!" John can't help bark at the young man who merely sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I have already told you…. so please drop the attitude and let me explain" He smiles warmly tapping the seat next to him. "Come on John I won't bite" Sheppard blushes at the young man who is almost flirting with him suddenly…. McKaye being McKaye can't help tinkering with his trusty scanner until.

"Erm guys… I'm detecting nanites…. he's a replicator!" Rodney almost squeaks out as Sheppard, Lorne, Ronon and Teyla all point there weapons at him.

"Well this is fun ... I have to say that I'm feeling the love in this room." He sighs staring at John like he is looking into his soul. "OK.… you either give me the crystal…. or this is gonna take a very long time?" he grins looking straight at Sheppard.

"You are not getting this crystal without proof of who you really are and I must warn you if you make any threatening moves we will shoot you" Sheppard tries to sound menacing but if he truly is a replicator he knows the weapons they are carrying will not stop him.

The young man smiles once more giving Sheppard a knowing look and suddenly there is the flash of an Asgard beam and an ARG is sitting on the table in front of them well within Sheppard's reach.

"Make you feel safer?" he grins and taps the seat "Or are we gonna have to arm wrestle?" Sheppard sighs and moves to take a seat at the head of the table opposite the young man picking up the ARG just in case.

"Crystal please Rodney" He asks with a smile.

"It's Ok Rodney.… we gotta trust the city knew what she was doing by bringing us here" Sheppard sighs as Rodney slides the crystal over to the young man who waits in turn until everyone is seated, he offers them a small nod before inserting it into a small slot on the table…. As the lights fade an image appears… an image of a friend they all held dear… Sheppard can't help it as he blurts out.

"Elizabeth!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 8

"Hello…. if you are seeing this message it means our plan as worked and you and the city have arrived safely on 7AJ, when I got stranded here in the past we put a plan into motion… together we tried to give humanity the best head start we could" She smiles warmly but tinged with a little sadness because she would never know who would ultimately be sitting at the table. A part of her had hoped that she would be smiling down at herself but she knew the universe often played a cruel hand when dealing a persons fate.

"All Lantean city ships are sentient and Janus managed to put Atlantis's core into a sort of… for want of a better term back up hard drive he also gave her avatar orders to come to this planet and prepare for the arrival of the expedition…. Janus and I knew that the other Ancients were not planning to right the mistakes they made in this galaxy…. Their hearts were simply not in it…. they have lost a great war and have begun returning to Earth as I speak"

"John…. if you are there…. I know how suspicious you are going to be….. but the young handsome man sitting in front of you truly is Atlantis…. or Alex as I like to call him" John can see him roll his eyes even with the lights lowered "He is your guardian…. protector…. and will be a good friend if you let him…. although he can be a little…. well you'll see…. be safe my friends" The image slowly fades out leaving everyone quiet and still unsure what to say.

"If the cities always referred to as she…. why are you male? Rodney can't help himself if this Alex truly is what and who he is supposed to be, he is now Rodney's new best friend.

"Good question Rodney…. I can call you Rodney?" he offers a smile "As you all know the Lanteans were a stuffy uptight bunch.… bless…. anyway they thought it inappropriate to make our Avatars female so although we are always referred to as she and rightly so I am after all a ship our Avatars were always male.… kinda makes me feel a little gay" Alex chuckles but looks straight into Lorne's eyes with a smile, Lorne can feel a blush rising in his cheeks under Alex's stare and is thankful when he looks away.

"How come you sound normal?" Ronon is curious and a little unsure of all this.

"Please….don't be creeped out" Alex holds his hand up palms out in a mock I surrender pose "You have all been living within my walls and although I" he points to himself "Haven't been with you my core matrix as already been reintegrated and its memory transferred to me…. so I know everything that has happened within my walls since you got here... And suffice it to say I have analysed your speech patterns and habits so I know all of you as well as can be expected."

"Isn't that kinda creepy even for the Ancients?" Sheppard asks

"The Ancients saw me as a tool, a conduit, a means to an end. Janus saw me as an advisor and confidant…. but Elizabeth…. well what a women…. she saw me as a friend…. a true living being…. it truly was refreshing…. she asked me for my help so I in turn came up with this plan and with a little help off Janus here we are"

"So I have to ask…. and please do not take this the wrong way…. I am merely trying to clear this up here.… but who exactly is now in charge now…. You?" Woolsey can't help feel nervous he as just learnt that the city is sentient and completely self aware and is prepared to help them.

"Well…." Alex smiles he likes Richard and although he is a good administrator and diplomat he is not the one he would instinctively follow. "I'm a city Richard…. built to serve.… Not to rule.… You are currently listed as chief administrator of the city but Colonel Sheppard is currently acting High Councillor so he is…. ultimately in charge?" Alex says sheepishly in an almost apologetic tone.

"Oh god…. Can you make ZPM's?" Rodney can't help blurt out excitedly.

"I'm the city Rodney not the database.… you have to understand and realise they are two entirely different things" Alex sighs as he tries to explain "If I were to even attempt to incorporate that much information into my own core matrix it would fry my system…. There is a lot of knowledge in there…. but there's ten times as much crap"

Rodney can't help the confused look he is giving Alex he knows the database is huge but contains crap? "There are logs, reports, theories, memo's, bulletins, and a load of other crap the Ancients were good at recording stuff…. Not so good at removing the mundane crap"

Sheppard can't help but believe that…. unlike most others that held the Ancients on high as a shinning beacon of what mankind should be aspiring to be he had always seen them as stuffy up tight egg heads. He would never forgive them for cutting and running from Pegasus and in fact the only Ancient that he had respected so far had been Chaya Sar at least she had stood and fought for what she had believed in even then she had been banished as a result of it.

"Could do with Google.…" Rodney whines looking forlorn.

"I could access the database and try to find it for you though.… I will probably be able to collate the information you need faster than most…. If that's any use?" Alex winks at Rodney with a smile.

"Kidding?... that would be great" Rodney smiles at last.

"I hate to point this out…. The IOA will go nuts when they realise that A. the city is sentient and B. that it has a replicator avatar running around" Woolsey states staring at Alex.

"I can't change the fact the city is alive its how I was built but as for me I do have nanites but I am flesh and blood for the most part.… 100 percent human…. I was just created and don't age" Alex grins as he continues "The nanites are part of Atlantis they allow me" Alex points his hands at his chest then throws them out wide "To be part of me" Sheppard ponders for a few moments before quickly making his mind up.

"Alex….. You are willing to follow my orders and all the rules of the Atlantis expedition…. right?" It's more of a statement than a question Sheppard asks…. He watches as Alex grins and shakes his head in a nod.

"Do you have any combat training?" Sheppard asks weighing up his options.

"Colonel I have years of experience in hand to hand and advanced weaponry…. Plus I have learnt a lot more from monitoring what has been happening within the city…. I have sensors so have been observing your training drills" Alex offers with a smirk.

"OK…. you're on the team…. Lt. Alex….Weir..." Sheppard grins "You can have a session with Ronon and he will see if you're as good as you think you are"

"You can't be serious…. What about the SGC and the IOA how are we gonna explain this to them?" Woolsey stammers almost shocked at the colonel's idea.

"I will explain it to O'Neill on his next visit…. until then we see how it goes" Sheppard shrugs at Woolsey's annoyance.

"You can't seriously put him on a team.… what if he's injured or killed?... he's to important" Rodney is also worried he doesn't want to loose this new asset he as acquired.

"Ah…. You care already Rodney…. I'm touched" Alex chuckles "Anyway…. I can't die Atlantis would just synthesize me a replacement body and download my consciousness into it…. Cool eh …. Come on McKaye I know you're impressed on that one" Alex goads Rodney playfully.

"OK…. Fine that's kinda cool" Rodney smiles finally.

"Colonel Lorne" Sheppard finally turns to his XO and notices the beginnings of a faint blush before continuing "Is it OK with you if Lt. Weir here joins your team?"

"I guess since Parrish has stayed on Earth we do have a spot…. so he can join my team if he would like to" Evan can't help but swallow nervously this day is not what he was expecting when he got up this morning.

"Colonel Lorne…. I would be honoured to join your team" Alex smiles to Lorne warmly.

"In that case Lorne go take him to see Becket and Kell…. sorry McKaye and then find him some kit…. We need a moment" Sheppard nods to Lorne who stands to leave.

"Yes sir…. Come on lieutenant" Lorne starts walking too the exit.

"Oh Colonel Sheppard…. Sir…. Not that I wanna come off as a smart ass or anything…. But if you want me to leave so you can talk about me…. You do realise that's a bit…. pointless…. because you are kinda sitting in me…. Sir" Alex throws his arms around wildly pointing to the city all around them then turns too leave with Lorne who also as a grin on his face.

"This is a very strange situation indeed" Teyla says finally as all heads left around the table nod in agreement.

"It could be some sort of elaborate hoax I guess…. Last ditch effort by the replicators…. But I'm inclined to think this is for real for once…. and did you see that Lantean ship out there.… it looks like its in pristine condition" Rodney smiles.

"I think its all for real.… the city pulled off a landing that I didn't even know could be done she landed on a dime.… and Elizabeth said we can trust him.… so….I say we see what the next few days bring and hope it doesn't come back to…." Sheppard's voice fades off as Woolsey cuts in.

"Bite us on the ass?"

"Oh Yeh…."

"So Sir…. Are you really ok with this or are you just being polite?... because I won't be upset if you don't want me to join your team colonel" Alex asks with a cheery smile.

"So long as you want to join.… I'm happy to have you…. I mean have you in the team…. oh this feels weird…. that's all" Evan sighs.

"Why?" Alex asks honestly and looking slightly confussed.

"Because you are you…. and you kinda know me fairly intimately" Evan blushes again as his pace slows.

"Don't…." Alex puts his hand tentatively on Lorne's shoulder as they come to a stop. "Colonel…. I sense every single person within these walls and I truly love each and every one of them…. But those with the gene are different…. I can touch their minds…. their souls and feel the passion and love inside…. each and everyone of you is precious to me…. There is nothing you could say or do to change that…. so don't ever feel embarrassed or ashamed of what you think or feel" Alex smiles warmly and Lorne notices a slight change in his eyes he is no longer a carefree young man, he suddenly looks wise beyond his years and that's when it hits him.… the young man standing in front of him is also the ancient city that is surrounding him, the same city that has been their home and keeps them safe.… a lone tear of happiness roles down his cheek as Alex bows slightly and carries on walking.

"Hey Carson…. Colonel Sheppard would like you to give Lt. Weir a medical preferably on the QT" Lorne smiles at the now confused Scot, as Alex hop's up onto the hospital bed smiling.

"I didn't know we had a Lt. Weir…. oh well…. Lie down on the bed then laddy, this machine will just give us a look inside ya make sure ur ok" Carson starts the scanner which passes over Alex methodically…. Of course as soon as he sees the image on the screen Carson starts too panic, "Colonel…. A minute please"

"It's ok Carson we know he has nanites inside him…. just the other tests…. Colonel Sheppard just wants you to clear him for off world missions" Lorne shrugs at Carson who frowns in return.

"Fine I will need a bloods sample" Carson grumbles "So you gonna tell me who he is?"

An hour later Carson and Jennifer come running into Mr Woolsey's office where he and Colonel Sheppard were sat discussing their plans for the coming week, They both look up at the excited looking doctors knowing full well who it is that has got them excited.

"Doctor's…. please come in take a seat…. Lt Weir I assume?" Woolsey smiles as he peers over the top of his glasses and proceeds to shut his office door.

"Who or what is he?... I mean really…. because his tests have thrown up the weirdest results" Jennifer is flipping furiously through pages of data.

"Such as?" Woolsey enquires curiously.

"His DNA for one…. he has almost no junk DNA…. He is as close to physically perfect as you can get…. As far as I know that is impossible…. Even the Ancients when they were on the verge of ascension had almost 90 percent junk DNA…." Jennifer explains excitedly.

"He has immunity to countless diseases, no ailments I can see all in all he's too healthy…. he's even more healthy than Chaya was and she was ascended" Carson adds finally falling silent.

"You can take this one…. I'm gonna check he's settling in ok" Sheppard smirks as he exits the office leaving Woolsey to explain who there newest resident is.

"So how doe's it feel being in the city again after being apart for so long….." Lorne asks as he sits eating lunch with Alex, he watches as Alex looks lovingly over the balcony to the rest of the city beyond.

"It's like I have woken up from a fuzzy dream…. I mean… I have been awake here don't get me wrong…. I mean come on I built this outpost single handed…. It took me almost 8000 years but I was in no rush" Alex chuckles as Evan gasps in shock.

"Eight thousand years…. You look hot for a man of 8000 my friend" Lorne grins as Alex blushes slightly.

"Actually this body is almost 11000 years old…. city avatars have a lifespan of around 50000 give or take a few years" Alex winks at Lorne as he notices who as just entered the room "Don't look …. But Sol's coming" Alex can't help but chuckle at Lorne's blush.

"Thought you weren't trying to make me feel embarrassed?" Lorne frowns at his chuckling companion.

"Oh come you know you love it…. Hello Colonel Sheppard…. care to join us?"

"If you are sure you both don't mind?" Sheppard asks hesitantly.

"I would love for you to join us as I am sure Colonel Lorne would…. Wouldn't you Sir?" Alex looks at Lorne with an expectant grin and a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Of course you're welcome sir" Lorne smiles at Sheppard until he turns too grab some food.

"Oh you are so gonna get it Lexy" Alex who is taking a sip of water at the time almost chokes.

"You just call me Lexy?" he asks wiping his mouth "But…. But….That's a girls name.…" he manages to blush once more.

"I'm onto you" says Lorne with a grin "I've sat in your chair enough times to know when you're trying to give something a nudge…. Oh I'm onto you" Both Lorne and Alex grin at each other as Sheppard rejoins them.

"So how are you finding settling in lieutenant?" Sheppard asks as he takes a seat next to Lorne.

"It's good too be home…. for it be a home once more…. when the Ancients abandoned me all those years ago…. I have to admit part of me was terrified I would never feel sunlight on my spires again so too speak" Alex sighs sadly "I don't blame the Ancient's they were a great and noble people…. and I guess they had their reasons…. Maybe they knew I would be needed…. They knew from Dr Weir that an expedition from Earth had come to the city once…. Maybe they figured that you would find a way to make it work"

"Maybe they didn't care either way?" Lorne points out tentatively "About the city or about us they were all starting to ascend by then…. so why care about cleaning up their mess in Pegasus when it's beneath them?"

"Cleaning their mess?... you think that's why they left?" Alex asks as though he knows the answer already.

"Well they left the humans here to suffer and die at the hands of the Wraith…. while they ran off to Earth to ascend" Sheppard tries to point out.

"They left because ultimately they also couldn't bring themselves to destroy yet another thing they had themselves created" Alex sighs as Sheppard looks at him slightly confused.

"The Wraith" Lorne offers with a nod.

"You telling me because they had a hand in their creation they couldn't bring themselves to wipe them out" Sheppard say slightly taken aback.

"The Ancients created the Wraith just as they created humanity and though the Wraith's creation was an accident there were many that did not want them eradicated…. a peaceful solution was always the preferred option"

Alex explains sadly "They ancients had already gone down that road with the replicators as you call them…. destroying them on Asuras took a heavy toll on the high council…. after that they decided that they no longer had the stomach for what was ultimately needed"

"They didn't even manage to finish the Asuran's off…. we had too... I can't believe we are in this position because they hadn't got the nerve to do what has to be done" Sheppard is slightly riled and pushes the remains of his lunch away.

"And what's that…. genocide?" Lorne says almost wincing at the word himself.

"No…. it's not genocide…. It's self defence…. It's giving each and every child the right to grow up free of fear and the threat of a gruesome death…. It's ultimately a simple choice…." Sheppard stops and looks deeply into Lorne's eyes and for the briefest of moment catches something in Lorne's face before he relaxes.

"Well.… what simple choice?" He asks finally.

"Its either us or them…. The Ancients might not of liked that stark choice but it's what it comes down to in the end" Sheppard sighs

"Guess we have a fight on our hands then" a weak smile plays across Lorne's face as Sheppard nods in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 9

Two days have passed since the cities arrival on 7AJ or Eden as Sheppard had called it when he saw that the surfing conditions on the western edge of the continent were as close to perfect as could be. Rodney had quickly discovered with the help of Lt. Weir that the planet was surrounded by a network of 12 Lagrangian point satellites but unlike the one found in the Lantia system these were fully armed shielded and each powered by there own ZPM.

At first Rodney thought that Alex had gone mad wasting 12 ZPM's when they could have used the same Naquadah and capacitor configuration that the Ancients had used but Alex had explained that it was Elizabeth that had insisted on it being ZPM's when she had spoken to him in the distant past, she had gone on to explain that it was the Ancients over confidence in their technology and half hearted approach that had lost them the war.

The Humans of Earth were going to be completely different they will be bold and fearless but they will never loose sight of the fact that they are the under dog, they will insist on making certain that if they draw a line in the sand that no one will pass, Alex had thought she was over exaggerating but after a couple of years he had seen she was right and his love of humanity especially those living within the cities walls had grown.

"Scheduled off-world activation" Chucks voice sounds out as the gate activates.

"Receiving Midway IDC…lowering the shield" Chuck says.

Down in front of the gate stand Mr Woolsey, Colonel Sheppard and the rest of his team. They smile warmly as General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, James Dunham and Shen Xoioyi step through the gate.

"Welcome to Atlantis….Colonel Carter…. Dr McKaye is waiting for you in his lab…. I believe he has a few things for you to see" Woolsey states knowing Carter is itching to see if Rodney's idea of equipping the 304's with drones is workable.

"General?" Carter asks knowing the answer.

"Yes…. Go play…." He sighs as she scurries out of the room.

"Mr Dunham…. Miss Xiaoyi…. if you would like to follow Teyla and myself we thought we would give you a quick tour of the outpost" Woolsey smiles warmly to the IOA representatives.

"I will see you later gentlemen…. Please lead on Richard…." Dunham smiles warmly too Teyla who instinctively takes his arm as they walk out the room.

"OK….Sheppard what you done now?" O'Neill sighs.

"The city is what?" Sheppard totally understands the Generals confusion he's had a couple of days to get used to the idea at least.

"Like I said its alive and self aware…. In fact its Avatar has been assigned too Lorne's team" Sheppard states.

"Avatar like 10ft blue alien with a tail…. Cool"

"No…. like 25 year old Lt. Alex Weir of the USAF"

"Think we can trust him?" O'Neill has seen enough crazy shit too not even bother to act shocked or surprised.

"Yes…. in fact he has already made things a lot easier"

"How so?" O'Neill cocks an eyebrow questioningly.

"Everything is running smoother…. less glitches…. like the cities finally woken up…. if you lived here sir…. you would understand" Sheppard offers a wistful smile.

"And this lieutenant?"

"He's cool…. Good in a fight" Ronon adds with a grin.

"So…. I guess you wanna keep this from the IOA?" O'Neill knows the IOA mean well but he trusts them like he trusts a Goa'uld,

Sheppard and Ronon just shrug their shoulders as O'Neill sighs.

"I don't know Rodney.… I think this is wrong and that is meant to go there" Both Carter and McKaye are going through multiple sets of blueprints over four different laptops she doesn't even notice the young lieutenant that has entered the room and is looking at them both with a look of bemused wonder.

"Will you please tell her that this is workable…. I mean I know she's only half as smart as me but even Radek would have understood it by now" Rodney huffs as Cater thumps his shoulder finally seeing the young officer.

"Watch it McKaye…. Hello lieutenant not sure we've met?" Carter asks staring into the young mans dark eyes.

"No.… Not in perso…." Rodney immediately cuts him off.

"Alex…. please tell her I am right…. and more importantly that she is wrong…. though of course blondie should be used to it by now" Carter glares once more at McKaye before looking back to Alex.

"Colonel Carter I must inform you that Dr McKaye is correct the interface will work as suggested though Rodney I have to point out that Colonel Carter is correct in saying that it may take some time to bypass the genetic code lockout built into the unit" Alex offers his opinion with a smile but quickly notices Carters frown.

"I'm sorry lieutenant…. But how can you be so sure?"

"I.… well…." Alex mumbles slightly.

"Oh Sam I didn't introduce you properly…. Alex… this is Colonel Samantha Carter…. Sam this is Atlantis"

A short time later Carter's mind is racing too catch up with Rodney's explanation as she looks into the young lieutenants eyes, the soldier in her is thinking of all the pitfalls and dangers but the scientist in her has completely won out and she is enthralled by Alex's charm, charisma and easy going nature, he explains his mission to her and points out why Colonel Sheppard believes that for the time being his identity should be kept a secret from the masses.

"So lieutenant.…" Sam finally offers a friendly warm smile to the now nervous looking young man in front of her "want to go get a bite to eat?…. You do eat I take it?"

"Yes I eat though I am not hungry at this moment…. Actually I came to ask you and Rodney to come with me.… I have something I thought you may want to see" Alex offers cheerfully at last relaxing after hearing Carters friendly invitation.

"Where we going?" asks Rodney impatiently as ever.

"Trust me Rodney…. I think you are both going to like this" Alex grins leading them out of the lab.

Alex leads them down the corridor to the nearest transport booth and once they have all stepped inside places his hand flat on the control panel and closes his eyes. Sam and Rodney both notice the small screen change momentarily as a flush of Lantean code radiates out from where Alex's hand is placed the doors to the booth close and when they open once more the group step out into a circular room around 20ft in diameter, to the left there are three pods each containing another copy of the same young man standing in front of them in the centre of the room is a large circular unit and to the right there is a small console with a large display fixed to the wall in front of it.

"That's me…." Alex points to the circular unit in the centre of the room and offers an impish shrug.… "Of I should say that is my primary core.… I do have backups"

"And they are?" Carter points to his duplicates in the three tanks.

"They are spares… anything happens to this body… and I just wake up over there…. It's not pleasant though.… I can assure you" Alex grimaces a little.

"It's happened to you then?" Carter asks.

"Colonel this city has existed for countless millennia and I have been its avatar since the day it was created…. I am the 101st Avatar of this city" Alex sighs suddenly feeling his true age.

"So…. If what you say is true then that would mean that this city is physically the same city that left Earth a little over 5million years ago…. That's impossible…. it would be dilapidated and falling apart by now…. no technology could function that long" Rodney can't help but sound a little unsure of what he's being told right now.

"What Rodney is trying to say is, that we assumed that the Ancients merely built a new city periodically and the name was passed on" Carter tries to clarify.

"You are partially right Colonel the city undergoes a rebirth of sorts every 112358 years" Alex explains.

"Those are Fibonacci numbers" Rodney clammers.

"Yes I believe they are Rodney…. the Ancients called them Valarias numbers but the date they chose was ultimately irrelevant… merely symbolic" Alex explains with a smile once more.

"So what happens?" Carter can't help her scientific curiosity.

"Down in the basement deep inside my superstructure.… spread out across various locations there is a small army of thousands of these" Alex holds hold's up a sphere roughly the size of his hand "They are called Renatus drones…. they wake up out of hibernation and go to work… each contains a miniaturised version of the Nautilus's construction technology"

"They fix any damage.…" McKaye chimes in.

"That and more…. they basically reset the city to how it was designed to be…. physically that is.… an army of 10000 of these little things basically rebuild me from the inside out without even having to remove a panel and the whole thing takes less than 12 days"

"Wow" Carter's can't help let out a whistle of approval "So what happens to these guys after that?" She points to the drone Alex is still holding.

"They go back to their storage bays to recharge" Alex smiles

"What about the people in the city?" Rodney blurts ever the pessimist.

"The work goes around them Rodney…. The Renatus drones are linked to my systems…. But they know the difference between a person and a bulkhead Rodney" Alex can't help roll his eyes at the neurotic scientist much to Carter's amusement.

"So… is this what you wanted to show us lieutenant?" Carter finally asks with a smile, she is still even now having a hard time believing that the young handsome man in front of her is not a normal run of the mill person.… its all the small things…. the roll of the eyes at Rodney's stupid outbursts the smiles and tender glances.… she would never have known if she had not been told, Alex looks at her with a smile and for an instant she wonders if he knows what she is thinking.

"I brought you here to entrust you both with one of these" he hands both Carter and Rodney a Renatus drone, "If you can figure a way to reprogram them I believe they may come in handy on board your 304's…. Nautilus can replicate them but re-tasking them…. Not gonna be so easy" He fidgets slightly before continuing and I was hoping you would replicate enough of them to help repair my sister you found.…" Alex looks both sad and worried at what their response will be.

"You mean the second city ship don't you?... the one on PJ3-735…. Eldred's planet" Rodney grins excitedly…. "You mean enough of these things and we could get that place fixed up and running?"

"Yes…. Enough of these and with enough power it is possible" Alex states with surety.

"Oh…. well there you go…. We are back to the same problem… power" Carter sighs.

"Ah well…." Alex smiles "That is the reason you are here…. as Rodney requested I have been combing the data base for information on the construction of the potentia's or ZPM's as you call them.…"

"And?... Oh come on what have you got?" McKaye can hardly contain his excitement.

"I have to admit…. the data base is unusually vague and there are very few references to them" Rodney's face drops as his excitement comes crashing down "However I do have one cryptic reference that I have found" Carter frowns slightly as Alex continues "I have noticed that your civilization uses symbols that have a universal meaning do they not?"

"Yes… some symbols can mean a specific thing to many different cultures…. they can be a universal form of communication… why do you ask?" Carter asks.

"Because the only reference I have found to Potentia's is this symbol and basically I am stumped" Alex sighs as an image appears on the screen.

The symbol is an elliptical circle with twelve short straight lines spaced equally below it both Carter and Rodney's eyes go wide.

"Stonehenge!… I went there in my teens with dad" Carter shrieks excitedly.

"You know what this means…. Wait … oh god PX8-9YU there is an exact copy of Stonehenge there except the rocks are laced with Naquadah…. They're almost weapons grade…. I wanted to use them but Weir said they were historic monuments…. oh god do you think they lead to some sort of ZPM factory…. oh god this could be the big one" Rodney is almost bouncing with excitement.

"You know what the symbol means I see" Alex chuckles looking at them with infectious excitement.

"Stonehenge is a stone structure back on Earth.… there have been many theories to what it is and why it was built from it being an ancient clock or calendar or a funeral complex but no one could ever say for sure" Carter explains with a grin.

"And you think that it could lead to a potentia lab or something?"

"It's possible…. the fact that there is an identical structure in Pegasus strengthens that hypothesis" Carter continues.

"Then I am glad to of been of help" Alex offers with a smile and a small nod, Alex's head suddenly cocks too one side as though he as heard something they have not he closes his eyes momentarily before he relaxes with a sigh and smiles as he opens his eyes to look at their slightly confused looks.

"Sorry…. I just detected multiple hyperspace windows above the planet….. Looks like your friends have arrived" Alex grins as he leads them back to the transport.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 10

Mr Woolsey had gathered the guests from Earth, Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Lorne's teams and Dr's Becket and McKaye out onto the balcony of Atlantis's main tower.

"Colonel Sheppard… I believe you had something you want to say…." Woolsey offers the colonel a slight nod before stepping aside.

"Well… I think you all know me well enough by now to know I don't really do speeches…. But I just wanted everyone to be here for this" Teyla and Ronon can't help look a little confused when they notice all the smiling faces around them… Teyla spots Alex at the back of the group and catches a look of excitement flash across his face if only for a second.

"What's going on?" Teyla asks curious and with the slightest apprehension.

"I just wanted you to know…. You're no longer alone… We're with you now" John grins as Ronon and Teyla finally spot the five 304's that are high in the sky in formation heading towards the city obviously coming into land.

"I am not sure what to say?" Teyla feels slightly overwhelmed by Earths now obvious commitment to her people and this galaxy.

"Thanks" Ronon grins summing up their feelings in a single word.

"Dial it up Chuck" Sheppard says with a smile "Like I said Lorne I just wish it was me honest….. Who wants to sit in a room of ship commanders talking battle strategy when they could be escorting VIP's to our new outpost?"

Colonel Lorne is not buying it he knew as soon as Carter and O'Neill asked for a tour of Nautilus before leaving for home that it was gonna be him and his team stuck escorting them. Hell he knew full well that Sheppard loved any chance he could to wind him up, but he had hoped that Sheppard would be wary of putting Lt. Weir anywhere near the IOA members.

"You're all heart sir"

"Nautilus as acknowledged our signal your good to go" Chuck states calmly.

"Let's go… after you sir" Lorne holds his hand out for O'Neill the group starts walking through the gate and soon as they are all through the wormhole disengages.

Sheppard proceeds to the briefing room where he meets Mr Woolsey and the commanders of his task force and Lt. Colonel Marks his XO on the Odyssey.

"Please be seated…. I hope you had an uneventful flight…. No mishaps on the way?" Sheppard smiles as they all take a seat quickly

"We had a slight problem with the hyperdrive when we took a break at midway but managed to fix things…. Dr Cairns is still trying to iron out the kinks I'm afraid" Colonel Grainger of the Adaris says.

"We knew there may be a few problems pushing the ship into service so quickly…. But needs be…. Sorry" Sheppard smiles apologetically "Anyway we have allotted crew quarters within the city for everyone on board… I know the quarters on board a 304 are a little cramped and we have ample space within the city…. It may stop your crews feeling a little stair crazy"

All the ship commanders nod knowing that being stuck on a ship is one thing but stuck on a ship a whole galaxy away from home could cause a lot of frustration within their crews, but with Atlantis to unwind on maybe Pegasus won't be so bad after all.

"Of course whilst in the city your crews will be expected to abide by the rules…. It can be a dangerous place still and everyone's safety is paramount…. I don't want too loose anyone to stupidity" Mr Woolsey adds knowing that often the urge to explore can be to strong for many newcomers.

"We have all undergone extensive training supervised by both the IOA and SGC and we are all well aware of Dr McKaye's vicious tongue should we mess with anything we shouldn't" Colonel Yuan of the Sun Tzu jokes making the group smile and relax a little.

"Well fearsome as MCKaye may seem he has his use's …. He is currently working on modifying an interface to allow our ships to be able to control Ancient drones" Sheppard says with a smile.

"We have found a cache of them and may be able to utilize them soon enough" Woolsey adds with a smile finally.

Captain Cadman and a couple of marines stand to attention as General O'Neill and his entourage enter Nautilus.

"Welcome to Nautilus Sir" she smiles.

"At ease captain… no need for ceremonies… just a quick tour to give us an idea of what you need…." O'Neill offers casually.

"Few luxuries to relieve the boredom wouldn't go a miss sir…. there's not much to do here…. Can't even go out on a balcony like you can in the city…. We have set up the crew quarters easy enough and there are a few research and design labs on the lower level but other than that it's fairly basic"

"Well lead on captain" O'Neill says knowing from Carters fidgeting that she is eager to look around.

Cadman leads them down the corridor and up to the next level to the stations main control room it looks almost like the bridge of an Aurora class vessel except the windows instead of looking out into space are looking into a large room that is filled with machinery. At first glance it looks like a complete jumble of various machines but on closer inspection four groups of machines can be seen. All for machines are chugging away happily.

"Dr. Zee… we have guests" Cadman says loudly as she is guessing neither he nor the other scientists have even noticed their presence.

"Oh…. Sorry… kinda got caught up… hello General… Colonel" he offers a warm smile to the group then turns to direct his conversation to Colonel Carter knowing full well the others will be listening but only she will probably understand.

"What you making Radek?" Carter offers with a smile

"Bullets" he smirks at Carters surprise "There is a molecular scanning device in the R&D lab on the lower level it allows you to add something to the database directly…. Bullets require little resources and we have been able to find a lot of scrap metal to use as a trial run" he smiles.

"How did it go?" Carter asks with obvious excitement.

"Radek hands her two bullets"

"Which ones new?" she asks.

"Both" he answers with a grin before handing her a third, visibly they are identical "We have quickly discovered that we can also do something else ….. But I will warn you… this could cause major economical problems back home should this technology get into the wrong hand's" he hesitantly hands her a fourth bullet made of glistening solid gold.

"Is this?" Carter asks slightly taken aback.

"Once the structure is input into the system the R&D labs allow you to tinker with the molecular structure and change the composition…. We tried this as a one off" Radek smiles sheepishly.

"A Bet actually" Cadman adds grinning.

"Yes well…. The station collected the materials and synthesized this solid gold bullet in 1 hour 8 minutes" Radek shrugs.

"Well at least we know if we need have our funding cut we have a new way to pay for the program" O'Neill adds with a chuckle.

Lorne and his team after deciding that the platform introduction was best left to Cadman were sitting in a fairly bland recreation room waiting for this day to end so they could return to the city.

"So sir…. It just seems strange to one minute have Lt. Jones with us … then for no apparent reason swap him out for a green guy that we never met before we got here… has he been hiding in his quarters or something sir?" Lorne couldn't help smile at his two team mates neither Tim or Jake were dumb and they could sense something was different about the way the new lieutenant had been drafted in.

Fortunately Alex had seen this coming and had distanced himself from the others by going to the other side of the room looking at books and pictures anything to allow Lorne a chance to placate his team's worries.

"He's a shy guy that's all…. Bit of a geek…. But Colonel Sheppard and I both agree he will be a good fit…. now that Parrish is staying on Earth" Lorne smiles hating to lie to his team.

"Well I hope I don't have to save his ass as many times as I saved Parrish's" All three laugh as Alex rejoins them.

"What did I miss?" he asks with a smile.

"Nothing lieutenant" Lorne answers smiling back.

Suddenly the stations alarm begins to sound and Lorne and his team head up to meet the others in the control room, as they enter they can see worried faces around.

"Cadman escort Mr Dunham and Miss Xiaoyi to the gate room and send get them back to Atlantis" O'Neill orders calmly as both Carter and Zelenka try to find out why the alarm has sounded.

"Shall I ask for back up…Sir?" Cadman asks knowing it's a stupid question as they do not know what's even going on yet.

"No just get them to safety…. Just in case…. We will update them once we know something" Cadman turns and escorts the two IOA members out as Lorne and his team enter.

"Sir… anything we can do?" Lorne asks.

"Not yet…. We aren't even sure what's going on" O'Neill glances to Alex then turns to badger Carter.

"Reed … Coughlin… go make sure the gate is secure we may need to get out of here in a hurry" Lorne orders and the two men leave with the slightest of nod's "Anything?" Lorne finally asks Alex once they have gone but he just roles his eyes and frowns in slight annoyance.

"The platforms main computer has not been on good terms with me for a few millennia but I will try" he shrugs as he places his hand discretely on one of the screens at the back of the room and closes his eyes, a small blush of Lantean code flashes across the screen and Lorne sees Alex's frown drop and a smile appear instantly.

"It seems that she has forgiven me"

Across the room Carters voice can be heard.

"Sir…. We are suddenly receiving a feed from a Lantean communication satellite in orbit…. It seems the station detected a hyperspace window…. We have a ship in orbit" Carter announces calmly "Not sure how the system came online sir?"

O'Neill looks around and spots Lorne and then Alex who is trying to act casual and not draw attention to the fact his hand is pressed to the monitor next to him…. O'Neill roles his eyes and turns back to Carter.

"Can we tell what it is yet?" He asks and just as she is about to say no an image appears onscreen.

"That's a traveller ship Sir….. Looks pretty banged up.….like it's been in a fight….picking up a transmission Sir" says Carter.

[Atlantis please respond….. this is the traveller vessel Kaldara please come in...we require immediate assistance.]

"Sir?"

[Atlantis please respond….. this is the traveller vessel Kaldara please come in.]

"It could be a trap" O'Neill has been caught out to many times by good intentions to not be cautious.

"Sir…. It doe's sound like Larin the traveller we have already had dealings with…. but we could bounce a signal off the satellite…. That way we wouldn't be giving away our position…. Just in case" Carter supplies knowing it's probably the best course of action.

"OK …. Do it."

"Go ahead sir"

"This is General O'Neill to the traveller vessel in orbit go ahead"

[Thank god….. General our ship was ambushed by the wraith and we have taken heavy damage…. Life support is failing and our hyperdrive has just failed…. We require immediate assistance…. Is Colonel Sheppard there?]

"I'm afraid not…. In fact Atlantis is no longer on this world…. Lucky for you we have got a small base here so we can send for help… so sit tight..." O'Neill is cut off before he could finish.

[General you don't understand….. the Wraith attacked us only a relatively short distance away and although it will take a while for them to catch up with us we are still well within their sensor range…. We have minutes not hours General] O'Neill can sense the panic in the women's voice.

"Sir I have an idea…. But they are not gonna like it"

[You want us to what?]

"Blow up your ship by setting it to ram the hive" Carter supplies to the shocked Larin.

[These ships are our homes…. We have no way of building more…. Without them my people will die… we have lost too many already Colonel…. I can't do it] Carter knows how proud and the travellers are they have been evading the Wraith for centuries but years without support as meant their ships are failing and no new ships are there to replace them.

"Larin we can beam your crew down to us and safety… thankfully the beaming technology was installed this morning…but" Carter lets the problem hang she knows Larin is not your run of the mill Pegasus native.

[If the wraith find our ship empty they are gonna want to know where we went]

"Exactly" Carter sighs.

"Larin…. General O'Neill again…. Look I know we are asking a lot but believe me when I say…. I will make it worth your while….. trust me"

[I'm lowering the shields…. The Wraith could be here anytime though] She sighs knowing that her ship…. Her home….. Another piece of her people's history was about to be lost all she could feel was sadness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 11

The Asgard beaming technology on board the Nautilus platform was less than a day old and already it had transported more people in the past 23 minutes than any of the 304's. Each traveller vessel was designed to carry 2500 people but of course as time had gone on population had increased and the ships life support had been tweaked until capacity had been doubled to over 5000 people crammed into every available inch of space.

Nautilus was unable to cope with such sheer numbers so a constant flow of people men, women and children were being beamed down into the platform and then sent through to a rather surprised and bewildered Atlantis. Coughlin and Reed had been sent back by Lorne to help bring Sheppard up to speed and the crews of the Earth ships had been drafted in to help keep the refugees moving to their assigned meeting points.

"Larin that's all the people except those on the bridge I suggest you set the ship to auto and we will beam you down" says Carter.

[Can't do that the navigation system is blown… we'll take it from here… keep my people safe that's all I ask] there is a finality in Larin's voice that Carter recognises all to well. On board the stricken traveller vessel Larin settles wearily into the commanders chair noting the two officers and friends beside her that she has known and loved all her life, Suddenly there is a flash and three men are standing in front of her smiling.

"Sorry to drop in un-announced ma'am…. General Jack O'Neill…. And this is Lt. Colonel Lorne and Lt. Weir… thought we would lend a hand….." O'Neill smiles at the confused women who is just about to reply when…

"Hive just dropped out of Hyperspace…" the small officer to the right announces.

"Raise shields… power weapons… lets make this look good don't want them to think we just gave up" Larin smiles but the smile doesn't reach her eyes she is tired and knows they can't win "General I'm sorry you won't be getting off anytime soon"

"Well …. Never mind…. I hate to miss the fun anyway" O'Neill replies looking calm and totally un-phased by what's going on, Larin can't help feel that things are a little surreal O'Neill and his officers are acting like they haven't a care in the world.

The pilot of the traveller vessel accelerates and tries to desperately turn his ship around and get behind the lumbering hive ship where its weapons have little or no coverage but time and time again the hive manages to keep pounding the ship with heavy weapons fire. Eventually he manages to pull high above the hive and takes the opportunity to line his ship up for his final valiant attack.

"We are taking heavy damage should we do it?" The pilot looks to Larin knowing they have no choice.

"Sorry General thanks for trying t…"

[Carter to O'Neill]

"Go ahead Carter…. It's about time" O'Neill can't help himself snapping he's getting to old for these kinda stunts.

[We have a lock…. On your orders]

"What's going on General?" A number of blasts hit the ship.

"Time to get out of here I think" Lorne slaps a patch on the pilot, Alex Slaps one on Larins shoulder as O'Neill slaps one on the other officer "After you ma'am" O'Neill smiles.

"Helm send those bastards to hell!" finally allowing herself a little hope…. Maybe the General doe's know what he's doing after all.

"Course set" The pilot states.

"Now Carter" as soon as the words are spoken the six people disappear in the light of an Asgard transporter.

The traveller vessel Kaldara slams into the Wraith hive ship from above the front of both ships break apart and for the briefest of moments time seems to stand still… until first one then two small detonations grow until both vessels explode in a huge fireball.

"Thanks…. But how?" Larin couldn't help be intrigued she knew the Lanteans had advanced beaming technology but thought shields would block the devise.

"This" Lorne held up a small device almost like a modern cell phone "It allowed us to match the beaming frequency to the shields" he offers with an apologetic smile.

"Captain Cadman sorry for all the excitement…. Be sure to relay all your requests to Landry and I will make sure you get what you need….. You and your base did a good job today…. keep it up"

O'Neill offers to a for once silent Cadman.

Less than one hour later Sheppard, Woolsey, Teyla, Ronon and Larin are sitting in the conference room and as usual Sheppard and O'Neill have hatched a plan.

"So…. Larin…. You missed me so much you went and got your ship all blown up…. Ouch….. Gotta say…. reeks of desperation." Sheppard grins at Larins murderous glare.

"So what happens now?" She finally asks as O'Neill, Carter and McKaye enter the room and sit down.

"How many ships have you got?" O'Neill asks bluntly he has always liked the direct approach leave the messing about and double talk to the politicians and diplomats to sort out later.

Larin likes this O'Neill not only has he rescued her people but he put himself not some grunt in the middle of the action… this man leads from the front…. Much like Sheppard she grudgingly admits to herself…. So she too decides to be honest and blunt…. Hell what's she got to loose.

"After today we have 7 ships left… but a further 5 are stuck on the ground or stranded in space in various states of disrepair… like I said we have no where to repair them" Larin feels a sudden release of tension, some of their leaders were so desperate to deny the problems they face that to say it out loud felt good….. In a sad kinda way.

"Dr McKaye…." The lights suddenly dim as an image appears onscreen.

"This is a Sentinel Satellite….The six extra months we were on Earth have allowed area 51 to finally make these babies viable" Rodney offers Teyla and Ronon a small smile they had been annoyed at the time when he had agreed that the city should stay on Earth, now he needed them above all to understand why "Each Sentinel satellite can be positioned above a planet…. They each have a sophisticated sensor package on board and are equipped with a modified Sodan cloaking device making them completely undetectable"

"How are they going to help us?" Teyla asks calmly.

"Each satellite will act like our eyes and ears…. and though satellites this small ordinarily couldn't operate such powerful sensors as well as a cloak and a high power subspace transceiver we have thankfully figured a way around it" Rodney grins.

"Who figured a way around it Rodney?" Carter asks with a smile.

"I….. um…. Dr Cairns may have helped….. anyway…..The gate network uses the dedicated subspace signal that constantly monitors and checks each gates position in relation to each other… updating the system as needed" Rodney grins "We…. With Dr Cairns help managed to find a way to piggy back that signal… it's totally encoded and undetectable"

"I don't want to sound selfish General but what's this system got to do with us?" Larin can't help be nervous she had low expectations of the help she was to receive what could she offer in return.

"Help us set this network up…. information is the most valuable asset in any war…. If we know the precise movements of the Wraith we can co-ordinate a response…. Evacuate worlds or at least warn people that danger is coming" O'Neill offers.

"Plus we have three landing and repair facilities sitting out there to help fix up your ships…. they are at your disposal when needed" Woolsey adds with an honest smile.

"Plus we are willing to give you full access to the network as its brought online….and….to show you that we mean business…. there is a fully functional and fully armed Ancestral warship parked out there…. Yours if you commit to helping us" Sheppard grins at the slightly shocked women sitting opposite "I have had most of your people moved on board…. Just in case…. You say yes"

"Why?...why would you give us so much?" Larin can not turn her back on her suspicious nature it has kept her alive thus far.

"Earth is one world…. we can carry the banner and take up the fight but ultimately this is your galaxy…. Your home and when that time finally comes…. and the Wraith are finally defeated we need those who are victorious to treat the worlds left behind with care and respect" Woolsey says earnestly to Larin though he were looking deep into her soul.

"Join us and get all the benefits we have said…. for few just conditions…. You help us set up the network…. You maintain the secrecy of this city for as long as possible…. You follow our rules of conduct and our lead" Sheppard states suddenly serious "The Ancestors screwed us big time…. now it's up to us to deal with the problem…. So are you in or out?"

"I need to speak to Teyla and Ronon alone first" Larin stumbles out unsure why she has exactly.

"I need to get cake anyway and go explain this to our IOA friends…. So I will say an hour…. OK?" O'Neill's up and out like a shot and everyone else filters out.

"You're Athosian right?" Teyla nods with a smile.

"Satedan?" Ronon nods with a frown.

"Are they for real?... I mean they aren't even from this galaxy and they are willing to go toe to toe and take the Wraith on knowing full well that the Ancestors…. Couldn't even stop them" Larin is pacing she is feeling both fear and elation and at the moment.

"After the resolve they showed in defeating the replicator's you, still doubt them?" Teyla can't help sound annoyed she has fought side by side by Sheppard and the people of Earth for so long that to her they are family. "They could have just kept the city on their homeworld and no one here could have stopped them but instead they have returned to fight beside us…. Die beside us even…. In the hopes of freeing this galaxy for all"

"This is home" Ronon offers simply to receive a frown from Larin.

"I believe Ronon means that many here Colonel Sheppard and Rodney included see Atlantis and Pegasus as home…. They will fight with everything they have to keep it and all of us safe" Teyla adds with a smile "They offer so much and all they ask in return is that you follow their lead and their rules"

"Their rules…. That might just be too much for my people to handle…. We are so used to getting the job done…. Needs often take precedence over rules" Larin grimaces she knows she herself can often be a little gung-ho, Sheppard could testify to that after their first encounter.

"I have to admit that at first I believed their rules of conduct made them weak…. But I realised it gave them strength and a morale core that others cannot deny" Teyla continues to explain realising that Larin wants to hear, she needs to know beyond any doubt that if she places the fate of her people in their hands that trust will not be betrayed "When Earths people unlocked the secrets of the stargate…. they discovered a galaxy dominated by a powerful and cruel race. Hundreds of worlds were enslaved and with no advanced technology no plan they managed to not only defeat that enemy but also save an ally of the Ancestors from their enemy and free another entire galaxy from persecution…. And never once have they asked for anything except friendship and honesty in return" Teyla could see by the wistful look in Larin's eyes that she had convinced her.

"So then…. Ma'am…. What you decided to do?" O'Neill offers Larin a knowing smile "Not that I'm being pushy…. I just wanna get back for important business as it were"

"Forget to tape The Simpsons again….Sir?" Carter grins at O'Neill's friendly glare.

"One extra small condition…. Your transportation technology" Larin knows she is pushing her luck but hey it's worth a try she figures.

"Sorry…. But that ones a no" replies O'Neill.

"Rings…. We could fit Goa'uld rings on board their ships…. Should be easy enough to do" Carter offers to a confused looking Larin.

"They work like the cities transporter booths…. Allow you to travel between one set to another…. work over a fair distance as well" McKaye offers as way of further explanation.

"It's a win Larin…. Trust me" Sheppard smiles.

"OK….I'm in…. and I will contact the rest of my people and try to convince them this is the best way forward" says finally smiling.

"Well Jonathan…. This place is never dull…. Less than a week and you have discovered an Ancient construction facility…. An Ancient outpost complete with ship yards and are on your way to creating a new permanent alliance" James Dunham smiles fondly to his nephew. "I know one thing John…. If my big sister is looking down on us right now…. she is gonna be bursting with pride at the man you have become…. You take care"

James puts his arms around his nephew giving him a hug and although at first hesitant he finds himself hugging his uncle back, but he is still a little surprised when he feels a single tear falling down his own cheek. He finally hears the stargate activate and James simply smiles warmly then nods and follows O'Neill and the others through the gate without saying anything more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 12

Two weeks passed quickly, Team's begin going off world on an almost daily basis in an effort to re-affirm relations and treaties made…. to check up on old friends and allies and basically try to catch up on almost two years absence.

The Genii had suffered a devastating culling less than a couple of month's ago almost all of the people left on the surface had been taken by the Wraith, thankfully thousands more had once again escaped detection hidden deep underground. Sheppard had personally guaranteed that Atlantis would send all the help they could and that the tide would soon be turning but he knew in his heart from the faces of the grieving people he saw that they like many others in the galaxy they had begun to loose hope.

The first ray of hope to return came from Larin, she had managed to convince her people that joining up with them would be a good idea. Hesitantly at first traveller ships began arriving on Eden and their engineers immediately began repairs under the umbrella of safety that only Atlantis could afford them, for the first time in along time their children were aloud to play under open skies and even Ronon though of course he would never admit it had shed a tear at the looks of wonder that shone on their collective face's.

Radek had managed to produce the needed control units and Rodney and a group of dedicated scientists had begun modifying the interface ready for installation on the 304's both here in Pegasus and back home in the Milky Way. Earth for its part had begun making daily deliveries to Nautilus of supplies and materials, Heavy elements of course were needed with Naquadah highest on the list but it was soon realised the station could synthesize one heavy element into another heavy element with minimal effort it was converting lighter carbons and silicates into heavy elements that was time consuming and inefficient.

Nautilus had begun replicating Sentinel Satellites as fast as they could manage and Sheppard had used the 304's and available traveller vessels to begin positioning them around the galaxy. Gradually the net was coming on-line and all information was being fed directly to the city, and then down to the outpost control centre which had been unanimously named the CIC.

Alex had been amused when he had heard of the room's new allotted function from Dr McKaye he hadn't the heart to tell him that it was what the room was meant to be, but Sheppard had to point out the that it was obviously meant to be the control centre…. much to Rodney's annoyance.

"So how did it go out there?" asks Sheppard.

"We managed to place all eight satellites as required and ran into no problems…. Kinda glad…. being the new girl on the team I was hoping to ease her and the crew in gently" Grainger replies with a smile as they walk to the Mess hall to get lunch.

Sheppard had been a little wary sending the Adaris and her crew out alone being so green, but Grainger had insisted they got no preferential treatment and they would pull their weight. Sheppard had to admit that Grainger was an enigma to him he was confident and relaxed but seemed to have a playful adolescent side a lot like himself, he knew that unlike the other ships crew's the Adaris crew had remained on board trying hard to get the vessel and themselves battle ready. Sheppard had suggested lunch in the hopes of getting to know the British Colonel better before he sent him into possible harms way.

As Sheppard enters the mess hall he instantly notices Teyla and Jennifer sitting with Lorne and Alex over the far side of the room…. He also realises that Grainger has looked to where he was looking, Sheppard would have had to have been blind not to register sudden change in Grainger, his whole body has gone tense and alert…. And suddenly Sheppard is more than a little curious.

"So lieutenant I hear someone had a run in with a group of angry natives yesterday?" Teyla smiled warmly to Alex as she and Jennifer join him and Lorne for lunch.

"I see news travels fast around here…" Alex quips with a smile.

"Only the funny stories" Teyla quips back.

"Well it was kinda funny Lexy" Lorne grins.

"One…. You know I hate you calling me that…. And Two being chased naked through a field by thirty baying women…. All I can say is therapy and nightmares"

"Well ladies all I can say is…. Photographs" Evan holds his digital camera up with a smile.

"Oh no…. gimmi…." Alex blushes grabbing for Lorne's camera.

"Ah Ah Ah…. no you don't…. I am entering one of these for rear of the year when I visit Earth next" Evan grins.

"Mine…." Alex holds his hand out blushing "Or you get ice cold shower's for a week…. Sir!" Alex finally smirks as Lorne relents.

"That is just cheating…. Lexy!" Lorne replies with a grin.

"So why were you naked?" Jennifer asks and all four burst out laughing.

Suddenly Alex feel's a wave of panic hit him coming from Lorne and looks to him in concern.

"What's up?" Alex asks hesitantly but then spots Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Grainger approaching.

"Do you know that man Evan?" Teyla asks turning back to Lorne after seeing who it was had caught his attention.

"Something like that…." Evan stands face the picture of neutrality as Sheppard and Grainger join them.

"Lorne" says Sheppard.

"Sir" he replies his eyes sliding to meet Grainger's hesitantly but surely.

"This is…." Sheppard is taken aback slightly as Lorne cuts him off.

"Colonel Dominic Grainger…. We've met sir…. Colonel…. It's good to see you…. I didn't know you were here?" Lorne says stiltedly knowing full well everyone is watching.

"Well Adaris needed a CO so here I am…. Its good too see you again Lorne…. I had no idea you were stationed here…. Been a while" Grainger replies coolly equally aware of the audience.

"Sorry Colonel Grainger this is Teyla Emmagen, Dr Jennifer McKaye and Lt. Weir…. Ladies" Even finally tries to smile weakly at his obvious put down to Alex "This is Colonel Grainger…. Commander of the HMS Adaris" Alex is not buying Lorne's attempt to lighten the mood neither is anyone else.

"That's it…. I have had it!"

Dr Cairns is usually a mild mannered man, he can tolerate a lot of things but the pig headedness of one Dr. Rodney McKaye. After three successive arguments in the space of an hour he was through and is looking for his CO has he comes storming into the mess hall.

"Colonel Grainger…. You have to do something before I kill that pompous ass"

Sheppard and the group cant help smile knowing only one person on base could wind someone up so much.

"He's arrogant and moody and stubborn and…."

"Dr Cairns…." Grainger tries looking apologetically to the group especially Lorne who just starts to stare at his feet suddenly anxious.

"He never listens…. He always thinks he right…."

"Dr Cairns!" Grainger tries looking annoyed.

"And he's awkward and argumentative….and"

"Excuse me but when he gets like this there's usually only one way to stop him" Grainger sighs…. Then proceeds to grab him by the front of his jacket and pull the now startled scientist into a kiss.

"I wasn't expecting that" Jennifer quips to the startled group as they part, Sheppard even though stunned by the events unfolding can't help notice Lorne's reluctance to look up at what's happening and a thought goes through is mind for a split second before he pushes it away.

"Colonel Sheppard…. This stroppy shite is Dr David Cairns…. Sorry you had to hear his rant Dr McKaye" Grainger offers Jennifer before giving Cairns a nod.

"Oh God…. Wife?... Oh boy me and putting my foot in it…. Sorry Doctor…. It's just" Cairns tries to apologise impishly.

"Don't…. I live with him…. I know what you're going through" Jennifer smiles warmly knowing her husband could fall out and upset just about anyone.

"Anyway I think the Colonel and I will give you guys chance to finish your meals in peace care to join us Dr Cairns?" Sheppard asks with a smile trying to take in Lorne's every reaction from the corner of his eye.

"No thanks Colonel Sheppard I'll leave you two to it while I go sort things out with Dr Impossible" Cairns gives Grainger a look of annoyance before leaving.

"Good to meet you all….. Good to see you Evan"

"You too" Sheppard notices Lorne's eyes glance up before he sits down staring at his meal.

"OK…. They have gone…. Whats up Ev?" Asks Jennifer worried about her best friends sudden change of mood.

"Sorry about the kiss back there I know some in the U.S. military have a problem with that…. I hope it doesn't ruin our working relationship" Grainger offers with a smile.

"No…. God No…. What someone does behind close doors is their own affair…. Just took me off guard" Sheppard chuckles honestly "So…. you and the doc?"

"Oh no…. I love him to bits don't get me wrong…. But he's just my best friend…. And though I have no problem being out and open…. Dave still gets a little embarrassed if you show him up in public…. I soon figured out best way to stop him ranting…. Was a quick peck…. And I'm man enough for that job" Grainger grins too Sheppard.

"So what's the story between you and Lorne?" Sheppard asks with a smile but he is no fool, and his mind as already managed too connect the dot's before Grainger manages to say anything.

"We met a few year's ago…. I was in the first British squadron to come over to the U.S for 302 training" Grainger cast's his eyes down to his meal and Sheppard can see he is trying to consider what and how he should proceed "We were friends…. Had a falling out…. And haven't seen or spoken to each other since…. Was a shock seeing him here that's all" Grainger sigh's eyes remaining downcast.

An hour later Sheppard was on a mission. Grainger's reluctance to give him any detail's and Lorne's reaction in the first place had spoken volumes to him and as he headed towards Lorne's quarters he had a good idea of what was coming. He run's his hand over the door chime and takes a deep breath as Lorne opens with an obvious look of surprise.

"Sir?" Lorne asks hesitantly.

"Evan…. Can I come in?" Sheppard notices Lorne's eyes widen at the use of his first name and Sheppard can see the look of panic there already.

"Look…. I know this is a little weird…. but can I come in or do you want me to continue out here?" Sheppard crosses his arm's and offers him a slight smirk, before Evan step's aside cautiously.

"Sir…. I can" Evans starts to blurt out before Sheppard pushes him back to sit on the edge of the bed before he himself takes the small chair from behind Evan's desk and proceeds to sit down opposite him as well.

"Look…. Back at the SGC…. When I asked you to come to Atlantis and be my XO…. I told you then you can come to me for anything…. Right?" Sheppard sigh's "So why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what….Sir?" Lorne says it knowing full well Sheppard is finally on the same page.

"Oh I don't know…. that you're Gay…. Maybe start there"

"I…" Lorne sees the look that Sheppard is giving him and sighs.

"Look…. If I was a Middle American bible thumper then yeh I would understand it…. But come on…. You know me better…. Like I'd give a shit your gay" Sheppard can't help sound annoyed

"I didn't want to put my career at risk….sir…. and I didn't want to put you in the awkward position of having to defend me if it ever came out" Lorne finally sighs "I know the rules have changed but even so…. It's hard when you are so used to hiding something…. It kinda becomes engrained…. part of who you are"

"Evan…. You know what my black mark was for right?" Sheppard sees Evan nod slightly "Holland was my best friend…. he was also gay…. And had the hugest crush on me…. I mean come on who wouldn't" Sheppard smirks as Lorne's eyes lock with his with a look of annoyance "You wanna dream about my ass go right ahead…. but don't ever be ashamed by it…. It's who you are…. You're a good man and a damn good officer…. don't ever doubt that….OK?"

"Excuse me…. Where is Colonel Sheppard and what have you done with him?" Lorne asks almost not believing Sheppard.

"What?... You're gonna have to make do talking to John Sheppard here now…. Your friend…. and I'm telling you…. Evan Lorne that if you wanna ogle my ass that's up to you…. I have no problem with it…. I think I'm man enough to handle it" Sheppard grins

"Thanks…." Evan mumbles.

"For what?" Sheppard asks with a frown

"For being you" Lorne offers sincerely, but he has to smile inwardly as he notices Sheppard suddenly looks uncomfortable. He knows playful and flirty he can do…. But emotional that's far outside the Sheppard repertoire.

"So… you and Grainger…. Whats that about?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 13

Richard Woolsey and Colonel Sheppard's team sit patiently in the briefing room waiting to the arrival of one Doctor Rodney McKaye who of course is running late, Sheppard sighs as he looks at his watch for the third time in as many minutes.

"If he's not here in…."

"Sorry got held up on the Sun Tzu…. we were…. No matter…. Anyway I'm good" Rodney stammers as he finally takes his seat.

"I believe you have a problem regarding the planet you wish to check out Dr. McKaye" Woolsey asks sounding slightly annoyed.

"We sent a probe to PX8-9YU the planet with the Stonehenge thing a me jig…. Anyway…. turn out the wraith have moved in…. in significant numbers I might adds" Rodney grimaces he knows how important this planet may be to them.

"Could we not go in covertly?" Asks Teyla

"Doubt it…. The MALP lasted 2.3 seconds before it got fried" Rodney offers bluntly.

"Then could we not remove them by force?" Teyla offers once more trying to be helpful.

"Why would we?" Rodney offers dismissively.

"I think what Dr McKaye is saying is that if we used force then the wraith would want to know what is on the planet worth fighting for" Woolsey offers helpfully.

"Either way we need to check this out….And right under the Wraith's noses….Could be fun" Sheppard grins finally joining the conversation "I think I have an idea"

"Colonel Lorne do you have a minute?" Lorne recognises the voice immediately and feels a knot in his stomach tighten as he smiles as naturally as possible trying hard to keep the urge to runaway and hide from his own embarrassment buried deep down inside.

"Colonel Grainger" He notices Grainger's eyes tighten slightly at the formality of his greeting and inwardly chastises himself for putting himself and Grainger through this.

"I thought you and I should have a chat…. Try to clear the air…. I didn't know you were here…" Grainger offers honestly

"And if you had?" Lorne asks feeling anxious and annoyed more at himself than anyone else.

"I would have still come…. But I would have warned you before hand…." Grainger answers with a tender smile.

"Well…. Good to see you again…. but….I'm kinda…"

"Evan…. Don't run…. You did that six years ago…. Talk to me…. For fucks sake just tell me what's going on with you?" Grainger tries to take hold of Evan's arm and lead him out onto the nearest balcony but Evan brushes it off and bolts off down the corridor.

"Colonel Marks lay in a course for PX8-9YU please" Sheppard orders with a smile as he takes his seat on board the Odysseys bridge, Ronon offers him a grin whilst standing off to his side.

"What?"

"You hate sitting in that chair right?"

"Like you wouldn't believe" Sheppard offers with a nod.

"Mark's…. take us out"

"Yes Sir" Mark's replies before the ship quickly jumps to hyperspace seconds later "We should arrive in 3 hours 15 minutes Sir"

"Cool…. Wake me up before we get there" Sheppard leans back in the chair and closes his eyes, Mark's smiles and turns his attention back to his screen for a couple of minutes only to hear Sheppard snoring lightly a couple minutes later.

"Can he always fall asleep like that…. Takes me ages" Marks asks the grinning Satedian.

"It's a gift"

Lorne hears the door chime and chime and chime again and in his heart he knows he has to answer it and face his demons once and for all, lifting himself off the bed wearily he waves his hand over the door crystal and sighs loudly as Alex smiles at him warmly holding out a coffee for him.

"Thought you may wanna chat" Alex smiles letting himself into his room and is soon sitting cross legged on the bed.

"You give therapy now also" Evan smiles weakly

"You don't need therapy Evan…. Just a friend…. Besides it will do you good to let it go" Alex raises an eyebrow knowingly.

"You have been in my head….You know full well its not just Sheppard who's a little screwed up upstairs" Lorne sighs sitting on the bed finally.

"Yes…. But that's not how it works…. So talk"

"I ran" Evan offers weakly

"I know….I saw"

"No…. six years ago…. Things got too heavy and I ran" Evan feels the sting of tears in his eyes "I'm 38 years old and I have only had 2 relationships…. My first I was 17 and it lasted two and a half months and my second I was 32 and it lasted almost a year"

"Grainger?" Alex asks knowing the answer

"Yeh…. I've not been a monk believe me but never anyone serious…. Never anyone that I …." Tears begin falling down his cheeks as he fights to keep his emotions in check "Oh god…. shoot me now…. I'm crying like a girl" Evan tries to joke sadly.

"And Grainger…. How's he feel?... about you I mean?"

"Probably that I'm some sort of closeted muppet I'll guess"

"I doubt that" Alex offers nudging Lorne's shoulder with a smile.

"Colonel Sheppard…. Sir!"

"I'm not asleep Mark's…. just resting my eyes"

"And the snoring… Sir?" Mark's grins at the bleary eyed colonel

"Are we there yet?" Sheppard replies returning his grin.

"We should arrive in two minutes sir"

"Soon as we drop out…. Cloak the ship…. 'This is Colonel Sheppard…. We will be arriving in less than 2 minutes people' lets hope what we need is worth the risk" Sheppard sighs.

Odyssey drops out of hyperspace and cloaks immediately before heading for the small Earth like planet in front of them.

"Sir…. Detecting three hive ships on the ground…. Sensors indicate one of them has taken serious damage to its engines" Marks offers with a nod "There are also a group of cruisers in orbit on the far side of the planet"

"Can you detect the stone circle on the northern continent near the planets stargate?" Sheppard can't help sound excited he knows what is at stake.

"Yes sir…. And we are detecting a cavern almost a mile directly below the circle" Marks grins at first but his grin soon changes to a frown "It has unusual shielding…. The Asgard transporter will not work…. But there is a set of rings down there…. Sir"

"Come on Chewie let's get the others and go check it out"

"Make's sense" Rodney offers as they walk to Odysseys ring room after gearing up.

"What makes sense?"

"The ancients switched to using the booth type transporter in Pegasus so it makes sense why this place uses rings" Rodney offers confusing his team more than ever in the mean time "Atlantis has a ring platform on the South pier" Rodney states looking at his team like they should know what he's talking about.

"And" Sheppard asks slightly glaring in reply to the Rodney's patronising look that he is giving.

"If the Wraith captured a Lantean ship they still couldn't get down to the place they would have had to capture Atlantis and use its ring platform makes it as secure as it could be I guess" Rodney explains with a shrug.

"Well thankfully for us we brought our own set of rings"

Almost a mile below the surface of PX8-9YU a dusty set of rings rise from the floor and in a flash of light Colonel Sheppard and his team appear in almost total darkness.

"Oh god!"

"Calm down McKaye" Sheppard barks as he and Teyla switch on the torches on their P-90's small shafts of light reach out into the surrounding space, the room is completely empty and nothing can be seen except a closed door with a control pad next to it.

"Think you can open it?" Ronon asks voice a little more nervous than anyone had heard before

"I can try" Rodney moves to the door taking his own torch out as he goes.

"S'up?" Sheppard's concern for Ronon evident

"Hate being underground…. Feels like I'm buried alive"

"We'll be out of here as soon as" The hiss of a door causes Sheppard to grin. "That was quick"

"Not really…. Look" McKaye points to the small control panel and realises it's a miniature DHD.

"Earth's address?" Sheppard asks

"Hardly original" Rodney frowns

"Be thankful…. Let's go"

The Door slides open to reveal a long corridor sloping gently downwards which finally leads to a large room which from the design of it is obviously ancient. The room is completely empty except for a small circular pedestal towards the far end of the room which reaches up to waist height and set into the far wall is a ring.

"Is that?... It's a bit small…. And plain looking" Sheppard can't help look a little confused

"The pedestal reminds me of the one Helia touched in Atlantis the one that popped up in front of our gate…. But if that thing is a stargate it's the smallest one I've seen before…." Answers Rodney looking almost as confused as Sheppard

"Why build a gate then shrink it?... and why no markings?"

The miniature gate was less than 7ft in diameter with an aperture of a little over six foot, it was completely smooth and featureless except for a single blue chevron crystal inlayed into the ring at the top the base of the gate was set into the ground slightly but it was clear that most people would have to bow their heads slightly to walk through.

"Could it not be an older gate?" Teyla offers

"Don't think so…. The Milky Way gates are way older than any found in Pegasus so if it was just a prototype why bother bringing it? And more importantly why bother hiding it down here?" Rodney frowns trying to think something as usual is in the back of his head itching to get out…. "Hang on…. The power a gate needs is proportional to size…. By shrinking the gate this much you could dial way out further than normal using the same amount of power as a normal gate"

"So how far we talking?"

"Halfway to the Milky way at a push I'm guessing, I'd have to do the math to be sure of course" Rodney smirks "I'm guessing the pedestal is how it's dialled…. In fact…. Teyla put your hand on it..."

"Are you sure it is safe to do so Rodney?" Teyla asks walking hesitantly towards the plain looking device.

"What?... Of course I'm sure it ok I just don't think it will work" Rodney clammers with the slightest hint of annoyance.

Teyla places her hand on the flat surface of the pedestal hesitantly and finally lets out a sigh when nothing happens.

"Do you believe it is broken?" She asks finally

"No…. least I don't think so…. I just think it is activated by the gene…. It's another security precaution I'm guessing…. Sheppard you try" Rodney orders as he fiddles with his trusty scanning device, Sheppard can't help but roll his eyes as he walks up and places his hand on the pedestal.

There is a slight hum and the gate immediately bursts into life the ripple of the gates event arisen looking brighter than normal because of the gates smaller size.

"We can't just go through we have no idea what's the other side without a MALP…. Plus Odyssey won't know where we are" Rodney gripes nervously

"This has to lead somewhere important Rodney the Ancients wouldn't have gone to this much hassle otherwise…. Tell you what…. Teyla ring back to Odyssey tell them what's we have found so far" Sheppard says whilst rubbing the back of his neck the way he always doe's when he's about to do something rash.

"And you are?" Teyla asks

"I'll go through…. If everything's ok…. I'll radio you the all clear and you guys can follow me through"

"Are you crazy?... It could be a vacuum through there" Rodney shrieks more out of concern for Sheppard than himself. Before anyone has a chance to say anything to talk him out of it Sheppard turns and bolts through the gate bowing his head as he goes.

"He's crazy…. I mean certifiable…. That is…"

[Its all clear guy…. Bit of a weird place…. But looks safe enough…. There's also another pedestal here so I think we will be OK to get back…. Teyla go back tell Odyssey…. give us 2 hours]

"Very Well" Teyla heads off back up to the ring room

"Here goes nothing" Rodney takes a deep breath and steps through followed closely by Ronon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 14

The view that greets them is a strange one. The area around the gate is barren with a single stone path leading off straight ahead of them, as the gate behind them disengages Rodney feels a slight rush of panic as he is plunged into darkness. Small dim lights set along the edge of the stone path are the only light there is except for the torch at the end of Sheppard's P90.

"Is it unusually dark here or is it my eyes" Rodney whines

"No Stars" Ronon states calmly looking into the sky

"That can't be right…. Unless…. We're not in Pegasus anymore…. That gate could have sent us way out further than a normal gate…. Oh god…. We've got no food…. Water…. Oh God"

"Rodney!" Sheppard barks snapping his panicking friend out of his ramblings "Let's see were the path leads"

"If…. And I stress if we are in the void somewhere outside the galaxy the area is too immense to cover…. If we can't get back"

"Let's just move out" Sheppard sighs setting off down the path

"If we are in the void between galaxies…. How come we have air?... and how come we are not frozen solid?... this place must have some sort of life supp…. Oh…. What the hell?" Rodney stands silently taking in all he can see.

After walking less than 20 feet they are standing at the top of a

Large circular hole almost 100ft wide and 20 feet deep, four sets of evenly spaced out steps lead down to the floor below. Sheppard grab's his binoculars and peers into the distance before spinning both left then right then looks to McKaye smiling.

"There is a path leading away from the other side and I'm almost certain I can make out another gate over there…. Think it could lead to Earth?" Sheppard asks

"If it is then this place has to be somewhere in the void between Pegasus and the Milky Way…. Oh God hang on…. I think I have…" Rodney suddenly shakes off his back pack and starts rummaging through until he pulls out a small device "This is a short range subspace receiver area 51 are trying to…. Doesn't matter but if I can…" As soon as Rodney turns the device on they can hear chatter over the Radio "That's Midway!... this receiver has a range of about 50 light years…. In inter-galactic terms…. We are on their doorstep" Rodney finishes excitedly.

"So we have figured out where we are…. We have less than 90 minutes before we have to check in…. so lets go down and see if its what we think it might be"

In the centre of the hole stands a circle of twelve vertical columns almost 20ft tall and 1ft wide on top of each column stands a circle ring around 1ft in diameter as they walk closer Rodney couldn't contain it any longer.

"Even smaller gates….If we came here by a Mini gate…. I'd say those are…. Micro gates…. You know we had bets on what a ZPM factory would look like and this ain't one of the suggestions…. I mean where's the reactor…the machine" Rodney can't help sound both confused and deflated.

"What about there?" Sheppard points to the circular console in the centre of the ring of columns and as they approach it is clearly divided into five sections.

Rodney hesitantly places his hand on the console nearest to him and it immediately lights up he then goes to move to the next console on the circle but as he removes his hand the first one goes offline.

"Um…. I wonder if" Rodney chunters to himself before stretching to place a hand on two consoles at the same time and sighs when only one lights up "Oh no…. I have a bad feeling…. Ronon put you're hand there" Ronon places his hand on the console and nothing happens "Sheppard you try" the console lights up immediately and Rodney lets out a long sigh.

"What?... McKaye?" Sheppard can't help the frustration in his voice come out a little.

"We need five gene carriers to get this place up and running.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Sheppard sighs in obvious frustration "Why the hell couldn't the Ancients ever do things the easy way?... OK …. Ronon and I will head back to Odyssey….I think they have a few gene carriers on board…. McKaye stay here see if you can figure it out" He and Ronon quickly disappear back up to the Mini gate.

Almost 30 minutes after he and Ronon had left they return with Teyla and three of the Odysseys crew in tow looking more than a little nervous.

"So figured out how it works yet?"

"No…. but I have had a look around up there…. There are 3 other Mini gates around the edge each with a different colour chevron crystal…. One gate has a yellow crystal but it also has a locking plate in it with the Ori symbol carved into it…. So I'm guessing we know where that goes"

"Another gate has a red crystal" Sheppard guesses

"Gate opposite ours…. I'd say it leads to the chamber under Stonehenge…. But the SGC have been unable to get down no rings have been detected…. Last I heard they were considering tunnelling"

"And the last gate?"

"Green crystal…. Lord knows where that leads.

"So back to my original question Rodney….have you figured out how it works yet" Sheppard smirks

"No!... Not yet…. But if gates are involved then it answers one question that Dr Jackson wanted to know" Rodney offers a smile.

"Which is?" Sheppard asks trying to hurry him along.

"What came first the Stargates or ZPM's looks like a ZPM is created using those some how" Rodney waves to the 12 Micro Stargates on top of the columns…. But how…. Unless this has a manual I am kinda stumped for once…. unless…. Those gates are all facing inwards right to a central spot right…. And here in the middle of this console…. that hole is obviously ZPM shaped right"

"So…." Sheppard can see his friends mind going over trying to figure it out and can't help smile. "Magnet's?" Sheppard smirks.

"No…. Gravity!…. it's such an unknown…. it's all around us but since we got anti gravity tech we take it for granted…. But if I'm right….Oh God…. I think I do know how this works"

"Everyone over here" McKaye barks almost bouncing with excitement.

"Guys don't look so nervous we are just checking the machine out" Sheppard smiles but they have all heard of Sheppard and McKaye's jump first and think later reputation and none of them are buying it for a second.

"Right guys each take a console…. Just place your hand on the panel to the right…. Nothing else I just wanna see how it works first"

The whole console lights up and Rodney goes to plug his laptop in but as he removes his hand his station goes off line.

"You're kidding…. I gotta keep one hand in contact? this is…. " Rodney sighs and connects his laptop before replacing his hand on the console "Teyla can you?" Teyla moves beside Rodney and begins to help him operate his laptop.

"Ok there…. Oh my…. It doesn't…. Oh they didn't…. Um how did…. Oh I see…. They didn't…. And that oh…. I…. Wow!" Rodney babbles causing the group to frown in annoyance it's not long before Sheppard snaps.

"McKaye!"

"Let go…. And come over here and I'll try to explain…. Right…. Oh and I want it known that I was right…. OK? …. What's the most powerful natural phenomenon we know of?" McKaye asks with glee.

"The Sun…. or a star I should say" a young crewman answers hesitantly knowing full well McKayes reputation.

"Erm…. No!" Rodney offers rolling his eyes

"A Black hole" Sheppard offers a grin

"Close but no" McKaye smiles

"A supermassive black hole" The young crewman offers excitedly.

"Well…. Yes" Rodney's slightly annoyed that they got it but continues with a sigh "They taped the blackhole holding the Milky Way together"

"What?... Ok McKaye explain and take it slow" Sheppard sighs

"The Milky Way is spinning around what we call a Supermassive Black Hole…. Now we are talking big roughly 4.1 million solar masses…. The gravity this thing puts out is huge…. I mean it holds every other star and blackhole in place literally holding the Milky Way together as it spins" Rodney stops making sure everyone understands before he continues "The Ancients…. God knows how…. managed to space twelve of these micro gates around the event horizon of this thing…. How they stay in place…. I may never know to be honest…. Anyway when the machines activated these twelve gates dial those twelve gates simultaneously" Rodney points to the twelve small gates high above them.

"Dialling a black hole is bad Rodney…. You saying these dial the mother of all black holes 12 times over" Sheppard asks with a hesitation creeping into his voice.

"If we were to activate one of those gates in the middle of… oh say Pegasus… the tidal gravitational force of that particular blackhole… would suck half of Pegasus through that micro gate in less than a year" The eyes of the assembled group go wide.

"OK…. One gate is bad…. Twelve gates is?" Sheppard asks

"A perfectly balanced gravitational field…. with the 12 gates multiplying its force 12 times over…. In essence they are using the blackholes field in reverse instead of the massive force crushing down in on itself it literally pulls a hole in the universe itself and allows them to tap the rift energy beneath…. They turned a drain into a fountain…. A White hole for want of a better term"

"And rift energy is?" Sheppard asks although his head is thumping already.

"Imagine the universe like a leaky bag of water…. Blackholes are the holes…. the leaks sucking matter and energy out of the universe right?" Sheppard nods "We know that there are an infinite number of parallel universes that's a fact right?" Sheppard nods once more "OK so that's infinite number of leaky bags…. all leaking energy to the space between those universes…. The Ancients figured a way to tap that energy and pull it back into our universe creating in essence micro universe within our own universe"

Rodney can see all the faces around him looking at him with varying degrees of confusion and he has to smile to himself for wishing it was Radek that was here now.

"The Ancients taped the energy of the Multiverse itself possibly the same energy that created all the universes and although dangerous to set up so long as the gates connect correctly it is an unending inexhaustible power supply…. This makes project Arcturus look small in comparison"

"So if they had all this then why the push for Arcturus seems like we are missing something big McKaye" Sheppard knows from experience how Rodney can get carried away.

"This thing needs to stay perfectly balanced and stable if those gates misalign by even the slightest the field would collapse and well you wouldn't be around to know about it that's for sure…. if this were in the heart of the Pegasus galaxy and there were an accident of some kind…. The results would be….Bad!…. Arcturus was eventually meant to be mobile and power everything from their cities to their ships…. Like ZPMs do"

"So why put it here on this rock?" Sheppard asks

"I'm guessing…. But I'd say this place is just an asteroid of some sorts…. Geologically dead so no tremors…. No weather patterns or anything else that could upset those gates up there…. Remember?"

"So how do you turn it on?"

"I need to go over the details that I have downloaded onto here and make sure that there is nothing that has been missed…. This place is too important to risk loosing in an accident" Rodney clammers nervous of the look Sheppard has in his eyes.

"Unlimited ZPM's Rodney…. All our 304's could be crossing between Pegasus and the Milky Way in days instead of weeks"

"And if we loose this place recklessly we may have to wait decades or even centuries before we are at the level of development needed to build a place like this on our own…. Look John its one thing we can't chance messing up" Rodney states as clearly as possible.

Sheppard nods slightly, Rodney never uses his first name only when he is being completely earnest and he knows when to follow Rodney's advice.

"Before we head back to Odyssey I want to try something... the other gate….With the red chevron…. If we dial it and it is Earth we should be able to contact the Hammond or the Artemis in orbit right?"

"Do you wish to report into Earth Colonel" Teyla asks with a slightly confused frown.

"Not really…. But if it is Earth…. It gives us another way home as well as the gate bridge…. Kinda like a back door" Sheppard grins "Ronon head back to the Pegasus gate with Teyla and these three guys…. Rodney and I will go make a quick call home"

Sheppard starts bounding up the opposite set of stairs with Rodney hot on his heels as Teyla, Ronon and the three Odyssey crewmembers head back up the steps towards the Pegasus gate as soon as he reaches the gate he places his hand upon the pedestal in front of it and the gate immediately springs into life.

"This is Colonel John Sheppard authentication code Alpha Gamma Delta Nine Three to USS Hammond do you receive me?"

[John?]

"Hi Sam…. How's the weather back home?" Sheppard can't help the smile on his face.

[How the hell am I communicating with you?]

"It will be in my report…. Let's just say it looks like Lt. Weir's lead may have panned out we will be in touch ASAP…. Sheppard out" Sheppard shuts the gate down offers Rodney another grin before they head back for home. "Let's get back to Atlantis"


	15. Chapter 15

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 15

The USS Odyssey was physically no different to any other of the Earth built battle cruisers, and although the Asgard had installed and upgraded many of her systems they had also made sure that the technology could be replicated and installed easy enough across the fleet. Sheppard had always thought it strange that many in the nations involved in the fledgling Earth fleet including the Russians, Chinese and British alike had accepted the Odyssey as their official flagship and had let her often take the lead, so he had to smile to himself inwardly each time the ship made it home safely.

"Exiting hyperspace in ten seconds sir" Marks states calmly

"Soon as we land I want you to make sure the ship and crew get plenty R&R…. I have a feeling we may be heading back there soon"

The ship drops effortlessly into normal space high above Eden and immediately receives an urgent hail from the city.

"Colonel Sheppard…. We have a problem…. I think you need to get down here ASAP…." Woolsey sighs

"What the hells going on?"

"The Yun Zhou and Ark Royal were attacked"

"Marks…. Beam me and Dr McKaye to the control room immediately" Sheppard sighs

"Sir…. The control room looks a little crowded….. closest I can put you down is Mr Woolsey's office" Marks offers to the confused looking Sheppard and McKaye.

"What the hells going on down there?" McKaye asks looking as equally unsure.

"Only one way to find out" With a nod from Sheppard they both disappear in a shower of light.

The Atlantis control room is a scene of organised chaos. People are littered around many bleeding and some lying barely conscious the gate is clearly open and more injured are pouring through with dozens of medical staff flitting back and forth prioritising the wounded. At first glance Sheppard thinks that they a refuges but he feels a chill go down his spine as he realises they are crew from the two attacked Earth vessels.

"What the hell's happened?" Sheppard asks a solemn looking Woolsey.

"The Ark Royal has reported 7 dead 29 injured 4 of which are critical the Yun Zhou as 1 dead 7 injured thankfully none critical seems the Ark Royal put herself in front of the Yun Zhou and took the brunt of the Attack" Woolsey offers grimly.

"What attack?... what the hells happened?... have the ships been destroyed?" Sheppard's head is spinning the last few weeks everything had been going their way and suddenly their luck was returning back to normal….bad.

"Dr McKaye…. Dr Cairns is going over the data from both ships in the conference room I'm sure he could use your assistance" Woolsey nods as Rodney hurries off "Both ships were returning from their scheduled Sentinel placement missions…. It seems that the Ark Royal was having a problem with their sensors so they met up at M884-239 so Dr Chen-lu could transport across to them and make the adjustments enroot rather than waste time back here"

"They were attacked at 239?"

"No" Woolsey offers bluntly

"What do you mean No?"

"Both ships set course for Atlantis… and as they were passing P56-990 on their way back here….Both!... ships suffered a failure of their hyperdrives at exactly the same time" Woolsey is clearly unnerved "Four hives and their escorts were there culling the planet and our ships immediately went on the offensive…. Reports are sketchy but both our ships barely made it out…. they had so many wounded that they thought it best to gate them back from closest planet with a gate…. The ships will limp home best they can"

"We need to do better…. Two of our 304's should have taken them down without breaking a sweat" Sheppard sighs but notices the look in Woolsey's eyes, there is something he's missed.

"We didn't take them down Colonel" Woolsey offers to a slightly shocked Sheppard "Our ships managed to severely damage two of the hives but after less than two minutes of battle…. both our ships were running for their lives…. that's all I know so far" Sheppard feels as though someone has sucked all the air from the room he looks around at the Dozens of injured personnel as medical staff frantically flit from patient to patient and a feeling of hopelessness settles in his stomach for the first time in a long time.

"Sir"

"Sir!" Sheppard instantly snaps out of his daze and stares into Lorne's questioning eyes

"Lorne?"

"McKaye wants to see you and Mr Woolsey in the conference room…. I think they have an idea what happened" Lorne can see Sheppard is shaken, hell most of the city as been shaken by the news that has filtered through so far, they hurriedly make their way up to the main conference room and Sheppard has to let a small smile reach his face at what he sees.

Rodney and Dr Cairns are both sat side by side tapping furiously at their laptops with Alex leaning over their shoulders trying to sneak a peek at what they are doing.

"Guys…. I need answers" Sheppard sighs as he Lorne and Woolsey take their seats

"They knocked our ships out of hyperspace and then collapsed their shields before pummelling them…. Simple enough or do you want diagrams" Rodney offers sarcastically

"What?"

"Both vessels passed through an area of extreme subspace interference that caused their hyperdrives to cut out" Dr Cairn adds trying to ignore Rodney's bluntness

"This interference…. Was being put out by the hives…. If the sensor readings are accurate it destabilised hyperspace for almost half a light year in every direction" Rodney explains reigning in his panic best he could

"So they managed to knock our ships out of hyperspace…. How in the hell did they manage to do so much damage?"

"The Cruisers hit them with some sort of weapon that caused their shields to fail" Dr Cairns answers solemnly turning to Rodney to continue.

"Unlike Atlantis that channels energy directly from the ZPM's to the shields….our ships rely on a capacitor system that constantly draws power but it means they need time to build up a charg…"

"I think we all know how the 304's shield's function Rodney" Sheppard barks at his friend, who in turn grimaces a little "What went wrong?"

"The weapons the cruisers hit us with caused the capacitor to loose its charge instantly…. And both ships have thus far been unable to fix the problem" Rodney offers

"Power is there but the capacitor will no longer hold a charge…. It's completely dead" Dr Cairns adds

"As of right now….unless we figure out how and what exactly they did…. the only shield capable of sustaining an attack is Atlantis's" Rodney finishes with a sigh.

When the two stricken Earth vessels finally land the damage is obvious and clear to see both ships have gouges and scorch marks along the whole length of the ships but the Ark Royal has a hole blown though its Starboard landing bay entering the side of the bay near the front and exiting the top near the back of the bay, the ship has taken severe damage all along the starboard side and almost all its side plating is gone exposing whole sections to space.

"Jesus Christ….. It's a wonder the whole ship didn't go up" Sheppard grimaces

"Colonel Richard's beamed most the crew over to the Yun Zhou then used her ship as a shield protecting them from the heaviest weapons fire…. If she hadn't I think both ships and crews would have been lost….. Colonel Liow has already informed me as of now all his crew are calling her Bái Hǔ Richard's" Woolsey offers a smile to the confused looking Colonel "Bái Hǔ is the White Tiger…. Guardian of the west…. apparently" Sheppard nods with a slight smile "Seems they feel indebted to her for saving their lives"

"You know I was so hoping that this time it was gonna be easier…. Power…. Weapons…. Ships…. Should have realised…." Woolsey looks to Sheppard waiting for him to finish the sentence with a questioning frown "This is Pegasus….If the last few years have taught me one thing…. You only get so much good luck before something else turns around to bite us in the ass!"

"OK anyone?" Rodney rubs his hand over the back of his neck "There has to be something we are missing?"

"Dr McKaye…. Could this?"

"No!"

"Sir could it be?"

"No!... Do you even have a degree?" He barks at the young scientist who sheepishly backs away

"Dr McKaye…. When you have finished berating the rest of the science team….I think…. I have something" Dr Cairns offers barely looking up from his laptop to notice the annoyance in the rest of the assembled group "Here…. Notice the power reading here…here…. And there"

"That can't be right…. That waveform is close to what the Attero device put out on M6H-987…. But the Wraith never got chance to study it…. How could they replicate it?" Rodney offers

"They couldn't but they weren't the ones using the device were they?" Cairns replies and watches Rodney's eyes go wide with realisation.

"The Asgard are helping the Wraith…. It's the only answer…. They would know how to replicate the Attero devices capabilities and how to get past our shields…. The little butt naked bastards…. O'Neill will flip"

"Why the hell would the Asgard help the Wraith?" Sheppard asks stunned.

"Maybe they are being forced?" Teyla adds softly trying to calm Sheppard down slightly

"The Pegasus Asgard see the continued survival of their race as their sole mission…. They could have struck a deal…. Technological help for safety and survival" Woolsey interjects

"The Wraith are hardly known for their diplomacy…. Or for being trust worthy…. The Asgard have to be getting something more"

"Me" Alex offers from the back of the room

"You?" Woolsey looks at him confused before it dawns on him suddenly "Atlantis…. The Wraith want Earth not Atlantis"

"That has to be it…. The information and knowledge in the cities database plus the ability to leave Pegasus the city affords them…. could have pushed the Pegasus Asgard into an alliance with the Wraith" McKaye offers grimly "The Wraith get Earth the Asgard get Atlantis and both go merrily on their way"

"When they find out where we are…. they will blockade the system and no ship will make it in or out without running the gauntlet" Alex sighs at the obvious parallels from ten thousand years ago.

"We're so screwed" Rodney whimpers.

An hour later Lorne and his team are sitting in the Mess hall although busy almost everyone is eating in silence.

"Guessing the dial-in to the SGC was longer than usual" Reed grins as his team look at him in surprise.

"You think what's happened is funny?" Lorne asks frowning slightly

"No Sir…. I just meant that so much as gone down in such a short time…. And well…. Yeh…. I do kinda think the way everyone's acting is funny" Reed explains "You and everyone else…. has been here long enough to know that if anyone can get this fuck up sorted…. Its McKaye and Colonel Sheppard" Coughlin and Alex grin at Jake's statement as Lorne just sighs.

"You don't agree with Jake sir?" Coughlin smiles "Looks like Lexy here agrees" Lorne has to smile as he watches Alex frown at his team-mates

"They just want the city…. Maybe they could be swung round to our side if we gave them access to the database" says Reed

"They are not getting this city!" Alex states bluntly receiving a sharp glare from his commander.

"That's kinda up to the guys up top Lexy" Tim chuckles

"No…. if they have betrayed humanity to the wraith they will not be welcome within these walls I assure you!" Jake notices the look his CO is giving the young lieutenant.

"OK Sir…. What is it?... Since he joined the team something weird has been going on between you two…. Are you two screwing?" Lorne almost chokes at Reed's suggestion "I thought you had a thing for the Colonel sir?... Or are we still calling him Sol?"

"I'm so gonna kill Doc McKaye when I see her" Lorne blushes "No I am not screwing the lieutenant and…. My thing for the Colonel is private" Lorne grins "And Sol is so last week so drop it… that's an order" All four men chuckle releasing built up tension, faces around the room look up solemnly before quietly turning back and continuing to eat their meals quietly.

"So what is it?... Jake is right…. You pair are hiding something from us…. We are supposed to be able to trust each other implicitly Sir" Lorne looks to Alex and offers a shrug.

"Lieutenant …. Give us 10 minutes alone…. Please?" Alex sighs and goes outside to stand on the balcony.

"What do you guys think of him?... honestly?" Lorne asks hesitantly knowing full well the cities sensors are probably listening in and therefore so is Alex.

"Honestly Sir?" Jake Reed grins and Lorne winces inwardly but nods "At first we thought…. Shit…. The SGC has saddled us with the air force poster boy…. You know fit, brave, smart, but a bit dumb"

"And now you know him?"

"The kid's cool…. Good in a fight…. he's taken Ronon down more than once but is never cocky about it" says Reed

"He's smart to…. I've watched him work things out faster than he lets on…. and McKaye is always after his help" Coughlin adds

"He knows when to listen and when to speak up…. Sometimes I find it hard to believe he's only 25…. He comes across as so much older" Jake frowns thinking "Is he a clone…. Is he duplicate O'Neill?" They had all heard the rumours, Lorne had to grin as he could clearly see Alex's shoulders shaking with laughter out on the balcony.

"No…. he's not O'Neill…. Secrecy is paramount though guys Ok?" Both Jake and Tim nod in agreement "Easiest way to convince you…. Alex turn out the lights for 5 seconds please" the lights in the mess hall switch off much to the annoyance of the others eating, after five seconds the lights come back on and Lorne grins at the frowns off his team mates

"He's listening on the radio?" Tim asks confused

"Nope"

"But he's outside on the balcony…. I can see him" Tim adds confusion mounting.

"Part of him is outside that is true" Lorne offers

"Part of him…. What the hells that supposed to mean Sir?" Reed asks also looking confused "Where is the other part of him then?"

"You're kinda sitting in him" Lorne grins as Alex sits down next to him facing his two confused team mates with a smile.

"Guy's…. there's never an easy way…. Blunt is often best I have found…. Sir" Alex frowns at Lorne he knows he's toying with them.

"OK….blunt…. guys say hi to Atlantis"

"What?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 16

"Rodney…. Are you gonna be coming to bed anytime soon?" Jennifer sighs wearily, the last few days had been tough on everyone as the cities inhabitants were all frantically trying to figure a way to turn the recent disaster around.

"Soon…. I just need to go over this one more time…. Before…"

Rodney never finishes his sentence he is all to quickly lost in the sensation of Jennifer's lips grazing his tenderly "That is so not fair"

"The work will still be there in the morning…. And you need to get some rest" Jennifer smiles.

"Jen…. I have so much to do…. The Wraith working with the Asgard as thrown us a curve ball no one could have predicted…. I don't even know where to begin" Rodney sighs looking slightly defeated, Jennifer just closes his laptop and tugs him to bed with a loving smile.

"You will figure it out…. I know you will" she smiles honestly and tenderly before turning the lights out.

* * *

Across the city in the gym Ronon and Sheppard had been sparring for almost two hours and although neither man had spoken much, Ronon knew that Sheppard often needed to let off steam this way before he could put into words what was going on in his head.

"Little bastards have over stepped the line this time"

"Yep" Ronon nods with a smile "What you gonna do?"

"Not sure yet…. Kinda working on it"

"McKaye will figure something out" Ronon shrugs

"I hope so Chewie…. The Wraith we could have dealt with ….But the Asgard…. The Ancients might have known how to deal with them…. But us…. Not so sure" Sheppard sighs wearily.

* * *

Alex sighs deeply as he lies on the small bed in his quarters, he can feel the anxiety coming from the people within the city, when he, Elizabeth and Janus had come up with this plan they had never considered the possibility that another advanced race like the Asgard would come to the Wraith's assistance. The whole idea that a former ally would aid an enemy had left a bitter taste in his mouth he had never known before.

Alex was beginning to feel self doubt creeping into the minds of Sheppard and McKaye, he had heard Sheppard talking with Ronon on his sensors and try as he might he couldn't stop himself from slipping into both Sheppard and McKaye's minds whilst they were distracted, an Ancient would have sensed him instantly but humans were not yet able to thankfully for him, his fears confirmed he knew what he had to do. He needed to give them back a little hope.

* * *

Early next morning Alex walks cheerfully into Lorne's office and sits himself down on the edge of the desk smiling.

"Good morning Sir…. And how are you today?"

"What do you want Lexy?" Lorne grins has Alex's smile drops slightly before turning to a grin

"I need to borrow a Jumper and go off world for a couple of hours" he answers honestly

"Where too?" Lorne frowns slightly in confusion

"Proculus…. And I need to take Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKaye with me" Alex offers a weak pleading smile.

"Should I bother asking why?"

"I'd prefer you didn't…. let's just say it's too boost morale" Alex offers with a shrug of the shoulders.

"OK…. One condition…. I get to tag along…. Kinda wanna see the glowy Ancient that snagged the Colonel for myself" Lorne grin's

"OK…. Clear it with Mr Woolsey but not a word to Sheppard or McKaye... let me sort it out with them" Alex grins as he leaves.

* * *

Two hours later Lorne is prepping the Jumper for launch as Sheppard, McKaye and Alex beam directly into the rear compartment.

"What the hell" Rodney shrieks

"Lieutenant…. Why am I in a jumper and not in the meeting I have scheduled?" Sheppard asks already taking a seat and crossing his arms over his chest defiantly

"Sorry Sir…. I have already cleared this little excursion with Mr Woolsey…. Thanks to Colonel Lorne's help" Lorne turns and nods to Sheppard as he begins dialling the gate

"OK…. So where we going?…. Is it safe?... because we are kind of lightly armed at the moment…. There are not many safe worlds out there you know" Sheppard smiles casually but his eyes are watching the gate coordinates that Lorne is dialling. "Oh….She can't help us"

"Who?... where are they taking us?... I've got like a million and one things I need to do you know" Rodney complains as the Jumper enters the gate.

* * *

Its mid afternoon and a warm summer's day when the Jumper finally lands on Proculus as the back ramp lowers they can smell the scent of the flowers in the nearby gardens being carried by the light breeze in the air.

"Kinda pretty here…. Wish I'd brought my sketch pad" Lorne offers with an honest smile

"Well I doubt we will be here that long…. She's not gonna wanna help us you know" Rodney whines "They never do"

"Who said anything about asking for her help" Alex quips as he heads off towards the collection of buildings nearby

"Any idea what he's up to?" Sheppard asks Lorne

"No…. not really just said you needed this…." Lorne replies looking slightly confused him self.

"OK…. Let's go see the wife then hey Kirk" Rodney grins has he slopes off after Alex.

* * *

Chaya was kneeling down tending to a small group of rose like flowers near to the far wall as the group entered the garden she was dressed in a long flowing white dress and Lorne had to admit it was an image he would have to paint later, she turned to face them and her eyes instantly locked to Sheppard's and she smiled a sweet tender smile before standing to face them.

"Welcome back to Procul…" a small frown crosses her delicate features as her eyes drift to Alex "Atavus!" Chaya instantly crosses the gap between them and flings her arms around Alex pulling him in a tight embrace.

"It is good to see you Athara…. I hear you have been a naughty girl?" Alex grins at the now beaming Chaya who once again pulls him into a tight embrace before letting him go to speak to the others

"Hello John…. Rodney….and?"

"Chaya this is Lt. Colonel Evan Lorne" Sheppard announces

"It's good to meet you"

"Likewise ma'am"

"Please come join me for tea and tell me why you are here"

* * *

Chaya quickly prepared tea and they were soon sitting comfortably waiting for Alex to finally speak.

"I wish to speak to the Altus…. I know they are probably watching you…. so this is the best way to go about it" Alex smiles

"The Altus?" Sheppard asks looking slightly confused

"The Highest…. Head of the Lantean High Council" Alex explains never taking his eyes away from Chaya

"You know our highest law…. You know they will never grant your request" Chaya sighs sadly

"I know the law Chaya…. After all…. I helped write it" Alex sighs

"You…. but how…. You ascended?" Rodney couldn't help his curiosity.

"No I have never tried….. But I could ascend…. Right now if I so wished…. That was what I was created for…. A physical body…. Crafted so that the heart and soul of their civilization could ascend beside them…. I have been a part of their lives for over 5 million years…. They didn't want to leave me behind"

"You decided to stay mortal though…. Didn't you?" Lorne smiles knowingly, Alex just smiles slightly.

"I ask only for truth…. No direct help or knowledge…. I think they owe me that" he says aloud

Alex stands and begins walking slowly not really looking at anyone in particular before he says loudly.

"I am going to go down to the village in a few minutes and I'm going to explain to the people there that they are merely your jailer's Chaya…. that it is their need of your protection that keeps you stuck here…. And that if they come to the city of their own free will knowing the risks…. they are setting you free of this idiotic punishment for doing the right thing!" Alex's voice gets louder as though he is talking to someone other than the group assembled "Of course that is only the beginning unless they get off there collective butt's right now I may do something even more annoying!" Suddenly there is a bright light and a stern looking man appears frowning at Alex.

* * *

"You overstep your mandate Atavus!" the figure growls

"And you have abandoned yours…. Seravus…. I care not for your tone" Alex snaps at the Ancient before him

"You above anyone else should know it is against our highest law to interfe…."

"Do not dare to throw that one at me…. Your collective heads have been in the clouds for far too long…. I would speak with the Altus within the hour…. Now as the humans would say…. Move your ass and make it snappy!" Seravus' glare was extreme but in an instant he was gone.

* * *

"What the hell's going on?" Sheppard asks jumping too his feet

"Seravus!…. He was always was and always will be an idiot…. I can not believe they have him watching over you…. he cares for nothing or no one except himself" Alex growls

"It's OK John" Chaya gently places her hand on his arm to calm him "Seravus and Atavus…. Alex as you call him never really got on much…. They often fought in the past" She smiles warmly leading him back to his seat

"It's good to see you" says John as he smiles looking somewhat sheepishly across to Rodney and Lorne who are in turn trying to ignore them but are of course failing miserably in their attempt to look casual.

"It is good to see you too…. I am glad you have finally found Alex?" She smiles "When I came to the city I sensed his loss deeply…. The others were not happy when they discovered his plans"

"He seems to know how to get their attention that's for sure" John grins

"The charming young man you see is just a front…. He is the wisest of all…. 5 million years old…. that is over 50,000 of your lifetimes of knowledge and understanding wrapped up in that young man" Chaya smiles looking to Alex lovingly "He was one of our greatest achievements…. And yes he knows how to get his own way" Chaya grins.

* * *

"So Alex?... What exactly did he mean when he said you wrote their highest law?" Rodney asks his inquisitiveness wining out at last

"The Ancients had a habit of messing things up…. All good intentions aside…. So…. I suggested that the easiest way to avoid problems if they were to ascend…. Was to have a strict policy of non interference" Alex sighs rubbing the back of his neck in a very Sheppard like way

"So it was your rule that prevented them from stopping the Ori back in the Milky Way…. And it's that same rule preventing them from stopping the Wraith now…. Great!" Rodney huffs

"I never expected them to follow it so strictly…. It was meant as a guide something to aim for…. Not a line in the sand!"

"Whatever…. Why the hell are we here?"

"To set you free" Alex offers a smile

"Not some glowy ascension crap again?" Rodney grimaces

"No…. trust me…. Everything will become clear"

* * *

"So Colonel Lorne…. What do you think of Proculus?" Chaya asks with a smile as meets up with the Colonel as he is wondering around outside looking for the perfect place he would like to paint

"It's beautiful…. I would love to paint that old tree down by the river over there….The colour of the flowers beneath it are amazing" Lorne replies with a smile.

"You are welcome to do so…. I am sure Colonel Sheppard would be happy to come back to Proculus with you as well"

"To see you…. I am sure he would" as he says the words he can't miss the small frown that crosses her brow for the shortest of moments before she smiles once more

"You care for him?" It was more of a statement than a question and Evan can't hide the blush creeping up his neck from showing

"Is it really that obvious?" Lorne sighs

"Doe's he not care for you in the same way?" Chaya asks with a tender smile.

"Not as I know of…. I could wish" Evan grins.

"Wish what?" says Sheppard behind them startling them both

"Nothing Sir" Lorne grins "I'll leave you two to catch up"

* * *

As Lorne heads back into the walled garden he can't help but glance back he can see they are talking and part of him feels a twinge of jealousy, he knows it's completely irrational and pointless so he sighs and heads back to Alex and McKaye.

"I like him…. He has a kind heart…. Part warrior, part artist…. You could do worse" Chaya chuckles at John's frown

"I'm not…."

"Please…. John…. I know you more intimately than anyone else ever could…. I sense you like him…. And I know that you are not held back by some misguided morality" Chaya smiles as John goes to protest before sighing defeated "My people believed in love regardless of gender…. The act of being in love and being loved in return is what is important"

"It's never that simple…. I wish it were…. Yes I will admit there is an attraction…. You know I have no hang ups male, female, alien" Sheppard wiggles his eyebrows and smirks "It's just complicated with our job…. I'm his CO it's regulations…. Atlantis is too important to risk loosing" Sheppard sighs, Chaya nods sadly before cocking her head to the side in a listening motion.

"It seems we have important guests…. Word of advice…. Keep Dr McKaye quiet" Chaya grins.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 17

By the time Chaya and Sheppard re-enter the walled garden three figures are stood on the opposite side of the lawn staring at Alex Rodney and Lorne, Chaya gently nudges John forward to join the others before turning to leave.

"Where do you think you are going Athara?" Alex calls causing her to freeze instantly.

"She has been banished…. She has no business being in our presence unless needed" Seravus barks glancing at Chaya with disdain.

"I will decide on who I wish as a witness…. And I wish her to stay!" Alex snaps before turning to Chaya with a beaming smile "Now…. Get your bottom over here young lady!" Chaya rolls her eyes with a weak smile tugging at her lips before taking hold of John's arm and joining the group.

"You…. should have been reset eon's ago you impudent excuse fo…" Seravus stammers before the women besides him stops him

"Seravus my dear…. Let it go!" She smiles firmly before turning to face Alex.

* * *

"Altus Valaris…. It has been too long…. You are well I see"

"Atavus please…. Drop the pretence and tell me why I am even bothering to meet with you like this? What do you want?" Valaris is tall with long blond hair and a distinguished looking face aged around 40years old, dressed in a similar long plain white dress Chaya wore she looked slightly sad more than annoyed "You above anyone should know why we can not allow ourselves to interfere"

"I would have you see" Alex walks forward and hold out his hand which she quickly accepts.

"What's going on?" Rodney whispers to Chaya

"He is showing her his thoughts…. Explaining what it is…. he wants of her" Chaya explains in a whisper back to the scientist.

Moments later Alex turns and sits off to the side with a smile

"Seravus you and Thaika can go…. I will be back shortly" Valaris nods and the two others beside her suddenly glow then disappear "Please everyone take a seat…. I will not be repeating this"

The assembled group sit down to focus on the women in front of them, years of trying and failing to gain the attention of any ascended Ancients and in less than an hour Alex had got the Lantean equivalent of their president down off her cloud standing in front of them.

"Atavus…. Or Alex as you have called him is worried that you are beginning to doubt yourselves" Valaris offers with a sigh "He need's for you to know the truth"

"Truth about what?" Sheppard asks hesitantly

"The truth of your existence" Valaris states simply

"Excuse me?..."

"The reason for our highest law…. Why we do not interfere…. With the Ori…. The Wraith…. The Asgard…. And more importantly why we do not interfere with humanity" she sighs gently before continuing "I can sum this up in a single belief…. It is a belief all Lanteans know and hold on to…." Valaris smiles warmly before continuing.

* * *

"You do not have children in the hopes that they will be your equal….. you have children in the hope that some day they will take that next step forward that next leap ahead that will make them more than you yourselves are" Valaris smiles warmly to John, Rodney and Evan "Humanity is our greatest creation…. Not weapons or cities or ships…. You…. our children were created from the very best of us…. no matter how much we hate having to stand by and watch you suffer…. You have to see it is because we have faith in only one thing…. your people's ability to become so much more….. and yet not too make the mistakes we made getting there" A tear rolls down Valaris' cheek as she smiles "We made so many bad decisions when we were mortal…. To make one now could jeopardise our greatest creation…. You"

Alex steps forward and places a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Felt good to let that go didn't it?" he smiles to the teary Valaris

"They are our children…. Each time they fall it is so hard to watch…. But each step forward is so joyful to behold…. They are so unsure and hesitant…. Yet bold and fearless…. Could we have wished for more?" Valaris looks to them once more "Trust in yourselves…. You need nothing more…. The Asgard were right…. you are the fifth race…. Be confident and bold….. follow your hearts and you will find your way"

"Valaris turns to hug Alex before nodding to Chaya warmly then disappears in a glowing ball of light.

* * *

"Why do I feel like I just came of age" Lorne chuckles

"Short…. To the point…. Totally unhelpful…. I gotta get back before that bunch of baboons we call 'a research team' screw up my lab…." Rodney uses air quotes and rolls his eyes on about the other scientists back in the city.

"You guys head back to the Jumper…. I'll be back soon" Sheppard nods and the others leave him alone with Chaya

"I gotta go…. Work to do" he smiles weakly

"Atav…. Alex" she smiles "Alex has said he will visit me…. From time to time….If that is ok?"

"Of course…. You know you are always welcome in the city" he offers with a smile

"My place is here with my people…. but at least you have a greater understanding now"

"No pressure there then" John grins

"Valaris was right…. We trust in our children more than you realise…. Be safe John Sheppard" She kisses him gently on the cheek before disappearing in a ball of light.

* * *

Two hours later Sheppard has filed his report and explained what happened and what was said on Proculus to Woolsey, Rodney had quickly disappeared back to his lab and was organising the scientists into teams to sort out the myriad of problems they faced.

Lorne was in the mess hall with Teyla and Jennifer having a late lunch and was using this chance to catch up on a bit of friendly gossip

"She was a babe I gotta admit" Lorne nods

"You doubted my word Evan…. That hurts" Teyla thumps his shoulder playfully

"No…. I guess I kinda wanted….. I don't know"

"Makes it harder for you to fantasize about him playing for your team now doesn't it?" Jennifer grins as she winks at Teyla

"No!... He'd play…. I'm 90%... Ok 60% sure he would play" Evan sighs

"Let it go and move on…." Jennifer sighs

"I must agree with Jennifer Evan…. There are plenty men more suitable and available…. It is time you were happy"

"There's always your husband?"

"Rodney?"

"Not yours…. Teyla's…. you plank!" Lorne and Teyla laugh at Jennifer's glare before she also starts laughing.

"Like I could put up with Rodney…. You my dear have the patience of a saint" Lorne says to a smiling Jennifer "Either that or you just dose him up at night" Lorne starts chuckling as Teyla just turns her head to the side to hide her smile

"Oh… don't look now…. but she's got him again" Jennifer grins

"Who's got who?" Lorne asks trying to look around discreetly

"I believe that is the third time in as many days" Teyla nods

"What?... ladies its not gossip if I don't know who its about" Lorne huffs

"Larin…. She keeps latching on to Alex…. She likes him!" Jennifer grins

"No way!" Lorne smirks and spins around eyes searching "He looks a little nervous…. I don't think I have ever seen him look like that before" Lorne can tell Alex is a little uncomfortable from his tight body language "I wonder if he?... 5 million years old…. Surely he's" Like a bolt of lightning a thought enters his head and he instinctively reaches for his radio

"Lorne to Reed"

[Reed here sir….]

"Jake…. Do me a favour radio Lexy…. Tell him McKaye needs him in his lab immediately"

[No problem Sir…. Reed out] seconds later he sees Alex tap his radio, swiftly make his apologies to Larin then hurriedly leave the mess hall.

"Ok…. Wanna tell us or we supposed to guess why you did that?" Jennifer asks looking slightly confused.

"He's never been with anyone" Lorne offers with a sympathetic shrug

"How could you possibly know that?" Jennifer frowns

"I just do"

"And you thought you need help getting laid" Jennifer grins

"I will have a talk with him later…. Find out for sure…." Evan stops speaking and starts frowning

"What?"

"They need you in med lab"

"What!" Jennifer asks slightly surprised

"They need you in med…"

[Beckett to Dr McKaye] Jennifer jumps as her radio sounds

"What's wrong Carson?"

[Sorry to do this Jennifer but Dr Kusanagi has broken her arm and it needs setting and I have to perform an appendectomy on Corporal Smith…. Any chance?]

"I'm on my way" Jennifer sighs "Evan….How did you know?"

"I have no idea…. Lucky guess?" He answers shaking his head.

* * *

An hour later Evan is just about to ring the door bell on Alex's quarters as the door slides open, Alex is sat at the top of the bed cross legged with his eyes closed in meditation

"Come in" Alex smiles warmly opening his eyes to look at Lorne

"You…. OK?"

"Thanks to you…. you are my knight in shining armour Sir" Alex chuckles closing his eyes once more

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I am 5 million years old…. Wise beyond even the Ancients…. Until it comes to one thing…."

"She likes you…. do you?... do you like her?"

"To be honest…. I'm not sure…. This body may be human…. But I'm a city…. Born and built to serve, protect and guide those within my walls…. I was never allowed…. I mean I never even thought…. What is I mean…"

"The Ancients loved you the city…. As the city…. Not you the man…. Was it forbidden?" Lorne asks hesitantly

"No…. not forbidden….. Just never encouraged" Alex sighs opening his eyes to look at Lorne

"Would you like too….. You know?" Lorne can't help smile at the deep blush creeping up Alex's neck.

"Ok…. Yes I like her…. She is brave and stubborn and direct…. She intrigues me…. She hasn't got the gene so there is an air of the unknown…. Plus she is kinda hot" Alex grins

"Sheppard seems to think so" Lorne huffs almost pouting

"He likes her…. But it's more…. Cat playing with the mouse than actual interest…. More a battle of wit's" Alex offers

"So what you gonna do?" Lorne asks but Alex just shrugs

"Hi…. I'm Alex the universes only 5 million year old virgin…. Wanna make out?" Alex chuckles trying to lighten the mood

"You could try…. Hello Larin…. Would you like to join me for dinner…. Kinda take it slow" Lorne smiles "Or….If not Larin…. There's a young marine that I know for a fact has the hot's for you…. I'm sure he wouldn't care that you are a virgin" Lorne chuckles

"Maybe I should date him first and see what its like" Alex says suddenly serious

"Hang on there…. Slow down…. Having a relationship with a guy is totally different to having a relationship with a woman…. Are you saying you are Bi?"

"I am neither Evan…. I'm a city…. Remember?" Alex quips "But male or female should make no difference it's the soul you fall in love with not the bits attached…. You should know that"

"True…. But even so most people find it hard to accept seeing you with a man one day then a women the next…. I doubt Larin would like it" Lorne grins

"And you…. say it was someone you like….Say Colonel Sheppard could you accept seeing him with a women or a man?" Alex grins knowing full well he is winding Lorne up now

"John is different…. All the things he has done…. All the times he has laid himself on the line…. I and everyone else here wanna see him happy that's all"

"You still didn't answer the question though?"

"I hate seeing him with a woman…. But it would kill me seeing him with another guy" Evan sighs

"Looks like we are a pair of hopeless cases then I would say" Alex grins.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 18

The bridge of the Odyssey was unusually tense, currently the only earth built 304 with a cloaking device she was of course the only ship deemed safe enough to venture out away from the cities protection and although they were on a routine sentinel placement mission no one was quite sure if the Asgard had improved the Wraith technology enough to make them visible to Wraith scans.

Lt. Colonel Jason Marks was a well liked and respected officer that had been in Earths fledgling fleet from its very beginnings and although it might not be official, many of the crew and even Colonel Sheppard himself saw it as a mere technicality that Odyssey was not his ship, the crew trusted him to get their job done and more importantly to keep them safe.

"Helm…. Lay in a course for our last destination"

"Yes sir…." the young lieutenant at the helm was tapping at the consol in front of him almost lost in his own thoughts

"Lieutenant?... is there something wrong?" the young man looks up for a moment looking slightly confused and hesitant.

Marks can't help the smile that creeps across his face, he knows that he had given that look to his CO many times before it's the look that says give me a second more I'm on to something and I'm gonna impress you.

"What have you got lieutenant?" the young man breaks into a sheepish smile and nods to his CO before continuing.

"Sorry sir…. It just occurred to me…. Dr McKaye thinks the Asgard might be helping the Wraith right" Marks nods in agreement kind of confused at where the young lieutenant may be going with this "Well sir…. I was reviewing the sensor logs from a few days ago…. The ones from PX8-9YU…."

"And?"

"We didn't scan for them…. I mean why would we?... but the logs show that there were three Asgard life signs aboard the damaged Wraith hive ship…. Thought you might think it important?" The young lieutenant raises his eyebrows and grins slightly at the grin his CO gives him.

"Helm…. Get us back to Atlantis…. Now!"

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir…. I double checked Lt. Deans findings myself sir…. We never thought to do a scan for them but their life signs were detected and recorded in the sensor logs" Marks tells the pacing Sheppard

"If they are still there a small team may be able to…"

"I know Rodney…."

"We need to figure out what other technology they have given the Wraith…. And more importantly they are sitting on top of the gate way to unlimited power…. They are one ring platform away to discovering it…." Rodney is almost panicking.

"I know Rodney…."

"That and it's a way to Earth and god knows where else…."

"I get it McKaye…. Good work Marks…. This pans out Deans gets put in for a promotion" Sheppard grins "Be ready to head out soon"

"Yes sir" Marks smiles and turns to leave Sheppard and McKaye to their planning.

* * *

Less than two hours later the Odyssey is on route to 9YU with Sheppard, Lorne's and Stackhouse's teams on board as well as a nervous Dr Cairns

"You know when I signed up for this I didn't realise that it meant that I would be sent out on missions…. I'm not exactly the Rambo type" Cairns sigh's to a smirking Rodney

"Well now you get to see the master in his element"

"Hardley…. Radek is still on the Nautilus station I believe"

"What!... You can't seriously believe that fuzzy…." Rodney stops seeing the smirk on Dr Cairns face "Oh… funny…"

"Do you think an hour will be enough time to get it out and back on board safely?" Cairns asks suddenly serious

"Probably not…. Only one way to find out though"

"Do you always feel this anxious before these kind of missions?... I kinda feel excited and bricking it at the same time"

"Bricking it?"

"Oh…" Cairns laughs "British term you know crapping myself"

"Oh…. Well this mission not so much…. If I was going with the others…. I would be…. Bricking it big time!" both McKaye and Cairns head up to the briefing room to meet up with the others

The briefing room on board the Odyssey was relatively small and more closely resembled a small college lecture theatre with a small podium down front off to the side of a screen.

"OK guys…. to save time I thought it would be easier to go over things here on route rather than in the city…. First McKaye and Cairns are going to ring down and have exactly 60 minutes to get that mini gate and pedestal removed and back on board the Odyssey" both doctors nod to Sheppard "Stackhouse you and your team are to go with and help with the heavy lifting" Sheppard grins at Stackhouse's frown

"Gee sir …..Thanks"

"You're welcome Sergeant" Sheppard nods never dropping the grin "While down there we are going to locate the Asgard and try to beam them up…. But…. if we can't get a lock on them Lorne's and the rest of my team will go down by cloaked jumper and try to extract them"

"If they are still there…. The hives could have moved on by now" Rodney babbles.

"True but if they are there…. We need information…. We need to know what they have given the Wraith and why…. Marks?"

"Sir?"

"Your job is to get us all out of here safely once they find out…. I'll leave it up to you how to do that" Sheppard smiles at the confused officer "You want Odyssey full time Colonel you gotta show the brass you are up to the job…. Show me and them you are up to the task"

"Yes Sir" Marks nods looking slightly nervous all of a sudden

"OK people…. let's get moving…."

* * *

Almost an hour later the ship drops out of hyperspace and immediately cloaks before heading in closer to the planet.

"Sir…. Slight problem…." Lt. Deans says looking at his monitor frowning before displaying his finding on the main screen for all to see.

"Oh that's not good" Marks agrees

"What's going on?" Sheppard asks sprinting into the bridge finally

"We have 4 hives in orbit and 1 more on the ground…. There are also 11 cruisers in formation with the hives…. Kind of makes this tougher…. Sir" Marks states looking more than a little panicked.

"On the bright side…. Looks like they can't see through our cloak" Sheppard shrugs

"Makes the mission a little more dangerous though sir…. don't you think?"

"For me and my team…. Not so much….But you and your crew handling the getaway…."

"We'll get the job done Sir"

"I'm sure you will" Shepard nod's before tapping his radio "Sheppard to McKaye…..Good to go Rodney…. One hour!"

[I know jezzz….. McKaye out]

"The hives are jamming beaming…. Looks like your missions a go sir" Marks nods after checking.

"Sheppard to Lorne"

[Go ahead Sir]

"Looks like we gotta do it the hard way as usual….Sheppard out"

* * *

Less than 20 minutes later Sheppard and the small group head hesitantly into the damaged hive after landing the cloaked jumper near to the damaged section of the ship

"The hive is redirecting most of its power to re-growth attempting to repair itself" Teyla says quietly

"Looked pretty banged up to me"

"OK Lorne you and your team stay with the jumper…. We will go find the Asgard" Lorne nods before Sheppard and the others disappear deeper into the hive.

Tense minutes of silence quickly pass and Lorne can't help notice that Alex is unusually quiet

"You Ok Lexy?" Lorne can see from his face a mixture of nerves and wonder.

"We fought…. Well the Ancients fought the Wraith so long…. It's just…. I have never actually been on a hive before" Alex says wonder creeping into his voice

"Well…. This is about as close as I like to get…. One eye on the hive and the other on a clear path to the jumper and home"

"Do you think this will go as easy as it soun…." Alex is cut off at the sound of the ships alarm sounding

"No!... it never goes easy" Lorne sighs

[Sheppard to Lorne]

"Go ahead Sir"

[Kinda got pinned down by a patrol on the way back]

"We'll come get you Sir"

[Better make it quick…. For naked short asses they weigh a tonne…. Sheppard out]

"Guys… lets go save their butts again!…. Lexy…. Stay with the jumper" Lorne sees the annoyance flash across Alex's face "You're our secret weapon…. Lexy…. Just wanna keep it that way" Alex nods slowly understanding and watches as Lorne and the others disappear down the corridor.

"This is so unfair" Alex half sighs.

* * *

"Odyssey…. This is McKaye we are almost done should be ready to ring up in another 15 minutes" Rodney states as he finally starts unbolting the last of the bolts holing the pedestal in place.

"Dr McKaye…. You have less than 2 minutes…. Colonel Sheppard's team was discovered mid extraction and they are coming in hot" Rodney starts pacing frantically

"What?... Are you crazy…. We'll never get this thing out in time to get bac…."

BANG!... Rodney spins around to see the pedestal lying flat on its back with a large boot sized dent in its front and Stackhouse grinning beside it.

"Are you insane?... that thing is important" Rodney clammers

"His idea" Stackhouse points to Cairns

"We gotta go Rodney…. Better busted than not at all!" Rodney nods at the young scientist and grabs his tools together quickly before Stackhouse and Cairns grab the pedestal and follow their team mates as they wheel the mini gate back up the ramp towards the ring room.

"Odyssey…. We are on our way back…. McKaye out"

* * *

"Report!"

"Dr McKaye and his team have just ringed back aboard…. And the jumper is just leaving the atmosphere…. They have several darts chasing them sir…. Looks like their cloak is damaged"

"Great…. This just keeps getting better and better"

"Hyperdrive is currently offline…. The hives are jamming us sir"

"They know we are here somewhere…. The jumpers heading away from the gate…. Ok guys…. Let's do this…. Helm lay in a course for the jumper…. Remember keep as much distance between us and those cruisers…. Let's get our guys back people"

The Odyssey drops its cloak and heads towards the planet at tremendous speed, immediately the wraith hives and cruisers in orbit begin to change direction and head towards the Earth vessel

[Sheppard to Marks]

"Sir…. Port bay is open and waiting"

[You do realise you are uncloaked Jason?] Marks can't help the small smile creep onto his face.

"Yes Sir…. We are calling this the Sheppard manoeuvre Sir…. If it works that is"

[ETA 2 minutes…. May need you to take out these darts on our six though…. Sheppard out]

"Power up rail guns…. Target and destroy the darts soon as they enter range…. Helm soon as the jumpers onboard alter course don't wait for my order….Lt. Simms cruisers?"

"They are going to be in weapons range in 2.2 minutes sir" the young women says looking up from the console briefly

"Doesn't give us much of a window sir?" Lt Deans says hesitantly.

"She can do it…. Can't you girl" Marks taps the arm of his chair and smiles.

The second the jumper enters the landing bay the Odyssey begins to turn around and head almost directly away from the planet, she immediately opens up with her rail guns and begins to rake fire across the approaching darts but as they compete the turn a larger blast hits the shields shaking the ship violently.

"One of the cruisers took a shot at us…. Shields are down almost 18% and engineering is reporting power in the capacitor is fluctuating… Sir" Lt Deans states sounding unnerved

"Come on girl hold it together….distance?"

"Less than two minutes to target"

"See if you can push the engines a little harder…. keep that cruiser out of range…. We need our shields to make this work"

"Sublight's are already at 105% of maximum sir but I'll push them to 110%... may burn out the system before we get though Sir"

"She will hold together….. Come on girl just a little further"

* * *

Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, Lorne and Alex come running to the bridge panting

"Report" Sheppard is a little surprised at Marks when he just holds his finger up.

"Weapons…. lock on…. prepare to beam as soon as we are clear…. Don't wait for the order" He states before turning to look at his CO "I take it your mission went ok Sir"

"That remains to be seen" Sheppard cocks his head questioningly "This your Sheppard manoeuvre?…. Running away at sublight…. Gonna take a while" Sheppard grins

"No Sir" Marks nods to the view port ahead and a small moon is rapidly growing in the distance

"Gonna try hiding behind it?"

"No Sir…. Had a better idea…. You may wanna hold on sir"

The Odyssey skims as close to the large moon as possible flying over the top of the moon heading further out of the system

"Weapons away"

"All hands brace for detonation!" Marks states

The ships suddenly jolts violently as a huge blast wave hits the shields from behind, it takes Sheppard all his time to stay on his feet before a second blast wave hits the ship finally throwing him down, unfortunately for Sheppard Ronon falls on top of him with a thud.

* * *

"Report!" Marks states clutching the chair tightly

"Shields held down to 28% sir"

"Contacts?"

"Sporadic…. Sir…. Jamming fields down…. Hyperdrives online" Lt. Deans says with a grin.

Finally pulling himself to his feet and thumping Ronon on the arm for crushing him Sheppard looks to Marks in confusion.

"Helm bring us about"

The scene in front of them is utter carnage with blazing chunks of hive ships and cruisers drifting lifelessly, It doesn't take Sheppard long to figure out how

"The moon….?"

"What moon… sir?" Lorne asks looking at Sheppard

"The moon we flew over…. The first blast shattered the moon I take it?" Marks nods with a smile knowing Sheppard was smart enough to catch up quickly.

"The second blast was just enough to accelerate the debris to the desired speed…. Seems it was mainly made iron and such…. Thought I would throw a few cannon balls at them…. I just needed to get them to line up for it….Sir" Marks explains with a nod.

"Sir one hive ship is still left drifting heavily damaged…. Power is off line" Lt. Deans states looking to Marks then hesitantly to Colonel Sheppard. Sheppard just shrugs his shoulders and turns to walk away

"Your ship…. You deal with them…. I need a shower" Sheppard walks off happily down the corridor as he hears Marks order

"Helm lay in a course…. Let's show them we mean business this time…. And let's not forget the hive still left on the planet also"

"Yes… Sir!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 19

"So have you missed him" Teyla smirks teasingly at Evan as they walk down the steps towards the newly formed incoming wormhole.

"They were only back on Earth two days Teyla... I managed to cope" Evan grins

"So you did miss him then..." She nods triumphantly before smiling warmly to Colonel Sheppard and Mr Woolsey as they appear through the incoming wormhole "Colonel... Mr Woolsey it is good to see you both... I hope your trip was... painless" Both men can't help but smile at Teyla's choice of words.

"Exhausting but considering what we had to report I guess it went as well as can be expected" Woolsey answers with a sigh.

"Speak for your self... I have been in meeting after meeting for the whole two days if I had to debrief one more over paid bureaucrat I swear I was gonna shoot someone" Sheppard drawls as he saunters off up to the control room "Any problems while we were gone?" he asks Lorne casually.

"No... everything is quiet at the moment I have arranged a meeting for 08:00 tomorrow to get you up to speed but nothing major to report Sir" Lorne nods with a smile.

"Well.. if there are no immediate problems I bid you all goodnight" Woolsey yawns and heads off to his quarters.

"So... Where's McKaye?" Sheppard asks realising he's not in the control room

"Ah... well to be honest Sir... he's on leave"

"What?"

* * *

In all the time Sheppard had known Rodney he had never seen him take a break, sure there had been times he couldn't work but those times had usually involved a hospital bed or near death experience so for Rodney to take three whole days off work there had too be a big reason, deciding that his friend might need him he quickly drops his bag in his quarters and heads off to Rodney and Jennifers place but by the time he gets there he is a little hesitant to ring the bell, taking a deep breath he swipes his hand across the sensor chiming the Ancient bell.

In seconds the door opens and Sheppard can hear Rodney shouting "Who is it?"

"McKaye?" Sheppard replies hesitantly entering his friends quarters.

"Sheppard... that you... God...that went quick... oh right... out here" he can hear Rodney shout from out on the balcony, Sheppard follows his friend's voice out side where the warm afternoon sun is still shining down, Rodney is sat on a comfortable chair reading a book looking like he hasn't got a care in the world.

"Hey... good trip?" Rodney asks with a smile taking off his sunglasses to look at the Colonel.

"What ya doin?" Sheppard asks with a slight confused frown.

"What do you mean? What am I doing. What's it look like I am doing?" Rodney frowns looking slightly ruffled by his friends now obvious confusion.

"Well it looks like my workaholic friend is sitting in the sun reading a book... so I ask again... what's going on?"

"Actually... I've have managed to read a few books but what do you mean what's going on?"

"Have I crossed into some weird parallel world?... The Rodney McKaye I know does not just drop what he's doing to sit and read" Sheppard takes the book out of Rodney's hands to glance at the cover "Harry Potter?" Sheppard sneers jokingly as Rodney just shrugs his shoulders "What the hell's going on?"

"You wanna know why I am here... then go talk to a certain Lieutenant..." Rodney sighs has he returns to his book "I only have a few chapters left and Jen's due back soon... so unless you want anything in particular I will see you tomorrow?... 08:00 I believe?" Rodney smiles then returns too his book.

* * *

"OK... I'll guess I'll leave you to it then... Later" Sheppard turns and slowly leaves Rodney too finish his book in peace, but now he is even more confused to what is going on... he walks towards his office and decides he needs answers.

"Sheppard to Lt. Weir"

[Weir here... how may I help you Sir?] Sheppard can almost hear the smile on Alex's face over the radio as he heads to his office.

"Can I see you in my offi..." Shepard stops as he enters his office to find Alex already standing there waiting for him. He can't help but notice the grin on the young man's face.

"You wished to see me Sir?"

"Sit down Lieutenant" Sheppard gestures to the chair opposite as he slumps into his own seat "What have you done to Rodney" he asks with a sigh has he runs his hand through his hair in frustration.

"On our return voyage from 9YU, Dr. McKaye asked me if I would help him with his research into the Z.P.M. machine as he called it... I agreed to help but with three conditions" Alex smiles as Sheppard simply nods to continue "Firstly I will go over his research and say if he is right or wrong but I am not going to give him the answers"

"Thought you wanted to help?" Sheppard asks on reflex

"Up until now ZPM's are a rare and valuable commodity and though your people have proved to be more than capable of handling technology years ahead of you having the ability to mass produce ZPM's is..."

"Your worried that we might become careless and miss use them..." Sheppard nods and winces slightly at Alex's serious tone.

"Your world is still fractured and although things are improving if a rouge nation were to ever detonate a ZPM on Earth it would... not only destroy the planet but most likely the entire solar system... the Ancients got careless with ZPM's and it allowed the wraith to explode in number..." Alex sighs "This is one bit of technology that needs to be treated with respect and trepidation"

"OK... I get your point... so what was the second condition?"

"Delegate some of his other problems and responsibilities... Rodney is surrounded by some of the best and the brightest of your world and although I know he likes to do it all himself he needs to realise that there are others here that he can rely on" Sheppard grins to Alex knowingly.

"I'm guessing this one was tough to persuade him on... he hates putting his fate in someone else's hands"

"Dr Cairns is more than capable than sorting out the problem with the 304's shields and Dr Chen-lu is more than qualified to take over the drone interface for the 304's, in fact he is already interfacing it with the Sun Tzu's targeting systems and I believe he has scheduled a test firing by midday tomorrow, Dr Zelenka is taking over the Renatus drone work freeing Rodney to study the ZPM machine"

"He agreed to all this?" Sheppard's eyes widen in astonishment.

"Not at first but I gave him little choice because of my third and final condition" Alex smiles "Three days off!... no laptop no research just three days complete relaxation... he has worked his ass off and kept me in one piece for the past 6 years... he is safe in a fully powered and fully armed city with 12 Lagrangian point satellites in orbit and a network of Sentinel satellites covering this entire region of space... time to take a few days off and unwind I thought" Both Shepard and Alex chuckle both knowing Rodney would have still tried to argue. "He tried to argue but I had a secret weapon..."

"Would that be Mrs McKaye?" Sheppard grinned

"She was most helpful in showing Rodney the upside to my argument thankfully" Alex smiled

"OK... I see where you are coming from and god knows McKaye deserves a rest but... the problems with the 304's shields …. think Dr Cairns is up to it?"

"John... trust me on this one" Sheppard is a little surprised at the use of his first name then suddenly Chaya's advice flashes in his mind (The charming young man you see is just a front…. He is the wisest of all…. 5 million years old…. that is over 50,000 of your lifetimes of knowledge and understanding wrapped up in that young man) Sheppard nods and stands to leave.

* * *

"Thank You" Sheppard offers sincerely

"What for?" Alex asks suddenly slightly confused

"For taking care of our family... for being here for us... I kinda suck when it comes to... you know...?"

"Then if I am part of the family could I be candid and offer a little advise to you?" Alex grins as Sheppard nods hesitantly "Time you got back out there!"

"Through the gate?" Sheppard frowns in confusion

"No... on a date... its about time we found you a Mrs Right or Mr Right... either way... you have been alone far to long... its not good for you" Alex chuckles as he puts his arm around Sheppard's shoulder playfully.

"I think I will pass on that one thank you Lieutenant" Sheppard grimaces as they leave his office walking slowly towards his quarters.

"Oh... no sorry Sir... wrong answer... like I said to Dr McKaye... its not a suggestion... you need to have someone in your life and I know deep down you want someone in your life" Alex stops and turns to look a slightly shaken Sheppard in the eyes "Its time for you to let go of the past John"

Sheppard's mouth suddenly feels dry and his heart begins to race in a slight panic as he glances into Alex's knowing eyes, tears begin to well as he stares helplessly and silently at his feet suddenly at a loss for words.

Within minutes Alex has manoeuvred Sheppard into a transporter and moments later they enters the main chair control room, Sheppard can't help but look sheepish as Alex gently but firmly urges him to sit in the chair.

"John... trust me this is important" Alex says with a tender smile, Sheppard slowly relaxes into the chair as he lets out a long sigh.

When he finally opens his eyes he is momentarily confused at what he is seeing... he is standing in the gate room in front of the gate but no one is around... suddenly Alex is by his side smiling warmly.

"Where are we?"

"Technically you are still sitting in the control chair but I thought that this is one conversation you would feel better kept private between us" Alex smiles

"I really have nothing to say... and I have had a long day already... so I think I'll go to bed instead thanks anyway... Lieutenant!"

"Nice try... but do you really think I am going let you off that easy... since you found out that I was sentient you have avoided being alone with me why do you think you have done that?" Alex grins slightly.

"I have not avoided you as such... distanced maybe" Sheppard protest's.

"Why?... I'm asking because even though I know the answer I am wondering if you yourself even know"

"Because..." John almost whispers "Because you know me!" he offers with sudden conviction "Because I have some god damn super gene that means you know your way around in here as well as I know my way round your systems" Sheppard taps his head weakly.

"OK... firstly there is no such thing as a super gene or gene strength for that matter... where do you guys get these ideas" Alex sighs and shakes his head at Sheppard's confusion "The gene is either there or its not it has no strength in it self... its how your mind interacts with the technology that determines how Ancient tech works... you have an amazing mind... the way you process mathematical code on an almost subconscious level means you can slip in and out of the Ancient systems effortlessly"

"So not the gene?" John frowns

"Its how an individuals mind works that determines how proficiently they can use the technology... the gene is merely the key" Alex explains "Even though others like Rodney may have brilliant minds they fight the system on a subconscious level trying to force it the way they think it should go...its sad, but with practice they will learn to get better" Alex shrugs "But you and a few others are operating and interfacing on a level that is closer to that of the Ancients"

"OK... so you want me to let go of the past and move on because?..." Sheppard can't help sound annoyed and confused

"You have an emotional block that is going to become a big issue for you soon" Alex sighs confusing Sheppard even further

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sheppard's patience is drawing thin.

"OK... do you recognise this?" A screen appears in front of them showing an EEG reading that Sheppard recognises immediately.

"Yes... every person involved in the stargate program knows it... its a required part of basic gate training... that EEG reading was found in both General O'Neill whilst he had access to the Ancient repository of knowledge and An Ancient we discovered frozen on Earth standard protocol says a medical team must investigate anyone that has that reading immediately.

"That is my EEG..." suddenly a second almost identical EEG appears next to it "That is currently your EEG" another appears "Lornes" and another "Beckett" and almost identical reading after reading appears "Kusinagi... Wentworth... Miller... McKaye.."

* * *

"What the hell's happening" Sheppard stares at the readings in front of him before turning to Alex.

"The Ancients called it _Coadunatio_... A gathering together... Everyone within the city especially those with the gene have been operating the Ancient tech for a while now your minds have begun to get better and better with practice... throw in the fact that my consciousness is now fully awake and..."

"We're becoming Ancients?" Sheppard asks hesitantly

"No" Alex grins "But this was a big first step in their development as a truely advanced society, as your minds go through the gathering you will become more aware of each other"

"Telepathy!" Sheppard almost stammers horrified at the thought.

"More like Empathic... the Ancients could pick up on each others emotions... feelings... they knew if someone was lying or hiding something... A society that can no longer lie or hide things means crime and deceit becomes impossible" Sheppard stares on bewildered "To be honest I never thought that humans would react this way... and I know you are probably feeling terrified right now at the thought of someone knowing what's going on in your head...which is why we are here"

"Don't... Please I can't" Sheppard stammers weakly tears welling in his eyes once more

"You can do this... And I promise I'll be right beside you"


	20. Chapter 20

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 20

Suddenly the entire scene around him changes and Sheppard finds himself standing at the foot of a grave, the sun is high in the sky a warm breeze blows in the air but there is no one else around except for Alex who his standing supportively by his side, Sheppard knows instantly where he is without even reading the grave stone, he sighs and kneels slowly placing his hand on the stone in front of him.

"I haven't been here since his funeral... We had known him since we were kid's Dave n me that is" John sighs "When Mike said he was going in to the Airforce growing up... I was in no doubt I wanted to follow him... of course Dave and my dad hated the idea of me joining up...but you know me" Sheppard grins at Alex weakly "I have to do it my own way"

"Captain Holland was a good friend?" Alex smiles sadly.

"He was unlike no one else I have known... brave, smart, funny, he never hid that he was gay but somehow no one ever pulled him up on it either... every single CO he had thought the world of him... he just seemed to win them over you know?" Sheppard watches Alex nod gently before continuing "Me on the other hand... he used to think it highly hilarious that I would get into so much grief for as much as a sneeze" Sheppard chuckles

"What happened?" Alex pushes gently

"I fell for him and couldn't deal... I always knew I was Bi but I kinda freaked out when I started falling for my best friend... I tried to tell my Dad... and he blew his top blaming the Airforce for turning his butch manly son into some sort of sissy" Sheppard rolls his eyes before continuing "So I ended up making an even bigger mistake by following my Dads advice... '_Get married... I don't care if she's old, young, fat, thin just marry a women and everything will be fine!'..." _

"So what happened?"

"I married Nancy less than four months later... I loved her...so I thought... but... I still wondered what could have been... we stayed friends... good friends... I knew deep down he was in love with me... had been for years... but he died not knowing..." Sheppard trails off tears finally welling in his eyes "I was too much of a coward to tell him how I felt... when I heard he was trapped behind lines... I had no choice I had too get him out... but..."

"Are you so sure?"

"About what?"

"That he didn't know how you felt about him" Alex smiles warmly as he helps Sheppard back up to his feet, the world suddenly shifts once more and they are standing in the middle of a dimly lit dance floor, Sheppard instantly realises its his and Nancy's wedding reception.

* * *

"What is this? are you gonna bring on the ghost of Christmas past next?" Sheppard glares, he can see himself and Nancy talking happily to Nancy's brother Jeff and his wife Sarah and off to his left Dave is chatting to Holland quietly, Alex pushes him forward so that he can hear the conversation taking place.

"If I was stood all over there... how can I have possibly overheard and remembered a conversation whispered the other side of the room?" Sheppard asks frowning

"On a conscious level no you couldn't have... but the mind is so vast and complex... it can store the tiniest of details and with the right tools and of course technology centuries ahead of you its surprising what is possible John... you would be able to tell if this was a deception" Alex smiles nudging him closer still.

"_Sad Dave... very Sad" Holland grins. _

_ "No more sad than your pitiful speech... least I got more laughs... though I'm guessing Nancy is gonna be grilling my little brother about the whole hosepipe in the letter box fiasco for days" Both men grin causing Sheppard to grin also._

_ "They look happy though... Nancy is a good catch" Holland sighs._

_ "I give it two years tops... she's not the one he wants and you know it Mike... If dad had just butt out for once in his life then John would have finally made his move" Dave grins._

_ "Doubt it!... he knows how I feel about him... I think I made it pretty obvious... Jeez who am I kidding" Holland sighs rubbing his hand through his hair, Sheppard watches him silently wondering if that's where he had picked that particular habit up from._

_ "Mike... John is in love with you... I know it... you know it the only idiot who hasn't realised yet is?"_

_ "John!" They both say together, then chuckle as they realise that John's eyes are glued firmly on Holland even thought he is across the other side of the room._

_ "See... wife on his arm... over 300 people in the room and my little brother still can't take his eyes off you... the Muppet!" Dave grins knowingly._

_ "He could be looking at his brother just as easily" Holland chuckles nudging Dave in the ribs playfully._

_ "Oh...he's ditched Nancy and he's heading this way... bet you fifty he blushes and asks you to go outside for some fresh air..." Dave smirks and Sheppard can't but help feel annoyed at the way his brother's enjoying the situation._

_ "Hey" John nods warmly but his eyes are fixed solidly on Holland, Sheppard blushes furiously at seeing his younger self blushing slightly and can't help feel a little embarrassed at the look of glee on his brothers face at being right... he can remember this happening but as an outsider looking in, the interactions look completely different to what he remembered._

_ "How's the groom" Holland asks with an almost sad smile._

_ "Kinda feeling a little overwhelmed... Say... I was gonna just go get some air" John hesitates fidgeting with the new wedding ring sitting on his finger before looking into Holland's eyes once more "Wanna come with me" John almost whispers._

_ "Sure... I need to get some air myself" Holland replies with an honest smile... Johns smile in return is dazzling and Sheppard __can see straight away as clear as day Holland knew how much he had loved him... tears began to slide down his cheeks as he watches himself and Holland walk way chatting leaving his brother sat where he was still with a big grin on his face._

_ "Muppet's... pair of em" Dave chuckles as he heads towards his wife shaking his head._

Suddenly Sheppard is awake... he reaches over to turn off the alarm noting its 07:00 sitting up slowly trying to think if what had happened was real or a dream, he can't remember coming back to his quarters, last thing he remembers clearly is that Alex had sat him down in the Control chair and had gone all A Christmas Carol on him showing him his past... had it happened?... was it a dream?... he gets up slowly heading for the bathroom and looks at his reflection in the mirror and smiles sadly when he sees Holland also reflected behind him in the mirror.

"Its gonna be OK John... you can let go" Holland says smiling sweetly as his image fades, Sheppard slowly steps into the warmth of his shower and sighs as years of pent up grief and regret are finally washed away.

* * *

Across the city Alex smiles too himself finally sensing Sheppard's emotional release, he can't help but feel a little lighter today as he heads purposefully to Dr. Cairns quarters not hesitating to ring the bell repetitively, Cairns eyebrows rise in surprise seeing the young handsome Lieutenant standing in his doorway, a lieutenant that has been the object of his fantasies for a few weeks now he can feel his cheeks blushing and takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down slightly.

"Lieutenant?..."

"Doc... I hope I'm not disturbing you?" Alex notices the young scientist shake his head slightly before he continues "I was just wondering if you would care to join me for breakfast before your meeting..." Alex smile's at the young scientist.

"Me?... I um...sure just gimmi a second to grab my laptop and notes... Lieutenant"

"Please... call me Alex... Doc" he nods waiting at the door.

"Oh...OK... then... I'm um David..." Cairns blushes again as he heads out with the young officer.

"So... how are you finding your time in the city?... settling in aright?" Alex asks cheerfully as they walk to the mess hall.

"The city is amazing... I mean don't get me wrong I've read tonnes of reports and seen the SGC intro videos but to actually be here... I mean well... she sings" Cairns glances at Alex almost embarrassed at his revelation but relaxes when he sees Alex smiling in return.

"You hear her sing?" Alex grins "I'm not sure that anyone else has mentioned singing"

"Don't tell anyone I said that... they will probably think I'm a nutter!"

"Nutter?"

"You know crazy" Cairns shrugs with a smile

"Maybe it means she likes you Doc..." Alex nudges his arm playfully and can't help smile as he notices Cairns blushing again, they enter the mess hall and Alex points for the young scientist to take a seat "White... two sugar and a blueberry muffin I believe?" Alex grins as Cairns stops and stares open mouthed.

"How do you?"

"I'm observant..." Alex grins... then grabs the items plus a coffee for himself before sitting opposite the young scientist with a smile.

"So 304 shielding... ouch drew the tough one there hey doc?" Alex states before sipping his coffee.

"No... not really... I have got a bad feeling that there is no simple fix on this one though... the data is pretty conclusive"

"Still I'm sure that you will think of something but in the mean time at least we are safe" Alex offers a genuine innocent smile.

"How so"

"Well I remember Dr Zelenka saying that the Ancients managed to hold off the wraith from Lantia for a whole year with only 4 Lagrangian satellites spread throughout the system... and they hadn't even got a ZPM to power them... we have 12 sitting in orbit... I think we are fairly safe for now" Alex shrugs but can see the cogs turning in the young man's mind.

"So... How long have you been here then Alex?"

"Feels like forever sometimes" Alex jokes looking around the room his eyes coming to stop on seeing Colonel Grainger looking their direction, feeling someone staring David looks over his shoulder and sighs at seeing his best friends knowing smirk.

"Sorry" he sighs gently

"Sorry about what doc?"

"Seems Dom might think that you and I are... you know?"

"Let him" Alex grins but suddenly he feels his heart beat a little faster at seeing the young scientists cheeky grin, putting the feeling aside for a moment he will corner Evan on that one later, he pushes ahead "So... the other reason I wanted to see you before your meeting was to give you this"

Alex hands him a flash drive which Cairns takes and on instinct he immediately opens his laptop inserting the drive.

"I was doing some research in the data base I found something that could be related to your current problem" Alex knows he is playing a dangerous game here and he knows that it is only because the young scientist is distracted that he is completely missing the fact that he is being guided so blatantly.

"You have access to the data base?" Cairns asks never once taking his eyes from his laptop.

"Yeh... I have access" Alex smiles

"You can read Ancient?" he asks glancing up before returning to the screen once more.

"Yeh... I can read Ancient... I've helped Dr McKaye a few times he called me a walking google"

"Well if you find information as relevant for him as this is for me that is no wonder... have you read it all?" David is beaming a huge smile at the moment.

"Just the basics... the heavy stuff gets a bit dull but the weapon it describes seems too fit the profile of what you were looking for" Alex shrugs before smiling "Anyway doc I have to go see Colonel Lorne about our next mission and you have a meeting in 20 minutes so I will have to run on you... hope you don't mind?" Alex pouts playfully then smiles "Thank you for a lovely breakfast David" David can't help stare into the young Lieutenants eyes and smile.

"No Alex... its me that should thank you for breakfast and for this" Cairns points to his laptop in awe.

"My pleasure doc" David watches as the young lieutenant leaves the mess hall and finally takes a deep breath once he disappears from sight.

"Well..." David spins to see his best friend standing behind him with a huge grin on his face "You know in all the time I have known you I don't think I have seen you quite so smitten... watch it David... looks like Cupid is aiming at your ass again" Grainger chuckles as he sits down in the seat Alex had just vacated.

"Come on what would a Greek god like that see in me" he sighs glancing at his laptop as he chats.

"David... you know for such a smart guy... you can be such a twat!" Grainger shakes his head "Do you even look in a mirror? …. for a scientist you are kinda fit looking" Grainger grins before continuing "If it weren't for the fact I know you so well and I know you snore"

"I do not snore!"

"Do so snore... and don't give me.."

"I had a cold!" David protests then relaxes at Graingers playful grin.

"Dave... any man... Lieutenant Weir included should count themselves lucky to have you in their life... let alone in their bed" Grainger fondly ruffles the young scientists hair as he gets up to leave "I gotta go... meeting with one of the Traveller ship captains... lunch?"

"Sure" Grainger turns to leave "Dom..." Grainger glances back "Thanks" both men smile warmly to each other before heading their separate ways.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 21

"Good morning Colonel... so glad you could join us" Mr Woolsey says with a rise of his eyebrows, Sheppard glances at his watch noticing it is 08:12 and shrugs his shoulders by way of a weak apology.

"Sorry... kinda lost track of the time... weird night" Sheppard quickly takes a seat between Teyla and Ronon before nodding to both Larin and Dr Cairns who are sitting either side of Mr Woolsey.

"Everything OK John?" Teyla whispers leaning over to him casually as Mr Woolsey and the others pay them little attention.

"Never better... just like I said it was a weird night...I'll tell you sometime... I promise" Teyla smiles sweetly and relaxes waiting for Mr Woolsey to begin the briefing.

"Well we are just waiting on..."

"Sorry... few days off and I swear things go crazy without me" Rodney slumps into his chair dropping his laptop on the desk in front of him.

"Well now that we are all here I guess its straight down to business... Dr Cairns... if you please" Mr Woolsey indicates for the young scientist beside him to begin.

"Erm... OK... firstly I have to apologise for Dr Chen-Lu's absence he has decided to continue with his work so he can get the drone interface up and running as quickly as possible... but he has given me a quick run through on the progress he has made so far so that I could keep all of you in the loop" Cairns says with a smile.

"The 304's aren't going anywhere without shields Doc" Sheppard says with a sigh.

"No Sir... they're not... but there are still eight more 304's operating in the Milky Way that could make use of the drones we have... his wife is back in Beijing...I think that Earth's protection is also on Dr Chen-Lu's mind... Sir" Cairn's says with honest sincerity.

"Point made" Sheppard grins

"How has he bypassed the Ancient gene lock out code... I tried rewriting the damn thing like a dozen times" Rodney huffs, but he quickly notices Cairn's blush "What?"

"He didn't rewrite it... he simply deleted it" Rodney stares at the younger scientist open mouthed and silent for a moment "Chen-Lu said that you are starting to think like an Asgard Rodney" Rodney sits mouth opening and closing slowly with his brow creasing slightly in confusion "I think he means that because you are so used to having to figure out the complex solutions... that you sometime over think the problem"

Shepard, Ronon and Teyla all grin at Rodney.

"I think he means your no longer capable of thinking dumb enough Dr McKaye" Mr Woolsey adds with a grin.

"Then I will take that as a complement... about time some of you baboons saw me for the greatness I truly am" Rodney says puffing up his chest, Sheppard and Teyla start laughing lightly much too his annoyance.

* * *

The door opens and Jennifer walks in taking the last remaining seat next to Rodney offering him a quick smile.

"Sorry I had to see to one of the Asgard... his vitals dropped dangerously low" She says to the assembled group.

"Is he OK now? Mr Woolsey asks.

"For the moment... but I would like too make this as quick as possible... with Carson off world, I would rather stay in the infirmary just in case anything happens"

"OK... just tell us what you have learned" he adds sympathetically.

"Two of the Asgard appear to be in some sort of induced coma... all tests have shown they have no injuries or medical problems that we can see"

"Are they just blank clones?" Rodney asks his wife with a smile.

"No... we are detecting brain waves they're just dormant"

"What about the third Asgard... he was defiantly injured when we found him" Sheppard says.

"He has multiple broken bones... and both internal and external injuries including burns and cuts" she says with a sigh "The Wraith can not feed on the Asgard so I am guessing they resorted to good old fashioned torture"

"Do you think he will recover?... we desperately need to speak with him?" Mr Woolsey says in concern.

"For the moment I don't even know if he is gonna make it through one more day" Jennifer sighs.

"We need him alive doctor... we need answers" Woolsey says removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose wearily.

"Then I will get back to my patient and ensure you get your chance to speak with him" Jennifer stands smiles to the group and leaves as swiftly as she arrived.

"He dies before we get some answers and we are screwed" Sheppard sighs.

"She'll save him" Rodney grins whilst glancing at Dr Cairns laptop that has been pushed in front of him.

"How can you be so sure Rodney?" Teyla inquires

"She's a McKaye... succeeding is what we do" Rodney smirks as the rest of the people roll their eyes.

* * *

"You're kidding me?" Rodney turns to look at Dr Cairns in shock.

"Doctor?" Mr Woolsey once again indicates for the younger scientist to continue his briefing.

"Sorry sir... as I was just showing Dr McKaye that I have recently discovered that the weapon that the Wraith are using to neutralise our shields is Lantean by design"

"Why would the Ancestors develop such a weapon when the Wraith do not use shield technology?" Teyla asks.

"It seems that in the early stages of the war the Wraith hives had shields... this weapon was created on one of the Lantean's research outposts"

"Wait let me guess... the Wraith captured the outpost" Sheppard sighs.

"Yes... The outpost fell in the early stages of the war but by then the Wraith had already increased the effectiveness of their ships armour... to compensate the Lantean's began putting ZPM's on all of their ships"

"Eventually the Wraith disable one of the Ancients ships... get hold of a ZPM and boom population explosion... bye bye Ancients" Rodney sums up neatly.

"So why have we never encountered this shield disrupter technology before?" Sheppard asks looking slightly confused.

"I'm guessing the Wraith only managed to get their hands on a few of the prototypes when they captured the outpost" Cairns answers looking to Rodney for agreement.

"So the Asgard may not have been involved after all" Mr Woolsey states.

"No... they are defiantly involved some how... the hyperspace jamming technology is a direct rip off of the Attero device" Rodney states with conviction.

"I'm guessing the Asgard have either manufactured new copies of these weapons or they have repaired the one that they had originally discovered in the outpost" Cairns adds "Whether it be by force or free will the Asgard are defiantly involved some how"

* * *

"So... How do we defend against this weapon then doc" Sheppard asks, Dr Cairns sighs and momentarally drops his eyes to the desk before looking up in resolute determination.

"I can see two options... option one we completely over haul each 304's power distribution grid and shield array"

"Can't we just plug a ZPM in... McKaye's done it before" Ronon asks startling everyone by the fact he's paying attention.

"Erm... no... cant do that this time" McKaye sighs.

"Why not?" Sheppard asks.

"In the past connecting a ZPM has not been a problem because the capacitor has acted like a buffer between the ZPM and the shield emitters" Rodney explains "A 304's shield emitters are no where near capable of handling that much raw power without the capacitor buffering the charge"

"The city has 10 shield emitters" Cairns tries to explain

"Yes we know... replicator invasion doc we where there" Sheppard grins.

"Yes Sir... the emitters each have a crystal"

"We know Doc we had to swap em around in the tray" Sheppard drawls looking annoyed slightly.

"No Sir... those are merely the control crystals... the emitter crystal is deep inside the assembly surrounded by coils and stuff... its kinda complicated and we are not entirely sure how it works but lets just say that the Odyssey has three emitter crystals that are almost 1 foot long each and Atlantis has ten crystals that are I believe?" Cairns looks too Rodney for the answer

"Atlantis has ten... 6 foot long crystals made of pure crystalline Naquadah that can't be replicated or manufactured they have to be grown... it takes us 3 months to grow the ones we are using already" Rodney sighs.

"We can begin growing the crystals needed but we are talking growing 3 per ship with the current five 304's and 7 Traveller ships needing them you are looking at 36 perfect crystals in total... we currently reject almost 60% of the crystals we produce due to flaws in their structure... so we are gonna need to produce around 100 of them and its going to take at least 18 months to grow them to the needed size Sir"

"Are you kidding me!" Sheppard's eyes widen in shock.

"Actually Colonel I think he's being a little optimistic in his assessment" Rodney adds too Sheppard's surprise "By increasing the size I think the number of rejects will grow dramatically"

"We can't know that for sure Dr McKaye but it did cross my mind we have no idea until we try though" Cairns sighs.

"Doctor Cairns you said you saw two options..." Teyla smiles warmly meeting the young man's eyes urging him to continue.

"No offence meant here but the traveller ships are not going to be going far for the moment" the young scientist aims his comment at Larin hesitantly trying to gauge her blank expression before continuing "I know that most of the ship captains are busy making repairs and some are completely overhauling systems that have to be either rebuilt or replaced"

"You seem well informed" Larin states without a hint of emotion.

"I have made a few friends amongst your people" Cairns admits nervously.

"Sarrel and Ladara?" Larin finally smiles at the nervous scientist "They said your were helpful the other day doc" Larin grins amused at the scientists sudden blush "The young doctor here helped repair their ships environmental systems... and yes you are correct doctor our ships are going to be here for a while the repairs could take months" she sighs.

"Well growing the crystals will take a while and will be necessary in the long term for both Earth and Traveller vessels... but I do have an idea that could get the 304's back out there within weeks" Cairns smiles then after glancing at Rodney he grimaces "However some people are not gonna like the idea"

"Weeks!... the answer is yes what ever it is" Sheppard says suddenly excited.

"You want to remove the emitters from the city!" Rodney shrieks eyes going wide deflating Sheppard's excitement instantly.

"No... of course not!" Cairns frowns at Rodney like he's suddenly become an idiot... then he smiles and points up in the air, everyone stares at him their eyes flicking back and forth from his finger to his face in confusion before.

"The Satellites" Ronon grunts in amusement.

"The Lagrangian satellites?... you wanna rip out their shield emitters?" Rodney finally catches up then he glares at Sheppard for him grinning at the fact that Ronon had realised something before him.

"No... I don't wanna remove the emitters... I wanna steal the satellite completely" Cairns shrugs his shoulders with a smile.

"OK... explain what you mean Dr Cairns and please try to keep this simple" Mr Woolsey says rubbing his temple.

"The Satellites already have three emitters linked directly to the ZPM, the satellite itself is smaller than the ones built in the Lantia system so I think with a little bit of work we should be able to fit the whole thing inside the 304's superstructure using the keel bay as an entry point" Cairns smiles as he sees Rodney processing the possibility.

"The bay would need to be expanded about two decks higher than it currently is" Rodney says pulling up the 304's schematics on his laptop and displaying them on the large screens around the room.

"An armoury, two storage bays and the main ring room plus the ships gym would have to make way" Cairns grins knowing Rodney is already catching up to speed.

"The rings could be moved to deck 4 room 113 without little effort I guess... you know... we could..."

"I have already figured we would need too run a new power conduit from here to there and put that there"

"What about?... oh yeh and do you think?... oh I see" Rodney continues as the others look on in wonder.

"Guy's!" Sheppard finally barks as the two scientists look up finally realising that they had become engrossed in what they where doing instead of giving their report.

"Sorry" both scientists say in union before grinning at each other.

"The kid's a genius" Rodney grins "Well not as big a genius as me obviously but never the less" Cairns suddenly blushes at McKaye's praise. "If this works and I think it might we can slip a satellite into each of the 304's... the shield that would be projected around the ship would be almost as powerful as the cities and to top it off we should be able to mount the satellites main weapon in a turret on the outside of the ship"

"You mean the big honking beam weapon that cuts hives in half in a single shot" Sheppard's eyes go wide in excitement.

"Yes Colonel... I think we should be able to run a conduit from the satellite inside of the ship to the outer hull and relocate the satellites main weapons for use..." Cairns adds with a smile as Rodney starts tapping away on his laptop furiously.

"You know this also gives us options back home" Rodney says out loud to no one in particular.

"How so Doctor" Mr Woolsey asks suddenly breaking his long silence.

"Well for a start although the Shield Disrupter Weapon is not of much use to us with the Wraith" Rodney says

"It would be a major tactical advantage in the Milky Way where every other race we have encountered uses shields instead of armour" Sheppard says with a grin

"Exactly and if we can replicate the Lagrangian satellites and grow the needed crystals it would give the ships back home two completely separate shield arrays on one ship" Rodney nods getting slightly carried away.

"I do not wish to curb your excitement" Teyla says slowly gaining their full attention "But will it not be dangerous to remove five of the satellites currently protecting this world?"

"Teyla has a point Sheppard" Larin nods.

"The Ancients defended Lantia with only 4 Lagrangian satellites for a year so I understand" Cairns smiles.

"We would still have 7 satellites in orbit plus the drones the city has and the whist docked at the outpost the cities shields links into the outposts shields protecting the whole complex utilizing all four ZPM's" Rodney grins.

"Four ZPM's" Sheppard frowns slightly.

"The city has 3 but the outpost has its own in the base of the tower, 100 hives could bombard the shield continually for a 100 years and it would still be impenetrable" Rodney grins.

"But of course the 7 satellites would tear those 100 hives apart in a single day if they did try that" Cairns adds with a smile.

"Do not get over confident... I believe that was the mistake the Ancestors made gentlemen" Teyla says with a sigh.

"Don't worry Teyla... I'll make sure he's careful!" Sheppard barks causing the two scientists to nod in agreement.

"Then I would say this breifing is over" Woolsey says with a sigh before looking at the Colonel "I need to see you for a moment Colonel" Sheppard sighs and nods its gonna be a long day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 22

Evan had no choice but to let out a beaming warm smile the instant he stepped through the wormhole, Melina laughed out loud has he came bounding down the steps from the gate leaving the rest of his team behind though they too were also smiling at his obvious excitement.

"Oh my god... she's beautiful" His eyes darting back and forth between Melina's warm face and the small new born child held gently in her arms.

"Tamar was sure you would wish to meet the newest member of our family" The young raven haired women smiled at him.

"Hello little one... has she got a name yet?" Evan asks.

"Eva... Tamar thought it only appropriate after it was because of you and your team that she is here" Melina blushs at seeing Evan blush slightly worried that he might have somehow been offended.

"I'm honoured..." Evan replies with warm honest sincerity, the young women smiles before looking back at the rest of his team.

"Is Dr Parrish not with you today?" she asks suddenly registering his absence.

"No... he has been reassigned to other duties back on our home world... I'm sure he will be back once they have finished their work"

Melina smiles and nods accepting Evans explanation "Any particular reason you wanted to see him?"

"Not me... but Zalus and Shala were kind of hoping that on your return Dr Simson would be leaving" She offers with a weary sigh.

"Oh... I kinda thought that he might be ruffling a few feathers in the village" Evan grins seeing Melina roll her eyes "That bad?"

"Lets just say... its not good" she grins back before nodding to the rest of the team "Hello Jake... Tim..." her gaze lands on Alex and she smiles warmly at the young new comer.

"Melina this is Lt Alex Weir... Lieutenant this is Melina and her beautiful daughter Eva" Alex smiles and nods an hello as his two team mates move forward.

"Oh she is gonna break a few guys hearts when she's older" Jake grins.

"She's a little cracker Mel... I bet Tamar is over the moon" Tim smiles before putting his little finger into the small child's grasping hand.

"And she's a little strong one just like her mom"

"She complains like her father though when she is hungry so I suggest we get back to the village" Melina chuckles heading off down the well worn path towards her village.

As Evan and Melina walk on ahead the rest of the team fall back slightly allowing Alex chance to catch up on a few details.

"This was one of the first planets we came to in the Pegasus galaxy... our team that is... second year of the expedition" Tim offers Alex knowing he's dying to ask.

"Wait... you mean this is Sarisia?"

"Yeh didn't you know?" Jake asks with a slight frown.

"I knew we were going on a simple follow up mission and it was low risk... I didn't realise it was Sarisia though" Alex grins looking around carefully.

"What's up... we've been here dozens of times Lexy its fairly safe place... well as safe as a world can be in Pegasus that is" Tim says noting Alex's questioning looks

"They have moved the gate" Alex says quietly.

"What?" Jake asks looking confused

"The gate used to be by the shore of a large lake" Alex shrugs.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I have been here before" Alex grins.

* * *

The walk to the village was fairly short and many of the villagers smiled warmly offering pleasant and sincere greetings as they passed by, The group finally entered the largest building in the village and immediately raised voices could be heard.

"That is just not good enough!"

"Doctor I am sure if we..."

"No..." A slightly overweight scientist obviously from Earth was bickering with a young slim man of no more than 25 year old whilst a still younger women also from the village was clearly fuming in the midst of a raging temper standing beside him.

"She says sorry or I am gone!"

"I will not apologise... it is you that should say sorry!"

"What is going on!" Evan barks gaining their attention instantly.

"Colonel Lorne this young savage hit me!"

"OK... Shala... why did you hit Dr Simson?" Evan could not hid his obvious amusement... he could feel the corner of his lips start to rise much to the annoyance of the pompous botanist stood a few feet away.

"This is not funny! Colonel I will be speaking to Mr Woolsey when I get back to the city!" The doctor storms off slamming the door on his way out leaving everyone in the room laughing.

"I am sorry Colonel but the man is impossible... have you not brought Dr Parrish with you?" Shala asks with her eyes almost pleading.

"Afraid not... but I will try to get Simson pulled back to the city I am sure there is someone else that could be sent to help" Evan grins "Or we could send Simson back once he has had a refresher in self defence"

"I hit him once" Shala protests shrugging her shoulders half heartedly.

"He has been continually winding her up all week Evan... she snapped" Zalus adds breaking his silence smiling at his wife as she finally sighs and calms down. The door finally opens once more and Tamar walks in nodding warmly to the visitors but not stopping until he kisses his wife then daughter.

"My friends... I am glad you have returned to Sarisia it has been too long" Tamar grins then flings his huge arms around Evan in a bear hug lifting the considerably shorter officer off the floor.

"Can't breath Tamar..." Evan chuckles as the rest of the assembled group laugh loudly, the 6ft6 dark haired giant of a man finally puts Evan down but not before he ruffles his hair playfully.

"We are just glad to see that the rest of our family is safe" Tamar smiles finally moving back to his wife and daughter.

"Family?" Alex asks with a smile.

"Tamar and Melina... well I guess the whole village in fact kinda adopted us" Coughlin says quietly.

"Sorry Tamar this is Lieutenant Weir" Tamar reaches out and shakes his hand warmly "We managed to stop a Wraith attack on the village about five years ago it really was not as big a deal as he makes it sound" Lorne says blushing slightly.

"You held off an entire squad of Wraith whilst the village evacuated to the Lashara Caves not a single person was lost that day because of your deeds we all owe you our lives" Tamar says with honest sincerity.

"Stop it your making me blush!" Jake says grinning but obviously trying to deflect the praise.

"So what brings you to Sarisia?"

* * *

An hour later Melina and Shela are busily cleaning away the remains of the meal as Tamar, Zalus, Lorne and his team-mates are sitting deep in discussion.

"Evan... I am afraid that might not be possible even with the extra help... we just do not have the space... the fields nearby are already at full capacity" Tamar grimaces seeing his friends disappointment.

"I had to ask" Evan sighs "Maybe if we gave you more man power?"

"Its not a question of manpower Evan... We understand that you have many more mouths to feed in the city... the travellers are good people... it is only right you take them in in their hour of need but the amount of land that can be farmed safely is limited... you understand that?" Zalus adds.

"Of course... you know that I would never wish to put any of you in danger" Evan implores.

"We know... still I wish there was some way we could help" Tamar sighs as his wife sits down snuggling into his lap yawning.

"Sorry... Eva woke me early this morning" Melina sighs.

"Sorry Sir... I don't mean to be rude... but what do you mean by putting your safety at risk?" Alex asks the large burly farmer.

"The Lashara Caves have protected our people for centuries we only farm the area around the cave system for protection from the Wraith" Tamar says.

"The cave system runs under this whole area for miles... all the way to the mountains in the east... its like a natural labyrinth... perfect hiding place from the Wraith" Evan sighs nodding to Tamar.

"There are numerous entrances including two near this village that is how we evade capture we farm only near an escape route" Tamar adds.

"Your people discovered the caves when the gate was moved to lake Lashara?" Alex asks gently, Tamar instantly stiffens and suddenly Melina is alert at hearing the question.

"How did you?"

"This was a world that belonged to the Ancestors was it not?" Alex asks slowly trying not to rattle them to much.

"How could you know that?" Melina looks to the rest of Alex's team-mates and is even more confused on seeing that they too are a little surprised at the lieutenant's questions. "The Ancestors lived far to the north across the Iderian sea... no one has been there since the great war... The gate was moved here by the Ancestors during their last battle with the Wraith... no one except my people has ever known of their presence on this world"

"Sarisia was... well is a bountiful world is it not?" Alex smiles

"Yes... the twin suns provide almost continual sunshine the climate is moderate... we have gentle but defined seasons and rainfall is regular" Tamar states proud of his world.

"Perfect for farming?" Alex adds.

"Of course... the land is fertile and the soil is enriched and capable of growing many different crops... but that still does not answer how you could know these things?" Tamar says raising an eyebrow.

"That's not really what's important... the thing is you are limited by your need for security are you not?" Alex says turning to Evan slightly "Sarisia was a very important world for the ancients for exactly the same reasons that Tamar has just explained" Alex rolls his eyes at Lorne's obvious confusion "The Ancients like the Asgard could synthesize food... we know that starvation is not going to be a problem... but synthesized food is still lacking no matter how hard you try it always feels and tastes like its... well lacking!"

"They also farmed here then... the Ancients that is?" Evan says finally understanding.

"Slight understatement... Sarisia was the main producer of food for the Ancients in the galaxy... the northern continent was even more bountiful than the southern... its rich in minerals one in particular that is" Alex grins.

"Naquadah!" Lorne guesses "We know its here but its distributed evenly in the top soil enriching it... how concentrated is it in the north we never bothered checking it... we just assumed that the distribution pattern would be planet wide and not worth mining" Evan states.

"Its almost twice the concentration making the land there even more fertile than is found here... but its not worth mining as there are no actual veins as you would normally find with Naquadah" Alex states letting the others take it all in.

"Why didn't you tell us that there are Ancient ruins to the north?" Jake asks suddenly curious... both Tamar and Melina look at him confused before nodding in sudden realisation.

"Because there are no ruins" They both say in unison.

"But if the Ancients lived in a city to the north then surely there has to be some ruins there" Tim adds

"Ahem!" Alex suddenly coughs and stands to stretch his legs grinning, before walking slowly around them towards the door "Like I said guys... I've been here before"

Lorne catches on immediately and chuckles as both Jake and Tim's eyes suddenly widen catching on to his meaning.

"I don't get it..." Tamar adds even more confused.

"You will one day... I promise" Tamar shrugs...then kisses his wife on her head gently before grinning at Lorne.

"He's not an Ancient" Evan grins.

"Fine... I will not deny I am curious to how he knows what he knows but I know you keep your word Evan... I can wait to find out the truth" Tamar grins back.

* * *

"You know this was just meant to be a quick social visit... catch up with friends...good meal... see if we can figure if its possible to increase crop production... go home" Evan says walking up to Alex who is now standing in the warm sunshine watching villagers working in the nearby fields.

"If Lantia was home... then Sarisia was that special place... the one you go to just to... relax... think... dream... enjoy life and its wonders" Alex sighs wistfully lost in his memories for the briefest of moments.

"They didn't ship the food to the city did they" Evan says finally realising.

"No... the cities came to the food... why have a small transport running back and forth when you can just load the lot in one go"

"Did they ever bother doing things small" Evan grins.

"No not really..." Alex smiles but the smile is short lived and Lorne can't miss the sadness in his eyes.

"What was it like here back then?"

"It was much like it is today little mechanization very much hands on a complete back to basics" Alex smiles fondly remembering better times.

"The humans working the land?"

"No... the humans owned and ran the farms day to day but it was the Ancients that did most of the hands on hard labouring jobs" Alex notices Evans look of confusion "Its happening on Earth even now I believe... people it seems feel a need to re-connect with their routes... escape modern life and recapture a more simple existance"

"Getting their hands dirty... I guess I could understand that" Evan smiles finally realising.

"The Ancients were surrounded day to day with wondrous technology... their needs met and every whim catered for... but still many wanted nothing more than to feel a warm summer breeze on their face and bare solid Earth beneath their feet" Alex smiles taking a deep breathe "Working the land getting back to basics was just as important as the next big discovery or advancement... many saw it as a spiritual endeavour... the loss of Sarisia was the turning point" Alex's smile falters once more and a haunted look fills his eyes.

* * *

"What happened?" Evan watches has Alex hesitates briefly before taking a big long deep steadying breathe.

"The war had been going for some time and although the Wraith had been pushed back at first... their numbers suddenly began to grow at an alarming rate" Alex sighs.

"The cloning facility... they captured a ZPM" Lorne guesses.

"We didn't know that back then" Alex shrugs his shoulders weakly "All we knew was that their numbers increased a hundred fold in weeks and suddenly... three super hives were systematically wiping out the Lantian fleet"

"Three super hives?"

"They had managed to capture several Lantian warships and recover their ZPM's... our greatest warships were knocked aside so that eventually only a handful of cities remained"

"That's awful" Lorne says almost subconsciously.

"Four cities and the remainder of the fleet were sent in a last attempt to halt hostilities try to negotiate a ceasefire... but..." Alex suddenly falls quiet his eyes misting over slightly as he tries to choke down a sob.

"They never came back..." Evan puts a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder trying to calm him sightly well aware the enormity of what he is being told.

"They managed to destroy the bulk of the hives supporting fleet but the super hives broke through heading for Sarisia... and ultimately me"

"Atlantis was here on the planet?" Lorne asks mildly surprised.

"It was me that moved Tamar and Melina's Ancestors... I was the one that put the new gate here knowing the caves near Lake Lashara would offer them perfect protection... The loss of the fleet was a devastating blow to the Lantians they spent a few days completely paralysed by their own fear"

"You took over and did what had to be done" Lorne smiles "If it hadn't have been for your quick thinking all those people in the village and the thousands more in the surrounding villages would never have even been born..."

"It was the least I could do... I should have stayed and fought to protect them... but I was ordered back to Lantia and so the siege began"

"You wouldn't have handled 3 super hives on your own Lexy I mean your tough but come on" Lorne nudges Alexs elbow trying to lighten his mood playfully... Alex shrugs his shoulders and smiles weakly

"I could have tried" Alex sighs kicking a pebble across the floor in front of them "I thought about defying the order" Alex sees Lorne look at him sharply.

"Really... I never thought of you as the Sheppard type" Lorne grins

"I had just lost 4 of my sister ships... even an ancient city can go a little crazy sometimes I guess..." Alex runs his hand through his hair "Anyway... it was the final blow for the high council... what remaining hope they had was lost the day I left this world"

"That was when they decided to leave Pegasus?" Lorne asks gently.

"Not right away... they tried to figure a way to fight back but... slowly... fear and frustration wore them down... it was only a matter of time until they were forced to abandon Pegasus for good"

"It couldn't have been an easy decision for them too make..."

"No... and at first I was furious not only abandoning Pegasus but me as well I mean come on!" Alex grins weakly "Moros said I would be needed... too trust in destiny... he probably knew all along what was going to happen" Alex chuckles "Because two days later we discovered Dr Weir... she told us of your expedition to find the city ten thousand years in the future... she was... I have to say Evan... she was amazing"

"She certainly was" Evan nods smiling "Seems you were quite smitten" Evan chuckles seeing Alex blush.

"She had a passion and self belief not only in herself but in humanity as a whole... she was furious at the Lantians for giving in and she was adamant that if given the chance humanity would prevail"

"Sounds like the Elizabeth I knew alright" Evan nods.

"Being around the Ancients I think she realised something that most of you are all slowly coming to see..."

"What's that?" Lorne ask frowning slightly.

"That at the core the Ancients were only human... and they made just as many mistakes on their journey through life" Alex says with a sigh.

"Then all we have to do is learn from their mistakes" Lorne grins slapping Alex's back gently.

"I hope so Evan... I truly hope so"


	23. Chapter 23

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 23

"You said a few days Rodney!" McKaye hardly even bothers looks up as Sheppard waltzes into his lab with Richard Woolsey hot on his heels behind him "A few has always meant three days... four at best... not a month" Sheppard continues undeterred.

"This isn't something I can rush you know... the science behind this thing is way beyond even me... and yes!... I did admit too that before you even bother too gloat" McKaye sighs dramatically before he stops what he's doing and looks up at Sheppard.

"Rodney sometimes you just have to bite the bullet and turn the damn thing on... having the ZPM machine up and running could come in real useful sometime soon" Sheppard sits next too his best friend and smiles at his slightly confused look.

"What's going on?"

"We had a scheduled dial-in with the SGC today Doctor" Woolsey states with a somewhat tight smile gracing his lips.

"What have they said now?" McKaye stops typing and stares at Sheppard expectantly.

"Oh...nothing too serious... they are refitting the Daedalus and the Odyssey with drones now that the interface is working thanks to Chen-Lu... Hammond and the Apollo will be next I guess" Sheppard says.

"Area 51 is working on the shield disruptor weapon that Dr Cairns found in the database" Woolsey adds as Sheppard rubs his chin slowly gathering his thoughts "Oh yes there was that message from the President."

"What?... President Hayes sent you a message?"

"Actually the message was for you it would seem" Sheppard finally grins.

"What?" panic flares in Rodney's eyes as a thousand and one reasons that the U.S. President might want him for cascades through his mind... "What could he want to say to me?"

"It seems that back home they're seeing this machine as some sort of trump card for going public... you know clean limitless power... end the reliance on oil... save the planet...you know the usual" Sheppard smirks as Rodney falls silent.

"The IOA are of the opinion that this may help their plans for planet wide disclosure of the Stargate program... of course they would not want to put any pressure on you to hurry up your experimentation but they are insistent on making you aware of what is at stake."

"No pressure..." Rodney sighs

"Come on McKaye how hard can it be? The Ancients tended to make operating this kinda stuff easy." Sheppard cracks a grin at Rodney's glare.

"I could have turned it on three weeks ago!" Rodney huffs exasperatingly.

"Then why the wait doctor?" Woolsey asks looking slightly confused.

"Time!" Rodney sighs looking slightly lost and almost vulnerable.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks Sheppard now looking as confused as Woolsey.

"Black holes affect time... its an inescapable fact, and according to what I have managed to decipher so far...although the machine only maintains a connection for 0.034 seconds the lensing effect of the 12 micro gates means almost three months will pass outside the field... there is no way around it... its like some big joke... you could send a team to fully charge 100 ZPM's in less than a couple of hours but they wouldn't get back for..."

"Twenty-five years" Sheppard sighs rubbing his forehead.

"And there is no way around this I take it" Woolsey also sighs finally seeing the problem.

"No... I have tried everything I can think from shields to an Asgard time dilation field running backward its just too dangerous and unpredictable" McKaye shrugs his shoulders and finally smiles slightly "Guess Alex was right as usual"

"Right about what?" Woolsey asks finally taking a seat at the desk next to Rodney's

"He said that the Ancients always did things slow and methodical... taking a year out of your life to charge a few ZPM's would have been acceptable option to them."

"He should know I guess" Sheppard nods "Still that's four ZPM's a year Rodney... its still gonna be enough to change the world"

"Yes... but who's gonna be the five people too operate it?... your talking one way time travel... I know we have done some crazy things over the years but its gonna be a tall order for anyone that does it... I mean sure I wanna be there for the first time but after that there is no way..." Rodney shakes his head adamant in his resolution.

"Why?"... Woolsey looks confused once more but Sheppard's keen mind has already done the math.

"Rodney could be gone less than half an hour but his wife would be without her husband for years" Sheppard explains as McKaye nods emphatically.

"There are probably quite a few people that would jump at the chance... Dr Kavanah is one that would relish watching us all whither and age but most like him don't have the ATA gene that is required." Rodney shrugs and pulls a face at the very idea of Kavanah having the ATA gene.

"I have the gene" Alex says announcing his presence as he enters the room, Sheppard nods to the cities avatar who merely smiles before he sits on the edge of the desk that Woolsey is sat at.

"Unfortunately Lieutenant there is only one of you and you are needed here" Woolsey says with a deflated sigh.

"Mr Woolsey... you seem to forget one important fact... I am Atlantis... and if there is one thing I was born too do it is too serve and protect those in my care" Alex smiles before nodding towards the door... as five identical copies of himself saunter into the room in a very Sheppard like way all smiling at the three stunned men.

* * *

"There are six of you now?" Lorne asks with a comical grin.

"I know my solution is a little unorthodox... but it was honestly the best idea I could think of to solve Rodney's dilemma" Alex sighs

"No... its not that... its just" Lorne grins has Alex plonk's himself down on the bottom of Evans bed staring at the Lt. Colonel who momentarily stops painting to look at him "I just meant... well one of you is kinda hot but the idea of six of you... well that's my fantasies fixed for the next few months" Lorne grins as Alex blushes furiously before both burst out laughing.

"You!... are getting worse... that was just wrong" Alex chuckles as Lorne suddenly looks serious.

"How are we gonna explain this to the other people in the city?... I've heard of identical twins and even identical triplets but never identical sextuplets"

"The Colonel has decided that we will cross that bridge if and when we have too" Alex shrugs looking less concerned.

"So..." Evan once more picks up his paint brush and turns his attention back too his painting "What happened with Larin?"

"She was just flirting with me too get me to butter the Colonel up... it seems someone told her that I was some kinda expert on the city... a few of her people may of overheard me telling McKaye what some of the less well known labs were used for" Alex chuckles causing Lorne once more glance up at him.

"What was she after?"

"Residential space... specifically somewhere for their larger families to live... can't say I blame them I have plenty of room available." Lorne smiles at the almost pouting look Alex is currently sporting.

"We are still getting to know most of them... Lexy... how do we know they aren't just gonna turn on us and try to steal the city from us like the Genni did..." Lorne once more puts his paint brush down waiting for a response.

"Evan... I am the city... things would be a little different than when the Genni invaded... do you really think I would allow it to happen?" Alex sighs starring at Lorne in disbelief.

"Maybe... maybe not but its better to be safe than sorry" Lorne smiles weakly trying to appease his friend.

"Military types!" Alex shakes his head "From what I have seen of the travellers so far they see your people as the saviours of this galaxy and more importantly the rightful heirs to this city... the fact you brought me back too Pegasus has shown them how committed you are to the people of this galaxy... and they are not alone... even the Genni are now willingly following your lead... the whole galaxy is slowly turning a corner thanks to your people... besides I think I may have planted a small seed that is finally starting to grow" Alex just smiles cryptically at the slightly confused looking Lt. Colonel.

* * *

"Mr Woolsey... I was wondering if you had come to a decision yet" Richard Woolsey jumps slightly at the sound of Larin's voice behind him but he quickly turns and offers the young women a genuine smile.

"We have gone over your request but there is just one thing I wanted to know before I make my final decision..." Richard waits for Larin to nod in agreement before continuing "Why?... after all you said it yourself... you are first and foremost travellers... so why do some of your people want to settle in the city... the truth?" Larin smiles at the man in front of her.

"Too my people the most important thing is education... our children have to learn how to maintain, repair and operate our ship's... as a space faring race we have had to maintain and pass on our knowledge base" Woolsey nods for her to continue "Each ship has an academy... children are taught from the age of 5 to 16 and in that time they have to learn everything from hand to hand combat, up to 9 different languages for trade, advanced math and science, engineering and so on."

"I have too say that is an impressive undertaking especially considering your cramped living conditions" Woolsey says urging her to continue once more.

"The elders amongst my people are the teachers and it seems they have over heard some of our youngsters saying they want too be Lantian" Larin blushes slightly has Woolsey's eyes widen slightly, "One of your Lieutenants apparently taught a small group of them on hand to hand tactics a few weeks ago" Woolsey simply nods guessing instantly to which lieutenant she was referring "I have no idea what he has said... but the younger children right down to four and five year olds are suddenly coming out with things like 'We are stronger as one' and 'Together we can win' it seems that they are already thinking of themselves as Lantian... and now they are continually asking their parents and teachers when... not if they can live in the city"

"What about the disruption to the parents?"

"A centralised school would be easier to run and the council of captains can think of no where safer for our children to be... in the past when we have lost a ship in battle... you have too remember its whole families that have been wiped out... from babes in arms to great grandparents the loss is huge"

"Richard can see a haunted look in the young women's eyes" and understands that she is speaking from personal experience, he decides to try to steer the conversation gently in a lighter direction.

"Thank you for being honest... the truth is I have already agreed to opening up parts of the city for your people and hopefully more of ours in the near future...in fact... It seems that most of the larger residential towers are on a separate transport system to the rest of the city" Woolsey says as he turns to head towards his office whilst indicating for Larin too walk with him.

"Why would the Ancestors do that?"

"Well I can only guess that they too had children that they wanted too keep out of the more sensitive and dangerous areas"

"So by putting the residential towers on a separate system kids could go play with friends get to school..."

"Without being able too get to dangerous labs or machines" Woolsey finishes with a slight knowing grin.

"They liked too cover their bases it would seem" Larin finally grins back as they enter the transporter to the gate room.

* * *

[Dr Keller-McKaye to Colonel Sheppard]

[Sheppard here... Keller-McKaye?]

[Colonel!... The Asgard's awake]

[On my way]

Less than two minutes later Sheppard comes sprinting into the infirmary with Ronon hot on his heels

"Has he said anything?..."

"Only that its imperative he speaks with you sir... he said that the galaxy is at stake" Jennifer says leading Sheppard and Ronon into the small side room.

"The galaxies always at stake..." Sheppard sighs before stepping quietly into the room, he's a little thrown to see the Asgard still looking so injured with bruises clearly visible all down his slender neck and arm.

"Colonel John Sheppard... military commander of Atlantis" the Asgard opens his eyes to look at him wearily.

"Hello... I am Kasius of the Vanir... the youngling's?... the two I was found with are they safe?" the Asgard can barely keep his eyes open.

"They are in the next room in some sort of coma" Sheppard states bluntly and slightly irritated "Why are your people helping the Wraith?"

"To insure the younglings survival... there is a small device hidden by the dialing device of the planet you found us on... you must retrieve it... only some one like you can use it" The Asgard implores his breathing suddenly becoming ragged.

"You mean someone with the gene?"

" I have left an encoded message for you with the device explaining why we have been forced down this path... we had no choice..." Suddenly alarms on the monitors next to the bed start going off and Jennifer and a nurse come running in.

"Colonel... I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Wake the young...s …..watch...forgive ….." More alarms sound as the Asgard slips away, Jennifer tries valiantly too revive the small alien but its all to soon apparent that he is gone. Jennifer comes out of the Asgard's room throwing her disposable gloves forcefully in the bin next to the door.

"Damn it!"

"You did all you could Doc" Sheppard says trying too console the young physician.

"When he woke I thought there was a chance that he might just pull through" Her shoulders slump slightly in defeat "did you get your answer?"

"Not yet... but I may get it soon"


	24. Chapter 24

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 24

Sheppard runs towards the open gate as Lorne and his team return safely back to Atlantis, Lorne gives him a quick grin as he hands him a small box.

"Right by the dhd hidden under a small pile of rubble Sir"

"Have you looked inside?"

"I had a quick look... our young lieutenant here also had a quick look"

"And?" Sheppard looks at the young man shaking his head before him.

"The device is clearly Ancient in design but as to what its purpose is I am unsure... it looks like the Vanir have modified it slightly" Alex says as he hands him a small crystal. "This was also in the box I believe it contains a message for you sir"

"how am I supposed to see read it?" Sheppard asks suddenly studying the crystal in detail, Alex can't help but roll his eyes before he once more take the crystal back off the colonel and closes his eyes momentarily.

"I have transferred it to my system its waiting for you in the holo-room." Sheppard blushes slightly but quickly recovers his wits.

[Sheppard to Woolsey]

[Go ahead Colonel]

[Meet me at the holoroom...and bring McKaye]

[Understood Colonel... We will be there shortly Woolsey out]

* * *

"This better explain what's going on" Rodney gripes as he steps up to the controls of the holo room less than ten minutes later.

"McKaye... just play the damn message" Sheppard huffs, the room darkens as the holographic form of an Asgard appears bathed in light

{I am Kasius of the Vanir... if you are seeing this recording it means that I am most likely dead and my mission has failed} The Asgard bows his head slightly in thought before continuing {I was charged with getting the two younglings in my charge safely to Atlantis... they are the future of our race... innocents and must be protected}

"Why should we after they attacked us?"

"McKaye!... its a recording shush!"

{Actually I am an interactive construct designed too explain our actions and ask for your help}

"Oh... OK then... like Rodney says your people did attack us why should we help... especially as you're people are currently helping the wraith" Sheppard folds his arms defiantly waiting for the holographic Asgard too deny the allegations

{The wraith discovered the colony and caught my ship as it tried to escape... the second they had me and the younglings the others had no choice than to offer complete surrender}

"Why?" Woolsey asks frown lines slowly creasing it forehead

{They are genetically pure and stable...capable of biological reproduction... once they have matured they will be capable of spawning a new Asgard race}

"Spawning?" Sheppard asks looking slightly confused.

"From what we have learned from the Asgard database they are descended from an amphibious like creature... they used to lay eggs in these nutrient rich pools on Halla... and"

"No more please" Sheppard hold his hand up to Rodney before sighing and turning his attention back to the holo graphic Kasius.

"So we are talking your own Adam and Eve her then?"

{In a manner of speaking... of course Asgard are neither male or female... but your analogy fits.}

"Not male or female?" Sheppard looks at Rodney in confusion and is more than a little comforted seeing Woolsey looking as confused as he is.

"Asgard are hermaphrodites" Rodney sighs as Sheppard suddenly looks even more bemused "They are both male and female... all in one"

"Doesn't that get a little confusing?" Sheppard quips trying too rap is mind around the fact. Rodney just shakes his head before returning his attention back to the hologram.

{The Vanir will continue to help the Wraith until the younglings are awakened too ensure their safety and survival... but the devise you have recovered could only be used by someone with the Ancient gene... once it it used too awaken the younglings from their slumber they will know that they are safe in Atlantis}

"Then what?" asks Sheppard finally getting over his shock.

{The remaining Vanir will cease helping the Wraith and enter the Vault}

"I'm sorry... but what is this Vault?" asks Woolsey

{The Vault is the Vanir's version of Valhalla}

"Yeh and Valhalla is?"

{I am sorry I thought that your people had access to the Asgard's database... you do not really think the Asgard committed mass suicide without a way back?}

{The Vault contains a copy of every Vanir consciousness that has lived... much like the Asgard store theirs in Valhalla they are most likely awaiting a time when a race is capable of correcting their mistakes}

"So the Asgard aren't really gone just sleeping in some big hard drive somewhere... cool I guess" Sheppard says with an easy smile.

{That is as accurate an analogy as you could make... to my mission then...I here by place the younglings in your care Colonel John Sheppard}

"Me!" Sheppard is slightly stunned at the idea.

{You are the leader here are you not?... you have the gene of the Ancients?... You are a fair and honest man?} Rodney can't help the slight guffaw at the idea of Sheppard running around after a couple of young Asgard, Sheppard just offers him a glare before once again returning his attention to Kasius.

"There has too be someone more qualified... I'm sure..."

{We have chosen you Colonel... please take the device to the younglings awaken them...end the Wraiths hold over the Vanir... who knows what technology my people have been forced to give them since I made this program... they are stalling as much as possible but the Wraith are not stupid" Kasius sighs in shame "The technology we have gifted the Wraith so far though dangerous can not harm Atlantis itself and should be easily countered with the correct preparation... it was the only way we could think of to let you now that our race was involved... the entire Asgard race Vanir included are counting on your forgiveness and support... protect and nurture these two younglings and our entire species will forever be in your debt} The hologram slowly fades as the lights in the room slowly return to their normal brightness.

"You gonna do it?"

"Do I have a choice?" Sheppard sighs.

* * *

"You sure this is safe?"

"How the hell should I know?... if even he doesn't know what it does" Rodney nods towards Alex who is leaning against the infirmary wall watching Jennifer fuss around the two still unconscious young Asgard.

"Like you said too me... sometimes you just have to turn the damn thing on" McKaye grins before taking a step away from Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla both smile at Rodney's quip.

"Colonel if you are unsure of this device should you not get it tested further" Teyla asks offering him a way too save face.

"I'm afraid too say Teyla may have a point Colonel... for all we know the hologram could have been lying and this device is just a ruse to let the Wraith know where we are" Says Woolsey.

"I don't think so... but I don't think Kasius told us everything... I had the feeling that this is gonna be one of those reports that I hate to write" Sheppard holds the small device in his out stretched hand before he has a chance to second guess himself and thinks ON.

At first nothing happens and he begins to worry that he has broken it... but he suddenly begins to feel a slight warmth in the palm of his hand... the top of the device slides open and three small glowing globes roughly the size of a golf ball float gently into the air, two move slowly towards the unconscious Asgard whilst the third rises up to float directly above Sheppard, he glances around the room looking at the faces of those around him as they simply stare at the floating golf ball... god the idea of a floating golf ball sounded dumb how could he put that in his report he wondered a small smile tugging on his lips at the thought... his eyes fall on Alex who is staring in wonder and slight apprehension.

A sudden wave of anxiety washes over him as he realises he can no longer move or speak... the anxiety turns to panic then fear as he sees Alex and Ronon start moving towards him as if they were moving in slow motion their concern clear on their faces... then Sheppard feels pain like a dagger has been plunged deep into the top of his head, if he could speak he knows he would be screaming in agony as the pain grows more and more intense, he feels Alex and Ronon grab his arms as his body suddenly goes limp free from the invisible force restraining him and as he finally falls unconscious he is struck by the thought 'Killed by glowing golf ball' oh the irony of it all.

"What the hell was that?" McKaye asks as Jennifer comes rushing over to the now unconscious Sheppard slumped in Ronons arms

"Grab his legs...let's get him on the bed" Ronon says to Alex who merely nods before taking hold of Sheppards ankles and lifting him on to the free bed near by, Jennifer quickly checks the Colonels vitals before releasing a large sigh.

"I think he's just unconscious"

"Then what did that beam of light do?" Asks Teyla

"Two similar beams shone on the Asgard" Woolsey says trying to sound helpful.

Jennifer walks over to the small Asgard and looks at the monitors that they are still hooked up to "What ever it was meant to do it didn't they are still unresponsive" she walks back over to Sheppard and once more checks his vitals "He's stable and..."

"Dreaming" Alex says gaining everyone's attention "Look at his eye lids indicate that he's in REM sleep... I think he will be fine when he wakes up"

"You said you didn't know what the device was" McKaye says in a slightly accusatory tone.

"I didn't but now that I have seen in action I can say with certainty its some sort of genetic and cognitive scanner... but to what end I am unsure... its been dramatically altered... only time will tell I guess"

* * *

"God my head is thumping!"

"Colonel... how are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit in the head with a baseball bat... the usual"

"You gave us all quite a scare" Jennifer sighs as she helps the Colonel sit up in bed and beckons the nearby nurse to bring him a glass of water, Sheppard quickly empties the glass in one go before giving it back to the young nurse with an almost pleading smile.

"Pilots" the nurse grates as she scurries off to refill his glass.

"She loves running around after me doesn't she?" Jennifer just roles her eyes at the Colonel before sticking a needle in his unsuspecting arm.

"Ouch!... little rough there doc"

"Stop winding my staff up then" Jennifer grins before popping a sample tube on the needle in the Colonels arm "Just wanna check your bloods... after all you have been zapped by yet another unknown Ancient device"

"Again" Sheppard chuckles and rubs the back of his neck with his free hand

"What's the last thing you remember Colonel"

"Getting hit in the head by some weird glowy golf ball thingy!" Sheppard suddenly panics and tries to jump off the bed, but Jennifer quickly pushes him back down onto the pillow. "Where are they?"

"Who?"

"The Kids

"Who's Kids?

"My kid's!"

"Colonel?"

"The glowy thing didn't just hit me I saw it hit my kids... oh god where are they?"

"Colonel calm down... what are you talking about" Jennifer tries to calm the distraught and obviously confused Colonel down, Jennifer hears the nurse that is fetching Sheppard's water gasp behind her she spins round too see what has surprised her so much, she looks around too find her standing in the doorway looking into the room with the two young Asgard in.

"Clair... what is it?" the young nurse turns too look at Jennifer wide eyed before looking back into the room, Jennifer quickly walks over towards the door but before she gets there two very human looking boys roughly ten years old come barrelling out the room tugging the bed sheets with them trying to cover themselves up as they charge past Jennifer before diving onto Sheppard, the only word Jennifer's brain manages to register is the first ones that come out their mouths.

"Dad!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 25

Woolsey looks out of the infirmary office door once more too make sure for the fifth time already that his eyes are not deceiving him before turning back to look at Jennifer and the recently recalled Carson.

"Could someone please explain this too me?"

"I asked for Carson's help because... well frankly Mr Woolsey I am a little stumped by what I have found" Jennifer says with a sigh.

"It looks like the device seems to have scanned all those with the Ancient gene it came into contact with and once it had the genetic profile it needed it altered the two wee Asgard on a micro cellular level" Beckett says whilst reading some of the information on the data pad held in his hand.

"So you are saying that they are some sort of hybrid?" Woolsey asks looking slightly concerned.

"No... they are now mostly human... but that wasn't the thing that stumped me" Says Jennifer as she walks over too and activates the nearby screen. "This is a normal healthy strand of human DNA" she quickly points to the strand on the left glancing at Woolsey to make sure that he is keeping up "This one on the right is a strand of Asgard DNA"

"But these are the children's DNA samples" Dr Beckett hands Woolsey the pad "You see?... its forming a triple helix two strands human but it has a third recessive strand of Asgard DNA..." The excitement on Carson's face is clear too see.

"Its never been seen before... well not naturally anyway... not on any of the planets we have ever been too in Pegasus or the Milky Way or even in any of the galaxies the Destiny has visited... DNA as always been coded into a double helix no matter the lifeform... this level of manipulation is way beyond us... possibly beyond even the research the Ancients did... the possibility's it could open up is eminence" Jennifer adds.

"So how are two boys supposed to sire an entire race?" Woolsey asks looking totally confused once more.

"The Asgard DNA can still be passed on once they reach maturity... they still have their original Asgard reproductive organs" Beckett smiles.

"You mean they... you know" Woolsey blushes furiously looking completely scandalised.

"No...no...no... the Asgard didn't reproduce like we humans do... do you not read any of the research reports coming out of the SGC" Carson says shaking his head, Jennifer can't hide the smile that has crept across her face.

"I read the relevant information doctor" says Woolsey in a slightly huffy tone.

"The Asgard have a small receptacle here in the cubital fossa area of the arm that accepts relevant genetic material from a partner" Says Jennifer before looking at Carson with a smirk too continue.

"Aye its where the genetic material is secreted from that caused a few raised eyebrows back home" Carson returns the smirk, Carson points to the small area on his hand between his thumb and is fingers "Here" he now openly grins as Woolsey's eyes widen.

"Your saying every time one of us shook hands with them we were actually..." Woolseys voice falters before even he smiles broadly "Was General O'Neill informed?"

"Aye... I believe Doctor Jackson enjoyed passing on that particular piece of information too him personally" Carson chuckles.

"So are they just copies of the Colonel?... the device can't have come into contact with that many people with the Ancient gene" Woolsey asks finally getting the idea of O'Neill and Thor shaking hands out of his head.

"Only three individuals were scanned... Alex was rejected because of the nanites in his system" Says Jennifer quietly.

"So you are saying that genetically these two children are Colonel Sheppard's and Lt. Colonel Lorne's" Woolsey says eyes widening.

"Aye plus a bit of Asgard on the side... its never a dull day in Pegasus is it"

* * *

"Colonel... please take a seat" Carson directs the Colonel to the seat in front of him and Jennifer with an easy smile.

"Can't we just get outta here the kids are starting to get restless" Sheppard sighs before slumping in his chair.

"Colonel what's the last thing you remember before waking up in the infirmary" Jennifer asks.

Sheppard thinks for a few seconds and smiles.

"Glowing golf balls... then... I woke up" Sheppard frowns slightly before he openly smiles "I'm not going mad... I know"

"What is it know?" Carson asks looking slightly confused at the Colonels sudden happy face.

"It's kinda hard too explain... but I know without a shadow of doubt... that those two boys out there are mine... I brought them here with me too Pegasus when I first came here... it was the only concession I asked Dr Weir for in exchange for me agreeing to come to Atlantis" Sheppard rubs the back of his neck nervously like the next idea scares him slightly "I also know that they are the two Asgard that we rescued a few weeks ago"

Both Carson and Jennifer suddenly look a little surprised by the Colonels admission but they wait for Sheppard too continue.

"Like I said its a little hard too explain... I know that device has implanted me with these memories and sure normally I would be furious and see this as some sort of violation... but they are a part of me... I can remember walking around the city for hours trying too get them to go to sleep for the first few months after we arrived, I remember the first time I took them too the beach on the mainland... the first time they scraped their knee, their first loose tooth... I have so many new memories... good memories... happy memories... I don't care if they are real or not... they are my son's and I will do everything in my power to keep them safe." Sheppard looks resolute and determined.

"No one expects otherwise Colonel" Jennifer finally smiles but her smile falters slightly as Carson speaks.

"It's not that simple laddy... you remember them being here hell... even they might remember being here... but everyone else here in the city will not know them... take it from me John I have been there... the looks... the whispers... its gonna be tougher than you think" Carson smiles before continuing "Then there is the practical things too consider...what about your quarters?... do they have any clothes?... or even a bed too sleep in?... I'm not trying too take this away from you Colonel I just want too help you be prepared"

"Thanks... I hadn't thought about those kinda things" Sheppard suddenly looks weary.

"What about Lorne?" Jennifer asks quietly her best friend never far from her mind.

"What about him?" Sheppard asks eyes snapping up too Jennifer immediately.

"Well laddy it seems that the device merged your DNA with Lornes DNA too alter the wee kiddies" Carson says tactfully as possible.

"Oh this just get better" Sheppard sighs once more rubbing the back of his neck in frustration.

"It had too otherwise it would have just produced two clones of you" Jennifer says shuddering at the idea of what dangers two more copies of Sheppard would bring.

"It had to combine samples from two people with the gene since only... Lt. Weir, Lorne and you came into contact with the device it chose the only two it could" Carson adds with a small smile... "Thankfully I was off world"

"Thanks... I think!" Sheppard notes Carson's smile.

"The memories this device implanted... there's no mention of a mother being involved... maybe the Asgard planned for this somehow?" Sheppard says trying too wrap his mind around the fact that he and his XO have just become parents.

"That will not rest well with some in the military back home... especi..." Carson suddenly stops himself unsure if the Colonel knows about Lorne, Jennifer turns too glare at Carson but Sheppard just chuckles causing them both to look at him.

"You mean cause he's gay?... they would probably blow a gasket then if they knew I was bi then wouldn't they?" Sheppard just grins at Carson and Jennifers stunned expression "Besides who you like too share a bed with has fuck all too do with them"

"True..." Carson says recovering quickly and regaining his composure "But there are still a lot of idiots in the military laddy they would just love any excuse too remove either you or Evan from the city"

"Let em try" Sheppard huffs causing both Jennifer and Carson too grin... "Besides there's nothing going on between us never has been... I'm his CO for gods sake... I may bend the rules occasionally but I don't go out my way to break 'em" Sheppard almost pouts causing both Carson and Jennifer too snigger "OK... I don't go out to break em on purpose!" Sheppard glares at Jennifer and Carson who both look at him innocently.

"Yes... well... rule breaking aside I think this is one that we should play by ear... you and the boys" Jennifer cuts Carson off holding her hand up.

"Sorry... its just... do they even have names?" Jennifer asks Sheppard sheepishly shrugging her shoulders.

Sheppard just roles his eyes "Of course they do... Matthew and Mark... guess if it had have been triplets there would have been a Luke as well" Sheppard smiles seeing them quickly make the connection.

"Well you and the boys get settled in for the night here in the infirmary... and we will inform those that need too know... get you a room sorted ready for tomorrow... Deal?" Carson says suddenly looking like a man on a mission as he rises too his feet.

"Sure... on one condition... Doc?" Sheppard looks at Jennifer who just nods "I want you too inform Lorne... but make it clear... he follows the kids lead... if they treat him like Lt Colonel Lorne then that is who he is, I'm not saying I don't expect him to be in their lives... hell he may not even wanna be"

"He will... I guarantee it" Jennifer smiles

"Still he has to let them dictate terms... my heads been stuffed with these memories as have theirs... I'm not sure as too where he's gonna fit in... god this is so screwed up" Sheppard finally chuckles releasing some tension.

"Don't worry Colonel... I'll explain everything"

* * *

"This is fucked up!... even by Pegasus standards"

"Rodney!" Carson roles his eyes as they look at yet another suitable set of quarters on Alex's list of suggestions for the new Sheppard family home.

"Well honestly... Sheppard... Kids... Who in the right mind would put those two ideas together!" Rodney is soon off on a roll oblivious to the fact Carsons largely ignoring him "And then there's the whole who's the mom and who's the dad... course I would of said I could see Lorne playing mom he's got that whole sensitive thing going on..." Carson just roles his eyes "But he is military so maybe not... but then you learn Shep's well... so maybe..."

"Maybe we just think these thoughts without vocalising them hey Rodney" Carson says shaking his head.

"I think better vocalising my thoughts... it helps when I'm in shock" Rodney gripes heading too the door

"Well vocalise quieter!"

* * *

"How is he?"

"According to Dr Beckett... remarkably calm considering the situation that has been thrust upon him" Teyla says to Ronon as they walk to the mess hall.

"Being a father is gonna change him!" Ronon can't help the sound of resentment creeping into his voice.

"In what way?"

"It'll make him soft!"

"Do you truly believe that?" Teyla stops to look at the burley man fully "If anything... it will make him even stronger"

"How do you work that out?"

"Before he fought to protect the city... and his friends.."

"And now?"

"Now he is fighting for his children... a parents urge too protect their child is one of the strongest and most primitive out there" Teyla gives a warm knowing smile. "You will see when you too have a child"

"How can you be so sure?" Teyla just grins

"Easy... I'm a mother"


	26. Chapter 26

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 26

"Good morning sir... I hope you all slept well?" Alex comes sweeping cheerfully into the infirmary with a couple of packages in each of his hands "These are for you and you" he quickly hands the two packages to the young boys offering the Colonel a knowing wink whilst they are distractedly tearing the wrapper off the packages.

"Oh man... a PSP ... cool"

"Thanks uncle Alex" both boys say in unison, Sheppard's eyes widen at the term but Alex merely chuckles turning his attention fully back too the Colonel

"Uncle Alex?" Sheppard says quietly

"Their memories have been built from your mind... nice too know you already hold me in such high regard" Alex smiles before nodding towards Carson standing at the door.

"Well... looks like you can get going... but please try to stay out of trouble from now on" Carson says looking at the two young boys.

"They will Doc... I promise"

"Aye... we'll see"

* * *

"So where are we headed?" Asks Sheppard following Alex out the infirmary to the nearby transporter.

"Dad?... aren't we going back to our old room?" Matthew asks finally looking up from the PSP that he's trying to open without dropping it.

"Durrrr... don't you remember anything... why were we in hospital?" Mark says looking at his brother like he's suddenly grown another head.

"Oh yeh" the boy suddenly chuckles "Dad burnt the toast... and caused a fire in our room"

Sheppard just looks at them in wonder.

"Well we have found you some new quarters... tower 34, room 2345... nice and easy too remember" Alex grins.

"How high uncle Alex?" Mark asks excitement clearly visible on his face.

"Wait and see..." Alex just grins as Sheppard stares at him.

* * *

Sheppard's breathe is momentarily taken away as he steps into the new room, the first thing he notices is that its huge, large windows two stories high show unrestricted views of the ocean in front of him, its clearly one of the larger outer residential towers there is a family sized open plan kitchen off to one side and stairs leading to a balcony above clearly leading to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

"Sorry no balcony... sir" Alex grins as Sheppard clearly jolts back into reality

"Sorry its just... wow"

"Thanks... Alex says slightly blushing... these are my family units... I chose this particular room specifically because there is a transporter just down the corridor" Alex indicates the door.

"I thought that the residential towers are on a separate transport system?"

"They are... but authorised personnel can basically move freely throughout the whole city, the lock out system was designed to keep Lantian children away from labs and such not to make it hard for their parents to get to work" Alex grins "I have suggested that some of the people in relationships may want to consider these larger quarters... after all the smaller quarters in the central area were mainly for single people with less need for space"

"I bet McKaye is bending Jen's ear about moving already" Sheppard chuckles before turning his attention to the raised voices coming from the balcony above.

"Dad!"... Matthew suddenly looks over the balcony down at him and Alex "Will you tell him I get too choose my bedroom first he picked last time!"

"Mark... try to be fair... you can't get first choice every time" Sheppard sighs as Alex just grins at him.

"Dad!... its sooo not fair!" Marks yells back obviously frustrated.

"Boys" Sheppard says to Alex before he just grins then goes charging up the stairs to sort his son's out, when Alex hears laughter coming from the balcony above him he just smiles too himself and beats a hasty retreat.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" Evan looks up from his half eaten breakfast into the smiling eyes of Colonel Grainger, he nods almost imperceptibly to the vacant chair in front of him before sighing loudly.

"Please don't start Dom... not today... not right now... my heads a little messed up at the moment... I just can't deal with any more at the moment" Evan says sounding totally lost and alone.

"I'm here as a friend Ev... talk too me... I already know what's happened... you know what the grape vines like in this place... please …. just let me help you?" Dom says placing his hand on top of Evans which is resting on the table.

Evan stares at their hands and then uncontrollably glances around the room to see if anyone is looking.

"You know with everything that's going on you're still worried that someone will see you holding hands with a guy!" Dom snorts.

"Gimmi a break will you?" Evan fidgets awkwardly pulling his hand back and dropping it to his lap "I'm just not that comfortable in public"

"For god's sake Ev I'm hardly snogging ya... and to be honest I doubt anyone here would even give a damn anyway especially not Sheppard... he's cool with ya ain't he?"

"Yeh... he's said he is but that was until..."

"What?... until you fathered his kids" Granger grins wildly as Evan blanches at the term.

"DOM!" Evan growls "It isn't funny"

"You know I thought I had heard it all but this one..." Dom chuckles as Evan shifts in his seat uncomfortably "So what are they like?"

"Don't know" Evan sighs

"What you mean?" Dom suddenly understands Evans mood "You haven't seen them yet have you?"

"Nope" Evan looks downbeat suddenly "I have to see how they react... the way Jen explained the Colonels not sure what has been put in their heads concerning me"

"And your worrying you're just what... like some unwanted sperm donor?" Evan roles his eyes at Dom's crass analogy but slowly nods "You love Teyla's kid right?"

"Torren... of course I do"

"Yet he's not even yours is he?"

"What's that got to do with it?

"It's just I have seen Torren's eyes light up when you are around... the little tyke thinks the world of you Ev" Evan feels the sting of tears forming in his eyes as Dom continues "You really think that you ain't gonna get that bond with your own kids?"

"This is different" Evan sighs trying too control his suddenly volatile emotions.

"Sure they might be more grown up than Torren is and sure they may not have come into the world the normal way but even so whether they know you or not ain't really all that important is it?" Dom smiles at Evans slight look of confusion "Once they get too know you for who you are... there's not much there that's not too like" Evan blushes at Dom's kind words "Granted most people don't know you are an uptight, neat freak that alphabetises his music collection... but I wont tell em if you don't" Dom just winks at Evan and smiles as he gets up too leave.

"Dom..." Grainger stops too look back at Evan

"Thanks... for the first bit... not the second" Evan grins

"Anytime" Grainger just winks and walks out the mess hall leaving him alone to gather his thoughts.

* * *

Evan stands outside the doorway to Sheppard's new quarters it had been less than 10 minutes ago that the Colonel had radioed him asking him to join them for dinner, he couldn't understand why he was so shook up, he and Sheppard had eaten lunch together numerous times before this was no different was it?

Who was he kidding, of course it was different even from outside the room he could hear the cheerful voices inside and deep down Evan yearned for nothing more than to be a part of that, the thought that he might not get to be included was slowly tearing him apart and the need to know one way or the other overrode the fear of rejection.

No sooner had he hesitantly rang the door chime than the door slid open, the first thing he noticed was the large open room with views out across the ocean... the second thing that registered in his mind was the Colonel pinned too the floor being tickled by the two chuckling boys lying across him trying to hold him down... but its what came next that made Evan's eyes widen in shock.

"Papa don't just stand there..." Matthew says whilst trying desperately to grab onto Sheppard's legs

"I..." Evan was caught completely off guard but quickly noted the amused look in the Colonels eyes.

"Come on... he's wining" Mark whines as Sheppard quickly picks up one son under each arm before carefully throwing them both on the sofa before bolting for the kitchen leaving them both chuckling.

"Loser...loser...you ran away!" they both say together before turning back to Evan

"Hey pop... have you been off world?... you weren't in the infirmary when we woke up" say Mark scrambling towards Evan.

"I..."

"You know dad started a fire in our old quarters... it was so funny... uncle Meredith was sooooo mad at him" Matt says as both children throw their arms around him giving him a hug.

Sheppard can see Lorne is struggling too hold his emotions in check and he suddenly wonders if this new emotional understanding comes from the gathering thing that Alex had mentioned or the fact that he is now a father.

"Boys!... go get washed... dinner in ten minutes" Sheppard says commandingly but with a smile on his face both lads give Evan a quick squeeze then bolt off up stairs trying too push each other out the way to be first.

"They started too ask when you where gonna be home about an hour ago... its like something went click in their heads" Sheppard chuckles looking up from the food he is preparing.

"I... I'm feeling a little..."

"Overwhelmed?" Lorne just nods understanding now that Sheppard must be feeling the same way "Just go with it" Sheppard grins "Apparently you and I lived together"

"What!... as in?"

"Oh yeh" Sheppard just smirks at Lornes blush... "Look... Evan I know this is gonna seem sudden... but the thing is... well the truth is... this place is huge... there's like... five bedrooms and three bathrooms upstairs plus the living space down here and there was even an office through there" Sheppard points too the double glass doors at the opposite side of the room to the kitchen "Well it was an office till Mark commandeered it as an art studio" Lornes eyes widen in surprise "Guess he got that from you" Sheppard actually blushes much too Lornes surprise.

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Look I know this is a weird thing to ask and I know I have no rights to ask you not really but I've had this idea on my mind since the moment I got here... and I haven't really thought about anything else all day so... I'm gonna ask anyway" Sheppard rubs the back of his neck nervously "I'm not saying that we have too... well you know"

"Are you trying to ask me to move in with you Sir?" Lorne asks a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"No... I mean yes..." Lorne looks confused as Sheppard sighs and gathers his thoughts "Colonel Sheppard isn't asking you to move in but John is" Sheppard drops his head slightly in defeat "Look you have as much right to be a part of their lives as I have... and obviously the weird glowy golf ball thing somehow thought we were an item hence the scenario we now find ourselves in now... and intentional or not we have to deal... I'd totally understand if you said no and bolted..." Sheppard stops rambling to look at Lorne who's just smiling.

"What happens if either one of us meet someone?" Lorne says but no sooner he say it he feels a wave of something he can't put his finger on wash over him, and he's almost certain it came from Sheppard.

"Not gonna happen..." Sheppard smiles "Think about it?"

"I'll think about it" Lorne nods.

Looking down over the balcony Mark smirk's at his brother "They are so gonna get back together"

"You are such a sap!" Matt says rolling his eyes

"We'll see"

"You're a muppet... you do know that... right" Matt says grinning as he thumps his brother on the arm then runs back downstairs

"You just wait!... I'll give you muppet!" Mark launches himself at his brother playfully fighting.

"Will you pair knock it off" Evan shouts as the two boys fall on the sofa wrestling.

"He started it!" Mark says whilst trying to thump his brothers shoulder discreetly.

"Daddies boy" Matt says glaring at his brother whilst rubbing his shoulder.

The phrase was said so matter of factly but it hit Lorne like a bolt of lightning he could see himself and he could see Sheppard in the two young faces staring back at him and in an instant his mind was made up he turns too look at Sheppard who is just smiling at him knowingly.

"The answers yes" Sheppard just smirks... nods then carries on preparing dinner.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 27

The last rays of evening sunlight streaming through the windows cast shadows around the empty office as a lone figure comes striding purposefully in slamming the door behind him, he sits at his desk drumming his fingers for a few seconds on it's polished oak surface before he finally picks up the telephone.

"You asked to speak to me Sir"

"Yes sir I have heard"

"Yes I do know"

"No they didn't get approval"

"Yes I understand that sir"

"But you know what It's like out there"

"I understand that... and no I'm not trying to defend what has happened"

"With all due respect sir"

"Yes they are the two ranking officers"

"Yes I understand the rules"

"Like I have said Sir they are..."

"No I'm not trying to defend them Sir... nor do I feel the need too"

"The Vanir Sir"

"Yes"

"Off shoot of the Asgard"

"Yes they are human"

"I don't think that is going too be necessary Sir"

"I really don't think..."

"I'm sure your advisor's have..."

"Do you really think?"

"If you insist... Sir"

"Yes Mr President... I'll get onto that right away"

"Yes Sir...and a good night to you to Sir"

General O'Neill puts the phone down sighs loudly before picking it up again.

"Caroline... could you clear tomorrows engagements I have to go to the SGC first thing in the morning"

[Certainly General... would you like me to arrange the travel details?] Jack lets a small smile form on his lips, he knows that she will have the Apollo or Hammond beam him too the SGC even without asking her to do so... how had he ever coped without a PA in the past he had no idea.

"Sure... meetings 08:00 sharp make sure Landry and SG1 are present"

[I'll get that sorted right away general]

* * *

"Any idea what's going on" Mitchell asks taking a seat next to Daniel at the briefing room table.

"Maybe they want too give us a big juicy bonus for freeing those people on P345 YU5" Vala says with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"I seriously doubt that" Daniel says looking up at the voices approaching "Jack?"

"Daniel..." O'Neill nods to him before acknowledging everyone else with a smile "Its good to see everyone's OK"

"General... General" Cam nods respectfully to O'Neill and Landry as they take their seats.

"SG1 thank you for coming... good work on YU5... well done" Landry says with a smile

"But that's not why we are here?"

"Indeed" Says Teal'c

"Since you have been off world for the past six days, I'm not sure if you have heard the latest gossip from Atlantis but I can tell you that the President has" Landry says sounding suddenly grim.

"Have they been attacked?" Mitchell asks suddenly concerned.

"No... its not that kind of problem... but several things have come up all at once that we need to address... Colonel Mitchell... I want you to take over from Sheppard for two weeks as Commander" O'Neill sighs before continuing "Officially he and his XO are taking two weeks leave... as too why... its in the report... read it!" Mitchell just nods "Their 304s are grounded while they are being refitted so you hopefully shouldn't see much action"

"And the real reason we are going?" Daniel asks knowing Jack all to well.

"I want you to do an evaluation on Sheppard and Lorne... make sure their private life is not interfering with the job" O'Neill sighs.

"Wait are Sheppard and Lorne?" Mitchell asks suddenly shocked.

"No... not as I know of... and to be honest if it were just me I wouldn't give a rat's ass if they were... they are in another galaxy for Christ's sake... I don't care what they do in their own time so long as it isn't stopping them doing their job but the Airforce takes a different line and has rules of conduct that you are there to see are being followed" O'Neill notices Landry's smirk but just roles his eyes "Look the details are in the report... Mitchell is just there to cover for a couple weeks... Teal'c and Vala can soak up the sun and..."

"I'm the spy in the camp... great... you know I'm terrible at this kinda stuff" Daniel shakes his head in annoyance at Jacks obvious amusement.

"Look... I either send you or the IOA steps in and sends someone... and we all know how that will end" all those assembled nod in agreement.

"SG1... you leave for midway in one hour... make sure you all read the report" Landry says rising to his feet with an amused look.

* * *

"Off world activation... I'm reading midways IDC" says Chuck looking to Woolsey expectantly.

"Lower the shield" Woolsey says before heading for the gate below to meet SG1.

"Mr Woolsey" Mitchell nods politely as soon as he sees the man is waiting for them.

"Colonel welcome back to Atlantis and I believe congratulations are in order" Woolsey says to a slightly confused Cam.

"Oh... right... thanks" Cam blushes slightly.

"Promotion well deserved" Woolsey says honestly before leading them to the conference room "I am sure you are all up to speed?" Woolsey says taking his seat.

"You mean do we know about Sheppard and Lornes new arrival's?" Mitchell says with a smile.

"Yes... well I have to admit as unusual as the situation is they seem to be adapting too it quickly... I am not sure why the President thought it necessary to have them investigated" Woolsey says with a slight frown.

"I read the report that you sent" Daniel says gaining Woolsey attention.

"I tried to be as thorough as possible so we could avoid this very situation Dr Jackson"

Daniel can't hide the smile that slowly creeping across his face, Woolsey may be the typical bureaucratic busybody type but once you had gained his loyalty he gave it completely, Daniel wondered if Sheppard even knew just how much belief and dedication the man had in him.

"It seems that the IOA thinks you may have lost your objectivity somewhat" Daniel says tactfully "Its easy to get attached to the people we are close to"

"I hardly think that is true" Woolsey huffs but he soon realises he's fooling no one.

"Look Mr Woolsey... to be honest I'm just here to sign off on your report while Mitchell's here to cover... more than anything I would really like too your new Lieutenant if that's aright" Cam looks at his watch then grins at Vala.

"Less than five minutes... pay up lady!" Vala glares at Mitchell then at Daniel.

"You have absolutely no patience Daniel... its almost embarrassing" Daniel merely rolls his eyes at Vala before he to glares at Mitchell.

"A chance to talk to someone that lived through so much history... what did you expect?"

"Least you haven't..."

"Jackson to Lt. Weir"

[Weir here... welcome back to Atlantis doctor]

"Is there any chance we could have a chat" Everyone can clearly hear the man chuckling the other end of the com line.

[I would be honoured... would you like me to come to you in the conference room?]

"Is that OK?"

[Of course... I will join you shortly]

Daniel turns to the rest of his team with a look of glee on his face until Teal'c hold his hand out to Mitchell who drops the money in his hand glumly before marching out.

* * *

"Thank you for coming so quickly" Daniel says as the young lieutenant enters the room.

"It is not a problem... I must admit I am surprised it has taken you so long to come and see me" Alex smiles.

"Oh believe me I tried too before now... but up until now there hasn't been a reason too..." Daniel nods for Alex too take a seat before continuing "There are so many things I want to ask you... so many questions you could finally answer" Alex just nods smiling.

"I will answer any and all questions you have doctor... open and honestly so long as you answer any questions I may have" Daniel is thrown slightly off guard.

"What do you want to know?"

"Like you doctor there are many questions on my mind"

"Such as?"

"You would be surprised" Alex smiles

"A chance too learn first hand of the past... well its a dream come true to be honest" Daniel is almost bouncing in his seat

"What has happened in the past is only useful if it is relevant in the present...you know that doctor"

"That is true... but knowing about the past helps us avoid the same mistakes in the future... its informs our choices"

"Or it can cause you to second guess your instincts..." Alex grins at Daniel who just smiles at him in return.

"When a man learns, it is only knowledge... but when knowledge is passed on it becomes..."

"Wisdom" Daniel says with a smile "You talk like some one I once knew"

"Oma?...You forget doctor I have seen the reports... she was a good person... true of heart and spirit" a slight look of sadness washes across Alex's face "She always was to naïve... but even so her punishment was to severe"

"Hey I won't argue with you there" Daniel nods gaining a smile and a lighter look off the young man in front of him.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything" Daniel grins.

* * *

Mitchell enters the mess hall and is instantly surprised at how busy it is, people are chatting away happily Atlantis personnel clearly mixing with Travellers and Athosians even a few genni scattered here and there.

"Certainly changed around here" Mitchell comments out loud

"Is that good or bad?" Vala asks picking up on the possible double meaning.

"I believe the Colonel is referring to the number of outsiders... I have to agree it could complicate matters should any security problems arise"

"You get used to it" The three SG1 members spin around too see Ronon and Teyla behind them smiling.

"Colonel Mitchell it is good to have you all back in Atlantis... I hear you are covering for Colonel Sheppard's leave of absence" Teyla says.

"I'm just here too keep his desk clear ma'am" Mitchell says with a smile, Ronon steps forward and leans into Teal'c slightly to which Teal'c merely raises any eyebrow.

"After lunch wanna come down to the gym... there's a group of travellers I am supposed to be training... I would rather show em how the real men fight" Teal'c merely nods in agreement.

"So how is Sheppard and Lorne dealing?" asks Mitchell with a smile.

"See for yourselves" Teyla points over to a table in the corner by the window where Sheppard and Lorne, Rodney and Jennifer are sat with two young boys, they are clearly amused by something and as they walk closer it soon becomes clear,

"Look kid when you have multiple PHD's then get back to me on the subject" McKaye grouses as Jennifer hits him in the arm.

"Rodney play nice... he's only 10"

"It works in the film! Just because you didn't invent it uncle Rodney doesn't mean it can't work... I mean... how do you really know?"

"It's a film... OK... as in not real..."

"Well duurrr... I know that but how do you know unless you actually build one... it might really work..."

"Look how many times do I have to tell you... the physics behind the whole concept of time travel are so complicated that the whole idea as something as ludicrous as a flux capacitor... I mean the very idea that a bit of wire and a few light bulb's..." Rodney stops his rant mid way as he sees Matthew grin in a completely Sheppard kinda way "I'm am so gonna get my own back kid... you wait"

"McKaye are you threatening our son... because too be quite honest... my moneys on him" Sheppard rubs his sons head causing everyone at the table too laugh.

"Can anyone join the party or do we need an invite?"

"Cam" Sheppard nods a friendly smile to the new arrivals "Grab a seat more the merrier"

* * *

"It's been almost twelve hours are you telling me they are still in there?" Mitchell looks at Chuck who just nods before turning his attention back to the monitor in front of him. "Has he even bothered to come out for a pee?"

"They have had a couple of breaks but for the most part..." Chucks voice fades off as he just smiles.

"Man... he does like to chat when he gets going" Mitchell looks at the conference room door deciding whether or not to intervene.

"I wouldn't do it sir..." Chuck starts chuckling seeing Mitchell's hesitance.

"Man gimmi the Wraith, G'ould or Ori any time over a Jackson rant... tell him I wanna speak too him first thing tomorrow" Mitchell finally decides too head off to bed its been a long first day getting up to speed.

* * *

"I had an interesting chat today" Jennifer says to her slightly distracted husband.

"That's nice..." McKaye suddenly realises Jennifer's stopped brushing her hair and is glaring at him he puts the data pad down that he was reading and smiles at her "Who with?"

"Vala" Jennifer says once more brushing her hair whilst looking at him.

"About?"

"Rumour has it the IOA is a little unhappy that we have allowed so many off worlder's to move into the city"

"Sheppard and Woolsey said they probably wouldn't be happy but what can they do?... its like Woolsey said technically the city belongs too the people here... so their screwed" McKaye chuckles.

"Not necessarily... apparently they are considering bolstering the expedition numbers"

"How so?... I haven't heard of any new scientists being sent and I know Sheppard has been after more manpower for ages and he's always been knocked back"

"Well she didn't say much more but she did indicate that your sister might know more"

"Jeannie?"

"Apparently she and Vala met at the SGC and now keep in touch" Jennifer shrugs her shoulders.

"I'll send her a message her then and find out what's going on" Rodney goes to pick up the data pad once more but Jennifer quickly takes it off him.

"You can do that tomorrow" Jennifer just smiles I have other plans for you tonight Mr McKaye.

* * *

"Dad"

"What?"

"Have you ever raced against Colonel Mitchell"

"In a plane?"

"Yeh

"Then no"

"Dad"

"What?"

"Have you ever raced against him in a car?"

"Nope"

"Jumper?"

"Nope he hasn't got the gene"

"Really"

"Yep really, he's having the therapy in the morning I think"

"Dad"

"What?"

"I'm not tired"

"Matthew your brother fell asleep an hour ago I'm sure you're just as tired as he was so try to get to sleep...OK?"

"I'll try" a few minutes pass before "Dad"

"What?"

"I still can't sleep"

"Can't you pester your papa?" Sheppard's sure he can hear Evan chuckling down the hall.

"He's asleep...

"Try to go to sleep as well then..."

"Dad"

"What now?"

"I love you"

"Love you to... now sleep!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 28

Cam wakes abruptly to the sound of weapons fire, even though he's still half asleep he has the sense to grab his own side arm as he slowly makes his way to the balcony trying to move as quickly and quietly as he can to the source of the sound... he peers

over to see a young Traveller women shooting on the firing range below... trust Sheppard to have given him a room this close to the range he muses to himself causing him to smile to himself but his smile quickly disappears as he becomes transfixed as he watches the women below in action... her dark hair blowing slightly in the morning breeze, quickly he returns to his room gets dressed and head's out.

"You know if you wanted me to get up this early you could have just given me a call" Cam says trying to sound casual, Larin spins around towards the unrecognisable voice.

"Do I know you?"

"Colonel Cameron Mitchell" Cam holds out his hand but he can clearly see that her defences are already going up... as she regards him with a cold calculating stare.

"So you're the one they sent too baby sit us?" Larin asks the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Yep...that would be me" Cam grins "Though after the last few years in the field... this place is like a vacation"

"Vacation?"

"You know holiday... break..."

"We don't get many of those with the Wraith around" she says starting to get annoyed at Cam's cheery mood.

"Well hopefully soon that will change once and for all"

"We'll see!" Larin snaps before firing a few shots off at the target.

"Cool gun... Ronons got one of em ain't he?" Larin sighs she knew he wasn't just gonna up and walk away but it had been worth a try.

"Yes... Ronon has one... I'd like to know how he got it " She mumbles to herself but she blushes slightly when she realises it wasn't quiet enough.

"Have you asked him?"

"No!" she sighs "Its not important really"

"So where do I get myself one?"

"You don't!" Larin glares at Cam.

"Woooow... there's that famous temper I have read about" Cam smirks at the glare he's receiving but is a little chuffed with himself when he sees the glare mellowing slowly and another smile fighting to appear.

"Sorry..." Larin finally smiles weakly... "Our weapons are irreplaceable... passed on generation to generation we don't have enough for all of our own people as it is let alone any for outsiders" Larin answers honesty slightly confused as too why she as told him.

"Can't you just make some new ones?"

"Not as easy as you would think" Larin sighs handing him the weapon carefully.

"I take it McKayes had a look?"

"It's my understanding he basically disassembled Ronons as soon as he could to see if he could replicate it"

"Didn't fly I take it?"

Larin frowns slightly before understanding the analogy "No... the power crystal in it is unique... he has no idea how to replicate it."

"McKaye might not... but I may know a man who might" Cam grins "Leave it to me... I like a challenge"

"OK... Colonel consider this your challenge for the time you are here with us" Larin smiles an open honest unguarded smile, Cam just nods at the young women before quickly retreating back the way he came.

* * *

"It's 08:00... you telling me he's already in there?"

"Yes sir" Amelia says grinning "He and Lt. Weir have been in there since 6am I believe"

"The man is not normal!"

"No sir" Amelia laughs as Mitchell heads for the conference room.

"Oh please don't get me started Daniel... the very idea that the nations in the west are democratic its..." Alex uses air quotes to emphasise the word democratic "well its ludicrous enough to blow my stardrive!"

"The right to vote is enshrined in almost all Western powers how can you say that!" Daniel says clearly annoyed.

"So long as career politicians and party politics exist its a sham... people get into power as a job... a way to make money they aren't in it for the good of the people they are in it for themselves for what they can get out of it... once they attain office all they worry about is getting re-elected they dare not make an unpopular decision for fear of being kicked out of office so they coast along... and on top of that its mostly the rich and elite that attain these positions in the first place... you are so deluded my friend" Alex shakes his head as Daniel huffs clearly annoyed, Cam quietly takes a seat watching them go as they are clearly unaware of his presence.

"I get to vote... making an informed decision on who I think is best too run my country... my choice!"

"Correct... and more often than not you get a good man in charge I agree" Daniel nods feeling he is making progress before Alex continues "However even when you get good men in charge they have to work with overpaid bureaucrats who block them at every level... President Hayes case in point!" Alex says forcefully

"What do you mean?"

"Hayes is a good man... willing to listen to advice from those more knowledgeable, capable of making the tough choices when needed but also able to think for himself"

"OK... I agree with you so far" Daniel says nodding slightly.

"But even he has had to go though hoops just to get the funding through for the new 303A designs to be pushed through... your planet is currently waging war against two separate forces across two different galaxies were both out number you drastically and he has to fight against not only the IOA but his own government just to get the designs for the frigate approved... forgive me but if this is democracy at work then you and I have very different ideas my friend" Alex shakes his head sadly.

"Look no one ever said the system is perfect... but its gotten us through so far" Daniel sighs.

"Yes it has... and the Asgard the Nox and even my people are proud as to how far you have come in such a short space of time... but you have to realise the Ancients have tried so many different forms of government over the aeon's I have been alive"

"What you describe sounds so..."

"Alien?" Daniel just smiles seeing the irony.

"How did the Ancients government work?" Cam asks shocking them both to his presence.

"Cam!"... Daniel looks at his watch slightly shame faced.

"I'm guessing Jackson didn't get the answer he expected?" Cam asks curious too why Daniels so annoyed and worked up.

"You are correct Colonel... the Ancients were not elected to their positions... in government"

"He picked them" Daniel says sounding slightly annoyed, Cam's eyebrows knit together slightly before he nods to Alex too continue.

"As I have explained... it was not as if I chose on a conscious level... as it is with your jury service people were picked at random from those eligible" Alex says.

"Eligible?"

"Candidates for congress had to have lived in the city for a period of seven years and be of good character... any one over the age of 16 years could be called to serve as one of 50 appointed congress member's" Alex pauses to make sure he is listening so far before continuing "Each member served a period of five years …. when you are not worrying about re-election... well lets just say that more actually gets done"

"What about the council... you know Merlin and those guys?" Cam asks looking slightly confused until he sees Alex smiles.

"The high council was put in place by their piers" Alex sees Cam's confused so tries to elaborate "Council members where nominated by their piers... who ever attained the highest votes got elected for a one off term of ten years"

"So there were some form of elections then" Cam says slightly confused again.

"No" Daniel says "Only doctors could elect the minister for health... or only people in the armed forces could elect the defence minister..." Daniel frowns once more "Most ordinary people didn't get a say" Cam's eyes widen slightly in surprise as he looks back to Alex for clarity.

"Daniel... you are looking at the situation slightly blinkered... and I do not wish to be unkind...it is after all what I was trying too explain before your rant about the value of having an elected government ... but the vast majority and we are talking approximately 99.9% if you wish to be picky were what you would class as highly educated... at the hight of their civilization most Lantian children had already completed their basic education which I believe is currently equivalent of your phd level by the age of nine years old"

Daniel sits open mouthed pondering the information as Alex just smiles at him before saying "When you truly serve the needs of the people and not yourselves it is amazing at the progress that is made"

* * *

"Now that you have finished beating on Jackson how about you gimmi a little help" Cam says grinning at Daniels scowl.

"What can I do for you Colonel?" Alex says turning his attention once more too Mitchell.

"The travellers side arms have got me thinking... Earth has been trying and failing for years to make a compact energy based side arm... now there is no way that we are going to just give up on our faithful P90's... but..."

"You would like me too see if I could replicate the travellers technology?" Alex says with a smile.

"The SGC has come across so many different weapons over the years but so far... finding a way of powerin em... not so good" Cam grins.

"Of course Colonel" Alex nods and almost immediately the flash of an Asgard transporter beam has deposited a weapon on the table.

"Is that?" Cam reaches out and takes the weapon.

"Lantian..." Alex nod's with a small sigh "When the Ancients abandoned me, each Lantian that left took their own side arm with them so of course there are not many left... in fact that is one of only four left in the entire city that are normally in a storage locker on the north pier"

Cam just looks at the weapon turning it in his hand slowly.

"The crystal it uses as a power source is called a Darinar, they are blue in colour and hold enough power to last... well to be honest a long time... but once they were depleted they were simply discarded" Alex says pointing to the monitor on the wall as a schematic of the weapon and the crystal in question appears.

"Couldn't it be recharged? Cam asks frowning slightly

"It could... but by forcing a charge into it you shatter the subatomic structure of the crystal and you end up with the red power crystals that the travellers are using"

"You're saying that the travellers weapons use binned Lantian power crystals that they have figured out how to recharge? Daniel says looking intrigued now that he has stopped brooding.

"Yes doctor... the Ancients weapons were much more efficient and much less showy" Alex grins

"You mean they were quieter" Cam chuckles.

"I could have Nautilus replicate the Lantian side arms in weeks or I could come up with a single weapon combining elements of multiple weapons that you have into a single design but either way we will need to acquire the needed Darinar crystals to power them"

"And how do we get those?"

"Easy Colonel... you just go collect them" Alex says cryptically.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 29

"Spiders" Sheppard just shakes his head looking amused.

"Apparently so" Cam grins "You've apparently seen these Poolaroo spiders on loads of planets"

"Poolaroo's you kiddin me... they're all over the place... about the size of a trash can lid... taste like chicken" Sheppard shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

"You've eaten em?" Cam winces at the thought of eating a huge spider.

"First year cut off from Earth the Athosians showed us all kinds of things" Sheppard chuckles before taking a swig of his coffee "We had to survive after all" Sheppard smiles "So what's the Poolaroo's gotta do with getting some Ancient power crystal?

"Seems the Ancients tinkered with they're genes on this one particular planet... they some how grow these crystals"

"How the hell can a spider grow a crystal?"

"They don't... not exactly" Says Rodney, Sheppard looks up to see him and Carson walking towards them each holding a coffee each as they join them.

"We've had a look over the Ancients research" Carson says taking a seat next too Sheppard "They created a genetic abnormality that causes the spider to store Naquadah"

"Naquadah?" why would they do that and where in the hell the spiders getting Naquadah from?

"The planet they are on has Naquadah in the topsoil making it fertile a bit like on Sarisia... the spiders eat smaller bugs that have in turn eaten plants rich in Naquadah... the spiders store the Naquadah in a special gland that somehow crystallises it... once the crystal grows too the correct size it somehow switches off the gene responsible for the abnormality" Carson explains glancing at his data pad.

"Tell them the cool bit" Rodney says excitedly

"Doc?"

"Deactivation of the gene causes a change in the spiders behaviour... the Ancients installed twelve machines around the planet that emit a low level ultrasonic sound... the younger spiders were repelled by it but the mature fully grown ones come like moths too a flame..." Carson says looking slightly squeamish all of a sudden.

"They get roasted" Rodney grins causing Carson to scowl at him and both Sheppard and Mitchell too grin "They're bugs Carson"

"Arachnids actually" Carson sighs before continuing "The genetic changes made them inedible so the machine vaporises the mature spider leaving the crystal to drop into a tank below... the Ancients merely emptied it periodically"

"There could be tons of them by now" Sheppard says suddenly excited.

"Apparently Alex says the twelve machines spread around the planet each harvested around twenty-five spiders a year on average...the machines ran on geothermal power so so long as they haven't been damaged... " Rodney grins.

"That could be millions of crystals by now" Sheppard's eyes widen as he says the figure out loud.

"Precisely" Rodney smiles.

* * *

"How's fatherhood?" Teyla asks smiling serenely

"Great... they are doing well in school thanks to Larins assistance... yeh... they really are taking things in their stride" Evan says whilst glancing across the mess hall at Sheppard who's deep in conversation at the moment with Mitchell, McKaye and Carson.

"And how is it living with the Colonel?" Asks Jennifer with the beginnings of a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Hard!" Evan glares at the two women who have both started laughing "No... not that..." Teyla and Jennifer just smile at him innocently "It's tough being so close and yet not being able to do anything... stupid rules!"

"Lt. Colonel Evan Lorne are you actually saying that the air force has a rule you do not like" Jennifer says mocking him slightly.

"I know he wants me... hell the kids memories are built out of his god damn fantasies" Evan sighs frustrated "He knows I want him... hell its kinda obvious by now"

"He may do but his duty to Atlantis comes first you know that Evan" Teyla says diplomatically.

"Its torture that's what this is you know... and with this stupid Gathering thing getting stronger I can even feel it" Evan once more glances over at Sheppard who just happens to catch him looking and smiles at him. "See torture" Evan sighs.

"Evan!" Jennifer snaps making him suddenly turn his attention to her "So far we have managed to keep things quiet about the whole Coudunatio thing... even Woolsey hasn't been made aware of it yet!"

"I thought that you and Dr Beckett had made progress on your research into the subject" Teyla asks suddenly concerned.

"We have but because its slowly becoming more pronounced its becoming harder to hide... we just want to make sure we have all the facts so that we have enough information to give the SGC and IOA when we have to" Jennifer takes a swig of her tea before continuing "Last thing we want is for the SGC to think there's a problem or worse that we have all been compromised"

"Sorry" Evan grimaces "Its just... the other day when Grainger came taking to me... my first thought was 'oh god no he wants to get back together' but no soon as he sat down I knew there was no longer anything romantic between us"

"You knew as in could tell?" Jennifer asks frowning slightly

"No... I mean I knew... I could feel nothing but friendship coming from him... feel... as in tangible feel... I relaxed instantly knowing he was just being a friend" Evan explains before smiling.

"Its no wonder the Ancients progressed as a society" Jennifer grins.

"It would also have caused many awkward situations though... we are not always honest... even with those we are closest too" Teyla says looking slightly put out.

"You still stressing over Kanaan's little fishing trip?" Evan grins much to Teyla's annoyance.

"He should have at least asked before he agreed" Teyla huffs causing Evan to laugh out loud.

"I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall for that one..." Evan grins "You, Kanaan, Torren and Dr Boyd going fishing for three days"

"Boyd as in" Jennifers eyes twinkle barley suppressing laughter.

"Oh yes" Evan chuckles "Boyd as in Dr. B.O. Oyd"

"You know Woolsey actually gave him a bar of soap for Christmas" Jennifer chuckles "Of course body odour can be caused by numerous medical conditions... but I have too admit he has none of them"

"He's just too lazy to bathe... there is really no excuse" Lorne shudders.

"Apparently he just gets distracted by his important research" Teyla says mild amusement flickering behind her diplomatic eyes.

"Bull!" Lorne laughs "He's just to lazy"

"No wonder you're pissed at Kanaan why in hell did he agree to go fishing with him?" Jennifer asks

"Because he's kind and sweet and sees the good in everyone" Teyla says with a smile tugging at her lips

"No... as Matthew would say... he's a sap!" All three laugh out loud nodding in agreement.

* * *

Later that day Cam is feeling the beginnings of a headache on the horizon... a headache in the form of one doctor...

"McKaye!" Cam pinches the bridge of his nose trying too calm himself down.

"Jeez Colonel... I do have other duties too attend to you know... The city comes first" Alex who is standing on the balcony looking down merely grins at Mitchell causing both Teyla and Ronon to laugh.

"It's good that you care Rodney but I am sure the city will survive while you are gone" Alex says diplomatically edging the scientist towards the Jumper bay.

"Thank you Lieutenant..." Mitchell grins before bounding off up the stairs towards the bay.

"I think I should be the one to fly..." Rodney says following behind Vala, Teal'c and Ronon.

"I do not believe the Colonel will let you Rodney" Teyla just smiles at Rodney.

"He only had the gene therapy this morning and Sheppard only took him out for an hour long training flight... if that" Rodney says looking increasingly anxious.

"The Colonel is a pilot is he not?" Teyla says placing a calming hand on her friends shoulder.

"With only an hours training!" Rodney says eyes going wide.

"I am sure we will be fine Rodney" Teyla says pushing him gently up the stairs.

* * *

"Wishing you could go with them?" Sheppard is jolted out of his day dream.

"What?"

"I said... I bet you are wishing that you could go with them" Lorne grins.

"Nope... Mitchell will do fine" Sheppard stretches out lazily on the sofa whilst watching Lorne who is attempting too prepare dinner. "You know if you want me to take over..." Sheppard just smiles at Lornes glare.

"I'm fine... my cooking is not that bad"

"Mark told Matthew something about... it being safer eating in the mess hall tonight" Lorne throws a tomato at Sheppard who merely catches it with a grin.

"That is because he's a smart ass... I wonder where he gets that from?" Lorne smirks

"Has to be you... I'm such an innocent" Sheppard just returns to his dozing.

"Yeah right" Lorne just shakes his head "Anyway I wanted to run something past you... while its just us"

Sheppard once more looks up in amusement "While we are under investigation... Lt Colonel I'm shocked"

"Funny..." Lorne rolls his eyes before continuing "Rumour has it the IOA is considering sending us more people... they are not happy that there are so many off worlders in the city"

"How could you possibly know that?" Sheppard asks sitting up with a sigh.

"Alex over heard Vala and Jennifer talking so he did a little digging... seems that Coolidge has not given up on his ambitions towards the city"

"How could Alex know?" Sheppard frowns slightly.

"Not to sure on that one... come to think on it he was rather evasive... when I asked how he knew what was happening on Earth he just said he was Atlantis and made an excuse to be elsewhere"

"Why am I not happy with that" Sheppard sighs before picking up his radio "Sheppard to Lt. Weir"

[Yes sir?]

"Could you please come to my quarters right away"

[Is something wrong sir?]

"No... I just need to clear something up that's all"

[I am with Dr Jackson at the moment Sir]

"That's OK... Bring Daniel along... it is me and Lorne that he is supposed to be snooping on after all" Sheppard can hear Lorne splutter.

[We will be there shortly] the flash of an Asgard beam deposits Alex and Daniel in the middle of the room.

"You are abusing that technology you know" Lorne grins at his team mate.

"Oh come on its just so cool... even the Ancients couldn't perfect site to site transport..." Alex smiles walking over to look at what Evan is preparing for dinner "Eating out tonight I see Sir" Alex says to Sheppard with a cheeky grin causing both Sheppard and Daniel to laugh out loud.

"Funny... Lexy... real funny" Lorne huffs.

"Lieutenant... Daniel please take a seat" Sheppard says pointing to the comfy looking sofa's arranged in a large U shape.

"What can I do for you sir?" Alex asks whilst trying to get comfortable.

"I just wanted too know how it is that you know what is happening back on Earth when we are in another galaxy" Sheppard says with a look that clearly says he wants the truth and no evasive stalling.

"Oh..." Alex just grins sheepishly "I am At.."

"Atlantis I know... come on Lieutenant... spill!"

"Well... the thing is...the gate network is much more connected than you all currently realise...all star gates have a battery of sensors and they are constantly relaying that information back to any City ships on the network via subspace" Alex explains with a slight grimace.

"What kind of sensors?" Daniel asks

"The usual... atmospheric, seismic, life signs... camera"

"How in the hell didn't the SGC discover that one?" Sheppard asks Daniel.

"Sam has always said that the gate sends out tonnes of data each time its used... but she was basically told too get the gate too connect and ignore all the clutter" Daniel shrugs "Guess the base dialling computer just couldn't understand all the information it was receiving"

"But what about here?" Sheppard frowns "I mean surely McKaye would have understood all the data coming from the gate... wouldn't he?"

"In Rodney's defence Sir, why would he even bother to look for it?... the system the SGC had put in place worked... send a probe check viability and go... tried and tested" Alex says with a weak smile.

"That still doesn't explain how you know what is happening on Earth?" Lorne says from over in the kitchen, a guilty look suddenly forms on Alex's face causing Sheppard to merely raise an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Well... I sort of tapped into the Earth's new guardian satellite system via the gates subspace link" Sheppard just nods for him to continue but Daniel beats him too it.

"The sensors on the Guardian system are a direct copy of yours aren't they?" Daniel just sits open mouthed momentarily

"Are you saying that you are gathering Intel on Earth?" Sheppard asks looking slightly concerned.

"No... Not gathering intel as such... but once I knew Mr Coolidge was up to something I had no choice... I put him under surveillance... after that I couldn't resist temptation... I began monitoring all IOA members then expanded that to all the unstable governments around the world..." Alex is on a roll "Then when I saw some of the problems on your world... I... well I kind of began tapping into your social networking sites causing people to rise up and demand freedom... it wasn't long before brutal regimes began falling... people under the grip of the Iron fist suddenly began standing up for their rights"

"You have no right to do that Lexy... you are trying to micro manage a whole world... our world!" Lorne shakes his head staring across the room "Earth has so many religious and political problems that no one person not even you could sort out alone" Lorne says walking over finally abandoning the cooking.

"Do you realise how many people have died in the middle eastern uprising's... how many more are going too die" Daniel says suddenly horrified.

"Yes of course people have died... and it is tragic... but I have merely planted the idea of freedom in their minds Daniel... you and your team have fought so hard for freedom throughout the galaxy yet even you yourself have been willing to turn a blind eye to what happens on Earth."

"You have to stop now Lieutenant!" Sheppard barks clearly annoyed "Do you realise that what you are doing would probably be considered as an act of war by the IOA and the SGC"

"That is ridiculous... for the first time in your planets history there is not a single nation at war... That is because of me!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 30

"I can't believe this is happening" Sheppard is pacing occasionally pausing too glare at Alex.

"Alex... can you not see that this is wrong" Daniel says diplomatically.

"I understand you are upset but.."

"But nothing Lieutenant... Like I said it stops now!" Sheppard barks causing Alex to finally explode.

"I don't think so!" Alex stands suddenly invading Sheppard's space much to the shock of Daniel and Lorne who merely stand open mouthed. "In less than six months I have done that which you have feared most... the SGC for all its damned high morals has failed to put one planets affairs in order... its own!"

"You are really pushing me Lieutenant!" Sheppard glares as they both size up to each other defiantly.

"Colonel... Lieutenant... lets cool it down a little shall we?" Daniel says calmly stepping between the two of them.

"Lexy... you must see how this will be seen if it comes out" Lorne says trying to reason with the suddenly angry Avatar.

"Without anyone on your world even realising I have used the Guardian networks weapons, sensors and beaming technology to make some... minor interventions on Earth... over 3000 illegal arms shipments have been intercepted, I've removed over 75 million of the estimated 120 million abandoned land mines worldwide, I've compromised the top 20 terrorist organisations worldwide to the point of their utter collapse... ended famine in sixteen countries, helped your law enforcement planet wide capture some of the most wanted criminals..." Alex drops back down on the sofa whilst never taking his eyes off Sheppard "Ended poverty in over 33 countries, stopped three assassination attempts... oh and prevented the Lucian Alliance from infiltrating your world!... Twice!"

"So you say" Sheppard grinds out rubbing his hand through his hair.

"You want proof!" Alex glares at Sheppard.

"Actually it would explain a few things... groups that have been fighting for years suddenly want to come to the negotiating table" Daniel says realisation finally dawning upon him "Al Qaeda's sudden worldwide collapse... even Iran and North Korea are finally pushing for peace"

"Look Colonel... I know you are trained to protect your world and look for possible threats but you must believe me when I say that I would never do anything to jeopardise your planet or people... I did that which needed to be done" Alex sighs "Without the actions that I have taken there was a 76% chance that upon disclosure the planet would tear it self apart... that is down to 17.3% and falling"

"You should not have done it without clearance..." Sheppard sighs glaring into Alex's eyes "How am I supposed to trust you?"

"Would you have agreed if you had been informed?"

"Probably not"

"That is why I didn't ask...sometimes the changes that need to happen make it terrifying to comprehend... your world needed a shake up and I guess yes I did play god a little... but someone had to and because of my interventions your world is finally beginning too pull together" Alex smiles broadly and instantly all outward signs of the anger that were there mere moments ago have vanished.

"Look... Alex" Sheppard sighs as he feels his anger ebb away "From now on... I want too know what you are up too... OK?... no more leaving us out of the loop... deal?"

"I guess that is acceptable... now that the majority of my work on Earth is complete anyway" Alex says with a distracted half smile.

"Oh wow" Daniel suddenly goes wide eyed.

"What?" Sheppard asks Daniel

"Earth has begun installing Guardian networks to protect allied worlds... Langara, Orban, Dakara, Chulak, Cimmeria they are even in the process of convincing the Hebridan's of the merits of installing the system" Daniel explains whilst looking at Alex apprehensively.

"The game!" Lorne suddenly says "Sheppard and McKaye's game you know" Lorne clicks his fingers trying desperately too remember "Geldar and Hallona!"

"Baden and Nola's world right" Sheppard says catching on.

"Lexy right now you are treating this like its that game and I understand I really do... even with the influx of the travellers there is still relatively few people in the city" Lorne sits next to him placing his hand on his "Look I know its tough but you can not micro manage things on this kind of scale... its affecting billions of peoples lives"

Alex looks at Lorne like he has suddenly grown two heads "I am Atlantis Evan... I am over 5million years old... I think I know by now what I can and can not do" Alex sighs "I have no intention of trying to as you say micro manage any world... Earth included... the Guardian network however gives me the opportunity to give these worlds a nudge in the right direction... but... if it makes you happier I will no longer take any major direct actions without your approval... deal?"

"Deal" Sheppard sighs "Now I suppose you better give us the run down on what Coolidge is up to"

* * *

The Jumper cloaks the instant it exits the gate, on board Rodney is busily tapping away on his trusty data pad "The first device is about twenty minutes away from the gate that a way" McKaye points right with a smile. "I am getting readings from three of the devices on this continent but it looks like there may be a problem with the others"

"How so" Asks Teyla from behind them.

"From the readings I am getting it looks like there has been some sort of seismic disruption that may have damaged them... could be anything earthquakes, volcano's until we take a look I can't be sure" McKaye looks up at Mitchell. "You sure you're OK flying?"

"I'm fine Doctor... United States test pilot here... remember" Cam grins at McKaye' obvious nervousness "Are you detecting anything here that could be hostile?"

"Any possible treasure?" Vala pipes up from next too Teyla causing Teal'c and Ronon too just grin.

"No treasure I'm afraid and as far as I can tell nothing hostile... well nothing except the wild life" Rodney grimaces again.

"You ain't afraid of a few spiders are you McKaye?" Cam just looks dead panned at him.

"Oh right I forgot... tough brave SG1... well when you see the size of a poolaroo's fangs be sure to remember you said that" McKaye merely returns his attention to his pad.

Less than fifteen minutes later Mitchell starts slowing his momentum looking for a place too set down, as far as the eye can see there is nothing but dense forest canopy.

"I can't see a place to set down... are you sure its around here McKaye... I don't see anything Ancienty" Mitchell is furiously scanning the tree cover looking for a break.

"Ancienty?... really?" McKaye just looks at the Colonel who just shrugs and grins "The device is somewhere below" Suddenly the Jumpers main console lets out a series of bleeps and less than 100 metres ahead a landing platform shimmers into existence.

"Where did that thing come from?"

"It was obviously camouflaged somehow... I'm guessing the Jumper detected the platform and sent out the signal to make it visible" McKaye is craning his neck looking at the platform as they approach.

The Jumper touches down gently and Ronon and Teal'c take point as the hatch on the rear lowers.

"Seriously" McKaye grumbles brushing past them both looking uncharacteristically brave "We are on a platform almost 100 feet above the forest floor what the hell could..."

Its is only Teyla's lightning reflexes that save McKaye from a nasty surprise, as he steps out of the Jumper a fully grown Poolaroo launches it self at his leg its fangs catching on his leg pocket tearing a long gash down the leg of his pants from knee too boot , the spider caught on the material rolls onto its back hissing furiously its legs flailing in the air trying to right it self, Ronon immediately pulls out his gun and stuns the almost 3foot wide arachnid.

"Jeez!" McKaye sputters "That thing nearly... did you see?" McKaye suddenly turns and hugs Teyla "Thanks"

"Rodney... I wish you would be a little more careful" Teyla grins.

"I forgot just how fast those bastards move" McKaye says trembling slightly but a small smile forming on his face that is until he looks at Mitchell "Colonel?"

"They have fangs the size of fricking steak knives... are they poisonous?" Mitchell is clearly unnerved.

"Yeh... but in humans its that weak it merely makes you drowsy for a few hours" McKaye says looking at the Colonels features carefully. "Are you scared of spiders or something... cause you don't look so good at the moment"

"Not scared as such... more like petrified of em" Mitchell visibly shudders "How in the hell are you not scared? You jump at your own shadow most the time" Mitchell is suddenly annoyed looking weak in front of everyone.

"Jeannie had a Tarantula when we were in high school... spiders have always fascinated me" McKaye beams looking slightly cocky at Mitchell's obvious discomfort.

"If it makes you feel better Mitchell I hate em as well" Ronon pipes up glaring at McKaye.

"Well yes we can't all be brave in the face of our eight legged friends can we" McKaye sing songs whilst heading out for the stairs visible at the edge of the platform.

* * *

The stairs lead to a walkway below the platform and it is only from below can the whole structure be seen, the platform is balanced on a single slender tube like tower that is almost 100 feet high, at its base a ring of bars radiate out like a cattle grid, as they look down movement on the forest floor catches their eyes.

"Look" Vala points to a clump of bushes close too the bars. "I see it" McKaye grins glancing at Mitchell who is sweating profusely.

A large Poolaroo slowly makes its way across the forest floor towards the base of the tower, it quickly squeezes between the bars into the darkness below... almost instantly there is a brief flash from below the grid and in seconds the smell of cooked chicken is drifting on the breeze.

"I suddenly fancy a K.F.C." McKaye grins as he heads towards the doorway in the tower at the end of the walk way.

"Funny McKaye" Cam grimaces "I would rather have Lemon chicken myself" Cam forces a smirk at McKayes glare as they both enter the Lantian transporter booth.

The control room is dimly lit but it was nothing Rodney wasn't expecting... thanks too Alex he already knew the whole lay out of the collector and he knew exactly what he was looking for with a few taps of the control console there is a small click of something unlocking which is almost instantly followed by part of the curved wall to their left sliding out of sight.

"Wow"

The room was suddenly bathed in the blue glow that is coming from the thousands of Darinar crystals lying in a circular trough running around another outer circular wall.

"Wow indeed" Teal'c smiles at Mitchell as he shrugs off his back pack.

"There's enough in just this one collector for every single person in the city and probably every single man at the SGC as well" McKaye beam's also shrugging his back pack off.

"Lets just take as many as we can... for now" Mitchell says shrugging his empty pack off and motioning for the rest too do the same.

"What about the damaged collectors?" McKaye says glancing at Mitchell whilst stuffing his empty pack with glowing crystals.

"There is enough here for now... we can sort out the damaged ones some other time... I just wanna get back to the city asap" Mitchell shudders.

"You know spiders are cool once you can get past the fear" McKaye smirks.

"It's the legs" sweat is once more forming on Cam's brow "Course the fangs didn't help much" Mitchell visibly trembles causing even Teal'c to chuckle.

"Who would have believed hey muscles?" Vala smiles at Cam's discomfort "Colonel unflappable freaked by a bug... wait until I tell Daniel" Vala laughs causing Mitchell to attempt a glare which just looks comical whilst he's trembling.

"That's it" Mitchell grabs his now bulging pack in a huff "Lets go home"


	31. Chapter 31

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 31

The vast emptiness of space is suddenly violently torn apart in a flash of energy as the Adaris drops out of hyperspace, effortlessly she glides into orbit above the moon of a huge bluey green gas giant.

"Report"

"We have successfully exited hyperspace Sir"

"I can see that lieutenant" Grainger grins at the young airman sitting next to him "Anything on sensors?"

"Negative sir..."

[Cairns to Grainger]

"If you are going to tell me that there is another problem Doc there will be trouble..." Grainger hears his friend gulp nervously over the radio.

[No... just a few minor glitches that's all... the Lagrangian satellites now fully integrated into the ship giving us full access to its ZPM and shields but I'm still having a problem getting power to the beam weapon... I'll figure it out]

"Is the new cloaking system ready for testing?"

[That was one of the easier systems to integrate thankfully... I'll get back to you soon as I sort this out... Cairns out]

"Send an encoded message back to Atlantis inform them that we have begun testing the new systems" Grainger says to the young lieutenant.

"Yes Sir" the officer skilfully types out and sends the message before looking towards Grainger once more "Message sent sir"

"Then lets put the new girl through her paces then shall we" Grainger grins.

* * *

"Got anything decent to drink around here?" Mitchell sighs as he drops down hard on the sofa opposite Sheppard.

"Will a beer do or are you looking for something stronger?" Sheppard smirks "I take it Daniel has told you then?"

"I don't know what I am more concerned about... the fact that he's been messing about with Earth's affairs" Mitchell looks up to the ceiling "Or the fact that Coolidge is plotting to be appointed Commander of Pegasus operations"

"According to Jackson the things that Alex has done back home have been positive... I ain't exactly happy about it... but... after he left I had a long hard think about it and honestly in the end... if it makes going public easier that has to be a good thing" Sheppard sighs.

"I still can't see what Coolidge is going to gain though?"

"He's begun lobbying the nations that have been informed about the program but are still currently not part of the IOA... Canada, Germany, Japan... I guess he's thinking that with enough support he will be able to pressure the IOA's council to do things his way"

"But why?... what does he gain?... as impressive as the city is there are other things just as important... the ZPM charger thingy, Nautilus... I mean as it stands the cities database has been copied already... so what's he after?" Mitchell takes a long drink of the beer Sheppard has handed to him "Prestige?"

"Could be I guess... its how ass holes like that think" Sheppard nods.

"I still find it hard to believe he wants to allow the large corporations unsupervised access to the city... the likes of Sony, Samsung... Apple tearing the city apart for technological advancements" Mitchell shudders.

"Oh it gets better... he is apparently suggesting that we allow the big oil companies off world mining rights as well" Sheppard grimaces.

"The IOA will never back that... we are trying to move away from oil not import more of the stuff" Mitchell just shakes his head.

"You'd be surprised... ten of the top twenty companies worldwide are oil and gas companies they have huge clout back home... financially they could cripple the planet... Coolidge has had meeting with over half of them already..." Sheppard merely rises his eyebrows letting Mitchell ponder his words.

"And?"

"That's just it... at every meeting he has had some form of jamming that has prevented Alex from learning more... All we know for sure is he is up to something and Atlantis is his main target." Sheppard rubs his eyes tiredly.

"Well I guess we will have to deal when the time comes..." Mitchell grins... but his grin drops when he sees Sheppard smirk "McKaye told you about those damn spider didn't he?"

"Oh yeh!"

* * *

Evan and Alex are sitting on the open deck of the south east pier watching Mark an Matthew throwing a football back and forth, there is still an air of unresolved tension simmering between them and with a large sigh its Alex that gives in first.

"I'm sorry" He turns to look Evan in the eye but Evan merely glances before returning his attention towards the playing children in front of him "Look I said I am sorry, I know you feel like I betrayed your trust... but..."

"I get it... I do... but at the end of the day I thought you trusted me Lexy... I thought we were friends as well as team mates?" Lorne almost winces as his own voice quivers slightly betraying just how upset he is.

"Evan... look I do trust you and you are a friend possibly the first true friend I have ever had, but you have to understand its..." Alex sighs trying to think of the right way he can put into words what he wants to say "When I say I am Atlantis... I'm not exactly sure you get what I mean... I see you roll your eyes like I am trying to just claim some sort of moral high ground but I don't really mean that" Evan merely shifts slightly and glances at Alex with curiosity. "I am me... Alex sitting right here with you now and because my active clones are also helping a few other people right now, I am also with Rodney helping him prepare the first run through of the ZPM charger, I am also with Dr Cairns on the Adaris and on Nautilus helping Dr Zalenka create a new side arm"

Evan merely looks at his quietly taking in his words.

"I am also monitoring sixty five experiments currently running within the city, I'm keeping an eye so to speak on all my sensors, balancing the power of 4 ZPM's... I'm controlling 3 maintenance bot's that are making minor repairs... I am also connected to the gate network itself which is currently feeding me information from over 1789 gates just in the local group, I am tracking seventy-four wraith hive ships via the Pegasus sentinel network" Lorne is now sitting quietly staring at the young man in front of him "Of course that is just in this galaxy... would you like me to continue?"

"I'm sorry" Alex just stops and stairs at Evan slightly stunned.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I never realised..."

"Evan" Alex finally smiles warmly "There is nothing to be sorry about... that's is what I am trying to explain... I am doing what I was born to do... I have three primary directives... Serve...Protect...and Guide"

* * *

"David!"

[The new beam weapon is online Colonel... ready to fire at your command... but please... just take it slowly Dom...Cairns out]

"Helm... lay in a course" Grainger can't help his grin, so far all tests run had proven the new upgrades were working as expected, cloaking device, shield's, drone's, all that remained was getting the Lagrangian satellites primary weapon up and running.

"Yes sir... ETA 3 minutes" The ship gracefully accelerates towards a large group of asteroids that form a belt in the centre of the barren system.

"We are in range of our primary target sir" The Lieutenant just turns to Grainger with a slightly amused look.

"Lock on to target...Fire"

A beam of pure raw energy lances out from the newly installed turret built into a recess under the ships prow, in seconds the almost 7 mile wide asteroid is sliced cleanly in half, Grainger grins like a five year old but as he turns to the Lieutenant beside him several consoles explode in a shower of sparks and the ship is plunged into darkness.

"What the hell?... What just happened?"

"Power is out across the ship... sir... we are on back up power only..."

"Life support?"

"Minimal sir... emergency power only Sir"

"Grainger to Dr Cairns... Dr Cairns do you read me?" Dom sighs jumping up from his chair "I'm headed to engineering"

"Yes sir"

* * *

With main power offline it takes the Colonel almost twenty minutes too make his way through the dimly lit ship, on route he comforts the crew he meets and tells them all to remain calm, but a sense of forbidding is clawing its way into the back of his mind as he finally forces the door to the engineering deck open, he lets out a breath of relief he hadn't realised he had been holding because as soon as the door is ajar he can hear Dr Cairns clearly cursing.

"David!... what have you done to my ship?"

"Me?" there is a bump from under the console and a few muffled swear words before Dr Cairns finally stands and dusts himself off "We are definitely in trouble this time Dom" Cairns grabs his pad and turns it to Grainger pointing to the schematic, the brightness of the pads display momentarily blinds him due in part to having to climb through the Adaris in almost complete darkness, his eyes take a moment to adjust, but once they have finally cleared he is still no wiser.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"The beam weapon caused a huge feed back pulse... its burned out several major relays... power is not getting from the ZPM to the rest of the ship"

"What about our own generators?"

"The Adaris's three Naquadah reactors are fried beyond repair ...Sir" Lt. Weir says walking in behind him.

"Lieutenant" Grainger nods.

"Doctor the Naquadah reactors couldn't handle the influx of power from the feed back pulse... thankfully their safeties kicked in and they shut down before they had a chance to go into overload... unfortunately for us they are un-salvageable"

"Bet you wish you had stayed at home now?" Grainger says to the Lieutenant.

"Not really sir... I am glad Doctor McKaye thought I may be able to help" The Lieutenant says with a smile.

"Yes... well lets hope that between the two of you, you can fix this" Grainger says but a quick glance at Cairns face tells him that its worse than that.

"Dom... the power relays are fried... and by fried a mean toast... and to be totally frank with you there is nothing on the ship that can fix that... we just don't have what's necessary on board" Cairns grimaces at Graingers piercing glare.

"David... fix this!"

"I..."

"Sir... he can't... that is why I went to check the Naquadah generators" Weir says grabbing Graingers attention from the now quiet scientist. "We had hoped that the pulse had just fed back to the ZPM... the conduits would have fried but the ZPM is capable of just reabsorbing the energy... but the pulse also fed back into the secondary power grid... that is also fried as is the back up..."

"Are you telling us that we are stuck here... no defences... no way back... minimal life support and more importantly no way of letting them know?" Dom sighs rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry sir... I am sure they will figure it out" Lt Weir smiles.

* * *

The quietness of the sunny afternoon is suddenly interrupted as the cities star drive begins powering up, Alex jumps to his feet glancing back to Evan.

"Get them back to quarters I will explain later" he points to Mark and Matthew who have both stopped dead upon hearing the cities engines powering up.

[Mitchell too Lieutenant Weir]

"Sorry Colonel I was just about to call you... I am on my way back to control now... Sir... Adaris has had an accident... and they have lost all power... relays across the whole ship have been burned out with no hope of repair ... life support is on but only functioning on minimal power... I thought you would want to depart asap"

[Colonel Sheppard and I will head to the chair room... can you put me on across the city?]

"You are on now Sir"

[May I please have your attention] Cam's voice can be clearly heard across the whole city and out post, people everywhere from control to the repair crews on the travellers vessels momentarily stop to pay complete attention.

[This is Colonel Mitchell... we have just received word that the Adaris has run into problems whilst undergoing their test flight... therefore Atlantis herself will be heading out to render them the necessary assistance... hopefully it shouldn't take long... they are in a quiet system not to far away... everyone in the city prepare for immediate departure... those outside... enjoy the show... Mitchell out]

Within minutes there is a scramble of people pouring out of the travellers vessels to get a view of the cities departure, knowing the city of the Ancestors can fly and seeing it actually fly are two entirely different things.

There is suddenly a loud rumble and the ground itself tremors as the city slowly begins to rise into the air, people stare open mouthed in wonder and amazement as the huge structure begins to accelerate higher and higher, faster and faster upwards until within less than a minute it is out of sight.

"Now that was cool" Mitchell grins at Sheppard as the control chair turns towards him.

"Mitchell to control... I'm jumping us to hyperspace now"

[Understood Colonel... Control out] Mitchell closes his eyes and a smile forms as he feels the city jump to hyperspace.

"You know... I thought flying a Jumper was cool... flying a city... wow" Mitchell grins opening his eyes expecting just Sheppard but he blushes when he sees that Alex is standing next to him.

"Thank you Colonel... not bad for a first timer" Mitchell just grins... but his grin slowly fades as he takes in Alex's look.

"What now?"

"We shall reach the Adaris in 3.4 hours"Alex states.

"So what's up then?... you already said that life support is still functioning... 3.4 hours... that should not be a problem..." says Sheppard his brow creasing in puzzlement.

"Sentinel satellite P71-JRD picked up a small wraith fleet heading in the direction of the Adaris's location" Alex sighs.

"At the speed the wraith travel at we should be in and out before they get close" Sheppard smirks but the look on Alex's face once more causes his guts too churn uneasily.

"They are travelling slightly faster than conventional hives... I'm not entirely sure if we will make it before they arrive Sir"


	32. Chapter 32

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 32

"Dropping us out of hyperspace in 3, 2, 1" The city exits hyperspace cleanly and slows to a crawl within seconds.

"The Adaris is right where we expected her to be Colonel we are preparing to beam damage control teams aboard right away to begin repairs" Rodney says over the com.

"Rodney we may not have time for that, the Wraith fleet are already on route I believe we may only have a matter of..." Alex is cut off mid sentence by Mitchell still concentrating hard in the control chair.

"Guy's... it's too late" Three hives and their attending cruisers drop out of hyperspace relatively close to the city, immediately darts begin pouring out in huge numbers, Atlantis pivots gracefully putting itself directly above the stricken Earth vessel in an attempt to protect its unshielded form "Sheppard you have a go"

"Acknowledged... Jumper flight taking up defensive positions" Waves of Jumpers leave the tower and take up position around the edge of the city in an attempt to stop any darts getting past. In the control room Woolsey is watching McKaye in confusion as he continues to tap away on the keyboard in front of him.

"I still don't understand why the ship can't get through the cities shields when the Jumpers obviously can"

"The Jumpers hull is polarized at a specific oscillating frequency that allows it to slip through the field... ordinarily the Adaris could just adjust her shields to match that field which would allow her to just slip through... but... the Adaris has not got the power to do that... we can't drop our shields... so..." Rodney glances at Woolsey.

"Sir I have beamed most of the Adaris crew to safety but Colonel Grainger and a couple others are staying aboard" Chuck says with a grimace, before Woolsey has a chance to respond the city begins to take heavy weapons fire.

* * *

"Damn it" Mitchell's brow creases in concentration as he sees the Wraith open fire, suddenly he sense's that he is no longer alone, a warm presence in his mind begins to take over the more basic tasks of arming drones, opening the silo door's, balancing power fluctuations in the shields, he knows that he and Atlantis are now one on an almost spiritual level, he can feel every sensor output every ounce of strength and power the city has is at the control of his merest thoughts.

In his minds eye he can see every single Wraith vessel in front of him laid out as if they were almost standing still, the merest glance of a ship brings up all relevant information on each target, life signs, power out put, hull composition and strength, weak points in armour, projected courses all are displayed in a fraction of mere seconds and Cam wonders to himself if they are in some sort of time dilation field.

Quickly he begins to pick his targets choosing to engage the swift and deadly cruisers first, if any ships were to get around them into a position where they could threaten the Adaris it would be them, no soon is the decision is made he feels waves of drones powering up in their plexiglass honeycombs.

Slowly the ships in front of him begin to speed up and he hears a slight chuckle in his head.

'Primary targets locked Colonel' Alex's voice says calmly and clearly in his head.

"This is weird" Mitchell can't help the smile that he feels appearing on his face "Fire!"

Exactly twenty-seven drones leave each of the three silos at the edges of the city they streak across the space between the city and Wraith fleet at break neck speed, the deadly glowing weapons nimbly dance in and out of the approaching darts heading towards their targets, the cruisers pull into tight formation expecting the hives to be the main target, but less than 100 feet from the 3 hives hulls the column of drones break into deadly groups of nine each and veer sharply for the cruisers now nearby.

Six of the cruisers are struck dead centre and erupt into huge fireballs almost immediately, the seventh has its engines sheared clean off as it tries to turn desperately realising its fate to late, small explosions erupt throughout the rear of the ship progressing further and further forward until the ship merely splits in half and explodes, debris is blasted upwards into the First hive directly above causing the huge ship to lurch violently.

The Eighth cruiser is stuck directly on the prow it merely slows to a dead stop lifelessly as the vast majority of the crew are sucked out into the vacuum of space through the gaping hole that is clearly visible prow to stern.

The ninth and final cruiser being the furthest out of range due to the fact it was above its hive rather than below tried valiantly to escape its fate, the nine drones that were tasked with taking it out turn sharply upwards flying though the hull of the Second Hive itself they punch a hole through its bottom and quickly burst out of the top, small explosions began to shake the hive but the drones continued upwards, a glancing blow to the engine of the cruiser is all it takes, the explosion is just enough force to throw the rear up violently whilst causing the nose too dive down.

The Hive below desperately tries too turn but the cruisers increased speed is now to great, it slams down into the top of the hive and both the cruiser and hive erupt in a huge explosion as dozens of darts are vaporised in the blast wave.

The remaining undamaged hive transmits a powerful distress signal before its hyper-drive engages and it jumps away to safety, the remaining damaged Hive sensing it has nothing to loose begins to accelerate towards the city whilst raining down fire.

"Lady... you do not wanna play chicken with me" Cam chuckles.

'You can't seriously be considering' Mitchell can hear the shock in Alex's voice and his smile begins too change slowly to a grin.

The cities main Stardrive releases a massive burst of power propelling the city upwards directly towards the hive at incredible speed.

[Sheppard to Mitchell] Cam hears the concern in Sheppard's voice.

"I'm a little busy now!" Cam chuckles.

[Are you about to do what I think you are about to do?]

"Alex put me on city wide"

'You're on Colonel' Alex says in his head.

"Brace for impact!"

[You crazy son of a bitch!]

* * *

The Wraith Queen on board the remaining Hive had lived throughout the entire conflict with the Lanteans, she had watched as her people had viscously and systematically destroyed their will and capability to fight, she like many of her sisters had fought and destroyed even the powerful city ships, but in all her battles and conflicts she had never once seen the sight that was in front of her now, though every instinct in her body was urging her into action she still stood paralysed staring at the screen.

"They are on a direct heading!" The Commander next to her implores trying desperately to break the spell she is under "I think they mean to..."

The cities shields flare explosively as the top of the dome strikes the prow of the hive head on at tremendous speed, the cities drives pour on even more power forcing it onwards like a never ending force of nature, section after section of the stricken hive explodes upon the surface of the impassable shield and within less than a couple of seconds its all over the cities shield flare in a huge explosion as the huge hive is merely torn apart as Mitchell ram's the city into the Hive head on.

"I can not believe that you used the city as a battering ram" Sheppard grins at Mitchell as he steps out of the jumper.

"You already told me the cities shields were impenetrable... besides I didn't want too waste any ammo" Mitchell smirks back. "Thanks for taking care of the rest of those darts out there"

"Just doing my job" Sheppard smiles as he starts walking to the transporter "Now if you don't mind I believe I am still on leave... I'm sure you can handle things from here" Sheppard smirks at Cam as the door to the transporter closes.

[McKaye to Mitchell] Cam sighs deeply before replying.

"What's up now?"

[Nothing is up as such... I just thought you may want to know that we have managed to bring the Adaris inside the shield] Mitchell can almost hear the self satisfied grin in Rodney's voice.

"I thought that was not possible?"

[I said it was unlikely... but I am a genius after all] Mitchell just shakes his head open mouthed but decides its not worth the effort.

"I'm on my way back to the chair... lets go home"

* * *

Less than four hours later, people watch in wonder as the city slowly lowers to the ground with the Adaris resting on the broad flat end section of the South East pier, cheers erupt from the traveller fleet and a new found sense of optimism sweeps through the crowd, Atlantis had ventured out saved the Adaris and returned with no loss of life, maybe for once the future was looking bright.

"How long are the repairs going to take?" Lorne says to Sheppard whilst he stands frowning at the painting in front of him.

"Rodney said he and Cairns should have the power grid back online in a few days..." Lorne just glances at him and nods before turning his attention back to the canvas in front of him as Sheppard stretches and walks over to the huge panoramic windows in their room, glancing at the ocean in the distance. Off to his left he can see that the repairs to the Ark Royals hull are almost complete as she sits in slipway two in front of the Yun Zhou to his right he can see two of the travellers ships sitting behind the Odyssey in slipway three he idly yawns before glancing back at Evan, Evan a small frown forms on his brow as he ponders that particular stray thought, exactly when did he start thinking about his XO as Evan and not Lorne.

Feelings were something that John Sheppard just didn't understand not normally, they just messed with his head and just confused matters no end, but the close proximity to another person, someone around to ask how your day went, someone who was there for him who just listened to him vent his frustrations without judging... he knew full well he was playing a dangerous game.

Sheppard had been attracted to a lot of men and women over the years, but the strictness of his conservative upbringing had made acting on those attractions a no go, after joining the Air force he had been forced to put aside that part of himself for good or so he thought, somehow in all his imaginings on what his future might hold he had never once imagined he would be living with his male XO and their children, a smile slowly forms on his face as he wonders how he would explain that one to his brother.

"What you smiling at?" Evan says glancing up at him with a beaming smile of his own.

"Nothing important" Sheppard drops down on the sofa with a sigh. "Back to work tomorrow"

"We could always ask for another week" Evan says with a cheeky grin before he disappears up the stairs.

* * *

SG1 and the Atlantis command staff stand in the gate room watching the stargate spin, Mitchell turns to Sheppard.

"Colonel" he shakes Sheppard's hand with a smile before pulling him into a hug.

"Try to stay out of trouble guys" Sheppard says as he returns the hug somewhat stiffly whilst smiling warmly to Daniel, Vala and Teal'c over Cam's shoulder.

"It's not us you have to tell" Vala says with a smile pointing to both Daniel and Mitchell.

"Now that I can believe" Sheppard grins slapping Mitchell on the back spurring him into action.

"SG1... time to go home" Cam nods before leading his team through the gate back to Earth.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 33

"Now this is cool" Sheppard is grinning like a mad man as Cadman hands him the new weapon.

"Over the past six weeks we have done extensive testing sir and to be honest we feel that this gives us the best of both worlds" Cadman takes the weapon from him and points at the target on the range firing a few rounds cleanly into the centre ring.

"As you can see the basic frame of the original P90 is still intact" Lt Weir says from behind them both "There is no loss of function and by switching to a Trinium Carbon composite instead of regular steel there is only a 0.7 ounce increase in weight overall" Cadman hands the modified P90 back to Sheppard.

He looks it over once more taking in every detail, it looks almost like the regular thing but with what look nothing more than minor aesthetic changes, the flat front now has a two barrels instead of one, the front of the weapon is slightly extended underneath the barrel sweeping up in a curve level with the ends of the two barrels arranged one on top of the other, The addition of an inconspicuous button and switch and the weapon looks and feels very basic.

"We were trying to keep it as basic as possible" Zalenka says as he pushes his glasses up with a knowing smile.

"The thumb button switches between regular kinetic and the new energy setting" Alex says pointing towards the relevant button, Sheppard quickly presses the button and the weapon lets out a quiet audible beep in reply.

"On switch over you will automatically be on stun setting as a safety precaution" Sheppard aims and fires the weapon at the target range, a blast of blue energy fires from the second barrel quickly dissipating upon hitting. "The switch on the side is used to change the setting... you have..." before Alex can continue Sheppard hits the switch and fires.

The blast is louder and more violent and blows a hole clean through the side of the barrel that he has targeted, Sheppard grins once more looking at the weapon like a man that is ever so slightly unhinged.

"As I was about to say that is the kill setting" Alex smiles before nodding to him expectantly, Sheppard frowns slightly confused as to what he is trying to say "The weapon has a third setting Colonel... Stun... Kill... and Destroy" Alex wiggles his eyebrows suggestively causing Sheppard's too widen in surprise.

Once more he hits the switch before he carefully takes aim and fires, this time the blast is all together different the pitch of the sound it makes the slight recoil he feels, there is a distinct smell of ozone left in the air and Sheppard is sure that he can almost feel the blast wave from 100ft away as the bolt of energy released not only destroys the barrel completely it also blows a one foot diameter hole in the breeze block wall behind it.

"Holy shit!" Sheppard almost drops the weapon in shock causing Cadman and Alex to laugh.

"Should be able to take out a Dart no problem eh Sir?" Cadman says with a grin.

"More like a frickin cruiser Captain" Sheppard says once more looking in wonder at the weapon in his hands although now a lot more carefully.

"Yes well... uses aside it has one more innovation" Zalenka says, as he comes from behind the protective wall only he had had the gumption to get safely behind "The weapon has a genetic lock built into it, we can make them lock out all unauthorised personnel... or more importantly unauthorised species"

"If the Wraith ever got their hands on one, the energy weapon part would be locked out to them... just like the Lantean tech is" Alex grins.

* * *

"Welcome back Sir" Lorne smiles at Woolsey as he steps through the gate. "How was the conference?"

"Like every IOA conference very tedious and far to long... but a hell of a lot has happened over the month I was back on Earth... and I need to meet with all the senior staff to bring them up to speed right away" Woolsey says removing his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Colonel Sheppard and his team are available minus Dr McKaye that is" Lorne says walking with him up the stairs towards his office.

"What is wrong with Dr McKaye?"

"ZPM charg..."  
"Sorry I forgot... he will be out of sync for another 6 weeks" Woolsey just shakes his head. "It is strange how these kind of occurrences have become so..."

"Ordinary?" Woolsey just nods at Lorne before heading towards his office.

"I would like you and Alex at the briefing also Colonel" Woolsey says over his shoulder.

"Yes sir... I will get right on to that Sir"

* * *

Less than an hour later they are all sat around the conference table waiting patiently as Woolsey is tapping away on his laptop.

"I guess we should get down to business... Alex?" Alex looks at Woolsey calmly and nods.

"Yes Mr Woolsey?"

"I believe that you had a heated debate with Dr Jackson on his last visit?"

"About?"

"The structure of the Lantian government" Woolsey elaborates looking at him but giving nothing away.

"Yes we had a few disagreements... he did not like the fact that career politicians did not exist in Lantian society"

"Well it seems that he passed on those findings in a report to the IOA and... well something kind of unexpected has happened" Woolsey indicates to the monitors on the wall.

{This is the nine o'clock news for the BBC with George Alagiah}

{Our main head lines tonight, China... After 63 years in power the ruling communist party says it is time for change}

{World leaders are said to have been left stunned by China's shock announcement yesterday that it is going to hand over full legislative powers to its citizens, with the countries ruling communist party merely holding on to the day to day running of the state for a transitional period... some political analysts are already condemning it as a ploy... others are convinced that it shows the way forward, here's Huw Edwards live from Beijing with the details}

"No career politicians and no party politics" Woolsey says staring at Alex "Randomly appointed ordinary citizens making and debating the laws for the people by the people... sound familiar?"

"You are kidding us?" Sheppard says.

"But Daniel only left eight weeks ago" Lorne says equally stunned.

"When Daniel recorded his findings with the IOA, the Chinese saw this as a viable way forward... with so much money pouring in, it was only a matter of time before the people began demanding more freedoms an undercurrent of tension had been building for decades... apparently Shen Xiaoyi saw this as the answer they were looking for"

"When are they looking to hand over power?"

"They already have... three weeks ago" Woolsey says.

"They changed their whole way of government in weeks!" Alex sits wide eyed as is everyone in the room with the exception of Ronon and Teyla.

"Any problems?" Sheppard asks warily.

"None" Woolsey shakes his head "In fact quite the opposite, at the first meeting of the newly elected congress... which was televised so all the people worldwide could see... a young school teacher from one of the northern provinces called for a vote on freeing Tibet"

"Kidding?"

"Troops were pulled out the very next day" Woolsey says with a smile "They have already laid down the frame work for a bill of rights or Charter of Freedoms as they have called it"  
"And the communist party have just allowed all this?" Lorne is leaning forward on the table engrossed.

"What the west is calling True Democracy they are calling True Communism... the party is still running the country for now but it has to act within the laws laid down by the new congress..."

"How is this affecting us?" Sheppard says taking in the news finally.

"The west's stance has suddenly been shifted completely with the removal of Putin in Russia earlier in the year because of the corruption scandal and now the shift in government in China tensions on Earth are at an all time low and the feel good factor has kicked" Woolsey is almost smiling. "General O'Neill used this moment to put forward a proposal for a big overhauling of the IOA and its institutions"

"That sound's kind of big" Alex says taking it in his stride.

"It was... Nato and the IOA was officially dissolved three days ago" Woolsey sees the shock on everyone's faces before continuing "All nations previously involved have now signed up to the newly formed Tauri Alliance"

* * *

"Tauri Alliance?" Sheppard asks frowning slightly.

"They chose the name Tauri because it is what most of the milky way knows us as anyway... and it is neutral on Earth... it puts no one nation at an advantage" Sheppard nods in understanding before Woolsey continues "From now on its not the U.S.A.F. Apollo or the H.M.S Churchill its going to be the Tauri Vessel Apollo... the Tauri Vessel Churchill"

"Just a name change then?" Ronon grunts less than interested.

"Hardly... as of yesterday the Alliance took direct ownership and command of all of Earth's fleet, and also the employment of the crew Colonel Carter, Cadwell, Ellis, are no longer US airforce they are Tauri"

"Who?... how?... You're saying that just like that a new independent organisation has been set up... its been given sweeping powers... direct control of Earth's assets and not one government objected?" Sheppard asks slightly stunned at the changes and what they could mean for the current expedition.

Woolsey suddenly understands the Colonels concerns and smiles.

"The IOA was never meant to be permanent Colonel, Earth's forces the Tauri Fleet the SGC, Area51 R&D, Luna Base, Alpha, Beta, Delta and Gamma Sites will all be under the control of home world security"

"O'Neill?" Sheppard's eyes widen "But who does he answer to if the IOA has been dissolved?"

"Supreme Commander O'Neill will be answering to Me"

"What?"

"I have been elected to the position of High Councillor" Woolsey sighs "Each nation will supply a member too the new Tauri Council... I have been asked to lead it... and will be responsible for off world affairs" Woolsey says nervously and humbly.

"Congratulations Sir" Lorne says with an huge smile, all the faces around the room nod and smile in agreement with Lornes statement.

"Colonel Sheppard you don't look entirely happy with the news... Is something wrong?" Woolsey asks noting the Colonels less than thrilled appearance.

"Sorry... congratulations on the job an all... its just..." Sheppard shrugs unable to grasp what's in his head let alone vocalise his thoughts.

"You are concerned I cant do the job?"

"Course not" Sheppard sighs rubbing the back of his neck frustratedly. "It's just you finally get how important Atlantis is to this galaxy but once you are back on Earth and the that's your primary concern..."

"You think that I might recall the city at some point... redeploy assets away from Pegasus?" Woolsey asks finally understanding. "John" On the use of his first name Sheppard's eyes lock with his "Before I came to Atlantis I was a pen pushing bean counter who thought that you had to stay within the rules and not stick your neck out to far in case anyone came along to chop your head off" All those assembled grin. "Pegasus has changed me, Atlantis has changed me, but it is you that has changed me the most"

Sheppard sits slightly stunned not daring to look at anyone else in the room.

"Every single person in this city would follow you to hell and back, you command such loyalty, support and respect that it inspires each and everyone of us to do better go further try that little bit harder and what makes it even more impressive you do it all without trying or even realising... there isn't a man in this city my self included that wouldn't put their life on the line for you because they know with out a shadow of doubt that you would do the same for them"

Sheppard puts his hand over his chin hiding his mouth but his eyes are glistening as he nods tightly to Woolsey acknowledging his words.

"When they interviewed me it gave me an unparalleled opportunity, how often do you get the head's of the top 50 governments in a single room to negotiate with directly?... Colonel this is for you" Woolsey hands Sheppard an very official looking envelope.

Slowly Sheppard begins to read the contents and as he does his eyes get wider and wider before Ronon leans over thumping him on the shoulder impatiently.

"Is this for real?" Sheppard asks stunned at the implications, Woolsey just nod's and smiles.

"What is it Colonel?" Teyla asks looking nervous at Sheppard's still stunned expression.

"Atlantis has been given independence"


	34. Chapter 34

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 34

"Independence?" Sheppard can not believe what he is hearing even though Richard Woolsey has now said the same thing three times already.

"When the program is made public it will be hard enough justifying the expense involved in protecting Earth... bank rolling a war in another galaxy will be impossible to sell to the general public" Woolsey says calmly.

"So it all comes down to money... stuff the people in Pegasus... we have the knowledge and technology now so why waste tax payers dollars" Lorne says gruffly looking annoyed.

"On the contrary Colonel... Earth will still be playing a part here its just you will be expected to pay for that service... on paper that is" Woolsey smirks his best lawyers smirk.

"Paying for it?" Teyla asks hesitantly.

"Earth will come to an agreement with you to lease the second city ship from you once it is repaired, Atlantis or should I say Nautilus will supply Earth with weapons and such and in return Earth will provide fleet assistance until Atlantis has its own fleet of ships capable of taking over" Woolsey explains.

"But Earth is providing us with the raw materials that Nautilus is using to build those weapons in the first place" Sheppard says with a frown.

"True, but like I have explained this is all a big paper shuffle to make things cleaner and more pallet-able for the public upon disclosure... it was actually Dr Jackson's idea" Woolsey says.

"So just like that we are cut loose?" Sheppard's eyes are like saucers.

"Pretty much... Atlantis is probably the safest it has ever been... the remaining 7 Ancient weapons platforms coupled with the soon to be deployed Guardian network will mean you shouldn't ever have to worry about a head on attack from the Wraith" Woolsey says making to stand "Everything now hinges on getting that second city ship operational... I am counting on you Colonel" Woolsey smirks at Sheppard has he stands to leave "Or is that President Sheppard now?" Woolsey chuckles has he heads out leaving everyone speechless.

* * *

"Honey... I'm home" McKaye says with a huge grin has he steps through the stargate six weeks after Woolsey's bombshell cradling a fully charged ZPM in his arms like it were a new born baby.

"It's good to have you back Rodney" Teyla smiles warmly, but she is nudged playfully out of the way by Jennifer as she rushes forward takes the ZPM off him before handing it quickly to Ronon then throwing her arms around her husband.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Hey... I only left 10 minutes ago" Rodney says whilst surreptitiously sliding his hand further and further down Jennifers back towards her bottom.

"Rodney I love you but if you pinch my ass in public I will..."

"Rodney..." Zalenka comes forward with a smile.

"Hey Radek... here to give me the Nobel?" McKaye gloats causing the Czech to roll his eyes

"How did it go?"

"Not as exciting as you would think... you push the button... there's is a loud rumble and a spark of light and poof ZPM is cooked and ready to go" McKaye almost looks bored. "Hey... where's Sheppard?"

"A lot has happened while you have been gone"

"What? he and Lorne trying for a daughter now?" Rodney grins whilst walking up towards the control room.

* * *

"I'm gone three months and when I get back everything's different?" Rodney and Jennifer are standing in the doorway of what is now Sheppard's office opposite the control room hand in hand.

"Rodney... its good to have you back safely... Sorry I wasn't there to meet you I have so much paperwork to get through"

"Doesn't Lorne do that for you?" Rodney grins causing Sheppard to smile an open honest beaming smile.

"Yeh the military kind but... Not this... stuff..." Sheppard sighs and waves his hand over the mountain of paperwork in front of him.

"So is it Colonel or President?" McKaye says jokingly as he plonks himself down on the sofa by the wall pulling Jennifer down on to his lap.

"It's Colonel for now but..."

"You don't sound to sure about that?"

"It's just..." Rodney looks at Sheppard waiting patiently for once for him too spit it out. "When we were part of Earth, I was fine being in charge but now... I feel like Castro or Gadaffi"

"You feel like a crack pot dictator?" McKaye frowns.

"Isn't that what it makes me... without a form of elected government doesn't It make me a dictator?" Sheppard sighs

"Please tell me you haven't spent weeks worrying about that" Rodney rolls his eyes "Look... John we are at war... and by we I mean ever last human in this galaxy... you have to think of it as... your our general... our Obi Wan... it ain't perfect but at the moment its what we need if we are going to beat the Wraith"

* * *

With a burst of energy the stargate activates, within seconds of the wormhole forming Lorne and his team step through and immediately begin a sweep of the area as the gate shuts down. Satisfied that there is no one near by they relax and take in the surroundings, the gate is in a small clearing in a dense forest.

"Those trees have been planted like that deliberately" Alex says pointing to their relative closeness.

"I'm guessing the Wraith wouldn't be able to get a dart through safely" Lorne says guessing correctly.

"Galdora was always full of clever folk" Alex chuckles

"Galdora?" Reed looks at Alex frowning

"The Galdoran's had just started to trade with the Lantians just before the start of the war, spices, cloth that kind of stuff... they were quite smart... for humans" Alex grins causing both Tim and Jake to laugh.

"Well the malp indicated a settlement 3 clicks east so lets go" Lorne starts heading off down the trail towards the East, with Reed by his side alert as ever.

"Relax Jake you are making me jumpy" Lorne chuckles.

"Sorry sir... I just feel like we are being watched" a few paces behind Coughlin turns to Alex

"So how's the excavation of the second city going?"

"Good... we are over half way done, the new ZPM has been installed and her Renatus drones have begun making repairs"

"Enough to get her up and running?"

"In time... with only one functional ZPM only a fraction of drones can be brought online... once we have more power it shouldn't take long to get her up and running"

"Cool... what's is she name anyway?"

"You don't wanna know" Lorne pipes up sounding amused.

"Her name in your language means Blinding Star... however in Lantian its pronounced Chitsonia" Evan starts laughing.

"Shit Sonia?" Jake asks looking over his shoulder at Alex.

"See... told you" Lorne grins glancing back briefly

"Yes I know she will have to be renamed" Alex glares "you were right... happy?" Lorne just nods smiling as they plod on.

* * *

An hour later the trees begin to thin out as the trail winds out across open fields of cultivated farmland towards a village in the distance.

"There are people working in the fields over there" Jake points to a small group tending to the crops to the right.

"Lets just head to the village" Lorne says heading off.

They realise that the village is more like a small town by the time they finally reach it, a huge heavy stone wall almost six foot high surrounds it and clearly stretches out both left and right as the trail leads to a huge set of heavy steel gates.

"Do we knock?"

A small door in the gate swings open and a young woman around mid twenties steps out to greet them "I am Lulara welcome to Galdora"

"Hello, It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am... I'm Evan Lorne and these are..."

"May I ask what brings you here?" Lulara says abruptly gaining Evans attention "Sorry I did not mean to seem rude it's just we sometimes get raiders..."

"I can assure you we are not raiders ma'am... we have come to get to know your people...open relations... possibly trade" Evan says honestly.

"Where are you from?" She asks curiously.

"Atlantis"

"Then you are from Earth" Lulara smiles relaxing completely.

"I'm sorry how could you?" Evan looks slightly dumbfounded.

"Because my husband is from Earth" She turns around and steps through the small gate and instantly the larger main gates swing open "Please follow me I will take you to him he is most likely in the town hall" She smiles and heads off at a quick pace leaving Evan and his team trailing behind in stunned silence.

The town is made up of stone and timber buildings the streets are paved with flat cobble stones and Evan notices the presence of what looks like a sewer system, they walk up a small hill lined either side with two story buildings, then turn right passing a small market area and busy Inn before they begin walking down hill curving to the right, people smile warmly offering pleasant greetings before they continue on their business. After less than ten minutes they find themselves in a large open square in front of a large official looking building people are sitting outside café's lining either side of the square and Evan smiles as he notices one particular café on the left its sign catching his eye instantly a blue oval with white writing spelling the owners name out boldly.

"Lulara?"

"Yes?"

"Do you own that Café" Evan points to a busy establishment across from them.

"My husband and I... yes" she frowns not knowing how he had guessed but the sharp intake of breath from Jake had meant he had caught on as well.

"I don't get it?" Coughlin says looking confused.

"You own a Focus you telling me you don't recognise that badge" Reed points to the blue and white ford badge hanging outside the café.

"Ford... you mean as in... Oh boy!"

* * *

Less than an hour later a Jumper is landing in the middle of the courtyard with a crowd of onlookers watching on in wonder, no soon as the ramp as lowered Sheppard comes bolting out and throws his arms around Aiden picking him up and spinning him around and around. Teyla and Lorne laugh out loud as they watch but the towns folk merely look on in mild amusement.

Sheppard finally lets go to take a good look at his former XO before grinning wildly, then slapping him around the head playfully.

"You idiot!... why the hell didn't you let us know where you were?... that you were alive?" Sheppard is scowling at Aiden's grin.

"I tried... a few times but couldn't get a lock"

"We had to move" Sheppard shrugs.

"Figured as much... its good to see everyone's OK" Aiden holds his hand out to Lulara who is holding a young girl in her arms "This is my wife Lulara and our daughter Lucy" Aiden takes the three year old into his arms from his wife with a warm loving smile "Lu this... is Sheppard" The little girls eyes go wide.

"Hey there" Sheppard says but it just causes her eyes to go even wider "What?... am I the bogey man or something"

Aiden just grins when Lucy reaches out to touch Sheppard timidly "Daddy... he's really real" she says a big grin forming on her face.

"I told you so... didn't I sweetie" Lucy reaches out to Sheppard with a determined look that clearly says hold me, to his right Evan and Teyla start laughing again.

"All the children of Galdora are taught not to fear the Wraith Colonel" Lulara says grabbing his attention with a smile and its only then when he glances at her that he realises that all the children in the whole town are staring at him with the same look of wonder and reverence "They are taught that it is the Wraith who are afraid... afraid on the one called Sheppard"


	35. Chapter 35

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 35

"I'm not sure... how exactly I got off the hive" Ford says whilst handing everyone a drink, they are all sat around a large table outside his and Lulara's café in the warm afternoon sunshine, "I remember coming to with a Wraith about to feed on me... I still had enough of the enzyme in my system to take him out but after that... I was stuck on an unknown planet with no idea where the gate was... and that was even if there was a gate"

"How long?" Teyla asks looking concerned.

"Too long... to get more enzyme that is" Aiden fidgets nervously glancing at Sheppard "I ended up going through withdrawal alone in a cold damp cave... but after three days of vomiting and cramps I was clean... it felt strange... like I had woken from a bad dream or something"

"So you're clean?" McKaye says bluntly as ever whilst shovelling an energy bar into his mouth as fast as he can, Sheppard and the others glare at him but Aiden just smiles.

"See you haven't changed much" he looks Sheppard in the eye "Haven't touched it since that day" Sheppard nods and smiles.

"Then what happened?... how did you come to be here on Galdora?" Teyla asks shaking her head at Rodney.

"A hunting party found him wondering aimlessly on the planet Taycor" Lulara says with a smile.

"Taycor?... I've been there" Ronon says more to Sheppard than anyone else.

"I too... have also been there" says Teyla nodding "It is a good world for hunting... lots of game"

"The Wraith also hunt there" Lulara says with a shiver "Aiden was fortunate one of our hunting parties found him when they did" She smiles lovingly to Aiden whilst rubbing her hand through his hair tenderly.

"I was in a mess when they brought me to the town but I was alive... after getting better I began helping to repay their kindness any way I could... then I met Lu here and..." Aiden grins at Sheppard.

* * *

"So you run this establishment now?" Teyla asks diplomatically.

"No... I help out when needed but this is Lu's... I'm on Gladora's governing council... I'm basically in charge of protecting the towns and outer villages" Aiden says with a smile.

"How many?" Sheppard says with a frown.

"Galdora is the largest town but there two other towns Drowfal which is near the Western mountains and Stellik to the East by the coast... then there is about 16 villages"

"How many people are living on this world?" Teyla asks surprised and confused.

"Around 250,000 give or take" Ford grins.

"Don't the Wraith ever cull here?... that's a pretty large population for Pegasus" McKaye asks suddenly interested.

Lulara just glances at Aiden warily, but Aiden smiles at her reassuringly before turning to McKaye with a grin.

"The Ancients left a gift here" he says cryptically before disappearing into the back room momentarily.

When he returns he is holding a small pad shaped device, at first glance it looks like a hand held life signs detector but the screen is different, Aiden hands it carefully to the doctor before retaking his seat.

"The Ancestors gave three of those devices to my people when they left us... they have kept our people safe ever since" Lulara says with a smile.

"What are they?" Asks Teyla trying to take a look.

"They tell my people of the Wraith's arrival"

"From what I have figured out they are linked to some sort of sensors... all I know is the instant anyone comes through the gate or a ship comes into orbit we know thanks to this" Aiden explains pointing to the pad.

"Each of our three towns have one... it gives our people time to get to the emergency shelters deep underground where they are safe" Lulara says.

* * *

An hour later Sheppard and Ford are alone, everyone else had tactfully made excuses to be else where, Lulara had taken Teyla and Ronon on a tour of the rest of the town, Lorne and his team had gone to check out the Inn at the top of the hill on Aidens recommendation, so here he and Sheppard sat alone in silence neither one of them quite sure where to start.

"I'm sorry" Aiden says looking at Sheppard with trepidation.

"Look... if anything... it should be me saying sorry" Aiden frowns confusion evident of his face causing Sheppard to sigh "You were on some wacky Wraith drug... if anyone failed its me... its me who let you down" Sheppard emphasises the 'you' and then drops his gaze to the floor.

"Sir" Aiden says with a grin gaining Sheppard's attention "That is complete bull shit and you know it... You tried too get me to see sense... you tried every chance you got to get me to see what that stuff was doing to me... I was an addict John!"

Sheppard's eyes lock with his and Aiden nods, remorse is clear in his face but there is no shame and more importantly no blame.

"I was off the rail's and it was no one's fault but my own... like any junky I had plenty of chances to stop and even though a part of me knew It was wrong I still needed that fix" Aiden smiles "You have nothing to feel guilty about... you've always wanted what's best for me... I know that... I knew that then... but when you are on that stuff... it messes with your head like any other drug if you miss use it" Aiden grins.

"Mr Legalise it all... lecturing on a drug" Sheppard grins lightening the mood.

"I still believe in legalisation... they haven't have they?" Aiden says raising his eyebrows in hope.

"Not last time I checked" Sheppard grins... "I believe you told McKaye by 2015 wasn't it"

"I still have a few years" Aiden grins "I may win that bet yet" he nods in mock determination causing Sheppard to laugh.

"So how is everyone?... hows Dr Weir?" Aiden sees the pained look in Sheppard's eyes and chastises himself silently.

"We lost her to the replicators... we have lost quite a few people along the way... but we're still hanging on" Sheppard smiles and Aiden grins upon seeing that particular smile.

"That good?"

"Earth has defeated the G'ould... and the Replicators... and the Ori after them" Aiden just frowns. "Ascended bad guys... you could call em Ancients with attitude" Sheppard grins and nods at Aidens nod of understanding.

"But everything's OK now?"

"Well now that Earth only has the Lucian Alliance to contend with" Sheppard grins "Space pirates that think they're the new bad in town... anyway since Earth's relatively safe they're heading towards full disclosure"

"Really?"

"Atlantis has been cut loose... so to speak..."

"As In?"

"As in... free... alone... no longer Earth property... to be honest we haven't even begun to sort that part out" Sheppard rubs the back of his neck.

"Alone with no help... doesn't sound to good" Aiden frowns then frowns harder when he sees Sheppard smirk.

"Not alone as such... we are get this" he makes air quotes with a grin "Paying!"

"paying?"

"Paying" Sheppard nods "For Earth's protection... its all a big looks good on paper kinda thing" Sheppard waves his hand.

"So Earth can send ships now?" Aiden says "Regularly I mean"

"Earth is building itself quite the little fleet... we have five 304's stationed in Pegasus... we had a few problems to start with when they first arrived... but we have sorted things out... after all we had help"

Sheppard looks up to Rodney and Alex as they come walking over to the two of them smiling.

* * *

"A cloaked satellite?"

"Yes Sir... It's in geostationary orbit above the stargate" Alex says with a nod.

"The satellite is capable of detecting Wraith ships on approach they are programmed to send a warning signal to the planet below" Rodney says handing the pad to Sheppard.

"We usually get about an hours warning" Aiden says looking at Rodney.

"I thought that it is impossible to detect a ship in hyperspace?" Sheppard frowns at Rodney and Alex.

"Normally it is... but the Wraith ships are organic... they emit a kind of... trail for want of a better description" Rodney says hesitantly.

"To be honest sir this satellite was not built by anyone in Atlantis... the design had to come from another city... possibly Althara or Clandissa it has some of their design flourishes" Alex smirks.

"Has the training program changed that drastically since I've been gone?" Aiden stares at Alex in surprise. "I knew squat about the Ancients before I got here"

"Sorry" Sheppard smiles and makes his mind up instantly much to both Alex and Rodney's surprise "Ford this is Lieutenant Alex Weir... when we are in company... not everyone knows the truth... yet" Sheppard starts rambling "What I mean is I and my team know... and Lorne and his team... and"

"Know what sir?" Aiden grins snapping Sheppard out of his ramble.

"That I am Atlantis" Alex holds his hand out to Aiden with a smile, Aiden looks at the offered hand then at Sheppard and bursts out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Rodney glares annoyed and wanting too get home to his work and wife though he is unsure in what order.

"It's a joke right?" Aiden sees McKaye's annoyed glare then he notes Sheppard's amused I knew you would do that look before taking in Alex's warm knowing smile.

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you Lieutenant" Alex says shaking his hand.

"I..." Aiden just looks at him in stunned silence.

"I know... it takes a bit to get your head round it" Sheppard smirks.

"Yes well... while you lot have been yaking... I have accessed the satellites sensor logs and hey presto" McKaye hands the pad to Alex once more who stares at them for a moment before frowning.

"I have never seen these type of emissions before... but now that I know what I am looking for I should be able too lock down the Wraiths locations better" Alex says with a smile. "Also it might be possible to provide other worlds with this kind of technology"

"How?" Sheppard asks.

"Tie them into the Sentinels" McKaye says clicking his fingers.

"Sentinels?" Ford asks confused.

"Cloaked spy satellites from Earth... they relay info back to the city but I guess we could manufacture a pad like these and the satellites could be set to warn the planet just like the Ancient satellites doing here" McKaye says suddenly in a world of his own.

"It would give people warning of an attack but they still need shelters..." Aiden says "There are fortified bunkers all around the town that lead down into the shelters below... they were created centuries ago when the Galdoran's were at their peak technologically..."

"The Wraith can't get into them I take it?" Sheppard says knowing that by the number of people on the planet there system of defence had to be working.

"They have tried... believe me" Ford grins "Last summer a hive spent two weeks bombarding the town of Stellik from orbit and even though most of the town was reduced to rubble not one life was lost"

"What of the town now?"

"Almost rebuilt... The shelters have long underground tunnels that link to a network of lakes and caves of Tupla moss" Sheppard and McKaye look confused but Alex just smiles and explains.

"Tupla moss grows in dark damp caves... it is possibly the best thing in the world for absorbing carbon dioxide and giving out oxygen... but its not the moss as such its the algae that lives on the moss" Sheppard nod in understanding.

"The three towns have these shelters the outlying villages are much smaller and vulnerable hence less people live there"

"It looks like you have really made your self at home here" Sheppard says hesitantly and Aiden just sighs and smiles at him.

"That is because it is home now Sir... don't get me wrong I miss the adventure the fun"

"Life I constant danger what's not to like" Rodney gripes but shuts up at Sheppard's glare.

"My family is here... Galdora is my home now..." Sheppard notes the smile on his former XO's face and he frowns as he realises that he can literally feel the waves of contentment coming off him.

"Look... I am not gonna ask you to come back... but we're still you're family... don't ever forget that..." Sheppard pulls him into a hug and Aiden hugs him back tears welling in his eyes.

"If sorry" He chokes out once more, the dam finally breaking on his emotions, Sheppard just hugs him tighter.

"Like I said there was never anything for you to be sorry about" Sheppard chuckles.


	36. Chapter 36

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 36

"Colonel Sheppard"

"Yes Colonel" Sheppard spins around with a smile then proceeds to slap his own forehead in frustration "Sorry Commander... that is going to take a bit of getting used to" Sheppard grin is matched by Grainger's

"Tell me about it" Grainger chuckles.

"What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we are set to head out in one hour from now..." Grainger smiles seeing Sheppard's shocked expression.

"Is it the 25th already?" Sheppard frowns wondering how he had lost those two weeks of his life without realising.

"All ships are ready and eager to go"

"Then I guess all I can say is good hunting... Commander" Grainger turns to walk away before Sheppard clicks his fingers drawing his attention... "Oh and commander... remember you're in Pegasus...please greet them accordingly" Sheppard grins and watches Grainger's frown become a smile as he understands Sheppard's unsaid request before he turns and heads off in the opposite direction.

* * *

[Control room to Colonel Sheppard] Sheppard sighs, when did he become a desk man he wonders to himself.

"Sheppard here"

[Sir... the Savarias delegation as arrived]

"That is the last of them right?"

[Yes Sir] Sheppard knows there's a forced smile on Chucks face, he knows like everyone that this is not the kind of role he had envisioned for himself.

"I'm on my way... oh and Chuck"

[Yes sir?]

"The fleet will be headed out in one hour... don't bother to disturb the meeting they have their orders" Sheppard sighs and heads for the main outpost tower meeting room.

* * *

"John is starting to hate his job" Lorne sighs taking a seat on the terrace outside the mess hall opposite Jennifer.

"Since when have you started calling him John?" Jen grins.

"Since I stopped getting paid by the US military..." Lorne grins back.

"They are still paying you Evan" Jennifer rolls her eyes at him then smiles at Teyla and Kanaan as they sit down beside them, "Hey guys"

"Should you not be in the big meeting?" Evan asks Teyla before she has time to say hello.

"No... Halling will represent our people... he is both wise and fair minded a good spokesman for the Athosians" Teyla says a hint of annoyance filtering through in her voice.

"The others believe Teyla is too close to your people to be completely objective" Kanaan says whilst smiling at her sympathetically.

"Too close?... are we not all on the same side?" Jen asks a frown forming on her brow.

"Our people merely wish to insure their voice is heard..." he explains taking Teyla's hand.

"As you say I am not bothered... Halling is a good leader"

"Not as good as you though" Evan smiles.

"No Alex today?... I thought you and he were inseparable of late..." Jen asks with a smirk.

"No... he's dumped me for a hot date" Evan smirks glancing at the ceiling and is almost sure he sees the lights flicker in annoyance "He's headed out with Dr Cairns on the Adaris... just in case"

"They are still proceeding with the operation then?" Kanaan says his voice thick with excitement and dread at the same time.

"Yep... the Wraith fleet is headed to P348 JP9 there's over thirty thousand people there... they are sure the ships are ready this time" Evan grins.

"Let us all hope so... for everyone's sake" Teyla says with a sigh.

* * *

"The Wraith fleet is exiting hyperspace directly ahead Commander" Lt. Wells says glancing up.

"Open a channel... lets make this official" Grainger grins at the young officer sat next to him.

"Channel open Sir"

"This is Commander Dominic Grainger of the Lantian Starship Adaris to the approaching Wraith fleet... this system is under our protection... leave immediately or we will be forced to engage your ships" Grainger grins once more at the Lieutenant on his left but it is the major to his right that grabs his attention.

"They are charging weapons sir" the major glances at the screen in front of him before "They've opened fire"

"Rail guns to defensive fire only... take us directly at the lead hive"

The Adaris' main engines roar into life speeding the 304 forward towards the monstrous hive ship, bolts of blue energy begin raining down upon the relatively small vessel in a futile attempt to slow its approach.

Inside the ship there is an unusual calm, the thud of weapons fire barely audible inside the ZPM infused almost city class shields now protecting them.

[Marks to Grainger]

"Yes Commander?"

[Are you going to return fire any time today Sir?] Grainger chuckles at the Lt. Commander's question.

"Just getting into range... if we want to send a signal to the Wraith... might as well make sure they hear it loud and clear Jason... Adaris out"

"Sir we are in range of the lead hive" The lieutenant raises his eyebrow expectantly.

"Then by all means Lieutenant... target the hive with the energy lance"

"Target locked"

"Fire"

A beam of raw energy comes streaking out of the Adaris prow turret cutting the hive in half instantly, for a couple of seconds the two halves of the ship hang in space almost as if they were frozen in time but the momentary pause is abruptly ended when the hive explodes completely, blasting debris into the surrounding Wraith fleet.

Dozens of darts and two cruisers are consumed in the hives fiery death and the remaining fleet begin to move further apart whilst continuing in vain to halt the Adaris' approach.

"Fire main batteries... take out the cruisers... don't wait for the order... helm put us on course for the next hive"

Blue beams of hot plasma begin to streak out and start to eviscerate any cruisers that are brave or fool enough to come into range as the Adaris turns sharply and accelerates once more towards the next hive.

"Darts have begun making suicide runs at our shields Sir"

"How are they holding up?"

"Shields holding steady at 97%" The major looks at Grainger the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Don't get to over confident Simon..." the major nods and glances at the display again.

"You are right sir... its dropped to 96% should we call in the cavalry?" He dead pans to Grainger causing Lt Wells to laugh.

"No... but things are about to get interesting... 'Bridge to Engineering'"

[Go ahead...]

"Doc... Broken Wing is a go... But I'm warning you... wreak my ship again and I will not be happy David!... Grainger out"

Down in engineering Dr. David Cairns gulps nervously and nods to the Lieutenant accompanying him.

"Initiating power loss program alpha..." Alex says smiling at the scientist encouragingly.

Suddenly the ship is rocked by the vibrations of numerous explosions as the shield grid begins to struggle and adapt to the sudden loss of power.

"They sound like they are hitting the hull" Cairns says nervously, but Alex just continues to smile reassuringly.

"The shields are dialled back to the level they used to be before... its surprising how quickly you forget" Alex taps on the console bringing up a schematic of the shield system. "See... nothing is hitting the ship yet..."

"Under this amount of fire it won't be..." before he has time to continue the console beside him beeps.

"Cairns to Bridge"

[Go ahead Doc]

"It's worked... they have called in their reinforcements... Cairns out"

* * *

To the crew of the Adaris it seemed like an eternity, the shield grid had been pushed to the point of utter collapse and had almost failed three times already, the crew just managing too get them back online before taking any serious damage, they had weaved in and out of cruisers looping as close as possible to the hull of the two remaining hives in a vain attempt to limit their arcs of fire in a seemingly desperate endeavour to survive long enough to get the hyperdrive back online, the Wraith had been so determined to over power the Lantian vessel that they hadn't realised it had all been a ploy.

As they bulk of the Wraith re-enforcement fleet drops out of hyperspace the Adaris instead of running turns sharply to face them head on.

"Grainger to Cairns...David... you had better be right about this"

[Dom... have a little faith will you]

"Sir main power back online... Attero field is operating at 100%... the Wraith fleet is now trapped here with us" The major nods.

Outside the Adaris' shields flare brilliantly as the full power of the ZPM is once more restored to them as the huge Wraith fleet approach unawares.

"Grainger to attack fleet... break and attack!"

Suddenly four of the Wraith hives are torn in half as the four remaining 304's de-cloak and eviscerate them with single shots from their lances, the Wraith fleet begins to break apart as it desperately tries to face the new attackers but within minutes what had seemed like a guaranteed victory has become a deadly trap.

Cruisers try desperately to flee from the battle into hyperspace only to find they are unable to engage their drives, realising that escape is impossible their basic instincts to attack kick in... soon the very same cruisers so intent on fleeing only moments ago begin to charge head on suicidally into the Earth vessels mimicking the darts deadly yet futile tactics.

"Crazy bastards..."

"No sir that is what you call crazy" The lieutenant points to the hive approaching them at break neck speed ahead but slightly above the plain of battle.

"You don't think?" Grainger looks at the hive and then the lieutenant who just shrugs.

"Lets show these fuckers their time is up... Major... I want that hive gone!" Grainger points to the fast approaching hive that is intent on ramming his ship.

"Aye sir!" the major nods.

Two missile bay doors open on the Adaris' spine and waves of drones come racing out towards the approaching hive, the glowing squid like devices tear through the hive looping around in a tight arc before plunging back into its hull its speed begins to drop off as the hull explodes in flames.

On the opposite side of the battle the Odyssey and Arc Royal are playing tag team as they move through the Wraith fleet as one ship moves forward the other takes out any targets threatening its companion vessel, cruisers and darts are soon wiped out of existence as the ships all come in closer, tightening the net.

Like a pod of dolphins corralling a school of fish into a ball the wraith fleet gets smaller and smaller tighter and tighter any ship trying to bolt out is quickly destroyed until soon only a single cruiser remains.

"Channel open"

"Wraith cruiser... we are standing down... please pass on the following message to all Wraith" Dom grins "Your domination of this galaxy is at an end!"

* * *

The five 304's break off their attack abruptly swinging around into formation before jumping to hyperspace. On board the Wraith cruiser the bulk of the crew breath a sigh of relief, A lone drone leaves his station to hand the subordinate a message.

"What is it?" the commander hisses

"We picked up a transmission... very faint" he fears his masters wrath but hands the message to him nervously "It could be another trap"

"Or they have become sloppy in their over confidence..." the commander paces deciding the best course of action "We will report to the nearest queen... but send a scout ship to check the location... if it is a trap... no matter"

"And if it is the location of Atlantis?"

"We will shall devour them once and for all!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 37

The sun is low in the summer sky and clouds are gathering out across the sea a small storm brewing in the distance, the artist in him would love nothing more than to stop and admire the view, but it's the solemn figure sat quiet and alone at the end of the pier that has Evans complete attention.

Alex is in a world of his own staring into the depths of the ocean in front of him, so much so that he barely registers the footsteps approaching and its not until his shoulder is nudged playfully that he realises Evan is sitting next to him patiently waiting for a response.

"Gonna tell me what's up or do I have to guess?" Evan smiles but its clear from the concern in his eyes that he is worried, Alex smiles but when the smile doesn't reach his eyes, he sighs once more when he realises by Evans frown that he is now even more concerned.

"The second ZPM was installed last month" Evan can't help frown even further at the randomness of Alex's comment, Alex just returns his gaze to the ocean leaving Evan in total confusion.

"And is that a problem?" Evan asks timidly noting the tension in Alex's shoulders.

"No... I guess it just made me realise... I truly am the Last of my kind..." Alex hangs his head.

* * *

"Lexy... what's going on?... you have been getting more and more distant for weeks now... even Tim and Jake have commented how quiet you were on the last mission" Evan says shifting to face side on to the young man before him.

Alex shifts uncomfortably and a flash of guilt crosses his face before he seems to come to a decision.

"She has no soul" Alex says his voice quivering "Chitsonia and I were the last two city ships left... I made it to Lantia... but she was ambushed and took heavy damage... her avatar" disdain drips off his tongue surprising Evan slightly "Decided to take the cowards way out... and Ascended"

"If it was the only way" Evan tries to reason but Alex's glare is enough to silence him.

"He abandoned his city on that world... it was only though sheer luck that the humans there had the gene... otherwise the Wraith would have been able to plunder her secrets years ago!" Alex flails his arms and Evan can see the suppressed emotions beginning to cascade forth.

"I never did like him... always was and always will be a jerk!"

Inspiration hits Evan like a bolt of lightning and the name is out of his mouth before his brain has chance to stop it "Seravus" the look of revulsion on Alex's face is all he needed "That's why you were so blunt with him on Proculus..."

Alex nods frowning "He should have stayed... protected that world himself... instead he ran like a coward" Alex sighs, once more looking deflated.

"Alex... are you angry because he left?" Lorne takes a deep breath "Or are you more angry because you didn't?"

Alex looks at Lorne his eyes watering slightly... "I never wanted to leave... it's just..."

"Abandonment issues?" Evan grins causing even Alex to manage a weak smile...

"I guess it just hit me... I truly am alone"

"You have us now... we are you're new family" Evan smiles "And once we give your sister" Evan frowns at the term causing Alex to smile at last "A soul?... you won't be alone ever again" Lorne smiles but its only momentary when he sees Alex's smile change quickly to a questioning frown.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Me?... well not me but McKaye maybe" Evan smiles but once more the smile slips as Alex's frown deepens.

"You think I'm just some form of advanced A.I. Don't you?... I mean really I don't blame you... most my own people saw us that way in the end" Alex gets a sad far away look in his eyes for a minute before shaking his head... "Evan... when I said I was born... I meant it!"

Alex jumps to his feet and marches off across the pier leaving Evan slightly stunned before he chases off after him.

* * *

"He's was an Ancient?" Sheppard asks in slight amazement.

"It took me ages to coax it out of him" Evan says glancing at the surprised faces of Teyla and Rodney.

"From what I can gather it was the Alterans highest honer... only the best and the brightest were chosen to bond with a city ship" Evan explains. "To become their soul"

"Guess it makes sense" Rodney says looking slightly bored.

"It doe's?" Teyla looks at him confusion clearly playing upon her face.

"Think about it... the Ancients only managed to reach Ascension a few millennia ago... the cities were created Aeons ago... by putting their best and brightest into this form... plus still giving them a physical form to boot, they could live on indefinitely with the hope of one day ascending" Teyla nods but still looks just as confused as before.

"So... did he have a name?" Sheppard asks but his curiosity is wiped out by Rodney's usual bluntness.

"Atlantis is millions of years old... do you really think a single Alterans name from that period is gonna be known by any one of us... I mean come on Sheppard your skill in history probably ends at Nixon!" Sheppard glares at McKaye who just grins.

"It seems that each generation has given him their own name, I mean we call him Alex but Chaya called him Atavus... but he said his name was Amelius" Evan shrugs but Rodney suddenly frowns.

"Amelius?... where have I?" McKayes eyes suddenly turn to saucers causing the other to stare at him.

"You've heard of him?" Teyla asks.

"Theeeee Amelius?" McKaye leans forward shock and excitement clear on his face.

"McKaye?" Sheppard asks.

"If its Thee! Amelius he... he... he's a genius... possibly the biggest genius ever... he would basically makes Janus look like a cheap trickster" McKaye is up and starts pacing Sheppard's office in jubilation.

"Rodney!" Sheppard barks causing McKaye to drop back down on his chair. "Who is he?"

"Oh... no one important... Only the inverter of the Stargate... and the first ever hyperdrive... oh and the Arc that saved us from the Ori" McKaye starts ticking off his fingers "His work on particle physics was the basis for shields and all kinds of other technology... he's like... any scientists holy grail"

"I'm not the holy grail Rodney" Alex sighs from the doorway.

"Why didn't you tell us who you were?" Rodney glares.

"That is the key word there... Were!... I am Atlantis now... I am Alex now... what I was then has passed its who I am now that is important" Alex sighs "I stand by my work and accomplishments but it is your time to shine now... like I said I am only here to serve, protect and guide..."

"And then some... its because of you... that the gate network even exists... its because of you that..."

"It's because of me your race was subjugated by the Goa'uld... it's because of me the Wraith have decimated this galaxy" Alex says no regret or remorse evident in his voice.

"Is that why you chose not to Ascend?... Guilt?" Sheppard asks hesitantly.

"I gave up guilt long ago... I may of created the technology its use was beyond my control... the universe it seems demands a little sacrifice and suffering on the path to development" Alex takes a seat next to Evan and smiles at Sheppard "We are all playing our part"

"You say that like you believe some higher power is at hand?" Sheppard looks surprised.

"Is it so hard to believe?"

"You... possibly... the smartest man ever... and yes I say that... grudgingly" McKaye nods "Believe in all that religious hocus pocus?"

"There are higher plains Rodney my people are evidence of that... as a scientist you can not rule out the idea that there is that possibility"

"Proof!... hard cold empirical proof!... show me that then I will believe" Rodney says adamant in resolve.

A small smile forms on Alex's face.

"What?" Rodney glares.

"That is precisely why you don't need me" Alex's smile broadens.

"So why are you here... now I mean?" Sheppard says gaining his attention.

"The other city... I kind of had an idea..."

* * *

A month later Sheppard is standing patiently by the side of the hospital bed waiting, he stares down at the women sleeping peacefully before him and sighs as a dozen memory's race through his mind each one bringing its own emotion along.

Wonder, fear, excitement, jubilation, dread and sadness all tear through his heart and but his breath hitches slightly when he finally feels her loss. He sighs and gets past the pain and a small glimmer of hope kindles in his chest as she finally begins to awaken.

"Easy..." Carson comes rushing in.

"Where?... What's?..." She blinks at both Sheppard and Carson fighting the last vestiges of sleep away before sitting up sharply causing Sheppard to smile.

"Welcome back... Elizabeth"

"John!... what have you done?" Elizabeth glares and Sheppard can't help grin.

"You're not a replicator any more if that's what you were wondering" He hands her a small mirror and she smiles at seeing her own reflection staring back at her.

"How?" Elizabeth narrows her eyes and Sheppard can't help but throw his arms around her.

"I've missed that glare" he chuckles.

"And sorry but Carson? I thought you were..."

"Aye lassy... but like you... I'm a clone" Elizabeth's eyebrows rise in surprise but before she has chance to say anything else Teyla, Ronon, Rodney and Jennifer enter the room.

"Elizabeth... it's good to see you again" Teyla says bowing her head respectfully.

"John... what's going on?" Sheppard smiles he knows Elizabeth has a keen mind and he knows that for them to have done this it had to be important "Why am I back in Atlantis?"

"You're not" Rodney grins.

Sheppard takes her hand and leads her towards the balcony as the door opens Elizabeth's breath is taken away by the fact she can clearly see Atlantis in the distance, she glances around the city that she is standing in and its then she begins to see the subtle differences, buildings clearly Lantian but definitely not ones she had seen before, colours are different blues and greens a shade lighter whilst reds and golds are deeper richer.

"Avalon" Sheppard says.

"Avalon?..." Elizabeth turns to Sheppard with a small smile.

"The city needed a heart... a soul... it needed you" Sheppard says. "I cleared the plan with Earth"

"Not that they had any choice..." Rodney mumbles causing Elizabeth to frown.

"Politics" Sheppard shrugs.

"That can wait..." Elizabeth smiles "I want to know if everyone is OK... and everything that has happened here first"

"I'm married to Jennifer, Teyla's married to Kanaan and have a kid, Sheppard and Lorne are daddies" McKaye grins at Sheppard's glare.

"Rodney!... so help me one of these days I will shoot you" Sheppard mumbles causing everyone to laugh.

"Lets go find somewhere comfortable" Elizabeth says diplomatically "I have a feeling there's lots to catch up on"

* * *

Three hours later just Sheppard and Elizabeth are alone.

"I can't believe you're a dad" Elizabeth grins "They looked just like you... and Lorne" Elizabeth smiles but Sheppard picks up on the unasked question.

"Nothings happened" Sheppard sighs "I still can't believe you knew all along"

"I'm good at reading people... and the fact you checked out my ass then Dr Jacksons the day we met... kinda gave it away" Elizabeth smirks.

"I have feelings for him... I'm just not sure yet"

"You John Sheppard admitting you actually have actual feelings..." Elizabeth mocks with a smile causing Sheppard to merely roll his eyes.

"I know damn well he has feelings for me... its just... rules" Sheppard finally sighs.

"What rules?" Elizabeth asks a small smile forming on her lips.

"Airforce rules" Sheppard glares.

"John... technicality you are not in the Airforce any more...

independence means just that... you have to make your own rules... lead... don't be led... and don't turn your back on this if its what you want... you'll only regret it"

"What would you do?"

"Easy... Trust my instincts" Elizabeth smiles.


	38. Chapter 38

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 38

"You are sure about this?" Alex asks Elizabeth with a nervous smile.

"Yes..." Elizabeth smiles back "I'm Ready" Alex reluctantly activates the control and watches as Elizabeth suddenly clutches the sides of her head, her face contorted in obvious pain.

"Breath... deep and slow... it will pass" Alex rubs gently on her back all the time keeping his voice low and calm "It will pass" Slowly her face begins to relax and she lets out a ragged sigh "The bond is complete"

"That looked bad" Sheppard grimaces coming to take his place by her side.

"I'm fine... it just took me by surprise... I... I feel like I'm suddenly everywhere... is this what it's always like" She looks at Alex in wonder, who just smiles and nod's almost imperceptibly.

"What's it like?" McKaye asks the scientist in him desperate to know.

"I feel like I'm split into a thousand pieces all at once... my mind racing in every direction... but I'm whole at the same time... it's incredible" Elizabeth goes quiet "I can sense the connection to the gate... I can hear voices like a crowd in the distance..."

"Concentrate on one... listen for his voice... like I explained... do this one task and we know the bond is complete"

"Couldn't she just fire a drone?" Rodney gripes but he looks slightly abashed when Alex glares at him.

"This is a function only City ships could do... Accessing the gate network takes deep concentration on a level that is only possible if the bond has worked... the gate network is so vast... and to connect to Earth this way will require..." Alex pauses when she sees Elizabeth's smile...

"Supreme Commander of the Tauri?" Elizabeth's unable to stop the grin "I bet he hated that"

"I believe he stopped speaking to Doctor Jackson for a few weeks because of it" Sheppard grins.

"They will be gating in... a few days from now" Elizabeth nods knowing full well she had passed the final test.

* * *

"Miss Donavan" O'Neill holds his hand out with a smile, but the reporter looks at him annoyance flaring upon her face.

"I've been waiting almost an hour... Is anyone going to bother telling me why I've been summoned!" She glances at O'Neill's uniform and sighs "Are you even in charge?"

"T'wood seem..." O'Neill looks at the women warily he hates making nice with anyone especially reporters, but he has his orders and getting the press onside is his top priority.

"Well?" She asks sighing in frustration.

"A while ago you came across a top secret airforce program called Prometheus" O'Neill notes the attempt to look surprised and smiles "That was merely the tip of a much bigger ice berg I am afraid Miss Donavan"

"Are we talking you know?... invasion?" She asks suddenly nervous.

"No... at least not as I know of..." O'Neill ponders for a moment making Donavan roll her eyes.

"You've known that the truth is out there... so it were... but you've managed to keep your mouth shut... you could have made things difficult but you didn't... so here is your first reward" O'Neill hands her an official looking document.

"What's this?" She glances inside and her eyes go wide in surprise "Is this for real?"

"Signed, sealed and completely binding..." O'Neill shrugs.

"You'll understand if I get confirmation first..." She jumps up... and looks at his name badge "O'Neill?" he nods "As in General O'Neill?"

"Ah... those were the days..." he says whimsically before nodding to her "Go... headlines to grab" a small smile is tugging at the corner of his lips.

Donavan nods and bolts out of his office... the game was afoot.

* * *

"We have just had confirmation... the motion was passed by congress a couple of months ago... on the quiet" Paul Dodds says with a confused smile.

"Why?... this is something that's going to change the world? Why keep it quiet?" Julia who was almost bouncing with excitement moments ago is suddenly more interested in the secrecy.

"What is it with you and secrets?"

"Nato has been disbanded and a new alliance has been set up with no big fanfare to the fact that over 50 countries have signed up to it... including all of the G20?" She looks at him incredulous.

"So?"

"So... Russia... China... India... Pakistan... not normally known for their team playing" She says ticking them off.

"So?... maybe they've realised that war's not the way forward?" Paul shrugs.

"You don't think its even slightly strange?"

"What that government's are finally listening to their people?... no one really wants war... Russia and the U.S. may have had their rivalries in the past but a major war is in no ones interests"

"I don't know... something bigger is coming Paul... I can feel it."

"Julia... just break the damn story before Fox or the BBC or some other station beats us to it!" Paul Dodds just turns and walks away in a hurry.

* * *

"Supreme Commander O'Neill" Sheppard grins snapping to attention as do all the military personnel assembled.

"Funny" O'Neill roles his eyes and glares at Daniel who is stood beside him. "This is all your fault"

"Sir... welcome to Avalon" Elizabeth smiles offering her hand to O'Neill.

"Daniel... another one after your crown I see..." O'Neill shakes her hand smiling at the confused Elizabeth "Coming back from the grave" he shrugs causing Elizabeth to finally nod in understanding.

"It's good to have you back Elizabeth" Daniel says with a smile.

"Thank you Doctor... or is it councillor now?"

"How about Daniel?" Elizabeth smiles and nods.

"So... Sheppard... how go the preparations?" O'Neill asks glancing around the gate room. Sheppard just coughs to clear his throat and gain O'Neill's attention before he just nods towards Elizabeth.

"I am ready thank you Sir" Elizabeth smiles when he sees O'Neill nod in understanding.

"Sorry" he shrugs before indicating for her to continue.

"I have a full compliment of jumpers, the armoury is full, both the Asgard and Lantian database has been copied from Atlantis to Avalon, all I have left is a pit stop on P119 HJT and we are set"

"What... why?" Sheppard asks surprise and confusion evident on not only his face but the faces of everyone else assembled also.

"To pick up this cities Inferus Aqua Duco Pulpitum of course" Elizabeth says with a smirk.

"You mean... like?" Sheppard almost stammers.

"Nautilus?... yes" Elizabeth nods.

"You telling me every city had one?" McKaye asks suddenly coming out of no where.

"Yes Rodney... each city had one"

"Why didn't Alex tell us?"

"You never asked him" Elizabeth chuckles, O'Neill snaps out of his surprise and steps forward with a big smile.

"Elizabeth... it's good to have you back"

* * *

The news of Earth's sudden political union had sent shock waves around the planet in less than a few days many of the nations not included were publicly petitioning for membership.

The very idea that nations that had once been mortal enemies had quietly without any fuss or drama made it illegal to go to war with one and other had stunned everyone.

A wave of optimism for what the the future may hold was sweeping the planet, politicians for once were being universally applauded on their brave leap forward, even in countries once considered deeply unjust and intolerant sweeping changes had been pushed through swiftly and quietly.

Freedom, Tolerance, Equality, Justice and Unity were the new watch words, membership to the alliance came at a price it seemed, no longer could hate filled preachers spout their bile, no longer could the rich minority exploit the poor, no longer would the strong be allowed to prey upon the weak.

People were waking up to new changes on a daily basis as governments jostled to position themselves in the new world order, head lines becoming more and more surprising.

* * *

"So were are we up to today?" Carter says to Mitchell with a smile as she walks into the Hammond's mess hall.

"Israel and Palestine" Mitchell says looking totally bored.

"Cam... its taken months of negotiations and planning" Sam says sipping her coffee, Cam just stares at her open mouthed before she grins.

"O'Neill told them to grow up and sort out their dispute once and for all" Sam nods still smiling.

"I believe they told him to go to hell" Sam says with a small shrug.

"He then had both the Israeli and Palestinian delegations beamed to the SGC and proceeded to put them in a room with a hungry Wraith..." Mitchell says shaking his head.

"The Wraith was restrained" Sam grins "It certainly got them talking that's for sure" Sam lets out a chuckle.

"Don't you think this is happening a bit quick?"

"It's supposed to be like that... change after change bigger and bigger... something about desensitizing the general public... they become accustomed to change... expect it even"

"No matter how they do it its still gonna be huge... proof of Alien life... no... not only that... proof we were put here by said Alien life" Mitchell says with a flourish.

"The Ancients were technically human and seeded life here"

"Ain't what my grandma taught me!" Mitchell shakes his head "Technology apart... wars and conflicts apart when you get right down to it... this is going to challenge every belief on the planet and all this religious tolerance crap is gonna bite us in the ass... trust me you wait and see."

* * *

"Well stage one is in full swing... so far so good I'm told" O'Neill grins.

"It seems that way at the moment" Daniel says cautious as ever.

"And how goes it in Pegasus?" O'Neill asks raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Good... the task force successfully defeated a sizeable Wraith fleet and because they handled themselves so well we have once more begun deploying Sentinels" Sheppard says glancing to Rodney beside him.

"We have also figured a way to give each planet a way to tap into their particular Sentinel satellite in orbit thus enabling them a way to detect Wraith approaching... should give them about an hours warning... Teyla and Ronon are leading teams to deploy these" Rodney waves a copy of the pad Ford had leant him.

"However" Sheppard says "We need a favour" O'Neill merely raises his eyebrows "Not from Earth"

"From the Tok'ra" Elizabeth says causing both O'Neill and Daniel to frown. "We need to build underground bunkers so the people of these worlds can hide in relative safety until the Wraith of gone"

"Tok'ra tunnelling crystals could do that... they could provide every world with a bolt hole within days" McKaye says passionately.

"The Wraith have been fighting between themselves ever since... we... well I woke them up... food is scarce... if we can make it even more scarce... harder to come by they might turn on each other even more" Sheppard says confidently.

"Use of Tok'ra tunnelling crystals is tightly controlled" Daniel says with a sigh.

"But they have allowed their use before" Elizabeth says with a small smile.

"True but this is way outside of our original agreement" Daniel says shaking his head "They won't be swayed easily"

"Do you think a clone of their queen might sway em?" Sheppard grins at seeing the surprise on Daniels face.

"Is that even possible?"

"Please" Elizabeth just points to herself.

"That was different... your DNA was on file and your consciousness was in a replicator that was relativity simple" Daniel says smiling at Elizabeth

"Goa'uld have genetic memory Daniel... if they kept a sample... we can bring her back" Elizabeth smiles.


	39. Chapter 39

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 39

"Avalon is leaving for Earth in two days, Earth is on the verge of Full Disclosure and where do I find you three" Elizabeth grins as McKaye, Zelenka and Cairns look up at her guiltily.

"We were just bouncing a few idea's back and forth..." Rodney smiles innocently "Shouldn't you be buffing your spires or something"

"You're sense of humour has improved I see" Elizabeth smiles causing the two scientists either side of him to grin "What are you up to?"

Rodney sighs and turns the laptop around towards her "Destiny... the ship was built Aeon's ago and..."

"I know what Destiny is Rodney..." Elizabeth rolls her eyes.

"We were trying to find some sort of design schematics" Zelenka says honestly.

"Why?"

"The people on board..."

"What?" Elizabeth asks confused.

"We have people on the ship... in suspended animation for the time being..." Cairns adds looking confused.

"Wait" Rodney says frowning "You know about the ship but not that Earth has people trapped there?"

"No" she sighs "I didn't" Elizabeth turns around and walks out of the room leaving the three confused scientists to their work.

* * *

"Alex!" Elizabeth growls upon finding him in the mess hall "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry... I didn't tell you because..." he sighs "They have to figure these things out on their own... we are here to guide them not drag them along kicking and screaming" he tries to make light but Elizabeth's glare makes him gulp nervously which upon reflection is ironic as he is millions of years older.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out about the people trapped there?" She shakes her head "Are there other things you held back?" A guilty look flashes across his face.

"No... it's just I knew what you would ask of me..."

"You designed Destiny... didn't you?" She smiles at seeing a flash of pride flicker across his handsome features.

"Yes... as well you know... our minds are linked now" he roles his eyes.

"That was something else you failed to warn me about" She smiles tenderly.

"I was afraid you would not go through with the bond..." He answers honestly "Ten Thousand years is a long time to be alone... after having family with me all the time... being alone was..."

"So this" she waves her finger between the two of them "This thing between us will continue to grow?"

"Yes... it was never intentional and to be honest no one was sure how it works or how it came to be... I theorised it was some sort of neural feedback attenuating the..." he glances at her slightly glazed expression before smiling "I've totally lost you haven't I?" Elizabeth just nods and grins.

"Telepathy?"

"For want of a better term" He nods and she just nods understandingly.

"You have to help them though" She sighs causing Alex to groan "Alex I know you must have an idea on how to do it..."

"And if I did it would open up even more of the universe to your world" He sighs.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It is when all you're world seems to do is to try to right every galaxies wrongs... one world cannot be responsible for a whole galaxy let alone dozens or hundreds of them... even my people knew better than to try to do that."

"It doesn't hurt to try" She grins causing him to look shocked.

"That's just the thing... I have no doubt in my mind that that is what you're people would do" he shakes his head smiling "What have my people created?"

"I'd like to think they made... children that they could be proud of" She grins at his beaming smile.

* * *

"We need to figure out... yes I see!" Rodney slaps Zelenka's hand away with a glare.

"You can be so childish you know Rodney" Zalenka says rubbing the back of his hand.

"Ahem!" Cairns says with a grin.

"That would be enough too help them gate back... we know that already... but what about the ship?" Gripes Rodney.

"I thought getting the crew safely back was the priority?" Cairns glares at McKaye.

"The ship has so much data on board... its been flying though galaxy after galaxy powered by the stars... come on a ship powered by the stars... capable of entering a star I'm not sure even the city could manage that one..." The three scientists go contemplatively quiet all of a sudden.

"No... I couldn't" Alex says from the doorway, the three scientists jump slightly before proceeding to look at him open mouthed but Cairns being the only one in the dark frowns in confusion.

"You! couldn't?" he looks at Alex then at Rodney and Zelenka

"The other's will explain later Doctor" Alex blushes slightly trying not to look into the young scientists eyes "Rodney you get this as a one off... no more... and you do the rest of the work yourselves" Rodney just nods enthusiastically as Alex hands him a pad slowly but he frowns when he fails to let go of it. "I mean it... this is a one time deal" he sighs releases the pad and leaves quietly.

"What the hell was that about?" Cairns glares at Rodney and Zelenka "What am I missing?" Zelenka smiles weakly and nudges Rodney to explain, Rodney just glares back at Zalenka before sighing loudly.

"Fine... The young Lieutenant that you seem to have the hots for" Cairns blushes furiously "Well... he's basically the city... Zalenka?" Rodney doesn't even bother to try to explain any further he just starts exploring the information on the tablet.

"Alex is the cities Avatar... he is basically Atlantis herself" Zelenka says gently letting Cairns wrap his head around it slowly.

"Herself?... but he's" Cairns blushes once more.

"The Ancients were a bunch of prude's you really surprised that they would make him male?" McKaye gripes "If it had been me I would have had a big busted, sexy, blonde with..." Zalenka just shakes his head.

"So he's... oh god!... wow... and now I'm even more confused... wait what about..."

"Avalon?" Rodney says glancing at him "Elizabeth" he merely nods once more studying the data pad.

"OK... again wow... so he's human like she is?" Cairns is nodding expectantly but he just frowns when he sees Rodney and Zelenka shake their head.

"No he's..." Rodney get distracted by the pad.

"Lantian?"

"No... he's Alteran..." Zalenka smiles broadly upon seeing Cairns eyes widen.

"Amelius... heard of him?" Rodney grins at the shocked look in front of him.

"Theee! Amelius" Rodney nods knowing full well the thoughts racing through the young British scientists head.

"But he built..."

"Destiny" Rodney grins handing the pad to Cairns

"And he just gave us her complete blueprints" Rodney sighs with a smile.

* * *

"You've done the right thing you know" Elizabeth says as he comes to stand next to her on the balcony, as the last rays of sunlight are glistening upon Atlantis' towers across the sea in the distance.

"It will still take them time to figure it all out" he says with an almost thankful sigh.

"At least now they have a chance to get them and the ship home, it's in a bad way according to the reports" Elizabeth glances at him.

"After 5 million years look as good you will not" Alex grins. "Wait... was that Star Wars?... let me guess... Ronon?"

"He forced me watch them..." Alex smiles innocently.

"I'm surprised Rodney hasn't got the plans to a ship or two worked out already" Elizabeth smirks.

"He mumbled something about Lucas having lawyers from hell and decided against the idea" Alex shrugs his shoulders then turns to face her, she frowns slightly turning towards him.

"What is it?"

"I don't really want you to go... I know you have to... Earth needs you but..." he sighs looking downbeat.

"The SGC can't stay in Colorado... we would have it under siege from every news organisation and nut job world wide" Elizabeth places her hand on his shoulder tenderly. "I'm needed there right now... just the same as you are needed here"

"Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it" Alex pouts.

"Besides you have your team and your friends and then there's Davi..." She stops at his glare "I can see into you just as you can see into me" She says tenderly.

"Funny... you know in all my life as an Alteran I never got around to..." he blushes slightly "I was a Scientist... married to my job until the day I... well..."

"Died?" She tries to make it sound a joke but neither of them thought of it that way.

"Now that was strange... watching... my self die... the physical me... I was 347 though good age back then" he nods.

"Been there done that" Elizabeth smiles a bitter sweet smile.

"Of course... sorry... what Oberoth did was inexcusable" Alex shudders "Forcing you to be the one to kill your physical self my people made a lot of mistakes... he was a big one"

"The idea behind it was a noble one... Niam and the others were at least trying to change" Elizabeth says surprising herself at her willingness to defend them after what they had put her and her people through.

"Noble or not instilling so much aggression into them was a mistake... a costly one at that"

"Its our mistakes as much as our successes that have led us here" Elizabeth smiles.

"Please stop that... such wisdom from a human... its just not normal" he chuckles seeing Elizabeth roll her eyes, but before either has a chance to continue they both glance across the ocean towards Atlantis in the distance both sensing the gate activating.

* * *

"Welcome to Atlantis" Sheppard bows his head respectfully to the three figures that have just stepped through the gate.

"Colonel Sheppard" Lt. Colonel Paul Davies steps forward and offers him a crisp salute that Sheppard respectfully returns "May I introduce you to Malek and Anise of the Tok'ra"

"It's an honour to meet you... this is Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan natives of Pegasus galaxy and members of my team" the two Tok'ra nod politely but say nothing "And these are our medical officers Dr Beckett and Dr Keller" Teyla frowns looking at both Sheppard and Jennifer.

"Two Dr McKayes was causing havoc on the com system" Jennifer says quietly to answer Teyla's unasked question.

"If you would like a tour of the city..." Sheppard says trying to engage the two quiet people stood in front of him, Malek bows his head momentarily and as he raises it to speak his eyes are glowing, Sheppard senses Ronon has tensed and he just glances at him to stand down as the symbiote finally speaks.

"A tour of the city can wait... if you don't mind Colonel we would like to know why you have summoned us here?"

Sheppard glances at Davies who just shrugs.

"Has Genera... sorry Supreme..." Sheppard sighs "What are we calling him now?" Sheppard looks at Davies who just smiles knowingly, "Scott is one of the favourites at the moment" Davies nods.

"Scott?" Sheppard just grimaces trying to work it out.

"Supreme Commander Of The Tauri... S.C.O.T.T." Davies grins now ignoring the glares the two Tok'ra are giving them as they talk between themselves.

"It goes from bad to worse... I mean really... Scott O'Neill" Everyone there grimaces at the idea.

"Primus Tauri is Jacksons favourite" Davies finally says with a grin.

"First of the First World..." Anise says suddenly gaining everyone's attention when she speaks in her ordinary human voice. "Greetings... I am Freya" she says holding out her hand, "You must forgive Malek, sometimes he comes off a little blunt I'm afraid" she smiles sweetly as Sheppard takes her hand.

"I'm sorry... we thought... well I thought that Primus?" he glances at Davies who just nods "O'Neill... OK...that's just weird" Anise merely smiles "I thought that he would have outlined our request before he sent you here"

Both Anise and Malek both shake their head knowingly, both had already had previous dealing with O'Neill both knew full well just how infuriating he could be, his willingness to wind people up was legendary and he had manipulated many Goa'uld's downfalls using the tactic, Ba'al and Anubis' included.

"We would like your permission to use Tokra tunnelling crystal's to provide safe hiding places for the natives of this galaxy" Sheppard says coming right to the point with a smile.


	40. Chapter 40

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 40

"The use of that technology is strictly controlled Colonel" Malek says with only a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"And the fact that we are willing to put the full resources of the city into bringing your queen back is not enough to persuade you?" Sheppard says annoyed at being rebuffed.

"In the past the return of our beloved queen Egeria would have been more than enough for us... but over the past few years the defeat of the Goa'uld has given my people chance to reflect... they have begun to accept that our time is coming to an end and that it may indeed be time for change" Malek sighs looking to Anise

"Our people have begun considering breeding..." Anise says "Blending with humans completely... creating a race of Harcesis"

"I thought that would be dangerous?" Carson says gaining Anise's attention "The Goa'uld knowledge is to great for a human"

"That is why our scientists have been working on a way to block out the Goa'uld part of our memories... yet leave the Tok'ra intact" Malek says with a sigh.

"Is that even possible?" Jennifer asks leaning forward.

"Perhaps... the Ancients had a lot of research into selective memory transference... if we could have access to that research" Malek asks hesitantly "Our species brought a lot of harm to the galaxy... we wish to leave a better legacy behind"

Sheppard nods in agreement "We will allow full access to Avalon's data base and provide you with any help we can"

Malek frowns "I thought that we were on Atlantis?" Sheppard just smirks as the window blinds behind them begin to rise, Avalon is sitting in the bay, evening sunlight glistening off her many tall spires.

"She is heading to Earth in a few hours... as part of our agreement with Earth they must honour any deal struck here" Sheppard smiles noting Davies slightly annoyed look.

"Then we have a deal and you have our permission to use our technology in Pegasus in exchange for access to the Ancients research Colonel Sheppard" Anise says glancing at Malek who just nods slowly.

"Colonel" Malek waits for Sheppard to look at him "If its not to much trouble I would really like that tour of the city before we have to leave?" Sheppard just nods and smiles warmly.

"That would be my honour"

* * *

"So"

"So" Elizabeth replies.

"Don't say good bye" Sheppard sighs pulling Elizabeth into a tight hug.

"John... I'm only going to Earth" Elizabeth chuckles but Sheppard just tightens his grip on her.

"We still need you... I need you" he pulls back eyes suddenly full of worry "What if I screw this all up?"

"Colonel Sheppard" She glares at him with a small smile on her face still "Do you even know how to screw up?" she smiles broadly and kisses him on the forehead gently "Trust yourself... and those around you... you have good people all around you..." She looks at him for a moment unsure as to what she should say to him.

"What?"

"Alex was right" she smiles at his confusion "We are here to guide not to lead... you already know what must be done... so do it" She kisses him on the forehead and smiles warmly before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Show off" Sheppard grins.

* * *

"I'm reading midways IDC" Chuck says.

"Lower the shield" Sheppard smiles as SG1 and Carter step through the gate.

"Welcome back to Atlantis" Sheppard says walking down the stairs, Sam steps forward and offers him a big hug.

"We just wish we had longer to catch up" Sam says beaming a smile at him "Dad?" Sheppard just nods and glances up to the balcony where Mark and Matthew are quietly standing either side of Evan.

"Kid's... come say hi..." Sheppard roles his eyes as they come running.

"Uncle Cam are you gonna fly Avalon?" Mark asks excitedly.

"Dad can we race him in Atlantis" Matthew adds bouncing even more excited than his brother at the thought of the two cities racing.

"Wow..." Sam grins "They really are you"

"Auntie Sam... have you seen Dads new gun?... it's so cool" Mark says suddenly shifting his attention catching her off guard.

"No... I've heard about it though" Sam smiles.

"Auntie Vala wanna play on my xbox with me again" Vala just rubs the young boys head playfully.

"Matthew have you even beaten my high score yet?"

"No..." he says sullenly

"Then there is no reason to humiliate yourself any further is there... your father may play xbox like an aged granny" she winks at Sheppard "But I am still the master" She grins at his obstinate I'll beat that damn score someday look "That is of course until you are yourself a mighty warrior"

"What have you been playing?" Sheppard glances a Matt "Mass Effect 3 she's really really good at it" he looks at Vala in awe causing everyone to smile.

"How are the preparations going?" Sheppard asks.

"Good" Sam says with a smile "The announcement will be made by the President 10:00 tomorrow"

Sheppard just sucks a deep breath in slowly, "Well she's gassed and ready to go and" Sheppard stops and glances at his kids who are just giggling "What?"

"You just said Aunt Elizabeth was full of gas" Mark chuckles, Sheppard merely rolls his eyes at him.

"I meant figuratively... Evan! Have a word with your son!"

"Oh my son now I see" Evan grins.

SG1 just look on grinning as Sheppard and Lorne bicker playfully.

"Like I said before being interrupted" He glares playfully at the two smiling boys "The cities ready to go... and the new weapons... which were supposed to be a surprise Mark!" he narrows his eyes at him and shakes his head causing the boy to smile a beaming smile "Are in the armoury... we have had our people using them continually for 3 months now with not one problem"

"Thank you" Sam nod's and smiles at Mark.

"Well as much as we would like to stay we are on a deadline... Sam" Mitchell says gaining her attention.

"He's right I'm afraid" she sighs "The new shield crystals are being grown so it shouldn't be long until..." Sheppard just smiles at her and nods.

"Good Luck" Sheppard says before looking up to the control room above "Chuck... SG1 is ready to get going"

No sooner have the words left his mouth than they disappear in the light of a transporter beam, Sheppard sighs and turns to everyone left... "Shall we watch from the balcony?"

"Now your talking" Evan grins bolting up the stairs their two sons chasing after him chuckling, Sheppard can't help but grin.

"Careful Colonel" Teyla smiles warmly as she hooks her arm in his "You almost look content" her smile becomes a grin at seeing the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You know what Teyla" he looks her in the eye "I think I am"

As they step outside they can hear Avalon's stardrive powering up from across the water, the deep rumble getting gradually louder until slowly at first the city begins to rise into the air... mist off the surface of the ocean begins to swirl as steadily she climbs, as she clears one hundred feet a small swirl of glowing lights come gently fluttering down.

A second latter the swirling globes burst into a shower of firework's illuminating the night sky just as Avalon blasts upwards, Sheppard grins as he realises that it is a parting gift from Elizabeth, her way of reminding him that this is a time for joy not sadness, deciding its time to be bold he places his hand on top of Evans on the rail, Evan just glances at him surprised for a few seconds before returning his attention to the night sky a smile forming on his face as they watch as Avalon fades from view.

* * *

Mitchell smiles to himself as he feels rather than sees Elizabeth enter the chair control room he opens his eyes taking in her calm reassuring gaze.

"Checking up on me doc?" Mitchell grins when he sees Elizabeth's eyebrow rise slightly.

"Should I have to?" she smiles but doesn't wait for an answer before continuing "I thought that you should know that our final destination has still not been agreed on" Elizabeth can't hide the twinkle in her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised" Mitchell sighs as Sam and Vala enter the room.

"I still can not see the problem with our original chosen landing site" Vala says shrugging to Mitchell in confusion.

"On Earth its never that simple" Sam says whilst glancing to Elizabeth for help, Elizabeth for her part merely smiles and offers the briefest of nods before speaking.

"Nations may be working together but old rivalries remain I'm afraid, The U.K, France and China feel it would send a better signal to the world if Avalon was placed somewhere other than within the U.S.A." Sam smiles a small thank you but sighs when Vala just groans.

"But are they not all on the same side now? Your world seems to make things very difficult for itself" Vala huffs before she suddenly takes interest in the state of her nails.

"Well now that Lake Michigan is out they better give a replacement some time soon" Mitchell grins "Otherwise I'm gonna land her..."

"You can't land on the Seven Seas Lagoon Cam... the city won't fit" Sam sighs shaking her head Mitchell just grins.

"Well if it ain't at Disney World I swear I'll squeeze her down in Trinity Bay and then Huston really will have a problem" Cam just shuts his eyes pretending to concentrate leaving Sam shaking her head with a grin.

* * *

"I blame you for this" O'Neill sighs as Daniel just looks over the top of his glasses at him before returning his attention to the pile of papers on the desk in front of him "You're our man Daniel... our man on the inside for gods sake... the commute time alone... oyyy"

"Jack" Daniel sighs before finally dropping the manuscript he was trying to read "You beam to almost every meeting you go to... when was the last time you even caught a plane?"

"So not the point..."

"The council decided that the city needed to be located in a country that was on good terms with everyone... politically speaking" Daniel smiles.

"New Zealand!" Jack sighs "Sheep Daniel... its a country full of sheep and I mean that literary... that wasn't a joke!"

"Jack!" Daniel sighs for the umpteenth time "It's a stable democracy with close ties to both the U.K and U.S.A and better still has never had any quarrels or disagreements with any other world powers... China and Russia already have excellent relations with them... so really I cant see the problem"

"Its the other side of the fricking world... I just got settled in D.C... The commute to Chicago was gonna be a pain... but Washington to Christchurch it's 9000 miles" O'Neill grimaces.

"You beam everywhere!" Daniel says but sighs when he notices the slight grin forming on O'Neills face. "No way!"

"What?" O'Neill doe's his best attempt to look innocent but Daniel sees through it right away.

"You already knew" It was a statement not a question, Jack just offers him his best all knowing smile.

"I had a hunch the Chicago idea wouldn't fly... my next bet was either Australia or New Zealand" Jack shrugs once more trying to look dumb.

"They have a no nuclear policy" Daniel raises his eyebrows

"The city has no nukes... as far as I'm aware" O'Neill smirks "Pegasus Bay... you have to admit its a little ironic.

"Destined almost?" Daniel raises his eyebrows.

"Nah!" O'Neill says with a wave of his hand before tapping the radio on his desk "O'Neill to Daedalus"

[Go ahead sir]

"We're ready" Daniel and Jack both smirk before disappearing in a shower of white light.


	41. Chapter 41

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 41

President Henry Hayes was sat in quiet reflection, in all his years as a politician he had made plenty of speeches but none so far had ever been as important as the one he was about to make. As he thinks back to the day he was told of the Stargate programme a small smile forms upon his lips.

"Penny for them" Hayes just glances up at the British Prime Minister sat opposite him.

"I was just remembering the moment I was told about the gate" Hayes grins "I thought General Maynard was pulling my leg"

"I have to admit when I read I was to be briefed by M.I.7 for the first time I thought it was a typing mistake" Edward Simpson grins.

"You will do fine Henry" Susanna Slazsky smiles warmly coming to sit next to him and gently placing her hand on his knee, Hayes glances at her hand then up to her smiling face.

"Edward?" The British P.M. Merely raises his eyebrows "Maybe we are in a brave new world?"

"How so?" Simpson asks noting Slazsky's slight frown.

"Well its not often the U.S. And Russian Presidents have been this... close"he says the words whilst playfully nodding towards his knee but President Slazsky catches on immediately and playfully slaps him on the arm.

"Men!" she smile broadly as both men start grinning.

"Mr President" O'Neill says from the doorway flanked either side by Daniel and Woolsey "It's time"

Hayes once more takes a deep breath before nodding to the others in the room.

"OK then... Let's do this"

* * *

Crowds had been continually gathering since the press conference had been called, The President was to speak on behalf of all Alliance nations at 8am sharp, The press frenzy had been big enough but when it was realised that all leaders of the now 57 nations signed up to the Alliance would be in attendance an air of anticipation not seen since the end of the last world war was sweeping the planet.

Has Henry stepped up to the podium flanked either side by the leaders of so many nations he felt a sting of hope race though his heart, hope that today the world would finally embrace its role and responsibilities, he takes a deep breath and as he does so the the crowd of almost a million people there in person, and the whole world at large watching live on every T.V. Set around the planet holds their breath in nervous anticipation.

"I address you this morning not as the President of the United States, not as the leader of a country, but as a citizen of Earth... I have been appointed to speak on behalf of all the leaders assembled here before you and though what I am about to explain may be difficult to believe it is our hope that you see past fear and doubt to the truth and opportunity that lies beyond" Hayes can see the looks of tense apprehension in the reporters faces in front of him slowly he takes a deep breath then looking directly to the numerous cameras pointed at him... he continues on calmly.

"We are not alone in this universe" he has to smile as he finally realises what it sounds like to be able to hear a pin drop "The United States and her allies have been sending teams of people to other worlds for the past eighteen years... by means of an Alien device called a Stargate... in that time we have made many friends and allies... unfortunately we also made enemies along the way" Whispers of fear float through the crowd "Our two primary goals have always been... The Defence of Humanity and... The Protection of this World" he takes a breath "But both tasks have not always been the same and we have been unable to shirk from the responsibilities that created"

Reporters begin to frown trying to work out what exactly the President was trying to say.

In the distance an old man in the crowd yells out "There's other people out there!"

Hayes grins and nods pointedly to the old man "The specific details of how and why will be released soon but for now I will say that out of all the worlds that we have encountered so far... they are predominantly inhabited by... humans" A roar of excited cheers and clapping erupt from the crowd, and Hayes takes a sip from the glass of water on his podium waiting with a smile on his face for the crowd to die down.

* * *

"Tauri... is the name given to us by friend and foe alike, it means... First World... Because it was to Earth that centuries ago an alien race came... they took our brothers and sisters from our world and seeded them though out the stars to be used as slaves. Thanks to the valiant efforts of everyone involved in the Stargate programme the race which has ruled our galaxy through fear and intimidation for thousands of years has finally been defeated" Hayes smiles as cheers go out.

"To fulfil one of our primary goals... the protection of this world... the acquisition of advanced technology has always been a priority and over the coming months details and examples of this advancement will finally be coming into the public arena..."

At his nod a flight of nine F-302 fighters come streaking across the sky in formation from the Lincoln memorial, they fly in a straight line towards where the conference is being held outside the Capitol Building, deliberately flying low and slow before coming to a stop hovering directly above the President and other world leaders.

Hayes has to grin at the stunned and surprised looks on the faces in both the press pool and crowd at large.

"The F-302 is currently the most advanced fighter interceptor on the planet... capable of both atmospheric and space flight and over half of the nations assembled here have been operating them for some time now"

With a nod the F-302's accelerate and pull up sharply before rocketing up and out of sight within seconds a roar of cheers and clapping erupt from the crowd and Hayes takes a few seconds to look back at his comrades in arms, most are grinning widely but both President Slazsky and Prime Minister Simpson just tap their watches and point to the sky before also grinning.

"The galaxy as become our new back yard and the universe itself the new frontier... The time to boldly go is now... God bless America... God bless The Tauri... Thank You"

Before the crowd has time to clap the Hammond flanked either side by the Churchill and the Bonaparte drop their newly installed cloaks right above the crowd, all those assembled stand in stunned silence staring at the huge vessels just hovering there and its not until the President beams out in a flash of light does the crowd once more erupt into cheers.

* * *

"Any news?" Sheppard asks as he saunters into the control room.

"There has been rioting in a few African nations complaining that once again Imperialism is on the march but other than that its been a fairly good reaction" Chuck nods to the monitor bringing up a clip of an interview of Commander Carter and Julia Donavon.

"So Commander Carter?"

"Yes that's correct... the Tauri ranks have had to be altered slightly... Colonels will lead ground teams were as Commanders control our expanding space fleet" Carter says with a bright cheery smile.

"So Commander Carter you are in command of the T.S.S. General George Hammond that correct?"

"The Hammond yes..." Carter nods.

"Named after the late former commanding officer of Stargate Command?"

"Yes that's correct"

"So... How fast is she?" Carter grins at Julia's question.

"Fast... her sub-light engines can take her to about half the speed of light but her hyperdrive can take her a lot faster"

"How is she powered?"

"She has 3 Naquadah reactors and a forth Naquadria reactor for the hyperdrive" Julia frowns looking puzzled "Its a super heavy element that is not found on Earth"

"Is it safe? are we at risk from radiation?" Julia makes a joke but Sam can tell from the tone of her voice that she is nervous.

"Like all power generation there are small risks involved... however unlike Plutonium or Uranium for that matter Naquadah normally gives off no dangerous emissions" Julia Donovan shifts in her chair slightly eased.

"Weapons?" Julia raises an eyebrow knowing she is pushing her luck with the question, but Sam just nods and smiles.

"Though I can't go into detail... I can say that a 304 is possibly the most well armed and versatile ships currently operating within the galaxy" Sam grins upon seeing Julia's relaxed smile.

"From information released so far it seems that the world at large owes you and your team a great deal" Sam blushes slightly

"Just doing our job" Sam says humbly as ever.

"Well on behalf of everyone watching I would like to say thank you to you and your team Commander"

"That's really not necessary"

"Will the announced reorganisation of armed forces mean any job losses?"

"No... but with disclosure comes a stark realisation... A single 304 could wipe out all of Earth's armed forces from orbit... the new threats are out there not here at home"

"And what about the threats here?"

"From whom?" Sam smirks as Julia flounders for a few seconds caught off guard. "Russia and China are our allies and more importantly our partners in this endeavour"

"Do you see the Navy as being dead now?"

"No not dead... but they like every service have to understand that the ball game has changed, I have every confidence in their ability to adapt to the changes"

"So are any of the rumours true about alien abductions?" Sam just grins.

"OK enough" Sheppard sighs "How long before they rea... Hang on how in the hell can Sam be doing an interview on Earth?... When she's on Avalon heading back there?"

"Miss Donavan was allowed to tape the interview before hand Sir" Chuck merely smiles "Avalon should arrive at 09:00 eastern time... that will make it 1am in New Zealand" Chuck grins at Sheppard as he shakes his head pulling a face.

"Time difference's are a bitch" he sighs before trundling off to bug McKaye.

* * *

Avalon exits hyperspace gliding gracefully towards Earth.

[Avalon do you read us?] Sam smiles broadly upon hearing Landry's voice.

"We hear you loud and clear General"

[Welcome home SG1... the city's approach is clear of all traffic tell Mitchell he's a go]

"Yes Sir... Carter Out" Sam smiles wildly at the other technicians in the control room before contacting Mitchell.

"Cam... we are go for landing... you have the ball"

[Roger that Sam... hold on to your hats... this is only my second landing after all... Mitchell out]

"I seriously hope you were joking Colonel!" Cam doesn't open his eyes to look at Elizabeth's scowl but a small smile creeps across his face causing her to sigh in annoyance.

"Trust me will ya doc?" He grins opening one eye at her whilst still effortlessly maintaining their approach.

"You are starting to sound just like Sheppard" Elizabeth smiles.

"Thanks" Cam grins "I think..."

Under the cloak of night the city glides effortlessly towards the Southern Pacific Ocean, its stardrive lighting the sky as it slows their decent towards its new home.

"Chatham Island dead ahead" Cam grins as he hears more footsteps entering the room.

"You are aiming for the bay Cameron not the Island itself... you do know that don't you?... Muscles?" Vala says hesitantly.

"I believe the Colonel is once more attempting humour" Teal'c says with a grin.

"Every body better..." The city jolts slightly throwing Elizabeth and Vala into Teal'c who in turn merely glares at Mitchell.

"And we are down... Powering down the star drive... and beginning basic safety checks" Mitchell says with a smile.

"There is no need Colonel... I am fine... in fact my hyperdrive functioned almost 7% above baseline efficiency" Elizabeth grins at seeing the others confused looks.

"Welcome to Chatham Island" O'Neill says walking in with Carter minutes later.

"Sir" Mitchell jumps up to attention.

"Easy Mitchell..." O'Neill grins "At ease for gods sake" Mitchell relaxes and offers his trademark goofy grin.

"So where exactly are we?" says Vala as she worms her arm through Teal'c.

"Chatham Island... roughly 500 miles east of Christchurch, New Zealand" Jack grins "The New Zealand government has kindly leased the islands to the alliance of course the 600+ inhabitants had to be relocated"

"So why here?" Cam says frowning slightly until he notices Carters slight grin.

"The ship yard's in Nevada were unable to cope, we needed more space so we decided to build a few more" Sam says.

"I thought I heard something about Midway?" Cam frowns.

"Midway, Chatham and Ascension are the newest shipyards being brought online... all Islands that are way out to sea, makes it difficult for the public to get here." Sam looks to O'Neill.

"The Nevada site including area 51 is to be wound down... to many prying eyes... though it could be a good draw for tourists if we open it to the public... We could make a tidy sum" Jack grins before turning tail and leaving the others shaking their heads at him.


	42. Chapter 42

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 42

Rodney fidgets nervously earning himself yet another sigh from Jennifer who is sat next to him, he turns and smiles apologetically before once more returning his attention back to the door as Jeannie enters the room.

"Sorry it took so long, Mrs Dwyer... Madison's teacher just can't take a hint when she gets you on the phone its none stop" Rodney rolls his eyes but the surreptitious dig in the ribs from Jennifer forces him to smile, fortunately Jeannie is too distracted to notice.

"Jeannie" Rodney grinds out causing her to sit and smile at him.

"What is it you want Mer?" She says grinning.

"We want you to come to Atlantis" Rodney says with a cheery smile.

"Are you kidding me?... I can't just up and leave my family Mer... I don't care what you're working on" Jeannie glares.

"No...you don't understand... I mean all of you"

"What!" Jeannie sits open mouthed staring at her brother in stunned silence.

"Now that the programme has been disclosed..." Jennifer says with a smile.

"We need you... and Caleb" Rodney grins.

"Why... what... why do you need Caleb?... he isn't a scientist" Jeannie is frowning looking slightly confused.

"We have more and more children in the city and though our allies have people who can teach..." Rodney looks to Jennifer to continue with a smile.

"Colonel Sheppard thinks it may be a good idea to have some proper teachers... Rodney thought Caleb would be up for the task of running the education program" Jennifer says leaving Jeannie speechless.

"How is living in Atlantis going to be a normal life for Maddy?" Jeannie asks looking less than convinced.

"I knew you would say that" Rodney grins with a self satisfied look "There are transporter booths all over the surface of the planet... we have already begun construction of a small town on the coast just thirty miles north of the city"

"And when you have a collection of the best and the brightest designing it you can believe that it will be pretty special" Jen grins at her husband.

"What about the Wraith?" Jeannie frowns slightly but notices her brothers grin.

"Eden has better defences than Earth currently has and you are content to think your safe here" Rodney sighs.

"Maddy is nervous enough at the moment... we have all seen the reports being released... the threats in this galaxy are bad but the Wraith... she would be terrified... heck I'm terrified of them!" Rodney sighs bringing out a data pad from his bag next to him and handing it to her.

"What's this?" She asks glancing at this schematics in front of her.

"That is Destiny... she was sent out by the Ancients around 5 million years ago and is currently around 3.5 billion light years away" Rodney shakes his hand at the 3.5.

"5 Million years?" Jeannie scoffs "It's probably been destroyed by now"

"Actually we have people on her" Rodney grins before once more Jennifer digs him in the side "Trapped!... on her I should say" Rodney glares at Jen "Will you stop that" Jen just smiles and looks at him coyly.

"People on board?" Jeannie quickly connects the missing piece "They gated 3.5 billion light years?"

"We found a planet that's Stargate had been connected directly to a vain of Naquadah, unfortunately the planet got destroyed" Rodney sighs but frowns at the slight grin forming on Jeannie's face "It wasn't me!" Jennifer starts laughing.

"So what's so important about this ship?"

"How she gets her power" Rodney grins upon seeing Jeannies frown "She's solar powered"

"She has sails?" Jeannie glances at the diagram on the pad and frowns.

"No... she is literally solar powered... she can safely enter and fly though a star itself... collecting and storing the stars energy" Rodney grins upon seeing his sisters shock.

"That's impossible... I have seen all the data on shield harmonics and wave form refraction even the cities shields can't do that" Jeannies mind is suddenly racing "A ship powered like that could be able to theoretically go..."

"3.5 billion light years and counting..." Rodney grins.

"It must have some sort of power storage tha..." Jeannie stops and glares at Rodney who is sitting smugly staring at her "Meredith!"

Rodney merely glances at Jen "Told you when she saw this she'd want to come"

* * *

"All this time you've been"

"Fighting space vampires in another galaxy" Sheppard grins at his brother, who just grins back.

"They haven't released much information on Pegasus yet... people are still wrapping their mind around those Guld things" David Sheppard shudders but quickly frowns at seeing his brother grin at him.

"Goa'uld"

"What ever" Dave shrugs and grins back "Snakes that burrow into your head and take over" Dave pulls a face with an exaggerated shudder.

"I didn't have much dealings with them thankfully... not as much as Evan anyway" John takes a sip of his beer.

"Evan?" Dave smirks at his little brother "Dad would be happy that you've settled down you know"

"Yeh... right!" John snorts

"Hey... look... he regretted a lot of things in life... forcing you to be something you weren't..." John shifts uncomfortably.

"But I'm not..."

"You're not exactly Captain Kirk though are you?" Dave grins and John can't help but smirk.

"McKaye would probably say different"

"Then Rodney doesn't know you like you're big brother doe's" Dave smiles tenderly "John I may not know all the ins and outs of your life... but I do know you" John feels a slight sting of tears welling but Dave just glances away at the four children playing on the lawn.

"They really are great kids... Mark is so like Evan... quiet and determined at everything he does" John grins "And Matt..."

"I can already see that he's a mini you" Dave grins causing John to nod.

"Evan says that" John chuckles.

"When I got your message explaining what had happened... I gotta admit... I think I didn't stop laughing for about four days" Dave grins.

"Me?... a Dad... I know... but I can't explain it... something just kinda clicked..."

"It usually does" Dave smirks but nods towards his daughter approaching.

"Uncle John?" David's oldest daughter Rebecca stares at her uncle in awe almost.

"Becky stop looking at me like that will you" Dave just grins.

"She's heard that you have the Ancients funky gene" David says glancing at his 14yr old daughter.

"Well genes are hereditary so if I got em..." John just raises his eyebrows with a knowing smile at his brother then his niece who's eyes are now like saucers.

"I have?" She stutters out causing John to just grin and nod.

"You know I never thought about that" Dave says with a slight look of surprise

John fishes around in his pockets before pulling out a small circular device the size of a quarter and places it in Rebecca's hand, the device merely continues to glow a pale green whist sitting in her hand.

"It tells the weather, green is good, blue is rain, red... well red you don't wanna know" John chuckles but Becky just frowns "Put it down on the table" She places it gently on the table and it instantly stops glowing, John nods for her to pick it up once more and as she does the pale green glow once more appears "See... you have the gene" Becky grins wildly before going to hand it back to him "Keep it... just place it in the sun for an hour every few days to recharge"

"Thanks..." Becky blushes before turning tail and running over to her brother on the lawn with their two new cousins.

"Thanks for that" Dave smiles but John just grins before pulling out another.

"I didn't want to leave Andrew out..." John just shrugs, handing the device to his brother, David grins when he sees It continue glowing sat in his hand.

"Damn!" John frowns but David just continues to grin "Guess that means we really are related" John just returns the grin punching him in the shoulder.

"Guess we are" David smirks "You gonna be around for long?"

"Just today... I'm afraid... busy man you see" Sheppard says but scowls at his brothers laughing "What?"

"It's just you... big shot leader man..." Dave stops laughing and puts his hand on Johns shoulder with a loving smile "I'm proud of ya you know" Dave just smiles at seeing John smile and nod.

* * *

"So?" Teyla smiles taking a sip of her morning tea.

"So what?" Evan shrugs a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"I have noticed you and he are spending a lot of time together of late" Teyla raises her eyebrows at him playfully.

"Nothing has happened" Evan sighs.

"Yet!" Larin says dropping down beside him.

"Not you as well" Larin merely grins at Teyla.

"You know there is plenty more things to gossip about in this city besides me ladies" Evan grins.

"Not gossip... more like friendly concern" Larin chuckles.

"Oh really... if that's the case what about you and Goofy Mitchell" Evan grins upon receiving a full on Larin glare.

"That's Colonel Goofy to you..." Larin says deadpan with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, causing them all to laugh.

"He's been to Atlantis more times in this past 3 months than in the last 3 years" Evan smirks as Larin feigns innocence.

"OK... we are kind of..."

"Courting?" Teyla says with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Getting down to it more like" Evan chuckles causing Teyla to almost choke on her tea "Sorry" Evan grimaces as Teyla splutters.

"Classy Evan" Larin grins.

"And yet still... she ain't denying it" He smirks.

"Well... I have a class to teach" she says jumping up.

"I knew it... you and Mitchell... are so getting it on" Larin just blushes smiles and saunters off.

"So..."

"Not back to that?" Evan grins.

"After almost choking me?" Teyla almost pouts causing Evan to grin.

"That's so not fair" Evan pouts "Nothing has really happened... we have talked... mainly about plans and tactics" Evan sighs "He held my hand... sort of... you know what he's like"

"Then perhaps he needs a push?" Teyla grins.

"Good luck with that one"

* * *

"If... and I do mean if... we decide to do this... will we be able to come home if we want to?" Caleb asks looking terrified and slightly more excited by the idea than he had thought he might have been.

"We are now technically Lantian citizens... Allied with Earth... O'Neill has guaranteed anyone that goes can come home when ever they want..." Rodney looks at his wife for help, Jen just roles her eyes and smiles at Caleb who is sat next to his grinning wife.

"The SGC will allow free travel but only for people invited by us or forces stationed there" Jennifer shrugs "I guess they were worried everyone and his uncle would want to travel to another galaxy"

"They have already made it quite clear that it will be a while before the general public get a chance to go anywhere" Caleb sighs.

"Well here's your chance" Rodney grins.

"There's currently around 1500 people from Earth in the city... but hopefully that is going to grow soon... family and friends that may be of use will probably be invited... Pegasus needs a certain type of person" Jennifer says "Then we have about 50,000 travellers, and there are other groups of displaced people that are moving to Eden as we speak"

"Gotham has been designed" Rodney says but stops when he sees Caleb grinning at him.

"Gotham?"

"The town needed a name" Rodney huffs "Besides its better than what Zalenka wanted... Metropolis" Rodney grimaces before mumbling "Batman was way cooler"

"Still... Gotham?" Rodney roles his eyes in annoyance.

"Gotham has been designed... so people not comfortable being in the city have a place to unwind... its high tech low... if you get what I mean" Rodney waves his hand at Caleb who merely nods before turning to his unusually quiet wife.

"What do you want to do?" He sighs

"I am happy with what ever you choose... stay or go its up to you" She smiles honestly.

"You really would stay here just like that wouldn't you?" He smiles at seeing her happy nod.

"Look I made a commitment... you and Maddy come first... anything else..." She shrugs.

"I love you" he grins before turning to Jennifer and Rodney with the beginnings of a small smile "We'll go"

* * *

"You want Sheppard industries to what?"

"You heard me" John grins.

"Earth is going to start handing out contracts to build advanced tech... the big stuff... weapons... shields... engines... will be kept in house" John waits for his brother to nod in understanding "Almost every world in Pegasus has been ravaged... any infrastructure they had has been wiped out by the Wraith"

"So you wanna what save a whole galaxy?" Dave grins until he sees the sincerity in his younger brothers eyes.

"Sheppard Industry's could play a part... any help is better than none... resources are hard to come by... people have to abandon everything... even tents and shelters would help"

"And how exactly we supposed to get anything to you?" Dave says surprised at even considering the idea, financially it would be a bad move, at the end of the day he wasn't the idealistic freedom fighter that his younger brother had become "I can't see them using the gate to send Pegasus care packages"

"Rodney and his team are working on designing a new transporter... among other things" he grins.

"I don't wanna know" he laughs.

"Pegasus may not be able to pay in dollars... but Sheppard industries could with a little work... maybe... get the first commercial operation going"

"As in?"

"Transporting cargo is hardly work for the fleet" John dead pan's.

"You thinking what I think your thinking?" John just nods.

"There would be conditions imposed... but I think that eventually we are going to need a whole fleet of freighters"

"You said they were keeping that kind of tech in house?"

"They are and so are we... but that doesn't mean that we can't use this to our advantage... me... I'm putting every resource I have into ensuring that Atlantis and Pegasus as a whole survives... Sheppard industries is just another resource I can call upon... course the flip side is your people are going to be the first civilians with access to that kind of tech... you get not only a access to the tech but the prestige that goes with it"

"This is all hypothetical?" Dave looks at his brother who merely grins.


	43. Chapter 43

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 43

"Have you been avoiding me?" Alex asks with a sigh causing Dr Cairns to almost drop the data pad and cup of coffee he was currently trying to carry.

"No... I've just been busy Lieutenant" David snorts slightly and looks to the ceiling before levelling his glare upon him "You know what... OK... yes I have been avoiding you!"

"Look... I'm sorry... Sheppard wanted I kept secret and..." Alex tries to calm the annoyed scientist down.

"I'm not pissed off at that... I totally understand why you kept your real identity secret heck I may have even agreed... I mean yeh that was a shock n all but it isn't what's bothering me" Cairns sighs causing Alex to suddenly frown in confusion "You have been feeding me bits of information for ages... the disrupter weapon... using the satellites to patch up the 304's shields... those ideas all came from you"

Alex raises his eyebrows slightly taken aback at the scientist temper "David..."

"Don't try to deny it!"

"I'm not..." Alex sighs but David just crosses his arms and glares at him defiantly waiting for an explanation "David you are a brilliant scientist but... unlike Rodney or even Zalenka to a degree you don't have a huge ego that usually accompanies it... its actually been refreshing to see someone with as sharp a mind as yours that is actually willing to listen to others..." Alex shrugs.

"Oh" David says surprised at Alex's honesty

"Its what made me want to help you" David's temper starts to drain away and a slight blush begins creeping up his neck.

"I like you..." Alex says with an honest smile "You are smart , witty, caring,thoughtful... you are good company and nice to be around... should I continue?" Alex blushes deeply.

Cairns looks at him blushing and just smiles "You're as bad at this as I am... aren't you supposed to be like Buddha type wise" Cairns says causing Alex to grin broadly.

"In some things... yes... but most scientists kind of lack in the social skills department" Alex just smiles.

"I guess I understand that" Cairns nod just as his stomach rumbles loudly "Sorry"

"S'OK" Alex just continues to smile "Wanna go get a bite to eat?..."

"I'd like that"

* * *

"Ladon" Sheppard nod's as the Gennii leader steps through the gate.

"Colonel..." Ladon merely returns the nod with his usual smirk "Am I the last?"

Sheppard's eyes twinkle with humour "For once... No" As he speaks the gate once more begins dialling in "But he is" Sheppard grins as Ford steps through the gate.

"Sir" Aiden grins.

"I'm not your boss any more Ford... its just Sheppard... or John" Aiden shakes his hand before nodding.

"That's going to be harder than it sounds Si..." he stops himself and grins wildly "Sheppard"

"One of your men is a representative for another world?" Ladon says annoyance on his face.

"Galdora... actually" Ford glares at Ladon contemptuously.

"Something I've missed?" Sheppard asks frowning at the sudden tension between the two men.

"It will keep" Ladon growls as he hurries off towards the briefing room without them.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sheppard asks causing Ford to look sheepish all of a sudden.

"Sorry Si... Sheppard" he smiles weakly but he can tell from the Colonels expression he's not going to be fobbed off "The Gennii raided one of our trading partners a few weeks back... Ladon denies it but I know the scum bags involved"

"If he was... we'll find out" Sheppard smiles "Come on... there's lots to go over"

* * *

The two men walk slowly to the briefing room where delegates from over thirty worlds are all sat around a huge ring of tables, from the noise as they approach Sheppard can already tell that half of them were arguing with each other and the other half simply ignoring each other.

"Can I have your attention" Sheppard says with a sigh as he takes his seat, though a few like Halling, Larin and Ford sit quietly waiting for everyone to settle down.

"QUIET!" Sheppard shouts causing everyone in the room to stop and stare, except the afore mentioned Ford and Larin who are now openly grinning.

"I believe there is much to discus" Halling says bringing the room to order.

"I have asked you all here as representatives of your respective worlds so that we can begin coordinating things properly" but Sheppard is cut off before he can continue.

"So we can do as we are told to do you mean!" Ladon stretches in his chair never taking his eyes off Sheppard "The Gennii will not be Earth's puppets"

"Shows what you know" Larin scoffs causing Ladons scowl to turn into mild confusion, Sheppard picks up on it instantly.

"You mean your spies missed that little morsel?" Sheppard grins at Ladon's obvious frown "Earth has given the city its independence" Sheppard gloats seeing Ladons obvious shock but the moment is fleeting as he see the cogs turning in the devious Gennii's mind.

"Then as the strongest force remaining in Pegasus you will turn over control of this city immediately to the Coalition" Ladon can't contain the glee on his face.

* * *

"The Coalition?... you are kidding me right?" Larin actually starts laughing at him causing a few others around the table to join in "The Coalition is nothing... the Gennii may have wielded that sort of fear before"

"But those days are gone" Tamar says anger and annoyance tingeing the words "Sarisia has had little dealings with Gennii over the years and even we have heard the Coalition is nothing more than your attempt to wrestle the city away from the Earthlings" Ladon glares at Tamar but looks away sheepishly as the huge man straightens in his chair.

"Look... it may not be working right at the moment... but the coalition itself is a good idea" Sheppard says jumping to his feet "You need to start working together... co-ordinating efforts to confound the Wraith... helping each others worlds... the Gennii may be self righteous dicks... but they're way of hiding works" Sheppard smirks at Ladon.

"Hide... the Wraith find us where ever we hide..." The Huzoan representative says with a sadness in her voice "Not every world has caves like Sarisia and we have been unable to build strong underground bunkers like the Gennii"

"I have to admit Sheppard... even though we have strong bunkers we are limited by how many they can hold... Galdora has had to put limits on its population" Ford looks sad for a few moments "The Tupla moss can't work miracles... any more kids and people would suffocate rather than survive"

"What if we could remedy that?" Sheppard smiles.

"How?" Ford asks frowning until he sees Sheppard pull a small blue crystal out of his pocket with a grin "Is that?" Sheppard just nods causing Aiden to also grin.

"Colonel" Halling asks frowning "What is it?"

"A gift from the Tok'ra" Sheppard sees the frowns on the delegates faces "The Tok'ra are one of Earth's allies... and... well the details are unimportant" Sheppard smirks "These crystals are used to literally grow tunnels"

"Really!" Ladon snorts derisively.

"Really!" Aiden glares "The Tok'ra were hunted by their enemies the Goa'uld for thousands of years... they survived by building their bases deep underground... they never! Found them"

"How do they work?" Larin says suddenly interested.

"Technically? Haven't got the foggiest that's not my area of expertise" Sheppard smirks "All I do know is that with a set of eight" Sheppard pulls a box out and places it on the table open in front of him "You can build a base to what ever configuration you want almost as deep as you want"

"Eight crystals... How?" Even Ladon is suddenly seeing their worth and Sheppard just smiles at him causing him to glare in return.

"Each one is programmed to do a specific task" He picks them up in order "Downward slope 100ft long dropping at 30', Room 20ft x20ft, Straight section 100ft long, of course it also depend how you uses them" Sheppard grins.

"What do you mean Colonel?" Halling asks with a frown.

"Well this straight section for instance... jab it into a rock or wall that way and you'll get a nice flat tunnel" Sheppard grins as he shows everyone "But stick in the ground... as see what happens"

"It grows straight down?" Larin says answering her own question with a smile "What happens when they are used?"

"They're never used" Aiden says gaining everyone's attention

"The tunnel grows and you just find the same crystal there at the other end... you could literally carve through a mountain with a single crystal... the tunnels strong, they're luminescent so you don't need lights, they maintain a constant comfortable temperature and most importantly they leech out Oxygen to breath..." Eyebrows raise around the room.

"And these Tok'ra just gave you this technology?" Ladon stutters slightly.

"Friends and Allies help each other" Sheppard smirks.

* * *

"How is the summit going?" Evan can see the obvious tension in Sheppard shoulders.

"A few awkward moments but on the whole... good... the tunnelling crystals should really help... your buddy seemed to like them that's for sure" Sheppard smiles at Evans frown "Tamar?" Evans face brightens up upon hearing his name causing Sheppard to frown "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Such as?"

"Well he is certainly butch and burly... didn't think he would be your type" Sheppard grins but Evan can sense a wave of jealousy radiating off of him, but bites his tongue deciding not to call him on it.

"We are friends... actually more like family... besides I tend to go for the more athletic types" Evan grins causing Sheppard to flounder slightly taken aback.

"Yes well... they have asked me to leave the room while they discuss things... which is ridiculous really I could just ask Alex what they've said" Sheppard says nonchalantly.

"But you won't" Evan grins and Sheppard is once more taken aback by how well Evan is starting to get to know him.

"No... they asked me to leave for a reason... I respect that... and... I... well we have enough friends in there that I know they won't fall for any on Ladons bullshit" Sheppard says with a smile.

"So why are you worrying?" Sheppard just stares at Evan slightly open mouthed.

"I'm not..." Sheppard sighs when he sees Evan raise his eyebrows questioningly "This is!... Pegasus" Evan nods and smiles finally understanding.

* * *

"You are not seriously going to believe him?" Ladon growls.

"Ladon... the Gennii have proven themselves time and time again untrustworthy" Larin glares across the tables at him contemptuously "Tell me one world your people haven't screwed over at some point!"

"I will not follow him like some little lap dog!"

"I must admit as much as I like the Colonel he is a soldier not a leader... we must be fair and united on this" Halling says with a sigh.

"After everything he did for your people" Ford glares at Halling angrily.

"You are bound to follow him Lieutenant Ford" Halling says almost sadly.

"I haven't been a Lieutenant for a good many years Halling... and I'm not saying we should follow Sheppard out of some twisted sense of loyalty" Ladon snorts causing Aiden to glare at him.

"Of course not" Ladon smirks clearly thinking he has gained the upper hand.

"He's the right man to lead the fight!" Aiden almost shouts.

"I agree" a voice says from a shaded area in corner of the room, Alex slowly stands and walks out of the shadows and over to the group of delegates smiling warmly at Aiden before rounding upon Ladon. "I will say this once and once only... the Gennii will Never!... Ever!... be allowed control over this city" Ladon is red with rage at the impudence of the young military officer stood before him.

"Who the hell do you think you are to make that decision!" Ladon barks jumping up from his seat to face off to Alex.

Alex just glances at Aiden and roles his eyes ignoring Ladon, turning his back on the man entirely.

"Ladon sit down... before he makes you" Aiden says with a chuckle but Ladons temper is to far gone and he swings a punch for the back of Alex's head, Alex reacts with lightning speed spinning around catching Ladons fist in his hand.

Ladon winces in pain has Alex just holds his struggling hand almost effortlessly "I have told you to sit!" Alex pushes the man with such force he sails back through the air almost twenty feet landing hard on his backside behind his chair.

"The Gennii will never control this city!" Alex glances at Ladon who has struggled to his feet and is rubbing his back whilst glaring across the room at him.

"At the end of the day... no one controls! The city... the city decides who it should follow... and it follows Sheppard... of course who's lead Sheppard would follow... well that's not for me to say" Alex smiles and walks out of the room, casting a final glare at Ladon on the way.

"He's dead!" Ladon growls causing Aiden to actually laugh.

"What's so funny?" Larin asks completely confused at what she had seen, in all her dealings with Lt. Weir he had been nothing but pleasant and easy going.

"He is... he's a fricking idiot" Aiden points at Ladon and bursts out laughing again.

"I tell you that lieutenant will be dead after this!"

"Ladon shut the fuck up!" Aiden barks glaring at his surprised face "You still don't understand do you?"

"Understand what Aiden" Tamar says calmly

"He told you himself... No one controls Atlantis" he grins "The city decides who to follow..." Aiden rolls his eyes at the thirty plus representatives all staring at him in confusion "Alex is Atlantis you dick!" he says to Ladon with a venomous grin.


	44. Chapter 44

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 44

"You're lying!" Ladon snarls.

"Alex is Atlantis... any crazy idea's that you may have had" Aiden grins "Kiss em good bye... you dick!"

"Are you telling us that Lt. Weir is actually... "Larin is looking at Aiden eyes wide.

"Now I understand!" Tamar says snapping his fingers "From what he and Colonel Lorne said back on Sarisia I believe it to be true... he knew things of my world that only the Ancestors..." Tamar looks at the room around him with a beaming smile "Or this city would know"

"I find it hard to believe" Salia of the Tuklan tribe says.

"I know... he seems so..." Halling says voice fading off.

"Human?" Larin says with a grin causing Halling to nod.

"Why were we not told of this sooner?... he is to be revered and venerated!... we should beg his forgiveness..."

"Halling!" Ford snaps "He's not gonna want a bunch of groupies following him around like he's the second coming" Every one frowns at Ford not completely understanding the reference but Larin just nods.

"Lt. Weir would not want that... actually he's kinda cool... he has a way of helping you without you even realising..." Larin smiles "The last thing he would want is people bowing and scrapping to him"

"We need to form a coherent leadership though... Sheppard is right on that... we need to start to work together to beat the Wraith once and for all" Aiden says with solid determination.

"He is right on that" Halling says with a defeated sigh.

"Sarisia is bountiful and with these Tokra crystals we could expand far beyond the confine of the Lashara caves" Tamar says gaining everyone's attention "We could assist those without food... ensuring no world goes hungry"

"Galdora is rich in minerals... and we have never really been good farmers... if you could augment our food supplies we could start mining again... we need ore for building" Aiden smiles at Tamars nod.

"If you truly want to survive then I should begin coord..." Ladon starts but stops when every single person in the room glares at him.

"Are we suggesting that the coalition be strengthened?" Salia says gaining everyone's attention.

"No..." Larin says with a smirk "I have been watching the recent CNN briefings from Earth"

"You mean you've been watching the news?" Aiden grins at seeing Larin nod.

"Cameron has been educating me on your world" she glances at the others "Earth is made up of many nations... all different... with their own different rules, different religions, differences not unlike those between all of us sat here..."

"You're point!" Ladon snaps.

"My point is simple!... its the differences that are making them stronger... fresh ideas, debate, finding common ground but most of all working together"

"Is that not what I said?" Salia says in a huff.

"I suggest we follow Earth's lead... but on a planetary basis" Larin grins.

"An alliance!" Ladon stares slightly dumbfounded.

"Why not?" Tamar nods noting a few more nodding in the room "There is more to gain working together than could ever be gained alone"

"And I suppose you are suggesting Sheppard be that leader!" Ladon says glaring at Larin who merely smiles at him totally unreadable.

"No" Larin looks at Ford "He said it himself" Ford frowns for a moment before a smile breaks across his face realising what she means.

"Alex will follow Sheppard's orders because he's the military leader" Ford says pointedly.

"In times of war that is only right... but he also said that we had pick someone who Sheppard would be willing to follow" Larin says glancing around the room watching the realisation on their faces as they replayed what had been said in their heads.

"Then I believe we have much to decide"

* * *

Across the city Alex smiles as he walks back into the mess hall "Sorry... I didn't think I would be so long" he sighs as he sits back down opposite Dr. Cairns.

"You said you would be ten minutes... twenty at most" Cairns says looking partly annoyed and partly amused.

"I was only... slightly out" Alex shrugs

"You have been gone over an hour!"

"And yet you are still sat here waiting here patiently for my return" Alex smirks cockily.

"You're not that cute!" Cairns grins but the blush forming on his cheeks is telling Alex the opposite, Alex just smiles and nods blushing slightly himself.

"So... did you sort out the problem?"

"I think so... what about you?... what you working on?" Alex points to the pad in his lap.

"Truth?" Alex nods with a smile "Destiny"

"Ah... I see"

"She is amazing" David says being completely honest.

"Thanks... she meant a lot to me..." David sees the far off look that has fallen on Alex's face and smiles.

"The drive system?"

"David" Alex says sterner than he intended.

"Sorry" The scientist mumbles looking deflated.

"No... I'm the one that should be sorry... I didn't mean for that to come out like that" Alex says noting the small smile tugging on his companions face.

"It's OK... really... I get it... I just wanted to say... its a work of art" he says with a shy smile.

"Thanks" Alex says.

"You know there's this cheesy program on T.V at the moment... called Glee..." Alex frowns suddenly confused at the change in conversation "Anyway Dom... gives me a lot of stick because I like it"

"I'm sorry... I have not seen it" Alex says with a confused smile.

"No... the programs not what's important... not really... I like it because they do a lot of mash ups" Alex is completely lost by now and Cairns grins "A mash up is basically putting to songs together... you know two songs that you wouldn't think would work together... coming together to create something completely new and exciting" David smiles a beaming smile upon seeing the slight smile creeping on Alex's face.

"I see"

"So here I was... sat alone in the corner waiting for you to come back... listening to the Glee mashup of Adele whilst going through the drive schematics of Destiny's beautifully designed Slipstream Drive when an idea stuck me"

Alex just smiles his face remaining unreadable "An idea you say?" David just shrugs with an exaggerated sigh.

"It doesn't matter... probably wouldn't work anyway"

"David!... how do you know unless you try!" Alex glares and the scientist just looks him in the eyes and grins.

"Thank you"

"What for?" Alex says surprised and slightly taken aback.

"For confirming my theory" David says taking a sip of his coffee whilst never taking his eyes of Alex's.

"Wha..." Alex finally understands "You played me?" Alex stares at the scientist dumbfounded.

"But I am right... it can be done and you just confirmed that" David smiles excitement and adrenaline coursing though him.

"You crafty devious..." Alex is lost for words "I can't believe you got that out of me so easily"

"I'm on to you Alex... it may have taken a while to figure out how you do things... but I have you figured..." David beams a big smile and Alex just chuckles nodding.

"Bring it on geek" Alex grins.

"Looks like they're going to need to get a room soon" Dom says nodding across the room towards Alex and David sitting in the corner.

"Looking that way" Evan grins.

* * *

"So... hows married life" Dom grins at Evan, who just rolls his eyes in return.

"We're not married... not even..." Evan sighs

"Please tell me you have at least got him in the sack!" Dom groans and shakes his head at Evans response "You my friend are off your game" Dom grins causing Evan to sigh.

"It's complicated..." Evan smiles weakly "What about you how's Rick?"

"Good... for the most part... having him back on Earth is tough but we both knew what we were getting into" Dom says "How are the kid's doing? I hear that the Colonel took them to Earth for the day"

"Good... Mark did nothing but complain because he didn't get to go on a Ferris wheel when he got back though" Evan smiles at Dom's frown "Something John is always raving about" Dom just nods "Other than that, they had a good time"

"So... is it true?... about Alex I mean?"

"Yeh... I know you are all probably pissed off at not being told... but" Evan rambles

"Ev... I get it... even agree with the reasons... its just..." Dom sighs.

"I know how you hate being kept in the dark" Evan grins.

"Anyway changing the subject" Dom just shakes his head ignoring Evans last comment "The last time I got to speak to Rick he told me that echo 2 is already up and running" Dom smirks at seeing the surprise on Evans face.

"Really?... wait 2 is Ascension Island right?" Evan says suddenly frowning until Dom nods for confirmation "That's a lot quicker than they expected... your husband must be a hard task master" Evan chuckles causing Dom to laugh.

"He's a brilliant engineer but that makes him a tyrant to work for" Dom grins "You can't get much past him that's for sure"

"I heard that Jane Gilmore is the even worse"

"She's the one on 3 right?... Midway?" Evan nods with a tight smirk "Oh Rick has already had some run ins with her... she's a right bitch apparently"

"Gets the job done though" Evan nods.

"True... they're knocking 302's out of midway like they've been up and running for years instead of weeks"

"The way they are going every jet on Earth will be replaced within a few years" Evan says wonder showing.

"Times are definitely changing... a few years ago the idea of going into space would have been ridiculous but here we are sat on another world in another galaxy no less"

"Tell me about it" Evan says with a smile.

* * *

"You are kidding me right?" Sheppard says staring at the delegates with a stunned look on his face "You ask me to give you a little time alone and in the space of" Sheppard glances at his watch "An hour you decide to create a unified alliance" all the delegates save one nod in agreement.

"I am against the idea... but the Gennii do not shirk their responsibility's "Ladon growls out.

"You just don't wanna be left out on your own" Larin grins.

"So just like that... no squabbling or political manoeuvring" Sheppard carries on dropping into his seat.

"Colonel... this galaxy has been plundered by the Wraith for far to long" Tamar says gaining Sheppard's attention "We like the Athosians are farmers... its in our blood" Tamar glances towards Halling who merely nods "The Galdorans and Tekoran are minners... the Tuklans and the Jazari even the Gennii" Tamar sighs "Are warriors... each of our worlds alone are weak but together"

"We just might be able to mount a proper co-ordinated effort against the Wraith" Larin says with a smile.

"Its the little things that each world does... if we all did them we could really hit the Wraith" Ford grins as Sheppard looks at him "The ring of Kavos trees that surround the Galdoran gate"

Sheppard nods with a slight frown "I had a bitch of a time getting the jumper through... thank god Lorne had pre-warned us"

"The Kavos ring was planted centuries ago and since then the Wraith have stopped sending darts through... in fact they only ever come to Galdora by now ship now"

"They could just put the gate in orbit if they wanted" Sheppard says with a frown.

"There's other easier targets out there at the moment... we need to make it harder for them to get around... limit the darts ability to use the gates on every world" Ford says on a role "Tank traps for want of a better term" The others frown but Sheppard just grins.

"What if they move the gate into orbit?"

"We put it back each and every time" Larin says with a nod "Make them realise that tactic will not work... the Wraith will be forced to rely on their fleet which they now know is vulnerable"

"I like your optimism I do... but your asking that each and every world in Pegasus starts fighting as one... its going to take a hell of a special kind of person to pull them all together... I'm a fighter that's what I do best... I ain't the man for that job" Sheppard sighs rubbing the back of his neck but he frowns when he sees the smirk on Larin and Ford's face.

"No Colonel..." Larin grins as the door opens "But she is"

"You sent for me?"

"Teyla... please join us... we have something to ask of you" Tamar says with a warm smile.


	45. Chapter 45

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 45

"We really are pushing the boundaries of madness on this one" Rodney grimaces whilst peering out from under the console

"It will work Doctor... believe me" Cairns sighs.

"Rodney... this new drive has been recreated directly from the blueprints" Radek huffs "Nautilus has copied them to the exact same specifications that the Destiny has been using for millions of years"

"I'm not talking about the Slipstream drive" Rodney huffs whist standing up to dust himself off.

"Ahh" Radek says suddenly understanding.

"Opening a hyperspace window is tricky enough... without trying his hair brained idea" Rodney glares at David who merely grins in return "See I told you he's gone mad"

"I'm not mad Rodney... I just know with every fibre of my being that it is going to work... and if it works on the test it can be scaled up to work on a normal ship"

"You guys wanted to see me?" Sheppard saunters in with Jeannie trailing behind.

"Mer... I've gone over Dr Cairns computations like...a hundred times already... I honestly think it will work!" She says her voice tinged in exasperation at her brothers stubbornness.

"Shouldn't you be off baking a cake or something?" Rodney glares but Jeannie sees through his annoyed look.

"You're still pissed he had the idea before you did" She grins causing everyone in the room to nod in agreement, except Rodney.

"What... No!" he huffs but the slight twitch at the corner of his eye tells everyone a different story. "Opening a hyperspace..."

"We know... Rodney!"

"Colonel... we have gone over this so many times already... if this works..." Radek says

"OK doc... once more from the top" Sheppard says to Dr Cairns holding his finger up to Rodney for him to be quiet.

"We think that it may be possible to activate a Destiny type slip stream drive whilst a ship is already travelling in hyperspace... if we are right it would increase a vessels speed in hyperspace almost ten fold" Cairns says excitedly.

"We think this may be the missing part of the equation" Radek says with an excited smile.

"Missing part of what?"

"The Asgard could travel at incredible speeds but even though the hyperdrives we currently have were designed by them our ships can come no where close to the speeds the could achieve" Rodney says with a sigh.

"This could be the missing piece" Cairns says with a grin.

"So this is all about getting Destiny back right?" Sheppard frowns.

"That was our primary goal yes... although there is the slight problem in the fact that Destiny lacks a hyperdrive... and as good as the people on board are they just don't have the skill or resources to build an hyperdrive from scratch" Cairns sighs.

"We would have to build a ship capable of taking one to them" Rodney adds unable to stop himself.

"OK... I get we need to help the people there but how does this help us?" Sheppard sighs "Teyla has 74 worlds signed up to the alliance already... but you guys have spent the best part of two month's now going over this"

"In our spare time" Radek adds suddenly annoyed.

"I know that Radek... I'm not saying you've been slacking or anything I just want to know why its been worth so much extra work?"

"If... and I do have my doubts" Rodney says "But... If it were to work you could cut down the travel time from Earth to Eden from 4 days like the Odyssey can do with the ZPM tied in to only 9.6hours" Rodney says with a sigh "If it works"

"OK... when you put it like that" Sheppard smiles.

"Destiny has a lot of technology that is unique too her... her shields are powerful enough to enter a star... but!" Cairns says.

"Going by the blueprints we have they should be no stronger than the cities shields" Jeannie says handing him the pad.

"According to that" Rodney points to the blueprints "What she is capable of... Its simply not possible"

"She has to be using a different type of emitter crystal" Cairns says excitedly.

"OK we test the theory then what?" The assembled scientists merely grin.

* * *

"They wish to begin building ships?" Teyla says slightly stunned.

"Teyla... Earth is loaning it's ships to us for the moment... but at the end of the day they are Earth's ships" Sheppard sighs.

"Look we need to begin construction of a fleet of our own... it's as simple as that... We can't rely on others to always be there and the traveller ships are basically armed transports at best" Rodney says fiddling with the pad in front of him.

"I agree we have to become self sufficient but the resources needed to build a ship" Teyla says trying to get her head around the idea.

"Look... Teyla... It's not my place to tell you what to do" Sheppard grins at her frown "But I am advising you to at least put some thought into the idea"

"When I agreed to become President of the alliance" Teyla sighs "I didn't think that these kind of decisions would fall to me"

"Well sorry but they do" McKaye mumbles earning a dig in the ribs off Sheppard "Sorry" Rodney mutters to Teyla whilst glaring at Sheppard.

"Do we even have the resources needed?" Teyla looks at Rodney who just glances up from his pad long enough to nod to her.

"Resources are not the problem... man power is..." Sheppard says with a sigh "Earth has the military services of every nation to fall back on... apart from the travellers... ninety nine percent of the people here haven't even ridden a bicycle let alone flown an air superiority fighter or intergalactic starship"

"There are many of our allies I trust... but would we really want to put a warship in the hands of someone like the Gennii" Teyla sighs once more.

"We have an idea there but its going to take a while..." Rodney smiles finally looking up from the pad "Wanna see the design we have in mind?"

"It better not be..." Sheppard says

"It's not" Rodney glares "Besides L.S.S. Enterprise doesn't have the same ring to it" Rodney smiles.

"And it better not be a Star Des..."

"Really!... Lucas would sue the ass off of us" Rodney sighs looking once more at the pad in his lap.

"Are you thinking of building an Aurora class vessel?" Teyla asks but frowns at the look of horror on Rodney's face.

"Please... why would we want to build one of those, They're ugly and lack style?... No... what we need is a signature" Rodney grins.

"A signature?" Teyla asks totally lost but she notices Sheppard's smile so turns to him waiting for an explanation.

"The redesigned 303's, the planed 305 and 306 all have elements of the 304's design... they scream Tauri... they scream Earth" Sheppard says.

"It's all about image... sometimes projecting a certain type of image to your enemies is as important as what weapon to use" Rodney grins handing Teyla the pad "We wanna build something like that..."

"But that resembles"

"Yeh... Destiny"

* * *

"Jumper one to control"

[Go ahead sir]

"We are good to go... opening the bay doors"

[Understood Sir... and good luck... Control out]

Slowly Sheppard eases the modified jumper into the air and heads up towards the heavens.

"You didn't have to do this Colonel" Dr Cairns says from the cramped back section.

"Don't make it sound like you have doubts now doc!" Sheppard grins over his shoulder "Someone needs to pilot this thing... besides we have to rely on Rodney's hyperdrive actually working first" Sheppard grins at McKaye who is sat in the co-pilot seat.

"Hey!... my hyperdrive works... but just remember a jumper is not exactly the best test bed for these kind of technologies" Rodney grumbles folding his arms defiantly.

"I told you we can't risk losing a 304..." Sheppard sighs.

"So you decided to risk loosing us instead... I can't believe I agreed to come along" Rodney says jumping up heading to the rear "Will you shift out my way!"

"Sorry" Alex grumbles before dropping down into the now empty co-pilot's seat.

"He's just miffed you won't double check his work" Sheppard grins until he hears Alex sigh.

"He has to trust himself... he's double checked it sixteen times as I know of" Alex manages a weak smile.

"He like to be sure" Sheppard grins.

"He likes to drive me mad!" Alex says loudly so Rodney can hear, causing Cairns to laugh as Rodney issues a few profanities under his breath.

"Hyperdrive is now tied into the jumpers primary power core" Rodney says coming to stand behind Sheppard's chair.

"Slip Stream Drive is tied into the new secondary core and is ready... we are all set" David says with a grin whilst coming to stand behind Alex.

"Sheppard to Atlantis"

[Go ahead Colonel]

"We're about to begin our test run is the fleet in place?"

[We have as many ships as possible positioned at intervals along the route should something go wrong... Colonel]

"Thanks Teyla..."

[Good luck... and God Speed... Atlantis out]

With a nod from everyone on board Sheppard takes the jumper into hyperspace.

"OK here's were things get complicated" David says taking the co-pilot's seat squeezing past Alex who merely smiles as he vacates the seat for him.

"Slip stream drive online and at your disposal Colonel" Sheppard looks around and smiles until he sees Rodney's eyes are screwed tightly shut.

"McKaye?!"

"What?" McKaye opens his eyes to glare at Sheppard but Sheppard is merely smirking, Rodney looks at his hand hovering over the console and grimaces.

"Made you look" Sheppard grins as he hits the button.

In front of the jumper the usual blue and white streaks of the hyperspace field pull open to form a tunnel of misty green light much like the inside of a worm hole, but unlike the meandering worm hole the tunnel it forms is in a straight line. Outside the field stars seem to be whizzing past as pulses of energy ripple along the inner lining.

"It's beautiful" Rodney stutters.

"Congratulations doc" Sheppard grins.

"Thanks" David mumbles but its not until he sees the look of wonder on Alex's face that he finally smiles. "You like?"

Alex grins at him wildly adrenaline and excitement clearly rushing through his veins "I'm so proud of you... all of you"

"Well you better hang on to that pride for a bit... cause we ain't there yet" Rodney moans.

* * *

Exactly 57.6 minutes into the test "Power's holding steady" Cairns smiles but has he looks at the next display he suddenly frowns before a look of panic flashes across his face "Hang On?!"

The jumper jolts suddenly has it drops out of hyperspace, the tiny craft shooting out of the hyperspace widow like a rocket before slowing to a stop.

"What the hell was that?" Rodney says panic setting in.

"I think we may have been off slightly in our calculations" Cairns says pointing out of the view port at the planet in front of them.

"You said it would take 9.6 hours!"

"I guess I miscalculated!" Cairns barks.

"By a factor of ten you moron!" Rodney growls.

"Guys!... we have company" Sheppard says with a grin on his face has he sees the ship approaching.

[Hammond to jumper one]

"Go ahead Sam"

[Welcome back to Earth guys... and congratulations]

* * *

"This place is looking busy" Sheppard smiles as he and Elizabeth look over the cities balcony to the hustle and bustle below.

"Avalon has now officially taken over as home of the SGC... with the military and scientists that are now permanently stationed here... plus the diplomats and ambassadors it makes it seem a little more crowded than I was used to" Elizabeth grins.

"The city was built to hold one and a half million people comfortably" Alex says as he steps out on to the balcony with Daniel.

"True" Elizabeth nod's with a grin.

"So Colonel... what do you think of the new ship yards?" Daniel says with a smile glancing at the island just across from them.

"Cool... I'm just surprised that the city has been sited right next to them" Sheppard glances across the water "Its not exactly covert"

"The General public are not allowed in this area for now and the council thought that by putting it in full view it would alleviate any lingering mistrust" Daniel says with a smile.

"I can understand that" Sheppard grins.


	46. Chapter 46

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 46

The Jumper exits the Stargate engaging its cloak the second it is clear, Lorne turns to his co-pilot with a deep sigh as he steers the small craft high into the murky sky.

"This one better be better than the last one Lexy" Alex just glances at him impassively before returning his attention back to the console in front of him.

"Is this fifth or sixth now?" Jake pipes up leaning forward to glance out the view port.

"Seventh" Tim chuckles as he starts munching on an energy bar.

"I never said finding the other stations would be easy... that's why I didn't mention them in the first place" Alex grinds out.

"Well if there are other ancient construction stations we have to find them" Lorne says forcing a smile.

"If he can't even find em and he knows what he's looking for I doubt we have to worry about the Wraith ever finding them" Tim says with a small grin.

"I can't believe you have this much trouble locating them... didn't you guys ever think about putting a tracker on board?" Jake says with causing Alex to glare over his shoulder at him.

"Each city could track its own construction unit... that is how I knew where mine was and how Elizabeth knew where Avalon's had been left" Alex's glare softens "It was a security function..."

"Seems a bit of extreme security function" Lorne says with a weak smile as Alex glances at him.

"Really?... If the Wraith had access to just one of them they would have access to drones, intergalactic hyperdrives, cloaking technology..." Alex shakes his head defiantly "No... we couldn't risk it... it was just..." His conversation is cut short as a panel on the jumper lets out a small bleep.

"Found something?"

"I think so..." Alex grins "Head for these coordinates"

"Let's hope this pans out" Lorne smirks.

* * *

"Why the hell isn't this working?!" Rodney sighs frustratedly.

"I don't know!" Cairns barks back "I'm as pissed off about this as you are Rodney"

"Guys!" Jeannie says whilst smirking at both of them "If you have quite finished... Radek and I think we know why its not working"

Rodney just glares at his sister before coming over and snatching the pad out of her hands, he glances at the data then back up to her before shaking his head.

"It has to be Rodney" Radek says snatching the pad off him and handing it to Dr Cairns.

"The slipstream field forms like a wedge?" Cairns says in wonder "I just thought it would be a bubble like the hyperdrive produces... I never thought..."

"It has to be... that is the reason Destiny is the shape she is" Jeannie says as she taps on the pad display "The geometry of the field must be fixed"

"You are just guessing!" Rodney says annoyed that they are probably right.

"Are we?" Radek says "The Destiny's field generators are here, here and here" Radek picks up the marker and quickly draws the outline of a 304 on the board "We have installed them on the Arc Royal... there, there and there"

"See... the field would cover the ship if it was a bubble as we first thought but" Jeannie draws a wedge shape in red over the 304 diagram "But if its a wedge shaped field it would pass through the hull there and there causing the field to collapse"

"We would have to lengthen the ship to put a field generator in the forward section" Radek sighs

"That's not gonna be possible" Rodney sighs.

* * *

There is a faint clunking sound and a slow hiss as the Jumper locks into position on the construction platform.

"Wait" Alex taps a few controls on the jumper before grinning "Just checking the life support is up and running"

"Good call" Jake says sheepishly, his hand inches from the jumpers hatch control.

"We need to breath!" Tim says shaking his head.

"I forget sometimes... sorry sir" He says glancing sheepishly at Lorne.

"Come on... lets see if this place works" Lorne says pushing Jakes hand away from the control shaking his head all the time smiling knowingly, as they step out of the jumper and onto the station, its cold damp and dark.

"Shouldn't the lights come on when it senses our presence?" Lorne says glancing around the room.

"Yes" Alex says with a slightly puzzled look.

"Maybe there is not enough power" Jake says hesitantly.

"No... there's power... something is not..." Alex stops speaking as a beam of blue light sweeps across the four of them.

"What the hell was that?" Lorne says patting his body down subconsciously checking that he's all still there.

"It's OK... we were just scanned"

"Why?"

"Sir!" Less than 10ft away from them to their left a hologram of a Lantian appears, as soon as Alex sees it he smiles broadly.

{Atavus, I have just been ordered to rendezvous with the fleet, the high council is attempting one last stab at diplomacy but you and I both know that the Wraith will not be stopped unless by force, we have received disturbing reports that they have managed to acquire several Potentia's, it would seem that they have become unstoppable} the glowing Lantian smiles warmly {I have no doubts that you will find a way to finish what we couldn't, but for now we will fight with everything we have, knowing ultimately we go to our doom..." A small glimmer of mischief flickers across the holograms handsome features and Lorne can't stop himself from smiling when he sees the same glimmer of mischief on Alex's face.

{Cal is safe... although I have to warn you that she is completely out of resources and will probably be in a vile mood dependent on how long it has been since your last visit} the glowing Lantian chuckles causing Alex to grin.

{I have uploaded her lock down codes to this units system, only your personnel access code can retrieve them. I had to be sure it would be you and only you that found her, and I also left you one last gift my old friend, be safe} The hologram fades and Alex merely stands in silence for a few seconds staring at empty air.

* * *

"Caydius" Alex smiles turning to his team "Avatar for the city of Calandora"

"No matter what the councils orders were he would always find a way..."

"A way to what" Lorne says as Alex enters his code on the console next to him.

"To help" Alex smiles a bitter sweet smile "Even when all seemed lost...Cay always had a way of coming through for you just when you needed it" Suddenly the stations lights come on and systems begin activating, Alex places his hand on the nearest monitor and a blush of Lantian code flashes across the screen.

"Is that?" Lornes says excitedly looking at three more gate addresses.

"He went into battle with the fleet and three other cities... that gave him the location of their construction units" Alex grins "A breech or regulations but... desperate times n all"

"So who is this Cal he mentioned?" Tim says glancing at the gate addresses on the display.

"Cal is the the only A.I. To ever been created by my people, Custos Addo Libertas" Alex says looking at the others with a smile "Guardian that Gave Freedom"

"Well that explains a lot" Lorne says dryly raising an eyebrow.

"Cal was created to control the very first ship my people used to escape from Celestis"

"The Ori home world?" Jake says with a frown.

"Actually if you want to be technical it's the true birthplace of the human form... but yes the Ori home world" Alex nods.

"So that ship is still around?" Alex shakes his head and laughs.

"No... but we couldn't abandon Cal after she gave our people their freedom... it just wouldn't have been right... no... we transferred her into the NTC" Alex says with a smile.

"NTC?" Lorne asks frowning.

"Navis Tekton Constitum"

"Wait..." Tim says suddenly excited before he notices the looks of surprise on Jake and Lornes faces "Don't look so surprised!... Clare's been teaching me a little Ancient"

"Told you he's been seeing that linguist with the long brown hair didn't I sir" Jake grins but Lorne just roles his eyes indicating for Tim to continue.

"I know for a fact that navis is ship" Alex just nods a small smile creeping on his face "And tekton is build... but the other?" Tim shakes his head.

"Constitum is station" Alex says when he sees Tim can translate no further .

"Ship building station?... you mean ship yards?" Lorne says mouth wide open.

"Why didn't you tell us about them?" Jake says sounding surprised and hurt.

"There wasn't much point... without the proper codes even I couldn't gain access" Alex says whilst flipping through pages and pages of data on the display in front of him.

"Didn't you have the codes?... you are Atlantis after all" Lorne says confusion clearly spreading across his face.

"No" Alex frowns feeling slightly annoyed until he notices the looks of confusion, he sighs offering a small smile "My sole responsibility was to protect and safeguard the high council, Calandora was responsible for protecting the ship yards...it was just protocol... codes and locations were need to know" Alex shrugs once more but his smile grows when he sees the others clearly understand.

"I guess would be safer that way" Lorne says with a nod.

"The gift he left us" Alex says as he swipes his hand over the control to the view port, the window polarizes making the huge cargo bay full of Jumpers visible.

"Jesus!" Tim says excitedly.

"There are over 50 Jumpers but when the station ran out of space Cay programmed it to switch to drones... the corridors on level two are full of them"

"Lets get back to Atlantis and report in... this is going to put a smile on a few faces" Lorne grins.

* * *

"Ship yards?" Rodney is bouncing excitedly "We have to see them"

"We will Rodney..." Sheppard sighs "Commander Yuan here" The Chinese commander bows his head respectfully "Is taking the Sun Tzu to secure the new Nautilus station we have found"  
"Ship yards!" Rodney almost whines "Lorne is reporting his findings to Teyla and..."

"John" Teyla comes rushing into the room with Lorne and his team hot on her heels.

"What's up?" Sheppard asks unable to mask the panic on his face.

Teyla realising that Sheppard is alarmed by her tone grimaces "Sorry... I did not mean to alarm you...Its nothing bad" she pulls a face at the glare Sheppard sends her.

"Don't do that to me... Jeez!"

"Its just..." She hands the pad with a gate address on it to Sheppard.

"But that's..."

"Athos" Teyla nods.

"Your original home world" Sheppard's eyes widen then instinctively flick towards a rather squeamish looking Alex "Why didn't you tell us that the Lantian ship yards are on Athos?"

"They're not... exactly" Alex shrugs but sighs at seeing Sheppard's less than amused look "They are hidden within the Athos system"

"Lorne... take Teyla" Teyla nods and beams a huge smile at him "Take Teyla, McKaye, Ronon and the lieutenant here to go find these ship yards... access they're condition"

"Miller, Zalenka and Cairns may be handy" Lorne says with a smile at seeing Rodney's glare.

"Fine... but just... be careful..."

* * *

Teyla smiles at seeing her home world once more as the jumper exits the gate, she takes a good look at the area around where their last encampment had been.

"Over there is where our peoples destinies crossed paths" Teyla points.

"Knowing you like I do... I bet you thought Sheppard and the others were mad men not knowing what the Wraith were" Lorne says with a smile as he points the Jumper towards the heavens and begins climbing out of the planets atmosphere.

"There was just something about him" Teyla says wistfully.

"Apart from the good looks" Lorne grins.

"He is an attractive man that is true... but there was an air of honest sincerity that I saw... I knew in that moment the kind of man he was... from that instant I have trusted him with my life" Teyla and Lorne look at the others sat nodding behind them.

"looks like no ones gonna argue on that one" Lorne grins.

"Alex?"

"Head there... towards the sun" Alex points to place on the Jumpers display.

"There's nothing there... and that is pretty close to the sun!" Rodney frowns looking at the display from his seat.

"Rodney" Alex sighs "Trust me"


	47. Chapter 47

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 47

"It's getting warm in here" Rodney whines causing Jeannie to grin at him.

"Are you for real?"

"You're just imagining it doctor..." Alex sighs shaking his head.

"I wonder why?" Rodney gripes pointing to the huge star now filling the jumpers view port "Are you even sure there's a planet there?"

As if in answer to his question the view port suddenly polarises blocking out a large portion of the stars light, a small rocky world in the distance is clearly visible.

"J39-1-NTC dead ahead" Alex chuckles.

"Did your people just have a talent for picking crappy names or did it take practice?" Rodney says sarcastically earning himself yet another glare.

"J39-1 is the first planet in the Athos system, NTC denotes the ship yard, its functional and practical and..." Alex stops and grins "maybe a little dull..."

"Dull or not that planet is starting to get awfully big now" Lorne says glancing towards Alex in the co-pilots seat "Where too?"

"There is a canyon near the northern pole you can't miss it... we need to head there"

"Erm... guys..." Cairns says looking at the data on his pad "This planet is putting out a huge electromagnetic field"

"It's seismically active?" Radek says eyebrows rising with surprise.

"That's not possible, its way to small" Rodney says taking the pad off him.

"The magnetic field is way more powerful than even Earth's" Rodney clicks his fingers "That's what makes it hard to detect, you have to get relatively close to even pick the planet up on sensors"

"A large portion of the core is made up of liquid Naquadah and as useful as that might be, the disruptive field it puts out is much more valuable than just mining it" Alex says as he takes over piloting the jumper from Lorne.

"Liquid Naquadah, doesn't that make the planet unstable?" Zalenka says nervous tension filtering through his voice.

"There is just enough there so that the pressure of the planets mass and the tidal forces of the stars gravity keep it molten and hot enough to flow but not hot enough to explode... its all about having the right balance"

* * *

As Alex flies the jumper towards the canyon a building can be seen a few miles to the east, clearly Lantian in design.

"Its a decoy" Alex says with a grin seeing where Lorne and Rodney are looking "Put there in case the Wraith ever discovered the planet accidentally, its just a lab with some old solar research"

Alex plunges the jumper deep into the huge canyon flying close to the cliff wall "Don't worry we aren't going to hit the bottom yet this canyon is 3-4 miles deep" Alex says with a grin whilst levelling out, he heads down the deep trench until suddenly an alarm sounds on the jumpers control console, quickly he enters a code and smiles as a huge structure shimmers into existence a few miles in front of them.

"Jesus that's big" Rodney says, the Station is huge, roughly two thirds the size of a city ship and clearly of similar design, the centre is the shape of a flattened six pointed star a single cavernous bay enters at three opposing points of the star providing a huge inner working area.

There are no obvious buildings on the upper surface but as they approach they can clearly see the glint of light reflecting off many windows that are built into the super structure of the main star part of the station, The central control tower can easily be seen rising up above the main body over all it looks much more functional than elegant.

Alex smirks as he glances back at the scientists who are all staring in excitement as they approach but as they clear a ridge in the canyon floor Alex gasps in shock.

Lying there in a natural basin below the station its wreckage spread in every direction are the chard remains of a city ship, the base superstructure is snapped into numerous separate pieces that have crashed face down debris and wreckage is strewn everywhere.

"Halzora" Alex says sadly "It looks like she crashed trying to land at the station"

"The stations no where big enough to land a city on it" Rodney says in a surprisingly gentle tone causing Jeannie to smile at him warmly.

"The station has a gravity flux generator, it can produce a anti grav field directly above to hold a city in place, by the looks of it Halzora was to badly damaged to come in under full control, it seems as though she hit the field at considerable speed which would basically be like hitting the ground head on, from the way she's broken up I think the field snapped the superstructure in to pieces and they fell either side" Alex sighs.

"I'm sorry" Lorne says.

"Her commander had already radioed Atlantis saying that they had taken severe damage and were going to attempt to get her here manually, her Cerebrious had already been destroyed" Alex says with tears welling in his eyes.

"Cerebrious, her brain?" Jeannie says coming forward and placing her hand tentatively on his shoulder for comfort.

Alex just nods "Her Avatar, Javen was gone, his repository's both the primary and the back ups and had been destroyed and his physical form was killed in a huge explosion, over 60% of the buildings had been destroyed in battle when her shields collapsed" he glances at Lorne "You've already seen how difficult it is to control a city without an Avatar, with all the damage and loss of life" Alex shakes his head wiping his eyes with his sleeve "They didn't stand a chance"

* * *

As the Jumper comes into land in the cavernous bay the mangled wreck of an Aurora class vessel is clearly identifiable lying on its side against one side of the back wall, from the skid marks scraped across the floor its obvious the ship crashed and slid into the wall at great speed.

Alex makes a slow circle of the bay taking in the damage before gently bringing the jumper down to land on a small raised platform.

"I'll need to activate the stations basic systems, I should be able to do it from that console, hopefully it will give us a better understanding of how much damage has been done" Alex says pointing towards the group of consoles at the edge of the platform.

"Is it safe?" Rodney says concern tingeing the excitement present in his voice.

"Life support is barely online but little else" Alex sighs "Looks completely locked down" he grimaces slowly "Or it could just be broken"

"That's just great" Rodney sighs downbeat.

The bay is huge easily big enough to fit three Aurora class vessels comfortably and easily twice the height as the crashed one in-bedded into the wall is lying less than half way up at its highest point, on either side are smaller bays and although one is open the others are blocked by huge heavy doors.

Alex places his hand on the console and a blush of Lantian code flashes on every monitor in sight as the station hums into life.

{Greetings Atavus,. it has been 4,010255 days since your last system access}

"Hello Cal" Alex smiles as he turns to the others "Cal, stand by for a situation update"

{Confirmed}

"If you want your people to have full access to her systems I have to bring her up to speed on the current state of things"

"Is that wise?" Teyla says causing Alex to frown "She may not like the fact that we are humans and not Ancestors" Alex just smiles warmly.

"Cal is smart, but she was not designed to question things like that, her system is to basic" Alex says looking to Lorne for permission before proceeding.

"We need to get this place online if we can" Lorne shrugs looking to Teyla once more with a non committal smile. Teyla just shakes her head annoyed that Evan was passing the buck to her but as she glances around and sees the excited looks on everyone else's faces she just sighs causing Ronon to grin.

"Very well"

Alex places his hand on the console once more and another blush of Lantian code flows across each and every monitor as he opens his eyes he smiles at hearing Cal speak.

{Control of this facility has been successfully transferred, Teyla Emmagen, Gamma Epsilon Clearance, Colonel John Sheppard, Gamma Epsilon Clearance, Lt. Colonel Evan Lorne, Gamma..}

"Cal?" Alex says stopping her in her tracks

{Yes Atavus, Correction, Yes Alex?} Alex grins.

"You don't have to reel it all off"

{Understood, awaiting instructions}

"You have all been given Gamma Epsilon clearance... basically full access, she's all yours" Alex says to the excited looking scientists before pulling Lorne to one side "If it's OK with you I would like to go check out the cruiser" Alex nods towards the mangled ship "There may be bodies over there"

"After 10000 years?" Lorne says sceptically.

"If they got into the life pods they would be preserved even without power... I owe it to her crew to lay them to rest"

Lorne nods understanding "Take Ronon with you just in case" Ronon nods and they both head off quietly in the direction of the ship.

"Cal, what is your current status?"

{Slip way one and three are fully operational however slipway two, your current location has sustained heavy structural damage... and I am unable to initiate repairs} Rodney frowns but Jeannie beats him to it.

"Cal why are you unable to make repairs?"

{Resources at zero, advise replenishment of stations supply's} Jeannie grins when she sees Rodney role his eyes.

"Great, an AI with a sarcastic attitude"

"Rodney there is a half completed Aurora sitting in one of the other undamaged slipways on the other side of the station, this place is huge" Radek says as he and Lorne come back up the steps to the platform.

"Cal, could you utilise the partially constructed vessel sitting in the other slip as material to effect repairs?"

{Of course but said vessel would cease to exist? Is this acceptable?} Rodney rolls his eyes but smiles anyway.

"Yes, use the vessel as material to begin repairs"

{Understood, requested function will take 6 standard hours} As Cal stops speaking the roof opens and four huge robotic arms drop down from the panel, beams of light begin sweeping across the area clearing rubble at speed, scuttling robotic crab like creatures almost the size of a family car begin ferrying pieces of equipment around as dozens of Renatus drones appear and start synthesizing new deck plates, a single robotic arm following them along to weld the newly laid plates in to place.

"Wow" Radek says as the scene is altered in mere moments.

"Cal?"

{Yes Dr McKaye}

"Do you have any more damage?"

{Negative, although it should be noted that my primary Potentia is depleted and the secondary back up Potentia's power is at 14% and falling, Weapons, Shields and Drive systems are all currently offline to conserve power}

"Wait, Drive systems?, Cal can this place fly? Like a city ship I mean?"

{Of course Dr McKaye...} Rodney stares at Jeannie and Zalenka open mouthed.

"What is it Dr Jackson always says about the Ancients?" Jeannie grins.

"They did everything Big!" Radek and Rodney say together excitedly.

* * *

[Guys!] Lorne and the three scientist turn around to see Dr Cairns waving to them from the other side of the bay next to two sealed hanger doors that are furthest away from the damaged area.

"Doc!, I told you not to wonder to far" Lorne says over the radio.

[Teyla and I have found something!, you have to come and take a look at this] Lorne sighs and nods.

"We're on our way"

It takes the group only a few minutes to cross the cavernous bay "What!, is so important?" Rodney barks annoyed at being pulled away from the main console.

"According to this someone was apparently looking at the viability of creating a fighter craft in here" Cairns says pointing to the monitor at the side of the locked hanger door.

"The Ancients didn't use fighters" Rodney glares.

"They had the drones David, from what we have learned of the Ancients, fighters were considered to barbaric and backwards" Radek sighs agreeing with Rodney.

"Maybe, but one of them it seems began work on a fighter" he says with a smirk.

"It was Janus" Alex says as he and Ronon return.

"Anything?" Lorne says but upon seeing Ronon shake his head he places his hand on Alex's shoulder tentatively "Maybe they abandoned ship?"

"Maybe" Alex sighs but he just shakes his head, ever impatient Rodney can't hold his tongue any longer.

"Janus?!" Jeannie just thumps him on the arm and glares at him.

"You really are one of a kind Doctor McKaye" Alex says shaking his head as a weak smile slips on his face "Janus saw the Lantians dependency on the drone weapons as a big weakness, but the Lantians had not flown fighter craft in countless millennia, to them a fighter was never going to have the punch a cruiser can have, they shut him down"

"Why?, every race we have come across so far has fighters" Rodney says but a frown appears on his face as soon as the words are out "Except the Asgard, and the Ancients"

"Add the Furlings and the Nox to that and you see why the council saw it as a waste of time" Alex grins.


	48. Chapter 48

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 48

"Fighters can turn the tide of a battle in the right hands" Lorne says with the pride and confidence of a trained 302 pilot.

"Yes they can but it was never the fighter that was the problem" says Alex as he glances over Cairns shoulder at the screen.

"You are always limited by the number of fighters your ship can carry" Rodney says whilst trying to nudge Cairns aside.

"A 304 can carry a maximum of sixteen 302's even the planned 306 will only be able to carry 32" Cairns says whilst bumping back against McKaye with a grin.

"Guys!" Jeannie says with a sigh at their childish behaviour.

"I think I've" as Cairns says the words the doors finally hiss open.

Inside the room are dozens of half completed prototypes and failed experiments but its what is standing against the far wall that catches everyone's eyes.

"Purple?" Rodney says staring at the chevron crystal of the two gates stood side by side.

"That's what Janus was working on?" says Radek looking slightly confused.

"Of course!" Rodney says snapping his fingers causing everyone else to jump "He was gonna use the gate"

"Use the gate?" Jeannie says looking as confused as Radek.

"Think about it, if you have a gate on say Odyssey then she could theoretically call upon not only her own fighters but the whole fighter support you have" Rodney says suddenly excited.

"302's can't fit through the gate" Cairns says with a smirk.

"True but you and I both know that earth has already got the 302's original design teams working on a gate capable fighter"

"So what is it that makes these gates special?" Teyla asks causing the scientists to frown.

* * *

"Fully functional?"

"Yes, the next ZPM will have to be diverted there so I'm afraid that the Phoenix will have to wait a little longer until she gets hers but other than that we just need to input the designs and start shipping in resources" Rodney says whilst bouncing on his heels.

"The station is fully automated and is capable of building ships at an impressive rate" Cairns says sounding equally excited.

"I recommend we consider bringing the station to Eden as soon as possible sir, we are gonna start to become a little over stretched if we have to put a defence team on each of the new Nautilus stations as well as this place" Lorne says the practicalities of their current situation clearly bothering him.

"I guess that would be a good idea" Sheppard says smiling at Teyla playing with Torren on the floor "And what about these new gates?"

"Janus called them Gamma gates" says Rodney "He found a way to, put them on a different operating frequency for want of a better term" Rodney sighs when he sees Sheppard is looking at him blankly.

"Other gates can't dial into them or block them" Cairns says noting Teyla's smile.

"I too did not understand the significance" Teyla grins.

"These two gates have been modified to operate outside the normal gate network, they can't be dialled into they can't be even jumped to they are effectively cut off from the normal gate network" Rodney says with a frown.

"How's that even possible?"

"Beats me, I asked Alex but he point blank refused to help, he said 'figure it out for yourself'" Rodney makes air quotes in annoyance.

"Mer its better to find out the answers yourself than have them handed to you" Jeannie say with a grin.

"The answer is still the answer no matter how you come by it, he could have at least given us a clue"

"Rodney this could be huge a totally secure gate network that the enemy can't access could change the course of the war" Sheppard says catching on to the importance of the discovery.

"So you want me to not only decipher the inner workings of the gate but design both a fighter and its carrier" Rodney sighs sounding ever the martyr.

"I thought you wished to design the ship" Teyla asks glancing up with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Then who?"  
"Radek and I will design the fighter" Jeannie says with a huge grin.

"I don't think so Miss shake n bake"

"Rodney, fighter or ship you cant have both so choose" Teyla says with a cheery but firm smile.

"Ship, but..."

"Then I believe that is that" Teyla grins sweeping a giggling Torren up into her arms and exiting the room.

* * *

"You disappeared quick enough" Lorne says with a smile as he takes a seat next to Alex in the mess hall.

"Sorry"

"That wasn't a criticism, is everything OK?"

"It's just seeing the remains of Halzora just lying there and then going through the Lantian cruiser I..."

"It's OK to feel sad Lexy" Lorne says gently.

"That's just it Evan I wasn't sad, I was angry, so angry I..." Alex swallows sharply.

"What?"

"When Rodney started pushing me to tell him how Janus had modified the gate, I was so angry for a split second I just wanted to deck him"

"So what stopped you?" Lorne says with a grin.

"Elizabeth" Alex says with a small smile

"Dr Weir?" Lorne's brow frowns slightly in confusion.

"All Lantian City ships were linked sort of telepathically its difficult to explain even my people couldn't figure it out entirely"

"But shes..."

"Like the Communio stones that Earth used to speak to the crew on Destiny it seems that the bond between city ships has no bounds where distance is concerned"

"So Elizabeth stopped you how?"

"She pointed out that we are here to guide not direct" Alex sighs "She was of course correct"

"Was she?" Lorne frowns and shifts a little to face Alex more directly "It could take McKaye months or even years to figure out the gate on that level"

"Maybe, but you have to understand the reasons why I can't just give him the answers, your people can create a working hyperdrive but does any of your people truly understand the science behind it?"

"I'm sure some of them do, Carter, McKaye"

"Maybe the basic theory but the actual science behind it, you're people are leap frogging so much that even the brightest minds are struggling to keep up"

"So you're with holding because you think we're not ready? Now you sound like the Asgard" Lorne says dryly with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"The Asgard had a valid viewpoint but this time it runs much deeper" Alex sighs rubbing the back of his neck in a very Sheppard like way.

"It's your baby" Alex glares but Lorne can see through the annoyance that he has hit an element of truth.

"The gate network was created to be a single entity for free travel to every world by every world not to be split into the good and bad"

"You didn't know what Janus was up to? That's who you are really angry with"

"No! I didn't know, why do you think he was doing that particular bit of research on the station, the second you begin to subdivide the gate network the whole ideology behind its creation is destroyed and that is one principle I won't sacrifice"

"Nobody is asking you to sacrifice any principles"Lorne says thumping Alex playfully on the shoulder "Think of this as creating a new military gate network"

"And where are the gates going to come from? You are going to have to modify existing gates thus dismantling the existing gate network, I'm sorry but that is something that I will not do"

"What if we build new gates?"

"Yeh" Alex chuckles "Like McKaye would have a clue where to begin"

"McKaye might not but I do" Lorne grins

"Yeh right" Alex scoffs "Evan you know a lot of things but I seriously doubt you know the inner workings of the gate"

"I don't need to" Evan says nonchalantly "Thankfully everything we need is packaged up nice and neatly in Destiny's seeder ships"

"You can't be serious" Alex says slightly taken aback "The gates the seeder ships are producing are totally different, their dialling range, internal triangulation matrix, power core, even their basic dialling system is completely incomparable with the Pegasus network"

"I'm guessing those ships still have the original blueprints on board for Pegasus style gates" Alex glares at Evan knowing full well he will sense any lie "I take it from that glare that is a yes" Evan mocks triumphantly

"Fine! Yes" Alex sighs

"We recover a single seeder ship when we rescue Destiny and you and only you get to modify the gates" Alex frowns but Lorne just smiles "If McKaye wants to know how its done, let him learn the hard way" Evan grins "Deal?"

"Thank you" Alex smiles

* * *

"Report"

"Sir we just received an encoded subspace message from Commander Liow" Chuck nods toward the screen as the Chinese commanders image appears.

[Yun Zho to Atlantis, we are sending you a recording of a Wraith culling that as just taken place in this system be advised we are cloaked and remain safe, I have decided to trail the Wraith fleet as best we can from a safe distance, we will check in once more within the hour Yun Zho out]

"There's a second file attached sir" Chuck says bringing the second video up on screen"

A blue green world can be clearly seen sitting serenely in the void of space.

"Cazara" Teyla says with a weak smile.

"How could you possibly know that?" Sheppard asks momentarily taking his eyes of the screen

"The mountains" She says pointing to an almost horseshoe shaped range of mountains at the corner of the image "They are easily identified"

"The Cazarans turned down our offer of a sentinel system" Rodney sighs nudging in besides chuck "We diverted the satellite to Degan instead" as Rodney says the words a single hive drifts into frame and hundreds of darts begin drifting towards the planet.

They watch as the hundreds of dart quickly become thousands of darts "That can't be right a single hive" as the words leave Sheppard's mouth the Yun Zho's camera begins to turn slowly right, the one hive in view is slowly joined in shot by dozens more.

"Jesus!" Rodney says "Seventeen hives, poor bastards"

"Get a malp ready and prep..."

"You don't need to Colonel" Alex says as he walks up the steps towards the control room "They are gone"

"What like?"

"Yes Rodney" Alex smiles a haunted weak smile "Every man, women and child has been taken, even babes in arms no one was left behind"

"But that's ridiculous they have to leave some survivors for the population to recover" Rodney sputters terror clearly bubbling below the surface of his unusually controlled face.

"I too find that hard to believe, the Wraith rarely decimate a world entirely" Teyla says

"There were 31'321 people on that world this morning" Alex sighs "Now there are none the gate was active and dialled in the whole time, I'm sorry but according to the gates sensors there isn't a single person left alive"

"Why? Why would they do this? Are they mad? Taking away a planets population entirely means its never gonna be able to recover, its like signing their own death warrant" Rodney says his fears finally breaking through.

"The Wraith have formed into three distinct factions" Alex says looking at Sheppard who just nods understanding Alex's reasoning.

"You think its about denying their enemies a food source as much as anything else"

"You've seen how territorial they are"

"But this is taking it to a whole new level" Rodney says pointing to the frozen image of 17 hives "They have to be stopped"

"They will be Rodney, they will be"


	49. Chapter 49

**Ace In The Hole**

This story is truly leading itself and I am just along for the ride

This chapter will probably upset a few people, I can honestly say that I didn't set out with fixed pairings in mind, at one point Evan was with Grainger and Sheppard was with Larin, but I felt that Mitchell was goofy and honestly annoying enough to get through Larins defences so that closed off that avenue and Grainger became more of a friend to Evan so that closed that off, Sheppard with Carter (another way I was planning to go at one point) would have just enraged the Jack and Sam fans.

Also I'm not for big mushy scenes either, I like intimate snapshots that let you fill in the blanks so nothing to naughty. Sheppard and Lorne have already made the babies time for the fun.

If I have shattered anyone's ideas of Sheppard, sorry but this is how I saw him afraid of nothing in the universe except that one secret which he hid inside

* * *

Chapter 49

"Can I just say..." Jeannie and Radek are bouncing excitedly as Sheppard and Lorne look at the pad "That this, is terrible"

"What do you mean!" Jeannie says stunned and annoyed at seeing Lorne laughing.

"Mrs. M" Lorne says tears streaming down his face "You may both be brilliant scientists but..."

"You can't design a fighter for toffee!" Sheppard adds grinning.

"It's not that bad" Zalenka says huffily.

"Doc, believe me it is" Lorne says wiping away the tears of laughter with his sleeve.

"The Cockpits to low, you'd have useless visibility and a turret? they are great if you are flying in a straight line but they are beyond useless in a dog fight" Sheppard says.

"Thankfully" Lorne says with a grin "We had a heads up about this little travesty"

"I knew it! Mer hacked into my laptop!" Jeannie says annoyed.

"Actually for once Rodney is innocent" Sheppard smiles at her obvious surprise.

Jeannie glares at the two grinning men before it suddenly clicks in her mind "Caleb told you" She says narrowing her eyes until Lorne and Sheppard both nod "I'm gonna..."

"Ah Ah Ah, he only told us that as brilliant as his lovely wife is she doesn't really have expertise in advanced aeronautics" Sheppard says appeasing the annoyed scientist.

Jeannie sighs and hands the pad to Sheppard "So what do you suggest?"

"Me?" Sheppard baulks at the idea "Oh no, I have enough problems on my plate at the moment"

"But" Lorne says with a smile "We have someone in mind that may be able to help"

* * *

The following morning Sheppard grins as a well known figure steps excitedly through the gate "Welcome to Atlantis Mr Coulson" Teyla says with a smile "I am Teyla Emmagen, President of the Lantian Alliance and this is Colonel John Sheppard, head of the Lantian military forces" Sheppard nods shaking the man's hand.

"Thanks for inviting me Madam President" Alec says.

"Please, its just Teyla" she says with a warm smile.

Alec nods then glances at the gate behind him, "How far was that?"

"3.2 million light years give or take" Sheppard says with a grin.

"That never gets old does it?" Coulson grins at seeing both Sheppard and Teyla shaking their heads smiling.

"Mr Coulson.."  
"Alec please"

"Alec" Teyla smiles "This is Dr Zalenka and Dr Miller"

"It really is an honour to meet you" Jeannie gushes "Especially now that the truth has been disclosed about the trusts attempts to silence you, you have become an even bigger hero"

"I was just happy to get the company's reputation back, it was never about money or fame" Alec says honestly.

"Well perhaps we should let you get settled in first" Sheppard says looking pointedly at the scientists.

"No, thank you Colonel, to be honest I'd rather get stuck right in, I have been going over some ideas I had and..." Alec smiles "Let's not spoil the surprise"

* * *

"Coulson?"

"Yes Rodney"

"The Alec Coulson?" Jennifer sighs.

"Yes..."

"They're getting help?"

"I should have guessed that this is another one of your sibling rivalry episodes" Jen says with a grin as she puts the plaster on his finger. "You know a paper cut hardly warrants a trip to the infirmary?" Jen smirks but its soon cut short when Rodney kisses her playfully.

"So I don't, have to come up with an excuse to come see my beautiful wife any more?"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, just fancied making out" Rodney grins.

"Well since you put it so romantically" Jennifer laughs as she throws her arms around her husband.

* * *

"Dad!" Matt is busily throwing clothes in every direction across his room as Sheppard glances around the door looking less than pleased.

"I hope you are going to clean all this up after you?!"

"Where's my top?" The young boy says grumpily.

"Which one?" Sheppard says with a sigh.

"The blue one!"

"You have like a dozen blue ones Matthew" Sheppard says clearly annoyed.

"With the red thing" he says whining, Sheppard walks across the room opens the draw takes out the top and slings it across the room at his son who just glares at him.

"Open your eyes! and clean up this room or you're not going anywhere, understood" Both of them narrow their eyes at each other but its Matthew that backs down, with a big huff he starts scooping up the mess in the room whilst grumbling under his breathe.

John just drops down on the couch receiving a big grin off Evan.

"He is really starting to be a pain..."

"I heard that!" Matt yells.

"You were meant to!" John yells back but he sighs when he sees Evans grin has merely grown.

"Matthew, please stop winding your father up" Evan says with a smile.

"He started it"

"Please!" Lorne smiles knowing that...

"Sorry.." Matt says grinning over the balcony for a second before disappearing back in his room.

"You pair are so alike and you don't even see it" Evan chuckles at seeing Johns glare "If there is one person who knows how to push your buttons" Evan smirks and points up towards the balcony.

"And what about you" Sheppard says hesitantly catching Evan off guard "Do I wind you up? you know" John blushes furiously.

"No, not really..." Evan sighs and stands to leave "Evan" John jumps up and grabs the top of his arm causing Evan to just stare at his hand.

"What you are trying to say is" Evan almost whispers as he looks at him "Doe's it bother me that you haven't made you're mind up as to what you want yet?" Evan says with a sad smile and John just nods his eyes looking anywhere but Evans "No, it doesn't, because I already know you have made your mind up!" John's eyes lock with Evan's as Evan taps his finger to his temple knowingly.

"I..."

"I just can't believe you haven't got the balls to go for what you want" Evan shrugs Johns hand off his arm and makes to walk away, a wave of loss and panic suddenly sweeps through him and the dam that has held his emissions in check for so long suddenly and spectacularly explodes.

"I love you" John blurts out as tears begin to stream down his cheeks, Evan turns to him with a tender smile.

"I know, so what we gonna do about it?"

* * *

"What are you grinning at?" Teyla asks taking a sip of her tea.

"My wife, Madam President" Kanaan says with a proud grin

"It is quite a daunting role..."

"I can well imagine, but there is no one else out there I would trust with such an important task, you have the purest heart and soul I have ever known" he says with all sincerity "not to mention a hot ass..." he grins.

"You have been spending far to much time with Colonel Sheppard's men" She grins kissing him tenderly "Lt. Homes team has been helping with the planting on New Athos"

"I'll have to have a word with him about corrupting my husband" Teyla giggles as Kanaan starts trailing kisses down her neck.

* * *

"19:00 no later" Sheppard sighs.

"20:00 hours, please, I swear I'll go straight to bed when I get home" Matthew pleads.

"19:30, and you go straight there and back, if I find you've been hanging around with Devas and his buddies again your grounded, for a week!" Matthew roles his eyes and nods.

"He's going where he says he is, he has a date" Evan grins at seeing his son's glare.

"It's not a date!"

"Medara might not see it that way" Evan says with a smile when he sees his son blush.

"OK, gotta go" Matthew says cursing his brother under his breath as the door shuts behind him.

"Isn't he a bit young to be going on dates?" John says pointing to the door.

"It's just a crush, Mark said he's hopeless whenever she's around..." Evan says grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge.

"Medara? Teryl's kid, the moody traveller captain?" John frowns at seeing Evan nod. "And Mark's?"

"At Caleb and Jeannies working on a school project with Maddy"

"We've turned into an old married couple without trying" John huffs, chugging on his beer but never taking his eyes off Evan's.

"Are we? we can't keep skirting around this forever you know?" Evan smiles but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"I've already explained how I feel" John sighs suddenly uncomfortable once more but Evan just grins as he watches him rubbing his hand nervously through his hair.

"Look, we've already laid our cards on the table, I don't see the problem, usually its the emotional side that's the difficult bit, why do you always have to be so difficult?" Evan smirks at seeing John shrug.

"I've never, you know? with a, only ever with women"

"You've never?..." Evans eyebrows rise in surprise as John shakes his head nervously "But you've always wanted to?" John glares at Evan knowing full well he would sense any attempt to lie to him.

"Damn gathering!" John mumbles causing Evan to grin, an idea galvanised in his mind Evan jumps up.

"Back in a few minutes" John frowns in confusion as he runs up the stairs shutting the bathroom door behind him, he stands and walks over to the windows staring out at the ocean in the distance beyond.

A few minutes later the soft sound of footsteps cause him to turn around but his jaw drops when he sees Evan glistening wet from the shower standing there in nothing but a small white towel, Evan grins at the look John is giving him, lust coupled with desperation and a dash of fear.

"Here" Lorne hands him a small bottle of golden liquid.

"What is it?" John asks trying desperately to look at Evans eyes rather than just leer at his solid fit body.

"It's a present from Teyla, massage oil" Evan grins at seeing Johns frown "She told me that you are good at giving massages" Evan says completely straight faced.

"I massaged her leg when she had cramp, once..."

"She also told me that you may need a little push and that I would know when" Evan lets a small smile drift across his lips at seeing the flustered and aroused look on John's face "You see John, I have this cramp" Evan takes John's hand placing it tentatively on his lower back whilst slowly leading him towards the stairs.

"What about?"

"I called them before I jumped in the shower, they're both stopping at Caleb and Jeannies tonight" Evan grins and drops the towel as he climbs the stairs.

John just stops and stares open mouthed at a now completely naked Evan, his ass firm and round his thighs hard and strong but its not until Evan looks over his shoulder raising his eyebrow with a knowing smirk that John is snapped into action and bolts up the stairs after him.


	50. Chapter 50

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 50

"So" Alec grins dropping a pile of papers on the desk whilst smiling at Radek and Jeannie "This fighter, apart from being gate capable what is it you want out of it?"

"We gave you the full design brief yesterday when you went over our notes" Jeannie says looking a more than a little annoyed.

"Yes, I read the brief, but what I want to know is, are we building something that's for here and now, or are going to build something that is going to be around and in use years, decades, millenia from now?" Alec says leaning back on the desk with a smile.

"Honestly, I'd settle for something that's not going to get laughed at" Radek sighs looking at Jeannie who nods grudgingly.

"The problem with this..." Alec holds a pad up with their original design on it "Is that you are trying to build a gate capable 302" Alec drops the pad on the table and fold his arms.

"A 302 is the best fighter we have" Radek says frowning.

"Is it?" Alec smiles handing them a picture of a Jumper.

"You wanna build an pimped up Jumper" Jeannie says pulling a face.

"No" Alec laughs "But Jumpers are more advanced than 302's, for instance it has only one drive system that can fly in space, air and water, a 302 has 4 different drive systems and can only operate in two of those arena's"

"You wanna cherry pick the best bits" Radek says a small smile forming on his face.

"More like expand on what we know, from what I understand some of the 302's core components, its power core, guidance systems, are top class but others, the hyperdrive for instance"

"Has proven to be invaluable on numerous occasions" Radek says with Jeannie nodding.

"Yes it has, but it was designed to be able to make a long sustained hyperspace flight, the hyperdrive coils that currently take up this much space" Alec holds his arms out as far apart as he can "Could be brought down to the size of a shoe box and still be able to perform exactly the same jump function as it does now" he grins.

"OK, we're listening" Jeannie says with a smile.

"The weapons have to change, for the main guns instead of using heavy rail guns, we have to switch to energy based, Ion or Plasma, they will be lighter and won't require ammo"

"Energy weapons have been difficult to build" Radek says whilst fiddling with his glasses.

"So what's the P-91 that is now the standard Tauri and Lantian weapon of choice?" Alec says raising his eyebrows.

"On maximum power its rate of fire drops dramatically" Radek says "On the ground when its rarely used that way its not a problem but in a ship when that would become the standard setting, it would be hopeless"

"Unless?" Alec grins has Radek's eyes widen.

"You use more than one, firing sequentially" Jeannie says with a beaming smile.

"Precisely, and missiles for god's sake, you have access to drones and mini drones for that matter" Alec say jumping up excitedly and raring to go.

"So do you have an over all design in mind?" Jeannie says now equally excited, Alec finally hands them a data pad with a grin.

"Oh my" Radek says eyes wide.

"But that's" Jeannie smiles upon seeing her two comrades grinning.

"Cool!" Radek says with a smirk.

* * *

"This place is looking busy" Lorne grins at seeing the smile on Aiden's face.

"Colonel, it's good to see you, all of you" Aiden nods towards the rest of his team.

"Actually we come bearing gifts" Jake says carrying a large box out of the nearby Jumper.

"Supplies, med's that sort of stuff, Colonel Sheppard wanted to make sure each world that has a new Tok'ra base has a fully stocked and usable Tok'ra base" Ford nods with a smile knowing how protective his former C.O. Could be.

"Jaseen!" Ford shouts to a young man chatting to a group of women in the distance "There are supplies in there that need to be taken down into the shelters right away"

The young man nods polity to the women assembled before running over towards the Jumper grabbing a couple of men on the way "Jas will get it sorted" Ford grins before nodding towards the town hall behind them "This way"

Ford takes them through the busy town hall and quickly down to the basement of the large building, as they enter the torch lit room they are surprised to see that three of the walls are standard stone built walls but at the rear of the basement there is a solid stone face of a sloping cliff face.

"It's said that the rock is interpretable" Ford grins for a moment before taping a small device on his wrist, a solid looking

steel door shimmers into view.

"You have cloaking technology?" Lorne says caught off guard momentarily.

"Had" Ford says sadly "These are all that remain" Ford says nodding to the heavy set door way.

"I did say that the Galdoran's were smart people" Alex says from behind.

The door slides open to reveal a gently sloping corridor, the walls are clearly bare rock but as Lorne runs his hand over them as he proceeds downward he realises they are cut smooth as glass. The corridor goes down and down in a straight line for about 100 feet before coming out into a circular room with no obvious ways out.

"It's a dead end?" Jake says spinning around suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

"Is it? Ford says has he walks over to the wall and suddenly disappears.

"Cloaked again?" Tim says grinning.

"No" Lorne grins following Ford "Its just a false perspective wall, they built them in castles and old stately homes centuries ago"

As they walk forward they can see a thin wall covering the next tunnel, they pass through another heavy security door guarded by two men "We could have been killed at any point along the way until now" Ford says with a smug grin "The entry tunnels can have poison pumped into them"

Lorne and the others try not to look annoyed at the prospect as they walk down a short tunnel from the guard room that opens out into an enormous cavern.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Welcome to Galdora Salus" Ford grins

* * *

The Cavern is almost 400 foot across and easily twice as long the ceiling is high and has huge artificial lights suspended at intervals all along its length, a small stream meanders through the cavern crossing the whole cavern diagonally the floor and parts of the walls are carpeted in a grassy looking moss as numerous tunnels branch off in different directions.

"This is like something out of Jules Vern" Jake grins.

"This is the main shelter over there" Aiden point to the left "Are the dorm's where we sleep, those are for storage, cooking, rest room" Aiden grins "School"

"It's like an underground town" Lorne grins.

"This way..." he leads them across the main cavern crossing the stream over a small wooden bridge and into a small tunnel, they pass yet another guarded security door and head down yet another tunnel that leads into a wider tunnel running parallel there are men there laying tracks in the distance.

"The mines here are rich in Trinium" Aiden grins.

"How rich?" Lorne says picking up a few nearby rocks his eyes soon going wide "Wow"

"Very rich" Aiden grins, before pointing the other way "The Ancients helped the Galdorans to collapse the tunnel entrances ages ago to make us safe so getting it out that way ain't gonna be possible"

"How far is the gate from here?" Lorne says rubbing his chin.

"About three miles"

"Through solid rock" Tim chuckles.

"Actually we are only about 700ft below ground here" Ford says glancing at Tim before looking at Lorne once more.

"We beam it up" Lorne says with a clap of his hands.

"Or ring it" Tim adds.

"Either way, getting stuff in and out shouldn't be to difficult for McKaye to sort" Lorne says smiling.

"Wanna see our new Tokra wing?" Aiden grins wiggling his eyebrows

"Lead the way"

* * *

"Commander" Sheppard steps aside to make way for the British officer with a smile.

"Colonel Sheppard" She says with a nod and a smile in return.

"How did the mission go?"

"Good for the most part... we had a little wrangle with a Wraith cruiser over P978 but it was nothing we couldn't handle, thanks to the repairs and modifications we've undergone since coming here" She grins.

"Yes, well Colonel..." Sheppard sighs "Commander!" Richards grins at him "Commander Carter has said she expects the same treatment when she brings the Hammond here..."

"The Hammond received the latest ZPM produced didn't she?"

"Yes, but they're still having problems growing the new shield crystals..." Sheppard sighs "They're loosing more and more the longer it goes"

"Then perhaps Dr McKayes idea to rescue Destiny is more important than ever" Commander Richards says with a twinkle in her eyes.

"How so?"

"If Dr Cairns ideas are right, that Destiny is using a different type of crystal altogether, it could be easier to produce"

"Or knowing our luck it could be ten times worse!" Sheppard grins as they walk into the gate room.

* * *

"Can it be done?"

"Are you kidding?" Rodney glares "Do you even realise what your asking, beaming technology is class A, cream of the crop, top of the line, hell they won't even allow the Tok'ra or the Jaffa access to it and you wanna give it to the whole of Pegasus!" Rodney is almost ranting "Earth will have a fit!"

"Not if we put in safeguards" Lorne says smiling at Sheppard who just grins back.

"Safeguards? like what?" Rodney says crossing his arms angrily.

"I don't know that's your department" Lorne smiles but never takes his eyes off Sheppard.

"You're asking me to build a self contained device that has a Naquadah reactor, sensors and beaming technology, do you realise what an enemy could do with that technology? if the Wraith ever got hold of it" Rodney shudders.

"Focus McKaye!" Sheppard growls glancing at him.

"What if rather than putting the unit on each planet we have being mined we mount it on a jumper, use it as a mobile short range beaming platform"

"You know, that doesn't sound so bad, we could always lengthen a jumper to create a cargo version, that could work, get rid of all but the front compartment" Rodney says tapping on his trusty pad.

"How's the pilot supposed to get in and out without the rear hatch?" Sheppard smirks.

"Durr, we just move the roof hatch forward and you climb in and out besides the rear hatch would probably still stay, then we, and I, OK, hows that?" Sheppard and Lorne look at the elongated Jumper and smile.

"How much will it be able to carry?" Lorne grins ever the mining engineer.

"Enough, but gating into the city will be a bitch"

"Not if every time we were bringing ore through we beamed the active gamma gate in front of the cities gate" Sheppard grins.

"So you exit one and enter the other gate directly to, what are we calling it now?" Rodney sighs.

"In honour of your hero" Sheppard grins "We kinda thought Corellia Station"

"He'll sue when he finds out" Rodney snorts.

"Not if you offer to build him his own Millennium Falcon" Lorne chuckles causing them all to grin wildly.


	51. Chapter 51

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 51

"OK, I would like to thank you all for coming today for this first look at the designs of the PX-101" Zalenka says with a grin.

"Stop stalling Radek!" Rodney barks earning himself a glare off everyone in the briefing room.

"Some of you may be wondering, why build a dedicated fighter? When the puddle Jumpers are already effective" Teyla nods.

"Jumpers are just transports that can fight" Sheppard shrugs

"Precisely, though the jumpers are good in combat they are predominantly transports. With that in mind the PX-101 has been designed to incorporate every piece of advanced technology currently at our disposal" Zalenka smiles giving way to Jeannie to continue.

"They will be powered by a class 3 Naquadah reactor and will utilise a Puddle Jumpers primary drive system giving them unprecedented manoeuvrability and control" On the monitors all around the room the reactor and drive pod appears as the ship slowly begins to take shape.

"The single drive pod mounted at the rear gives us stability and control and by introducing two Ion drive units either side you also gain unprecedented speed, the pod itself will also incorporate the Jumpers anti grav and inertial dampening system" Jeannie grins nodding to Alec.

"The weapons will consist of four nose mounted cannons that in themselves consist of six to eight heavy energy weapons... by firing in rotation no single weapon risks over heating and rate of fire is maintained close to the levels of current 302's but at almost ten times the destructive force" Alec notes the smiles on everyone's faces except McKaye who is frowning at the monitor as the parts slowly continue appearing on screen.

"We have managed to maintain the 302's hyperjump capability and have room in the design to include both a shield emitter and stealth field generator" Alec smiles.

"How strong will the shield be?" Sheppard asks leaning forward.

"Enough to handle several direct hits but it will of course be susceptible to the disrupter type weapons but I seriously doubt the cruisers will be able to lock on to them that easily" Zalenka says "We are planing utilising two models to begin with a third possible variant later on"

"The First will be a standard two man layout carrying an arsenal of around 80 mini drones as long range protection... we have determined that a single mini drone is more than capable of taking out enemy fighters" Jeannie says with a smile.

"The second single pilot heavier version will have space to carry up to 12 full sized drones as well as 40 standard mini drones... making it capable of taking on much heavier targets" Alec sees Rodney now frowning deeply and smirks when he finally bursts.

"I'm guessing that the last variant... is going to be a four man sort of, fast escape shuttle?" Rodney asks causing Sheppard to look at him strangely.

"Actually Mer... If... we can get the scaled down slip stream drive working it could be used as a tactical insertion vessel" Jeannie says trying to sound like she knows what it means.

"Scaled down slipstream drive?" Cairns says leaning forward curious.

"We found the schematics in some of Janus's old files that Cal forwarded to Atlantis last week, although slower than hyperspace the slipstream drive is capable of extending a gate locked ships range considerably Doctor" Alec says.

"And are the white spandex uniforms going to be standard?" Rodney sighs the faint glimmer of a smile tugging at his lips.

"What the hell's he on about?" Sheppard sighs glancing at Rodney before noticing the grin forming on both his and Jeannies face.

"Oh nothing really, they're just planning on building my favourite space ship ever!" Rodney finally grins almost bouncing up and down on his seat.

"I don't understand?" Teyla sighs glancing at the other looks of confusion.

"Two variants... The Lightning and the Thunderer Starfighter" Rodney says has he jumps up to look closely at the design "Son of a... oh that's cool!"

"High praise indeed" Jeannie grins as Lorne and Sheppard come over as the finished full render appears on the monitor.

"Oh... I know that" Sheppard starts snapping his fingers.

"Wilma Deering" Rodney sighs with a strange far off look on his face.

"You wanna build Buck Rogers fighter?" Lorne chuckles finally understanding what he's looking at.

"Why not?... its sleek practical... stable... fit's through the gate with ease... it has all the stat's and manoeuvrability you could wish for" Alec is grinning.

"That doe's look kinda cool" Alex says gaining everyone's attention from his seat next to Teyla.

"You think?" Lorne frowns "Don't you think it's to... you know... Sci-fi?"

"You live in a flying 5million year old sentient city built by Ancient aliens... how much more Sci-fi can you get?" Alex chuckles and nods to Teyla as he leaves the room.

"The man has a point" Sheppard grins.

* * *

"This is bad, like really really bad!" Rodney says pacing back and forth in his lab not an hour later.

"I'm sure it's not meant to be a competition doctor" Cairns says with a small smile glancing over the top of is laptop at the fretting scientist.

"Not a competition! Are you crazy?" Rodney says stopping only long enough to glare before once more resuming the pacing.

"I just meant..."

"We so have to up our game!" Rodney groans glumly as he drops down on the couch staring at the laptop sitting on the desk across from him.

"Up our game?" Cairns says as he shuts his own laptop to stare at the manic scientist "Why?"

"Why? Did you just ask why?" Rodney stares at him slightly aghast "Did you see what kind of fighter they are planning?"

"Of course but how you can get excited about a T.V. Prop from some tacky 80s sci-fi series is truly beyond me" the look of shear annoyance flares across Rodney's face.

"Out of every fighter that has ever been shown in sci-fi, that was the only one that I ever thought looked like it could actually fly" Rodney says his annoyance giving way for a whimsical far off look "That and Wilma Deering, I was hooked even I wanted to be a pilot just to get in to one of those, then I realised it was just pretend and..."

"I get it" Cairns grins.

"So! we need to up our game" Rodney nods "I want to make a ship worthy of carrying my dream"

"So this really is nothing about being competitive with Dr Zalenka?"

"Well, of course it is" Rodney shrugs a small smile tugging at his lips before he frowns "Him and Earth"

"Earth?" Cairns says with a surprised frown.

"Well the 303 and 304 design teams actually" Rodney shrugs

"Ah"

"No, I want the Deering class to be"

"Deering Class, really?" Cairns grins.

"Good a name as any" Rodney grins "Besides the names not really the point, like you I've seen the spec's for the 305 and 306 and all I will say is that you can tell an American designed it" Cairns eyebrows raise slightly but a smile begins creeping across his face "Big is good!" Rodney shakes his fists in the air causing Cairns to laugh.

"There are some benefits in having a bigger ship"

"True, but both the Achilles and Icarus 306 designs depending on which one they finally decide to go with have a ZPM powering the same shield configuration as Odyssey they'll be bigger sure but better?"

"Hardly" Cairns sighs

"Sure they'll carry a bigger fighter compliment and have better weapons"

"Tollan Ion cannons" Cairns says with a smile.

"Really?"

"So I believe, the first one was completed by Avalon's Nautilus, Dr Weir managed to find the blueprints in the Asgard core"

"See that just opens up even more possibilities" Rodney chuckles "I suppose they'll find a way to install them on the 304's at some point" Cairns shakes his head.

"Planetary and asset defence"

"Asset defence?"

"Apparently as well as using them to protect the lunar base and off world sites they are going to use them for guarding allied planets Chulak, Dakara, and Langara are to receive them to bolster the Guardian satellite network already protecting the planets"

"Sounds like Earth's setting up it's own little protection racket" Rodney grins

"Hardly,with Bra'tac's televised address to Earth thanking SG1 and the planet at large for freeing the Jaffa from slavery" Cairns smiles at Rodney's frown.

"Why haven't I heard about any of this?"

"It was in an e-mail"

"Like I have time to read them" Rodney shrugs with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips once more.

"Right, anyway we've digressed" Cairns grins "The ship?"

"Right, small, fast, powerful"

"The Royal Navy way?"

"If you want, we are never going to match Earth for numbers but we can easily surpass them in technology"

"Careful Rodney, wars have been started that way" Cairns says suddenly serious causing Rodney to frown slightly "The first world war was basically caused by an arms race"

"What? But we're allies"

"So was England and Germany but it didn't stop them going to war in the end"

"Really?" Rodney smiles "You think we could go to war with Earth?"

"Arm's races tend to lead to unforeseen consequences"

"I seriously doubt that one Mr Pessimistic, Jeez I thought I was the only neurotic one in the room" Rodney smirks causing Cairns to sigh "Earth can have the plans to any ship they want, once we have built it of course"

* * *

"So" Sheppard offers Coulson a beer "Missing Earth yet?"

"No not really" Coulson takes a swig of the beer and glances out the windows of Sheppard's quarters to the numerous Traveller ships currently being refitted "The design labs on the Corellia are amazing, you know we actually got about six months work done in a single day"

"I heard that you were having fun" Sheppard grins causing Coulson to nod.

"Understatement of the year" Sheppard laughs as he drops down on to the couch opposite the now seated Alec.

"Look Alec, there's a reason I asked you here tonight" Alec suddenly looks serious.

"Problems?"

"No" Sheppard grins "I'm just going to get right down to this, you and your company have certain skills that could help us here in Pegasus" Alec smiles "You're honest, and for someone with as much clout as you have you have never abused it, almost everything you have created has been for the benefit of mankind, sure you got rich in the process but I don't think you are after the money somehow"

"Got me all figured out have you Colonel" Alec nods still smiling.

"Well lets just say I know my way around the board room" Sheppard smirks causing Alec to frown before his eyes widen.

"Sheppard? As in?"

"My dad's company, well was Dave's now I guess"

"I met your father once, good man, ruthless in the boardroom though"

"Yeh"  
"Sorry to hear, you know?"

"Thanks, anyway" Sheppard takes another slug of his beer "There was another reason for inviting you here, how would you feel about staying?" Alec just smiles non-committally "Corellia needs an engineer in charge and we could use your expertise.

"What about my company?"

"We were kind of hoping that you may be able to get some of the best and brightest to join you here, we are so short on skilled people you wouldn't believe"

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure" Sheppard smiles.


	52. Chapter 52

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 52

"I'm sorry sir"

"It's OK sergeant" Sheppard sighs whilst rubbing the back of his neck in frustration "I understand, honestly I do, I'll just be sorry to see you leave" he shakes the young marines hand before offering a crisp salute "You best get packing"

"Thank you sir" sighing once more as the young man exits the room, Sheppard slowly counts to ten ensuring that he is well out of earshot before "Damn It!"

"Problems?" Teyla says poking her head around the edge of the door a second later.

"Sergeant Graves has requested a transfer back to Earth" he says dropping down into the chair behind his desk.

"That is to be expected" Teyla says intuitively as she takes a seat opposite the Colonel "I believe he has a young family back on Earth"

"I know, its just that..."

"John not all of your people see Atlantis as their home like you do"

"I know, but we can't go on bleeding people like this, I'm down to only four active teams, I have them running off world op's almost back to back, if we don't cut them some slack soon they'll burn themselves out"

"The truth is we may have to start limiting our off world missions until we have sufficient people trained up to help" Teyla says with a wry smile.

"That may be jumping the gun, sure most the Travellers are combat trained but they tend to be a bit"

"Blunt I believe is term Rodney used" Teyla smiles.

"And coming from McKaye that's gotta tell us something"

"I guess being cooped up on a starship for most of their lives would cause their social skills to become..."

"None existent?"

"I was going to say rusty" Teyla grins

"Well what ever it is we are calling it, we have to decide whether or not they would be a help or an hindrance off world" Sheppard rubs the back of his neck once more in frustration "You know off world teams require a certain amount of tact and diplomacy"

"As Rodney often proved" Teyla laughs

"Precisely, I mean would you let McKaye out without one of us to..."

"Kurb his enthusiasm?"

"Exactly"

"I see you're dilemma"

* * *

"This is well overdue" Lorne smiles contentedly before he takes a bite of his sandwich causing the rest of his team to laugh.

"Definitely Sir, the Zadoran's may be nice but that stew tasted like..." Reed pauses to think.

"Stale ditch water?" Tim says with a grin.

"Worse!" Alex laughs

"They're culinary skill's weren't exactly the best I have to admit"

The team laughs whilst carrying on with their meal joking around playfully taunting each other but Lorne quickly catches Alec Coulson who is sitting across the room from them staring at them intently.

"He's still staring at you" Lorne whispers to Alex with a smirk.

"Everyone stares at me" Alex smiles "Most of em are to scared to even speak to me now"

"What you mean?" Lorne frowns but the comment catches Jakes and Tim's attention also.

"It's just most people seem to be to intimidated to even speak to me now they've all heard the rumours" Alex sighs

"Screw em then" Jake grins rubbing his knuckles on the top of Alex's head playfully.

"Yeh we know you just a regular ass hole like the rest of us" Tim grins.

"Jee thanks, I think" Alex laughs causing them all to laugh Lorne casts a quick glance around the room and sighs when he realises that most people in the crowded room are still throwing sly glances their way.

"I've had enough of this, we should have done this a long time ago" Lorne stands and whistles loudly "Can I have everyone's attention please!" The room quickly stills as everyone looks at Lorne in surprise.

"Most of you have probably met the young Lieutenant here " Lorne points to the now slightly blushing Alex "But for any of you that haven't this is Lieutenant Alex Weir and yes the rumours are true, he is also Atlantis" everyone around the room begins to glance nervously at Alex once more "In case you are worrying, no he can't see you into your quarters so what ever depraved and sordid things are going on behind those closed doors, he ain't seen squat"

"Although I would like to point out that doesn't mean I don't have to endure seeing it everywhere else" Alex says loudly whilst glaring across the table at Jake "Seriously in the armoury you know there's a security camera there, I'm sure you did that on purpose you perv!" Alex grimaces with an exaggerated shudder causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"The blonde?" Lorne asks with a grin, but he frowns when he sees Jakes eyes go wide as he shakes his head almost in-perceptively "Oh" Lorne glances around to see the same girl in question glaring at Jake in the distance as another girl sits smugly near by "Anyway, feel free to come say hi, and dump all your crap on him" Lorne grins as he sees Alex sigh "Jones?"

"Yes sir?" the young airwomen glances at Lorne nervously

"You've been complaining about your showers thermostat for weeks"

"Yes sir"

"Well, here's your man" Lorne chuckles at seeing Alex's shoulders slump Lorne sits back down and carries on with his meal as abruptly as he started, the room is a buzz with conversation in seconds.

"Great, I'm the repair man now as well, my job sucks!" Alex says pouting with a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

"Lieutenant?" Alex smiles as he glances up to see Alec Coulson hovering nearby.

"What can I do for you Mr Coulson?"

"Please, Its just Alec" Alex just nods "May I?" he indicates to the vacant seat next to him.

"Of course" Alex nods to the seat "You are the reason I stayed in the mess hall instead of leaving with the rest of my team" Alex raises a knowing eyebrow.

"I kind of guessed that Colonel Lornes little speech may have been meant for me, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable"

"You didn't, but he guessed that you wanted to speak to me about something" Alex smiles.

"Teyla and Colonel Sheppard have their work cut out in Pegasus" It was said as a statement rather than a question.

"Yes they do"

"The Colonel has asked me to stay in Atlantis and take over control of Corellia Station"

"I know" Coulson frowns a little

"The meeting was in his quarters, I thought you couldn't monitor quarters?" Alex grins at the man happy at the fact he had immediately called him on it.

"Colonel Sheppard accessed the chair a few hours before your meeting, I believe he was helping Dr McKaye calibrate a few systems"

"And you read his thoughts?"

"Not in the way you would think, only surface memories can be read and as he was sat in the chair for two hours he may of thought about how he would broach the subject of asking you to stay" Alex sighs dramatically but smiles "A thousand times or so"

"Really?" Alec grins

"Of course that was interspersed with snide comments about Dr McKaye's sexual prowess" Alex chuckles. "Have you made your final decision yet?"

"Maybe, I was just wondering? how do you do it?" Alex frowns slightly "What I mean is, I've seen a lot of the reports from Destiny, and with all the problems that they have been facing and with everything that is happening here in Pegasus, how do you not get involved, you know take over?" Alex sighs and offers a small smile.

"The fighter that you are poised to create was merely a television prop a few decades ago, it has gone from the realms of someone's imagination to a fully realised design, you don't..."

"And you could probably find a way to defeat the Wraith in moments what stops you?"

"Its the way it has to be" Alex says solemnly, Coulson frowns slightly looking at Alex in a strange knowing way "You know I have always been puzzled by one thing since I heard about Atlantis' discovery, why? Why were you abandoned and not simply returned to the Milky Way?"

Alex shrugs but he can see Coulson is no fool "Why do you think?"

"I think that maybe it was because you refused to help the Lantians in much the same way that you've refused to help us" Alex stares at him surprised that an outsider had figured out something that those closest to him had not.

"Cities were built to guide not lead" Alex sighs "It was the founding principle, the Lantian High council ordered me to find a way to defeat the Wraith, I refused because it breached that founding principle, I told them that they already had the necessary tools needed they just had to use them"

"What happened?"

"Instead of thinking tactically they began thinking of more and more extreme weaponry, Arcturus, Attero even the Asurans were vain wastes of time instead of just hitting at the Wraith"

"So you think that the Earth is capable and responsible enough to hold on to all of this?" Alex smiles warmly.

"You are the fifth race you have the knowledge base of two of the great races, since disclosure do you know that there has not been a single life lost in war on your world, what happened in China as shown that true democracy free from party politics and personal ego works, I believe even your nation and others around the world are finally moving away from the old political games and are at last starting to work for the people"

"Believe me I was happy as anyone to see that disclosure as been taken mostly positively but we are really ready for this much responsibility? We have gone from a fractured world to a world that is the lynch pin of two galaxies"

"Three actually" Alex says with a smile at Coulson's frown.

"Andromeda, I believe the Ori now venerate Earth and see you as their..."

"Saviours?"

"More like guardians"

"They want our protection?" Coulson looks slightly horrified

"No the Ori made sure Andromeda was free from dangers that could have made them look weak as gods, no the people of Andromeda have heard the tale of your single world standing up to the gods for freedom and the right to self determination, they have seen that by working together the impossible can become possible"

"You say that like your proud" Alec smiles.

"Humanity's is our greatest legacy, Earth as effected change on a galactic level not once but three times" Alex smiles "In less than twenty years you have freed the Milky Way from the Goa'uld, Freed Andromeda's people from the tyranny and oppression of the Ori, and you are on the verge of freeing Pegasus from the Wraith"

"When you put it like that" Coulson blushes slightly but his smile remains.

"You have to have faith in yourselves, you have proven you are ready for the task ahead" Alex gazes at the man before him and smiles "The design for the fighter is good, I look forward to learning to pilot one"

"That obvious?"

"I know the pressures that come with something new if the design is proven then it may become the fighter of choice for both here and Earth that is not a small accomplishment"

"Thanks but that wasn't the only thing I wanted to see you about" Alec smiles and nods for him to continue.

"Colonel Sheppard has as much as admitted he has a man power shortage" Alex nods "Once we start knocking out fighters he is going to struggle to find good pilots"  
"Possibly"  
"Earth has made unmanned vehicles before but a combat fighter would require a far more advanced control system"

"Yes"

"You're people I believe only ever created one AI"

"Cal, yes" Coulson smiles

"She is quite inquisitive and chatty when she gets going" Coulson grins.

"You want to know why we never created more?" Alex asks intuitively causing Coulson to nod.

"The reason was simple simple, when does a machine gain a soul? Cal's creation unsettled many of my people, the idea that we had created an artificial life form that could almost think for her self" Alex sighs "We stopped before we locked a soul in a box, True AI was banned"

"I see" Alec rubs his chin "What about the replicators then they were free thinking machines?"

"True but they had the potential to grow and evolve beyond their programming so thus weren't trapped in a box, or so the council reasoned"

"They created a loop hole in their own laws?" Alec says slightly surprised at the idea.

"Like I keep trying to point out at the the differences between humanity and the Ancients is not as big as most think" Alex sighs

"Anyway" Alec smiles gaining Alex's attention breaking him out of his thoughts "I wasn't really thinking of creating an AI, it was more like using what we already have" Coulson says cryptically.


	53. Chapter 53

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 53

"It's Colonel Lorne's team sir"

"Let him in" Sheppard says wearily before bounding down the stairs towards the incoming team.

"Sorry" Evan grimaces as he notes the annoyed look that flickers across John's face the moment they make eye contact.

"What the hell happened?"

"The Wraith knew that the villagers were still there, hiding on the planet somewhere, they disabled the gate and spent three days searching for us" Lorne says with a small smile.

"They began bombarding the planet from orbit Sir" Reed grins at the Colonel causing Tim and Alex to nod in agreement.

"I think they were trying to flush us out" Lorne shrugs

"And the Trakaree?"

"They were a little scarred"

"For about the first five minutes" Alex says with a smile.

"Once they realised that the Tokra tunnels were deep enough to keep them safe they began partying" Lorne grins now openly at Sheppard.

"The Trakaree throw a party if someone sneezes they're like the frat house of Pegasus" Sheppard finally smiles the tension in his shoulders visibly draining away.

"True" Evan laughs as he and his team follow Sheppard out of the gate room into the adjoining corridor "Did we miss much? Its just I thought that you are supposed to be..."

"You come first" Sheppard says stopping dead in his tracks and rounding to face Evan "And you're team" Sheppard adds glancing at the three men following behind.

Lorne glances at his team briefly a thousand words conveyed in a single glance.

"Come on guys, I'm sure Kellar's wanna see us" Tim says thumping Lorne on the shoulder playfully.

"Thanks guy's"

Before they have a chance to move John grabs hold of Evan and pulls him into a hug, three days of worry and stress finally tipping him over the edge.

"Thank fuck you are OK" John sighs in his ear not releasing his hold on him for a second.

"You have turned into such a sap, you do realise?" Evan chuckles "Three days without contact is hardly a big deal in the scheme of things, not that I'm complaining about the welcome home"

"I know, I'm being totally irrational and with everything else that's going on around here I should be great it's just..."

"You're waiting for the other shoe to drop" Evan says knowingly pulling away to look at John in the eyes at last.

"There are so many cards at play in my life right know that if I loose one..." John trails off suddenly looking haunted.

"Will you get a grip" Evan grins causing John to sigh and finally smile before finally kissing him passionately.

"I missed you"

"That much I gathered"

"I really should" John says pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Yes you should" Evan smirks at Johns rapidly retreating form.

* * *

"I trust that Colonel Lorne and his team are well?" Teyla says with a warm smile as he re-enters the briefing room.

"They are all fine, I'll fill you in with the details later" John says as he quickly retakes seat with a slight blush flushing across his cheeks at her knowing smile "So what did I miss?"

"Seventeen more worlds have asked to join the alliance but Ladon has been very vocal about two of them"

"What's new" Sheppard smiles across the table at the Genni leader.

"Urada and Seckal are not to be trusted!" Ladon growls out glaring at Sheppard before glancing at the others assembled.

"That's rich coming from a Genni" Ford grins.

"Look! I know that we have had our difference's in the past and yes if we are being completely honest I don't particularly like most of the people in this room, especially him!" Ladon points at Sheppard who merely nods triumphantly the smile never leaving his face "But the people on Urada and Seckal will sell us out to the Wraith the instant our backs are turned"

"Actually Colonel, for once I have to agree with him" Larin says glancing at the surprised Genni "We have heard of these people before and what I've heard isn't good"

"They could be useful for disinformation though" Rodney says whilst rubbing his chin but never once taking his eyes off the laptop perched in front of him.

"I'll keep it in mind" Sheppard nods before sharing a glance with Teyla for her to proceed.

"Then onto other matters" Teyla says firmly before continuing "How are the Feljinn settling in?" she asks Tamar with a smile.

"Well enough considering"

"We got lucky, it was only pure chance that the hives passed just inside the sentinels range" Rodney says finally glancing up at the others assembled "If Felji was just slightly further away from the Degan system they would have slipped past and wiped em out"

"As it was only a few failed to evacuate in time"

"Taking in over 15,000 refuges has got to be putting pressure on Sarisia's resources though" Sheppard says with a frown.

"It would have done only a few months ago" Tamar says with a smile.

"Thanks to Colonel Lorne and his team we have been expanding the Tokra network on Sarisia dramatically" Larin says with a smirk "You do know he's a mining engineer?"

"Course" Sheppard says frowning slightly.

"We have expanded the tunnel system almost ten fold in the past eight weeks alone"

"Same on Galdora an Tuklana" Ford adds

"Nautilus 4 has been producing everything from folding chairs and camp beds to basic med kits" Cairns adds with a smile. "Just in preparation for this kind of occurrence"

"My idea" McKaye adds glancing around the room with an arrogant smirk before once more returning to his laptop.

"Each bunker can hold 5,000 people comfortably they are all interconnected via two main transit tunnels" Cairns says with a smile.

"Think ladder lying flat under ground" McKaye shrugs not bothering to look up.

"Rodney!" Sheppard snarls.

"Sorry" McKaye says less than apologetically.

"What Rodney is saying is that we currently have over twenty of these shelters spread across 3 worlds" Teyla says diplomatically.

"That's enough space to provide shelter for over 100,000 people and growing" Larin says with a smile.

"Why not just bring them here?" Ladon says trying to look uninterested.

"Security is the main concern, but safety is also paramount" Sheppard says nodding to Teyla

"Actually Ladon it was my idea to limit the number of people brought into the city, my people struggled to adjust to the advanced technology of the city when we first came here" Teyla says with sadness tingeing her words.

"Most the Athosian's chose to leave the city if I'm not mistaken" Ladon says a glimmer of understanding flickering in his eyes.

"Yes, they felt out of place here"

"Most of the people in Pegasus have been hunted for so long and often that any handle they had on technology has regressed to the point of being..."

"Useless" Mckaye says glancing up earning himself a glare from Teyla.

"We need to speed up deployment of the sentinel network to fill the holes around alliance worlds we need better warning time" Sheppard says aiming the barb at Rodney.

"What we really need is to strengthen our weakest point" Ladon says nonchalantly.

"Weakest point?" Teyla asks frowning.

"The gates" Cairns says.

"Correct... the attack on Ploria only last week proves that the Wraith are just as deadly on foot as in their ships" Ladon says.

"You still believe that what happened on Ploria was in response to the increase in missed cullings" Larin says surprise and alarm evident in her tone.

"Why else attack on foot?"

"I have to say that he may have a point" Ford says grimly "From what the survivors have said they attacked in huge numbers possibly two maybe three hundred drones"

"If that many came through the gate on Sarisia we would have less than ten minutes to get every man women and child down into the shelters" Tamar says gloomily "We would loose many people or worse still the Wraith would be able to follow us down into the shelters"

"Thanks for that ray of sunshine" Sheppard says trying to lighten the mood "So how do we protect the gates? I mean putting a shield on every world is not gonna be possible"

"I have an idea" Cairns says gaining everyone's attention

"I thought you were working on the ship?" Sheppard asks

"Its finished, Dr McKaye is stalling because he wants Lt. Weir to double check the design before showing you" Cairns says with a smirk.

"What! That is so not true" Rodney blusters earning a grin off Sheppard.

"I want a viable and sustainable way of defending the alliance gates asap guys" Sheppard says earning himself a nod off both scientists.

"As Sarisia currently has the greatest numbers outside of Eden I say they are first to be protected by any new system developed" Larin says earnestly earning nods from everyone around the table.

"Thank you" Tamar says blushing slightly.

* * *

"Are you crazy?"

"You never once tried?"

"Why the hell would we?"

"Considering that the SGC employed the best and the brightest none of you seem to think about even the most obvious of scientific experiments" Cairns says frustratedly.

"Walking through an incoming wormhole is insane!"

"Why?"

"Because"

"That's not an answer"

"Well its the only one you are going to get" McKaye gripes.

"Rodney, haven't you ever wondered?"

"Why would I even think about such an hair brained idea?"

"I do! I can't believe none of you put these things to the test"

"What's this got to do with protecting the gate?"

"In itself nothing really, I just want to know its all part of the same puzzle" Cairns sits looking at Rodney excitedly.

"We have just spent weeks designing at new class of intergalactic star ships and you were like" McKaye huffs causing Cairns to grin "Yet this gets you excited?"

"The gate Rodney, since they read me in on the program I've wanted to put something to the test, finally I'm gonna get the chance"

"What ever we come up with has to be simple, and low tech!" McKaye grimaces.

"It is" Cairns grins "All I will say is do you like trains?" he asks with a smile.


	54. Chapter 54

Ace In The Hole

Chapter 54

"A dead man's switch?"

"Its a fail-safe used to complete a task should a person operating a device or machine be killed or incapacitated" McKaye explains "Many trains have them in case the driver looses consciousness"

"This is the answer to our problem" Cairns says pointing to the screen "Nautilus 4 can begin synthesising the suspension cradles for the gates, the steel and cement can be produced to the specified standard on dozens of alliance worlds, I think a team of trained builders could have a bunker like this complete and ready for use faster than you could teach the teams that are going to be needed to operate and defend it"

"By builders I'm guessing from Earth?" Sheppard asks looking intently at the design.

"Initially yes, Earth has qualified engineers with the right expertise we need to build this kind of structure quickly and to the standards we need ultimately we need them to teach a Pegasus team how to do you work" McKaye says pointedly.

"So you are on board with this now?" Rodney merely nods at Sheppard's barb.

"I still do not see how a what do you call it" Teyla frowns "Fortified concrete building can solve our problem"

The design on screen is chevron shaped with the gate clearly sitting at the top of the triangular structure facing down towards the smaller pointed end at the base of the chevron, the walls are as high as the gate itself on the inside sloping downwards on the outside towards the ground.

"The gate is in the wrong place" Sheppard says rubbing his chin "You have the exit sitting behind the gate"

"Actually there is an eighteen inch gap between the gate and the wall behind it" Cairns says with a smile.

"Let me explain" McKaye sighs "As soon as the gate detects an incoming wormhole the defence team take positions here and here" Rodney points to two slits in the back wall either side and behind the gate.

"See that's what I don't get!" Sheppard frowns "They are behind the gate "Shouldn't they be oh I don't know In front of the gate?"

"Why?" McKaye counters.

"Colonel one of the reasons I wanted to work on this project was because this has always bothered me from the moment I joined the program" Cairn's says "In all the reports that I read SG teams always cover the gate from the front" Cairns says looking clearly puzzled "Why? Its actually the riskiest and most dangerous place to be, its much safer being behind the gate because you are therefore behind the attacking force ready to ambush them when they step through"

"We have designed it so that the Wraith would have no where to hide the dhd is almost completely sunk into the floor offering no cover or protection, they'd be cut to bits" McKaye smirks.

"And the turret?" Sheppard frowns causing Rodney to sigh.

"Thanks to his hair brained ideas we conducted a few unusual experiments" Rodney nods to a smiling Dr Cairns.

"We discovered that an object can pass through the rear of the event horizon of an incoming wormhole like its not even there" Cairns says excitedly.

Sheppard's attention immediately switches to a rather sheepish looking McKaye "You never tested for that?"

"No! And in my defence neither did anyone at the SGC including Carter may I add!"

"I do not understand? How is this possible?" asks Teyla a slight frown forming.

"To be honest we aren't exactly sure the hows and whys" McKaye sighs annoyed at a puzzle beyond even his understanding

"The science here is way out of our league at the moment but the fact remains, an object can pass through the back of an active incoming wormhole as though nothing was there"

"Except" McKaye says

"Except for the period when an actual object is in transit, whilst someone or some thing is actually in the matter stream the rear of the gate is like an impenetrable shield the second they exit the field drops"

"What about radio signals?"

"No it has to be a physical object" McKaye says definitively.

"We tested this for days between Nautilus 1 and 4"

"So any Wraith entering would have to get past the waiting defenders whilst under constant fire, squeezing single file through the gap between the gate and the wall only to be cut down but the automated turret, cool"

"Actually if they got that far I would be amazed" Cairns says confidently.

"What are we missing?" Teyla asks intuitively.

"The dead man switch" McKaye says a smile finally forming at Teyla's frown.

"When an incoming wormhole is detected two defenders either side of the gate immediately arm the D.M.S. If Wraith come through they both let go of the switch, the pins holding the gate in suspension release and the active gate drops under its own weight into the slot below any Wraith coming through would have to be no more than?"

"Eighth of an inch, give or take" McKaye wiggles his hand

"They would be squashed like, well, bugs" Cairns shrugs "And if they sent through a stun grenade like they did when they attacked Earth the D.M.S. Would be triggered anyway dropping the gate into the pit preventing any Wraith from following after it"

"And if it is not the Wraith coming through?" Teyla asks unnerved at the prospect of any allies being caught in such a trap.

"That is why there is two not one triggers as a precaution for friendlies, anyway the defence team can simply lock off the D.M.S. And party" McKaye chuckles earning a glare from both herself and Sheppard.

* * *

"I like it I really do but I can see one problem" Sheppard sighs.

"We fortify the gate and the Wraith come along in a ship and move it?" Cairns says.

"Well, yeh"

"We have an idea there, actually it was Rodneys idea" Cairns grins at McKayes little smirk "Each fortified gate is going to be a permanent structure so we don't want the Wraith to be able to detect them if they come in ships, but we also don't want to risk advanced tech falling into their hands either so putting advanced tech on a gate permanently is out of the question, so each time a sentential detects a Wraith vessel we dispatch a modified jumper"

"Unlike Wraith darts a jumper is manoeuvrable enough to still get through the gate safely" McKaye brings up the representation of a Jumper on the screen sitting comfortably in the structure.

"The jumper will extend its cloak around the structure and hide it from the Wraith"

"Making it undetectable" Sheppard says realisation dawning

"Exactly"

"What if they detect tracks on the ground heading towards the gate?"

"That is one thing that we are going to have to monitor carefully" Cairns admits. "Maybe alter approach routes or even use astro-turf" when he realises Teyla's looking at him confused Cairns can't help but grin "Astro-turf is synthetic grass used for playing football the real football"

"Soccer is not football" Sheppard grins at Cairns playful barb.

"And American football is just Rugby with padding"

"Do these structures have a name?" Teyla says smiling at the two men breaking their concentration.

"Viacastra" Cairns says with a smile.

"Road Fort?" Sheppard says nonchalantly catching everyone off guard.

"Since when do you know any Ancient?" McKaye gripes

"I'm not an idiot Rodney! I don't spend all my time playing golf and making out you know" Sheppard scowls before nodding "Good work guys, I'll contact the SGC and see if we can get a team here to get things started"

* * *

Only four weeks later Sheppard is standing in the newly constructed Viacastra Sarisia slowly running his hand down one of the smooth almost granite like walls.

"So what do you think?" McKaye asks with a gleam in his eyes.

"I can't believe its been built so fast" Sheppard says whilst slowly spinning around looking at the solid imposing walls surrounding them "Is it me or doe's the wall actually shine? It looks more like granite than concrete"

"We added raw low grade Naquadah ore to the mix, it gives it extra strength and some interesting energy absorption characteristics and to be honest we thought that it kinda makes it look cool"

"Energy characteristics?"

"Quite by chance we have discovered that it actually amplifies and strengthens the Jumpers cloaking field"

"I heard you had a few problems?" a small playful smile flickers across Sheppard's face when he catches the annoyed look his best friend gives him.

"Not problems really"

"We kinda forgot to take into account the added weight of the cradle that the gate is held in, we had to strengthen the hydraulic jacks put in place to lift the damn thing back out of the pit once its been released" Cairns says.

"And how are these jacks being powered? Please don't say there's a Naquadah reactor involved" Sheppard sighs

"Really! do we look that dumb?" Rodney glares.

"The whole complex taps into the DHD's own power source the amount of power used is minimal" Cairns chuckles.

"Since the DHD's power crystal is designed to last centuries we thought it the easiest and most obvious choice"

"And the turret?"

"We have installed a modified Phalanx CIWS, it is designed to destroy any darts should they somehow manage to squeeze through and as a last line of defence should there be a problem"

"Lets hope it never has to be used" Sheppard sighs "Good work guys" Sheppard turns his attention to Tamar who is standing near by "How has the training gone?"

"It's gone well so Ronon has been informing us"

"Ronon said that?" Sheppard smiles "High praise indeed"

"Many of the Pastor's" Sheppard frowns at the word

"Pastor?" Tamar just smiles.

"Those that guard the gates are to be called Pastor's"

"It's just on Earth a Pastor is a priest not an armed guard"

"Well it was decided at the last council meeting that the people charged with our protection should be given a name synonymous with strength and protection"

"Pastor was actually Ladon's idea"

"Ladon! Does he have a thing for warrior priests now"

"Actually colonel pastor is Ancient for..." Tamar trails off in thought with a smile "I will let you look it up later, in the mean time I must get a move on or my wife will not be happy, good journey Colonel" Tamar bows his head and heads off down the trail towards his village.

As Sheppard wonders off towards the Phalanx set on a small platform less than ten foot away from the rear of the main structure, he is gone no longer than a few seconds before the gate starts dialling in and the alarm sounds.

The newly trained Sarisian Pastor's immediately start running through the now well rehearsed drill and quickly take up defensive positions covering the gate and arming the DMS as McKaye and Cairns come bolting out of the enclosure.

[Lorne to Sheppard] Lornes voice is loud and clear over the comm as soon as the gate connects.

"Go ahead" Sheppard says whilst grinning at the two flustered scientists that are panting hard behind him.

[Sir you better return to the city right away]

"What's happened now?"

[We just received a message from Earth, they have requested that the 304's return to Earth immediately]

"Why?" Sheppard grinds out obviously annoyed.

"The Apollo has been destroyed" Lorne says sombrely curbing Sheppard's mood in an instant.

"We're on our way"


	55. Chapter 55

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 55

"What the hell as happened?" Sheppard asks as he hurriedly exits the gate, his eyes instantly locking with Lorne's.

"From what we've been told, the Apollo had just finished a routine patrol and was on its way back home when they lost all contact with the ship, officially it has been classified as tome-stoned " Lorne says reading the report off the pad in his hand.

"Tome-stoned? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Honestly" Lorne sighs "I'm not entirely sure"

"It means they have lost all contact with the ship to the point were even the Apollo's emergency transponder is no longer transmitting" McKay says has he enters the control room.

"So why don't they just say that?" Sheppard grumbles causing a few eves droppers in the control room to snicker earning themselves a glare in the process "So because of that they are recalling the entire task force? Doesn't that seem a little extreme?"

"What ever is going on, its obviously enough to have spooked them" McKay says glancing up from the screen he has readily commandeered "I'm guessing that they may already know who is behind it or at least have a good idea, and they know its probably gonna be bad"

Sheppard glances up and smiles at Teyla and Ronan as they come up the stairs to join them in the control room.

"I'm guessing that you have already heard the news"

"I have" Teyla says something obviously on her mind

"What?"

"It is nothing"

"Teyla?"

"You may as well tell him" Ronan grunts nudging her arm.

"Tell me what?"

"It's nothing"

"She's pissed" Ronan smirks causing Teyla to glare at him in obvious annoyance.

"About what?" Sheppard asks a frown forming on his brow

"Really, it is nothing" Teyla sighs as she quickly realizes that she has no option but to voice her concerns thanks to Ronan "Its just that, even though what has happened is very troublesome and of course needs to be investigated, I am a little annoyed that Commander O'Neill has recalled the task force without any thought to what is happening here in Pegasus"

"Commander O'Neill?" Sheppard glances at McKay who just shrugs

"Supreme Commander won out" McKay chuckles.

Sheppard just shakes his head before returning to his conversation "Teyla the 304's belong to Earth"

"Yes and they were stationed here in exchange for Avalon going to Earth, does this mean that Earth is now going to return Avalon to Pegasus now?"

"Course not" Sheppard sighs

"It just seems a little unfair that at the first sign of danger Atlantis and Pegasus as a whole is once more left to fend for itself"

"You know this was a whole looks good on paper deal right?"

"It may have been in the beginning" McKay says finally looking up and stopping what he was doing.

"For once though it pains me to admit it, I have to agree with Dr McKay sir" Lorne adds with a smile.

"The Alliance signed its 157th member world yesterday, unlike back in the Milky Way, there is hardly any real divisions here in Pegasus, there's no religious freaks to contend with..."

"No Unas hiding in caves" Lorne adds with a shrug

"No ones really clambering to steal our technology, well maybe the Gennii but even so" McKay ponders

"Look I get it guys" Sheppard sighs "Atlantis is my home as well you know, and I'm proud of what we have accomplished in such a sort space of time" He smiles and winks at Lorne.

"Then maybe you should let Earth know that we are not exactly happy" Ronan shrugs before leaving the others to ponder.

* * *

"Colonel Sheppard" a tall red haired woman standing next to Elizabeth offers her hand to the Colonel no sooner than they have stepped through the gate into Avalon.

"Ma'am" Sheppard nods obviously a little confused

"And you must be Teyla Emmagen"

"President Emmagen, now I believe?" Elizabeth adds trying to discreetly smooth over the error.

"Sorry" the blond woman smiles but there is no humor in her eyes.

"I'm sorry and you are?" Sheppard butts in "It's just we're here to meet with Mr Woolsey"

" Rebecca Danvers, newly appointed head of the Tau'ri Intelligence Agency and I'm sorry but a meeting with Richard Woolsey is no longer possible" She sighs and her whole demeanor changes "I'm afraid I have to inform you that Mr Woolsey is dead Colonel" Sheppard stiffens at the unexpected news, much as he may have liked to have denied the fact, he had begun to consider Richard a good friend.

"How?"

"Please" She points to the briefing room "this way" the four quickly make their way up the stairs and no soon than they enter the room the heavy doors close behind them for privacy.

"Richard had an early meeting with President Hayes yesterday morning, and he had decided whilst he was in D.C. he would use the opportunity to pay a visit to an old business associate before heading back to his beam out sight at the Pentagon" Danvers shakes her head "When he was late returning I immediately dispatched a T.I.A team to investigate"

"Didn't he take a personal security detail with him?" Sheppard grimaces .

"Of course, but they were all discovered dead, along with Mr and Mrs Jensen, preliminary reports are that they were executed with single gun shot to the head"

"Jesus Christ"

"Naturally the press is all over this, Commander O'Neill is currently in a meeting with General Landry and Commander Caldwell" She sighs suddenly deflating "The T.I.A Has only been up and running six days and we have already lost a ship and had an assassination on home turf, I'm beginning to wish I never took the damn job, running Canadian Intelligence was a lot less stressful that's for sure"

"All Tau'ri forces are on high alert at the moment" Elizabeth says "The Hammond, and the Churchill are searching the area that the Apollo went missing but so far..."

"Are there any clues to who is responsible?" Teyla says her annoyance at the situation finally subsiding.

"No I'm afraid not, but Commander O'Neill did say he had his suspicions"

"And Mr Woolsey's killers?" Teyla asks with a much softer tone

"No leads as of yet but you can be assured we will catch who ever is responsible, you can count on that"

* * *

A little over an hour later a rather weary looking O'Neill finally walks into the control room with General Landry by his side.

"Sir, Sir" Sheppard acknowledges them both.

"Sheppard, look I probably have a good idea as to why you're here and..." O'Neill starts but Landry butts in.

"I gave the order for the task force to return to Earth, I'm sorry Teyla but the civilian head of our organisation has just been assassinated on our own soil and a ship has been lost maybe even captured and now quite probably in enemy hands as we speak"

"If the Apollo has been captured then the enemy knows our strengths and our weaknesses" Sheppard ascertains "They'd have access to our entire knowledge base"

"Precisely, the five modified 304's stationed in Pegasus are way in front of the Apollo technologically speaking because of the modified shield grid and Lantian lance weapon"

"Dr Lees and his crew of geek's have assured me that the new shield crystals are almost ready and we had already scheduled work to begin on upgrading the rest of the fleet by the middle of next month" O'Neill sighs "But until then I'm afraid we need those ships here"

"I understand you concerns but you have once again you have taken action without even consulting us" Teyla says obviously annoyed.

"Excuse me?" Landry glares.

"Teyla" Sheppard tries to calm her.

"No offence Miss Emmagan but your people are only where they are because of Earth"

"Excuse me!"

"Our people have been fighting and dying to keep the people in Pegasus safe from the Wraith for a damn long time now!" Landry growls

"And for that we are grateful" Teyla glares back at Landry "But it seems that rather than seeing us as the allies you claim us to be we are merely to be a subservient colony of Earth"

"That's not true" O'Neill sighs

"And that is merely the tip of the ice berg so to speak"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Landry says aggravation clearly present in his tone.

"From what I have been told, It would seem that almost all of the people that applied to come to Atlantis last month have suddenly inexplicably received job offers from the Tau'ri, out of 2000 people that were accepted to positions in Atlantis only three engineers actually came through to us" Teyla says causing Sheppard to start rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortable at the direction that the conversation is suddenly going in "And it seems that they only came at the personal request of Alec Coulson"

"The SGC has nothing to do with that" Landry glares

"Perhaps, but I am also informed that several of our current scientists have also been offered high figures salaries to return to Earth!" Teyla rages.

"I didn't know that" Sheppard asks visibly stunned.

"Rodney has said that many on his team have been approached with offers"

"Earth's poaching our people? And why the hell didn't he tell me?" Sheppard frowns

"No! We are definitely not poaching people, well not that I know of" O'Neill sighs

"It is starting to seem to many that this alliance is a little one way" Teyla says earning yet another glare off Landey

"Now hang on! Earth gave up its claim on Atlantis, and we haven't even pushed you for control of the Ancient ship yards, or the ZPM charging station" Landry barks.

"Yet" says Sheppard

"Guys you may want to take this down a peg or two" Elizabeth says butting into the conversation no sooner than she enters the room.

"Sorry Elizabeth but I'm starting to think that maybe Teyla has a point"

"With all due respect Teyla there are around 7 billion people on Earth alone and billions more in the Milky Way as a whole" a small smirk flits across Landrys face "Your little alliance may include over a hundred worlds, but that's still only a handful of people half of which still live in caves" a smug grin forms on his face when as he sees Teyla storm out of the room.

"A little harsh" O'Neill sighs rubbing his brow

"Well she needs to show a little more respect, the SGC saved their damn asses time and time again if it wasn't for us the city would have been destroyed ages ago, who the hell does she think she is throwing her demands around like that?"

"Oh... only the democratically elected leader of 157 worlds but I guess that doesn't count for much nowadays" Sheppard says pointedly as he gets up to leave the room to go after her.

* * *

Light years away the silence of space is torn apart as the Hammond drops out of hyperspace no sooner than the vessel has arrived it disappears from sight within mere seconds.

"Ship is cloaked and all systems are in the green ma'am" Carter smiles at the young officer sat next to her before returning her searching stare towards open space in front of her ship

"Begin a sweep of the system maintain search pat..."

"Commander" her attention is immediately snapped to the rear of the bridge.

"I don't think that's going to be necessary, I'm picking up a debris cloud bearing 321 mark 17 range less than 700 miles"

"How do we know its our ship?" Sam is up out of her chair and running through the sensor data herself within seconds.

"The proportion of elements are correct but the cloud is almost 400 miles across" The young officer says pointing to the display for Carter to take a look herself.

"The only way the debris would be so distributed is if the ships main power core itself exploded" Carter sighs and slumps into her seat "Helm take us in closer, and Jones contact the Churchill tell them we think we may have found her"


	56. Chapter 56

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 56

"Unauthorised off world activation!" Walters voice shouts out loudly as the gate begins to dial in unexpectedly.

"Talk to me Walter" Landry says as he crosses the short walk way from his office to the main control room.

"No one is scheduled to dial in today sir and only SG-19 is currently off world on P3X-809" he says as the sixth chevron locks.

"Close the Iris lets not take any chances" Landry sighs but he soon frowns at a few snickers he can here from the various technicians around him.

"Raising shield sir" Walter says calmly with a knowing smile just as the gate connects.

"Right" Landry smiles shaking his head at his own mistake, the move from the oppressive bunker complex at Cheyenne Mountain to the freshly repaired gleaming Ancient city of Avalon had been difficult on everyone him most of all "Anything?"

"No sir" Walter frowns but jumps slightly at seeing the gate shield flare brightly for a few seconds before the gate disconnects.

"What the hell was that?"

"Unsure sir" Walter sighs

"Get Dr Lees up here immediately" Landry sighs, I have the feeling that its gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Readings confirm it Commander" the young female scientist hands Carter the data pad for her to take a closer look

"You're sure"

"You are welcome to check the results yourself but Dr. Rosen and I have already gone over them four times ourselves to be sure" She shakes her head sombrely "Its looking like the Primary generator was the focal point" she points to the pad showing Sam "The debris pattern is conclusive"

"But was it a technical fault? Sabotage? Or were they attacked some how?" Carter shakes her head wearily "We have been using this 60/40 ratio of Naquadah to Naquadria for almost 4 years now without a hitch so why fail now?"

"I can only tell you where the focal point of the blast was at the moment the energy signature and debris alignment is pointing to the explosion of Apollo's primary generator, but why it happened? I cant answer that yet, not until we have collected a lot more debris fragments" The young women turns to leave the bridge leaving Carter to her thoughts.

"Helm take us in closer continue scanning"

"What are we looking for Commander?"

"I'll know it when I see it" Carter sighs.

* * *

"Anything?" Landry growls at the flustered and nervous Dr Lees

"Erm well not exactly sir but I um you see..."

"General" Landry turns to see Elizabeth standing at the doorway.

"Dr Weir"

"Sir, I have been going over the logs of the unauthorised dial in and I think there is something that you should know" Elizabeth walks with the General back to his office and waits patiently for him to take a seat.

"What's going on?"

"From what my sensors are telling me, the object that impacted upon the gates shield would have not been stopped by the Iris"

"The Iris might not have been as advanced as our new Ancient shield out there is, but it managed to protect us from anything that was thrown at us through the gate before"

"The Iris was an excellent physical barrier that prevented matter from reforming that's true, but the gate shield provides a much broader spectrum of cover, it was essentially designed to stop anything harmful getting though from bombs and enemy soldiers to unwanted energy waves"

"Energy waves?"

"Such as the Dakara weapon sir" Elizabeth smiles upon seeing his sharp mind ticking over all the possibility's.

"You think we were hit by some sort of energy wave?"

"No sir, not exactly, we were hit with something that was out of phase sir, it was only sheer luck on our part that the SGC has modernized upon moving to Avalon" she says looking worried "The old Iris would not have been able to stop it"

* * *

"Commander" Carter is snapped out of her musing by one of her over eager bridge officers, she merely smiles and nods for him to continue.

"There's an object bearing 027 mark 035 distance 2.4 miles"

"What sort of object?"

"Small no more than 6cm across, but its intact and larger than any hull fragments found so far"

"If Dr Jefferson's right and the primary generators suffered a catastrophic failure the Apollo would have been almost vaporised" Carter says but quickly offers him her best reassuring smile when she sees the young man shudder.

"Ma'am" The operations officer gains her attention "Sensors show it to be a sphere of almost solid Trinium alloy"

"Almost solid?"

"There seems to be a small hollow in the centre"

"Was it in the explosion?

"No, at least I don't think so"

"I find that hard to believe due to its relative position to the debris field" Carter says pointing to the swirling mass of dust that was once a Tau'ri vessel

"Ma'am, sensors indicate that it is drifting into rather than away from the blast area"

"Is there any way that this could have caused the ship to explode?" the eager young officer pipes up from behind her causing Sam to smile.

"Easy Lieutenant" she grins at his sheepish blush "I doubt it's responsible, but its proximity indicates that it is somehow involved, beam it directly to the isolation lab on deck 3 and tell Dr Rosen to take a look at it"

"Ma'am" the op's officer nods and carries out her order

"Helm swing us around for another pass lets see if we missed anything" she sighs.

* * *

Two hours later Carter walks into Dr Rosen and Dr Jefferson's lab

"Ah Commander good"

"Give me some good news guys"

"This object appears to have been jettisoned milliseconds before the ship exploded" Rosen says with a triumphant smile

"He thinks" Dr Jefferson sighs

"The scorch marks are greatest on one facing side indicating it was some distance away from the ship when it exploded, I'd estimate about 500miles give or take, the blast wave slowed it down but it still had momentum when we found it, showing it had to have been travelling at speed to continue on the path it did to get so close to the explosion, I think that this object was purposefully jettisoned by whatever struck the Apollo" he shakes his head "Though I fail to see why"

"Have you managed to find out what is inside?"

"That was the easy part thankfully" Dr Jefferson smiles "Its a small blood sample" Carter frowns in confusion

"Blood sample?"

"Yes ma'am, the genetic markers indicate its common Feline blood"

"Cat?!"

"Yes, does that mean anything to you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it does" Carter sighs wearily "Carter to bridge"

[Go ahead Commander]

"Set a course for Tollana"

* * *

Three hours later the Hammond drops out of hyperspace at the deepest reaches of what used to be the Tollan system and engages its cloak before heading deeper in system at a wary pace.

"Why so far out Commander?"

"The Tollans were technologically way ahead of us, if they are alive and are the aggressor we need to take extra care" She sighs

"I'm detecting four, objects? in orbit of the main planet of the system"

"Objects?"

"If they are ships they're big! By my estimates 3 miles across ma'am"

"On screen" The ship is a huge grey flat hamburger shape and from the flicker of lights coming from the outer edge windows it is enormous.

"Damn, a real flying saucer" The Lieutenant at op's chuckles causing everyone to smile releasing a little of the built up tension.

"Any evidence that they have detected us?"

"No ma'am, I'm detecting no change in their status"

"I wanna know if they so much as twitch Lieutenant got it?"

"Ma'am" he nods and returns to monitoring the alien vessels.

"Captain Phillips begin a low power narrow beam scan of the planet, look fo..."

"Commander! I don't think that's going to be necessary, we're being hailed" the young op's officer says obviously unnerved.

"One of the ships?"

"No ma'am, tight beam subspace transmission coming from almost 3 miles below the planets surface, Carter quickly runs through her options before giving him a nod and dropping back down into her seat

"On screen"

A recognisable smile greets her "Hello Samantha"

"Narim, your alive!" she says clearly shocked but the words merely cause Narims smile to grow.

"It's good to see you again" he sighs "Though I wish it could have been under better circumstances"

"I'm sorry Narim but we thought that the Tollan had been destroyed, if we had known that there were survivors"

"The Goa'uld wiped out almost all of our technology base, thankfully many of my people managed to use our phase shifting technology to escape the onslaught, they sought refuge in caves and bunkers waiting for the attack to end, unfortunately I'm afraid that just as many died from radiation poisoning and sickness as did in the initial attack"

"If we had have known"

"We have managed to build a fully self sufficient colony deep under the surface of Tollana away from the harmful radiation left behind by Anubis' attack" Narim sighs "however, a little under a year ago we began sending small teams back to the surface in an attempt to begin repairing the planets biosphere, that is when we encountered our friends" he says the word with obvious hatred.

"The ships in orbit?"

"Yes, they offered to help repair the planet in return for us helping them master hyperspace travel"

"I thought that the Tollans didn't know much about hyperspace travel?"

"Thankfully we didn't know enough to be of much use to them, although they have maintained the illusion of a partnership we both know that they are the ones currently calling the shots" Narim says in frustration "Their shield and weapons technology are very advanced but their sensors are woefully lacking" he taps a few buttons on the console beside him and the image of a weapon appears "This is a long range tactical missile that they have developed, a prototype was launched almost two months ago sent out to search and disable any Earth vessel it came across"

"Earth vessel?"

"Yes, it is why we acted, we knew that this was the only way that we would be able to get Earth's attention and warn you" he sighs and looks ashamed and nervous to look Sam in the eye.

"You destroyed the Apollo" the look off Narim is conformation of his guilt.

"We reprogrammed the missile to target your vessels main power core, a clean hit that we knew would obliterate the vessel, we had no choice they cannot be allowed to improve their hyperspace knowledge at any cost!, the Aschen must be stopped Samantha"

"Aschen?" Sam pales

"We know they have already met your people, but it is much bigger than that now, they have begun releasing bio-weapons onto dozens of worlds and they are using Tollan phase technology to attack worlds that would ordinarily be closed to them"

"Tollan technology?!"

"A few of the scientists originally captured have switched sides, some have been brainwashed into helping others are simply angry and blame Earth for our downfall" he shakes his head "It doesn't really matter now, either way they have to be stopped"

"What about you and your people?"

"Evacuate?" he shakes his head "We have been unable to build a star gate with which to escape, we do not yet possess the needed resources for such an endeavour, plus because of the Aschens indiscriminate attacks through the gate, there is currently no where my people would even consider safer than where we are, besides 1.5 billion evacuees is going to strain any worlds resources"

"Perhaps" Sam muses "Could you give me the schematics for the Aschen missile?"

"Our old laws now seem a little defunct considering how far your people have advanced in such a short time" Narim says playfully as he transmits the file.

"We have the knowledge base of the Asgard and the Ancients at our disposal" she smiles "Of course possessing it and knowing how to put it to use are two entirely different things"

"My people should have had more faith in the first world" he says solemnly

"Your leaders may have made a mistake but it taught us a valuable lesson, what happened to the Tollan and the Asgard to a lesser degree has shown us that even the wisest of people can still make a mistakes, Earth is a better world for it" she smiles warmly "I need to report this in, but I promise you, you and your people are no longer alone, Travell may have violated the treaty, but the Tollan people as a whole didn't, we'll be back as soon as we can"

"Good luck" The screen goes blank

"Helm set course to our exit point then take us to hyperspace the moment we are clear"

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

"One and half billion Tollan? Stuck underground?" O'Neill says with a glimmer of sarcasm "Wonder if its done anything for that smug self-righteous attitude of theirs?"

"Sir, putting aside the past we have to help like it or not the Tollan could help us put the knowledge base we have to better use"

"We manage" O'Neill shrugs choosing to ignore the indignant look he's getting off Landry.

"We muddle through yes, but we" she sighs "I! am at the limit of understanding what the hell is in there"

"Jack, the Jaffa, Langaran's, Hebredans, Orban, Pangarans, Tagrians, Edorans none of them are technologically as advanced as the Tollan" Daniel says with a sigh

"We need them as much as they need us"

"Lets not forget the main threat" Landry says gaining their attention "These Aschen, from what I read.."

"The Aschen are a race of humourless psychopathic nerds" O'Neill growls "The worst combination if you ask me"

"They have to be stopped"

"And how do you suppose we do that Daniel?"

"I don't know, but whatever we do it better be fast"


	57. Chapter 57

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 56

"As much as it pains me to admit it Landry is kinda right" McKay shrugs at Teyla's glare "Most people in Pegasus are... well I was gonna say dumb, but I'll settle for uneducated I guess" he shrugs.

"I'm glad you only said most McKay" Sheppard grins at seeing Larins murderous look.

"Hey I said most, not all, there are obviously some exceptions" he says sheepishly glancing across at her.

"So why not look on this as an opportunity instead of a burden" Lorne shrugs "Landry is kinda right, on the surface most the worlds we have out here are backwater dust balls as we used to call em in the SGC"

"Look at it as a opportunity how?" Sheppard asks with a frown

"Well its like the politicians back home always say it all comes down to three words" Lorne grins "Education, Education, Education"

"That's the same word three times" Teyla says in confusion

"I get it" Cairns grins "It was a key election promise in the UK back in the late 90's"

"We already have an education program" Sheppard says equally confused at Lorne's current train of thought.

"I think I understand" Alex says with a nod "If you truly want an advanced skilled civilization you have to start at the bottom and give all children a good start in life, an education"

"We are" Sheppard says

"The ones in the city yes, but not all of them" Teyla says catching on.

"You mean every kid!" Sheppard almost blanches at the idea

"What we set up schools on all alliance worlds?" McKay says with a frown.

"Actually" Lorne says with a grin "I was thinking of more along the lines of...Hogwarts "

"You can't be serious? Boarding school?" McKay looks aghast.

"Why not?"

"Evan that's crazy?" Sheppard says eyes wide.

"Think about it, would you want Mark or Matthew to be taught on any other world in the alliance?" Lorne says knowing the answer.

"True..." Sheppard sighs in defeat

"But that's..." McKay stutters "It could be up to a quarter a million kids maybe more" McKay fumbles "You want everyone with kids to come live in the city?"

"No" Teyla says suddenly alive with ideas "Its like Evan says… Hogwarts, we give them the option of sending their children to the safest known planet in the galaxy where they're children will get the best education we can provide"

"Do you have any idea what you are proposing?" McKay says eyes wide "A quarter million kids, even if you had hundred to a class we would still need 2500 teachers at least"

"I believe I can help there" Alex says with a huge smile plastered on his face. "The Lantian's had an excellent education system, everything needed to help teach them is here but..." he looks hesitant for a second "The big difference is that the Lantian children always stayed with their parents, I believe I could modify many of the residential towers to meet our needs, may be even begin construction of new towers but it's going to take time to organise"

"We will need to keep kids separated into age groups so that there is less opportunity for bullying"

"Calebs school is currently having good results he needs to be heavily involved if not running it" Sheppard says pointedly towards Teyla

"I agree"

"It's gonna take forever to have them all gating into the city every new school term" Rodney says trying to sound interested and not patronising.

"We pick ten relatively safe worlds say Degan, Galdora, and Sarisia to name a few, you know worlds that we know the sentinel net is heavily covering and have them assemble there then gate em in on mass"

"157 member worlds 1000 kids a world even bringing them in via 10 assembly worlds its still gonna be 15700 kid trying to gate in from each world that's still 413 kids a minute gotta get through the gate!" McKay says patronisingly

"I know the math Rodney!" Sheppard growls

"I didn't realise the predicament" Teyla says suddenly deflated.

"We'll figure it out" Lorne says with a grin.

"We'd need one big frickin school bus that's for sure" McKay chuckles patronisingly thinking the idea is dead and he can get back to work.

"Rodney!" Teyla grins suddenly excited "You're a genius"

"Damn!"

* * *

"All of the children?" Halling asks visibly stunned at Teyla and Larins ambitious proposal.

"We believe that it could work" Teyla says to the assembled delegates.

"You wish to turn our children into warriors?" Tamar says looking slightly aghast.

"No" Larin says with a grin "I told you that is what they would think" she says to Teyla pointedly.

"How many of you here could repair the damage to this weapon" She throws a battered wraith stunner onto the table in front of her "Or could any one of you hope to fix a starships hyperdrive, how many in this room can read the language of the ancestors?" Teyla sighs retaking her seat to smile at the 157 assembled delegates currently sat listening "We need to change, we need to regain what was lost"

"Would we not loose our individuality, knowledge that is currently passed father to son, mother to daughter, the history of each of our worlds would be forgotten?" Tamara of Tuklon says with a deep rooted sadness shining from her weary eyes.

"It's true that History, Language and culture may suffer but we must strive improve our knowledge base as a whole, science, mathematics and technology must be at the forefront of our efforts" Teyla says firmly "Look I know each and everyone of you teach your children the best you can, my own people the Athosains teach our children from an early age to hunt and farm and trade, this of course means that we have to teach our children mathematics, commerce and diplomacy but it is not enough"

"The Viacastra's and Lantian sentinel systems that are now increasingly protecting member worlds have only come about because the people of Earth were advanced enough to put them in place" Larin says gaining their attention "If Earth fell tomorrow who would you turn to? My own people realised long ago that the only way we could continue our nomadic existence was if we taught today's children to be tomorrow engineers, scientists and yes even warriors but in the end the path they choose is always as it should be, their decision"

"This will need much debate Teyla" Tamar says hesitantly

"I'm sorry Tamar I do not wish to disagree with you but Tuklon has been culled far to often of late if it means our children be safe even for only a part of each year, then my people will definitely move to support this proposal" Tamara says gaining a few more nods of agreement.

* * *

"Rodney!" Teyla barks causing Sheppard and Dr Cairns to grin

"Don't you have meetings?" He snarks at Sheppard in retaliation "And I thought I'd finally be rid of you when Adaris left for Earth" McKay says with a scowl.

"Dr Cairns has graciously agreed to being transferred to Atlantis permanently" Sheppard smiles and nods towards the young British scientist "Apparently you haven't managed to scare this one off as easily as you normally do"

"Probably more likely something to do with his strange fascination with a certain cities avatar that has kept him here" McKay mumbles causing Cairns to blush furiously.

"Ignore him doc"

"Thank you Colonel, I usually try to" he says with a playful sneer at McKay.

"Rodney!"

"Alright!" he growls before lowering the lights to start his briefing.

"Being as I"

"We!" Cairns snaps causing McKay to grimace

"OK, sorry we! designed it, we get to give it a code name" McKay postures

"Rodney so help me!" Sheppard barks

"Say hello to the NX-01" he puffs out his chest "And the NX-02 class of ships"

"Two ships?" Teyla says in surprise

"NX? Really? Sheppard shakes his head

"Told you they'd be impressed" McKay says pointedly at Cairns who just roles his eyes.

"The NX-01 Dagger Class Gunship, at 60 meters long, 36 metres wide and only 5 metres high she's...truly a miniaturised version of Destiny" McKay calls a blue print of Destiny up on the monitor beside the Dagger class though the shape is identical there is one obvious difference.

"She's tiny!" Sheppard says with a frown

"At a twentieth the size of Destiny, she is slightly longer than a Goa'uld Al'kesh but less mass overall"

"This is your big idea?" Sheppard frowns causing Cairns and Rodney to smirk at him.

"Colonel, the dagger has been envisioned as a rapid response gun ship much like Earth's planned 307 Warden class" Cairns says nodding to McKay to continue.

"The Dagger will be more than capable of out flying anything out there that we know of thanks to these" He highlights two pods under the belly of the slim craft"

"Are they?"

"We have managed to fully utilise the Puddle Jumpers drive system and scale it up, thanks to the experiments we have been running on the starfighter prototypes"

"The fighters I haven't even been allowed to see let alone test fly yet!" Sheppard moans causing McKay to glare at him for interrupting.

"As I was saying! Our experiments have really given us a good solid understanding of how these things actually work and we are pretty confident that this baby will out fight a F-302 in a dogfight" McKay smirks at Sheppard's silence.

"As well as being extremely fast and maneuverable, thanks to its shields it will be able to out last anything it meets and more importantly out gun anything it needs to" Cairns adds.

"Comparing her to the Tau'ri's planned equivalent" Rodney displays the schematic of a ship that is obviously Tau'ri designed

"The 307 is classified as a search and patrol vessel but she's essentially gonna be a small gunship armed with a single nose mounted Asgard weapons battery and two of the new enhanced Tollan ion cannons"

"No rail guns?"

"The 307's are not gonna be big enough to carry the ammo, at only 34 metres long they are gonna be smaller than an Al'kesh but more than capable of going toe to toe with an Ha'tak"

"There are more features but..."

"So what makes your ship better?" Teyla asks with a frown

"This" Rodney points to a long slender barrel running along almost half of the keel of the ship "As well as an Asgard battery and two enhanced Tollan ion cannons we have managed to squeeze a Lantian energy lance into the design as well"

"It will only be able to fire straight ahead but the sheer stopping power of this weapon to what it actually requires to power it means we would be mad not putting it in the design" Cairns says.

"That's why we wanted manoeuvrability think of this ship as the White Star of the new Lantian fleet" McKay chuckles knowing Sheppard will get the B5 reference.

"The Dagger has been designed to operate with a minimal three man crew, in reality a single man will be able to run the ship whilst the other two are resting only when the ship is in combat do we envisage all three being needed"

"What is that at the rear?" Teyla asks pointing to something protruding slightly from the hull

"That would be a docking port, we have actually designed her to dock on to the Destiny" Cairns grins

"What?" Sheppard says in surprise

"This is the ship we are sending to rescue Destiny, the Dagger will lock onto Destiny's main shuttle port here and extend her hyperdrive field to encompass both ships then she will re-enter hyperspace taking the Destiny along with her, after that Destiny herself can activate her own slipstream drives thus boosting them both to hyper-slip velocity" McKay almost sing songs.

"What about power and provisions?" Sheppard sighs "Everett and his people were almost down to nothing when they went into stasis"

"According to Alex's design notes the Ancients hadn't even discovered Trinium when she was originally built and more importantly she was sent out before the ancients had access to ZPM's" Cairns says "Its actually quite fascinating really because the power storage system on board Destiny is a direct forerunner to a ZPM"

"The crystalline housing of a ZPM is basically like the digital version of the Destiny's analogue power storage tanks, in essence they are doing the same job only getting their actual power from different sources"

"Are you saying we can plug a ZPM into Destiny?"

"Probably"

"Eventually ,maybe" Cairns sighs "But even if we can't we should be able to temporarily link the two ships power grids together safely enough to get them home in one piece, as for provisions the Asgard matter synthesisers, I so wanna say replicator's" Cairns grins "Anyway they should be able to restock the ship easy enough its not gonna be great food but its certainly good enough to keep them alive"

"So how long do you think it will take you to build this ship?" Teyla asks whilst trying to stifle a yawn discreetly.

Both McKay and Cairns grin at each other before changing the display on the monitor to a live feed of the almost complete ship on slipway one of the Correlia station.

"Coulson said that Cal thinks it may be another 2 maybe 3 days before they've turned down the beds" McKay says with a twinkle in his eyes at Sheppard's slack jawed stare.

"He's forgetting to mention she has no shields until we get the new crystals" Cairns says snapping everyone's attention back.

"How long did it take to build?"

"Cal laid the keel on the 6th" McKay chuckles

"That was only 4 days ago!" Teyla says suddenly wide awake "We are not gonna be able to build one that fast normally" Cairns says sadly

"We had built quite a stockpile of materials that we used to construct the prototype, but at the current rate we are mining and shipping it in we will not be able to keep pace easily" McKay shakes his head frustratedly "Not to mention the shortage of shield crystals and ZPM's"

"Once we get Destiny back for Cal to scan we hope to figure out the last hurdle though" Cairns says excitedly

"And that is" asks Sheppard leaning forward slightly in anticipation

"Figuring out how to use the stars to power our ships instead of relying on a standard ZMP" McKay says whilst bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement "The crystalline case of the ZPM is basically just an advanced storage chamber that creates its own pocket universe of subspace time, it could hold the high energy plasma of a star just as easily as it does zero point rift energy"

"To be honest Colonel the actual physics here are difficult to explain to each other" Cairns point to McKay and himself causing McKay to acquiesce with a nod and a shrug "We think we know how the solar energy gets from the collectors to the storage system but until we see Destiny's analogue version we aren't exactly 100% sure how to proceed"

"The blueprints show us what to do but not how to do it" McKay admits grudgingly.

* * *

"You mentioned a second ship?" Teyla says with an enigmatic smile.

"The NX-02 Sword Class Cruiser, the dagger is basically a single room and cockpit not much bigger than a Tel'tak inside, The Sword is basically our heavy hitter, but at only 3 decks and 180 meters long she is still going to be smaller than a 304" Cairns says with a small smirk forming.

"But" McKay says excitedly "I pity the Hive ship that meets one of these babies, we have basically taken all of the features of the 306 Achilles Class battleship added to it and then put it in a much smaller smaller package"

"Remember in a starship its the life support section that takes up the most space and resources, and a 306's air wing will take up a huge amount of space to operate effectively" says Cairns

"The Sword will have three sequentially firing Lantian lances, three Asgard weapons batteries, Fourteen Tollan Ion cannons, twelve of which are the enhanced type and about 300 drones" McKay ticks off with a smile.

"What are these enhanced cannons you speak of?" Teyla asks with a frown.

"Instead of the single barrel heavy hitting standard variety that the Tollan's used and the Asgard later perfected, we have managed to create a new combined version, they're not gonna be as good at taking out capital ships..."

"With all the other guns does that really matter" Sheppard says whilst trying not to drool at the schematics on display

"Well, in this four barrel version the two large barrels are linked to the standard ion weapon system giving it a rapid fire anti fighter capability but the two smaller barrels are linked to two new additional weapon systems incorporated into the cannon itself, one is the shield disrupter weapon the other an ARG" Cairns says with a smile.

"He likes to cover all his bases" McKay shrugs.

"There is something more?" Teyla says now grinning herself at the two excited scientists in front of her.

"How did you know?" asks Cairns surprised.

"Rodney's finger is still itching towards his data pad" She laughs

"This bit all depends on getting the gamma gates up and running of course but if we can" McKay presses a button and on the schematics a Stargate appears to lower out of the underneath of the vessel "Any sword that required fighters could send a subspace signal to us, and we could have a whole battalion of fighters dispatched and pouring through that gate within minutes"

Sheppard stares at the screen blankly for a few minutes before "This could be cool!"


	58. Chapter 58

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 57

"How's it going?"

"Are you kidding me?" Caleb sighs as he drops down into the chair opposite his wife.

"Good or bad?" Jeanie says with a query smile

"Well lets see" He opens a huge file of paper work causing Jeanie to laugh, but the laughter quickly subsides and is replaced by a concerned frown when he removes only 3 sheets of paper and closes the file.

"What?"

"Only 3 applications" Caleb sighs frustratedly

"Three, but why? I thought there was a massive amount of interest back home"

"There is" Caleb sighs frustratedly "That is until they read about the salary or should I say lack of salary"

"I never thought about that" Jennie sighs

"Yeh, well neither did any one else" he smiles weakly.

* * *

"Money?" Alex asks looking slightly surprised.

"We have to come up with something" Sheppard frowns at the small smile creeping across Alex's face before sighing deeply "You're gonna tell me that the Ancients worked to better themselves and all that Trekie shit"

"Working to better oneself and all of mankind is a noble sentiment Colonel" Alex says causing Lorne to laugh from in the kitchen.

"Lexy stop trying to freak him out for gods sake!" he finally shouts causing Alex to grin.

"To be honest Colonel the star trek idea is noble but in the end there as always been a need for some sort of basic remuneration even if it is just a token, no one no matter how evolved they are, really likes to work for nothing no matter how much they may love their job" a frown creases his brow before he sighs deeply "I have to be truthful and say that the Ancients would have abhorred the extreme capitalism that is rampant on Earth at the moment, it promotes greed, and selfishness and in the end polarises society into to halves the haves and have nots, the Ancients had a more subtle and refined way of doing things"

"Such as?" Lorne asks as he comes back into the room chewing on a sandwich.

"The basics, the necessities needed to live, shelter, food, medical care they were all provided free to everyone, if someone wished to spend their lives sitting around doing nothing they could it was that individuals choice, but in the end they got nothing more than the basics needed to live"

"What about everyone else?"

"Those that put in a productive days work, be they farmer, labourer, doctor, teacher, artist so long as their day had meaning and bettered themselves or society as a whole, got credits in return"

"Which could be spent on?"

"Anything and everything, but because most of the big things in life were controlled and run by the state or could just be synthesised the only real things of any true value were small hand made items"

"You're saying that the Ancients were basically a big arts and crafts society" Lorne grins surprised

"I guess that's one way of looking at it, your paintings for instance, they are one of a kind, hand made by you, you create them because of your love of art not for any kind of profit, therefore they would have been considered a thousand times more valuable than say any hyperdive or shield emitter that could be easily replicated"

"This is all well and good but that doesn't exactly help us in the here and now" Sheppard sighs

"No it doesn't" Alex smiles "but Earth itself will soon have to realise that matter synthesizers that can produce tonnes of gold from thin air have made basing a planetary economy on a single material ridiculous" he shrugs "Unless of course you pick the one known material that can not be synthesized, which also happens to be the one material that is possibly the most useful"

"Naquadah?" Sheppard says smugly until seeing Alex's smirk.

"No Colonel, Neutronium"

"I've heard of it but..." Lorne shrugs

"It would be periodic number 0 on your table and is basically a super dense substance composed purely of neutrons that can only be created in the dying core of a Neutron Star"

"What can it be used for?"

"It's got loads of uses, power generation, armour, weapons, construction you name it, The Ancients called it the highest of the high four"

"High four?"

" Carbon, Neutronium, Naquadah, and Trinium" Alex smiles and stretches his arms indicating the city around them "They are the eventual building blocks of any and all advanced races to date"

"Aren't we are kind of getting off target again" Lorne says gaining Alex's attention "Long term that's all well and good, but right here and now is where we have the cash flow problem"

"We can't get people, well we can't get the kind of people that we actually want, to up sticks and move to another galaxy without being able to offer them a decent wage in return"

"I get it I do" Alex sighs but you have to understand Earth's economy is also in a precarious position at the moment" Sheppard frowns struggling to understand "Gold, platinum, silver, diamonds, rubies, sapphires all the material items that your world bases its economy on can be synthesized, once matter synthesizers become common knowledge Earth's economy will collapse, Eden is in the prime position to prevent it whilst..."

"You know where to find some of this Neutronium?" Lorne asks with a grin.

"Eden has some particularly large deposits, Its one of the reasons it was picked, we can kick start Eden's economy by trading the Neutronium here with Earth thus safe guarding both worlds immediate future, it could also promote a wave research and development on Earth thus preventing any economic collapse long term"

"It'll take time to implement but its a start"

"You know sometimes I just wish we had a fast forward button" Lorne chuckles as he jumps up headed for the loo.

"Fast forward?" Sheppard repeats quietly suddenly a million miles away for a few seconds before jumping up and heading for the door "Won't be long, I've just had an idea I need to see Rodney about" he says with a wave.

"Where he gone?" Lorne asks looking confused at Sheppard's sudden departure when he returns moments later.

"He had an idea"

"What about now?

"I hate to think" Alex sighs.

* * *

A few days later "Well?" Sheppard asks impatiently.

"I can't believe that it's actually working" Rodney stares at the data being displayed on the pad currently in his hand

"All of them?"

"No, two are indicating stress fracturing and one is growing irregularly but the remaining nine crystals are over 75% grown"

"I still do not entirely understand what you pair have been up to for the past 5 days" Teyla says glancing at Ronon for support

"Don't look at me" he shrugs.

"The Sanctuary on PX9-019"

"The place that the Colonel was trapped" Teyla says noticing Sheppard involuntarily wince at the memory.

"It's basically a sophisticated time dilation device, we used a malp to digitally map the area the other side of the barrier and an automated repair drone was sent in to lay a loop of track"

"It goes in does a 500 meter loop and comes back out, nothing fancy" Sheppard grins

"What possible use is this?"

"Time in side is passing at an accelerated rate, we can load something like oh I don't know such as a shield crystal geogravic chamber for instance, onto a cart, we set it at the correct speed and because its non organic it will go in travel around the loop and come back out, on the outside only 16 hours will pass but we can time it so that the chamber will have been in there two years"

"And this will work?"

"So far" Sheppard grins "the chambers are Lantian designed so the failure rate has come down drastically to what the SGC is getting"

"What about the Wraith? Is this not now another world that we need to protect?" Teyla sighs

"I don't think so"

"The Wraith already know of the Sanctuary they seem to actively avoid it"

"They'd get trapped in there as easily as us, but just in case they do go snooping around the entrance the tracks are camouflaged" Rodney smiles at Teyla's frown and nods toward the screen, he calls up a small video file on his laptop that is obviously shot just outside the sanctuary doorway, it clearly shows the stone slabs on the floor slide apart to reveal a rail before McKay appears on camera grinning [Cool eh?]

"Of course this can be used to speed up anything we need to" Sheppard says with a smile

"You thought of this?"

"The idea was mine but Rodney made it work" Sheppard shrugs.

"Well done" Teyla smiles "But I'm afraid that now it just leaves us with one unanswered question"

"What's that?" Rodney frowns

"Who's going to go?"

"Go where?"

"Who's going to be the one to go and rescue the Destiny" Sheppard sighs.

* * *

"I can't do this, it's not fair" Sheppard says pacing back and forth in front of the huge panoramic windows of their quarters.

"It makes sense" Evan says with a sigh.

"Why the hell can't Alex go?"

"John" Evan smiles at him tenderly

"I know but what if.."

"Nothing is gonna happen to me"

"Billions of light years Ev!"

"At the end of the day there is only a few of us that can go" Evan chuckles "Pilot, Scientist and Medic" Evan shrugs "You and Rodney are needed here and Jennifer is not gonna go without Rodney so really there's not much choice"

"It's just that I'd have preferred it not to be the guy I'm in love with" John blushes and cant look Evan in the eye, Evan jumps up and throws his arms around him.

"Me, Dr Cairns and Carson it'll be a synch, the three musketeers"

"More like the three stooges" Sheppard smiles weakly

"Come on flyboy, the kids finish school in just over an hour and I'm not gonna be able to have my wicked way with you again for almost 6 months"

"Charmer" John chuckles as Evan drags him off up the stairs.

* * *

"Are you excited?"

"Excited, Nervous, Terrified" Cairns chuckles nervously taking the cup of coffee from Alex as he sits down.

"The Dagger is a clever efficient design" Alex says in between sipping his drink.

"Thanks, we just decided to copy a masterpiece" Cairns says with a warm smile noting Alex's blush "Five million years and compliments are still hard to take I see" Alex grins and nods remaining silent "Any plans while I'm gone?"

"You are kidding me right?" Alex sighs "Now that Evan has figured out that Cal could replicate a seeder ships gate production unit they no longer have to wait to get a seeder ship, but of course that now means I no longer have an excuse for not setting to work on modifying the gates"

"You know what? I just don't get that"

"What?"

"Why you have such a problem with working on the gates" Alex frowns and sighs deeply thinking for a minute how to answer.

"The gate network was never intended to be a mass transportation system, it was designed to allow the free flow of knowledge and information, to facilitate trade and diplomacy allow ideas to spread"

"Can't it be both?" Cairns shrugs

"David" he sighs "I don't think you realise"

"No, I think you are the one not seeing it" he smiles at Alex's surprise "You weren't angry at the smaller intergalactic gates we found to the ZPM charger or the micro gates that power the machine itself"

"It's actually called a Potentium" he mumbles "but no that didn't really bother me, I guess they serve a purpose"

"McKay seems to think that these, Gamma gates operate on a different frequency?"

"And?"

"There has to be more than just two frequencies that the gates are capable of operating on?" he asks it as a question but has to smile inwardly at seeing Alex nod unconsciously agreeing with the assessment.

"Your point being?"

"The more specialized secondary networks that you set up the more you free the original gate network up to do its assigned task, you're enhancing the system as a whole not detracting from its over all worth"

"Specialized networks?"

"Sheppard and McKay want these gamma gates working for fighter support, a purely military network but surly you could just as easily set up another system for say mass transit"

"What? like a train?"

"Sorta yeh, hell you could solve Teyla's school issue in one sweep, create a network for mass transit of people maybe another for cargo and so on, the gate network is a wondrous miracle of technology but surly creating multiple specialised networks is the next logical step forward"

"You have given this far to much thought" Alex smiles "I'm not sure David" Alex sighs "It sounds so..."

"Crazy?"

"No" he finally smiles "Human"


	59. Chapter 59

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 59

"The Vanguard Orbital defence stations are intended to be Earth's primary defensive line Sir, not! a flight of fancy" O'Neill can no longer hold the annoyance from his voice.

"The need for a network of orbital airbases smacks of Air force arrogance, like the lunar base, its nothing more than an expensive gimmick something to showcase to the public"

"Mr Wallis, the vanguard project was approved by your predecessor a little over two months ago" Colonel Davis says whilst shuffling though a pile of papers before handing a memo to the newly elected high Councillor.

"Be that as it may, I have it under good authority that the actual benefits provided by these stations would be negligible, there are no proven statistical rewards from having our fighter screen based in orbit as opposed to on the ground utilizing already established military bases, bases that I might add can be operated at a fraction of the cost"

"With all due respect, but that is a load of crap Sir!" The Councillor looks visibly stunned and annoyed at O'Neill's outburst but there is also the glimmer of a triumphant smile tugging upon his lips.

"Sir, I believe Commander O'Neill means to point out that the response time is a fraction of what it will be if our forces are forced to remain stuck on the ground" Davis says trying to quickly smooth over any ruffled feathers from O'Neills outburst.

"As the newly elected head of the Tau'ri High Council it is within my powers to send proposals like this back to committee for review so long as they have not passed the 90 day final cool off deadline" He breaks into an annoying smile "The defense of the planet is in our hands gentlemen, but I will not waste hard earned tax dollars on an elaborate stunt"

"Stunt?!" Colonel Davis asks annoyed at the choice of words

"$104 billion dollars obviously does not buy much nowadays" Wallis quips causing the two Councillors either side of him to smirk and nod in agreement.

"As you know sir, the Guardian networks high costs were incurred before we had access to the advanced construction facilities that we now possess"

"Then am I correct in saying that we now currently have in our possession an advanced network of defensive satellites sat in high Earth orbit, a network that in the words of Commander Carter, I quote" he picks up a memo with obvious glee "The multi-weapon Guardian defense satellite system proposed by Dr Felger should be pushed through as soon as humanly possible, it can be easily modified and adapted, components are designed to be easily swapped out and changed as newer improved designs for more powerful and advanced weapons and defensive technologies come online later, this could truly be the game changer we were hoping for"

"The Guardian Satellites are a marvel of construction Sir, in fact they are currently in the process of upgrading them to the new 's configuration as we speak, the original rail-gun armaments are being swapped out for Tollan Ion Cannons, but the Guardians were meant the last orbital line of defense" Davis sighs annoyed at the condescending looks he is receiving from the council members sat across from them.

"Fleet, Vanguard's, Guardians three lines of defense as it were" O'Neill adds with a nod to Davis

"All I see is yet more evidence that the Vanguard Stations are nothing more than a vanity project, with the fleet growing daily and a fully armed defensive network I fail to see their merits" he holds up his hand effectively signalling an end to the arguments "the matter for now is closed for discussion, I'm afraid that it is going back to committee for further evaluation"

Wallis shuffles his papers and sighs "The Tollan problem?" Wallis says glancing back down at his notes.

"I wouldn't exactly call one and half billion survivors of an all out attack a problem" O'Neill glares "The Tollan may have been arrogant, self-righteous, know it alls but they were still allies, we have a duty to assist these people anyway we can"

"Assist the people that tried to destroy this world" the Russian councillor sat on Wallis's right says with a glare.

"With all due respect sir, you will find that it was Anubis that was to blame, he was forcing the Tollan's to develop weapons capable of passing our Iris, Weapons that are now currently being used by the Aschen"

"Weapons that the Tollan claim are being used by the Aschen Colonel Davis, We only have word of the Tollan to validate that"

Davis sighs at the councillors words "Unless the council give permission to conduct reconnaissance of the Aschen controlled systems we can neither confirm or deny the Tollan's claims"

"Until the Aschen threaten Earth or its holding directly, this council will not authorize any actions that could be construed as aggressive, we will not be responsible for inciting a conflict between our two worlds Colonel, until I see solid evidence proving that the Aschen have left their local group of worlds our ships will maintain a safe distance away from their borders" O'Neill merely shakes his head in disgust.

"Lastly, it has come to the attention of the council that we are at risk of loosing direct control of the Ancient vessel, known as Destiny?"

"Sir?" Davis is clearly confused

"Is it true that our people in Pegasus are planing a mission to recover the vessel?"

"Firstly Sir, the people in Pegasus are no longer as you put it, our people" Davis frowns

"Semantics" Wallis shrugs

"What exactly do you mean by that?" O'Neill glares.

"Its been decided by a unanimous vote that the residents of Atlantis will be granted full membership to the Tau'ri Alliance just like every sovereign nation on Earth" Wallis says pompously with the two counsellors either side merely nodding in agreement.

"Sir?, Atlantis was given independence to govern its own affairs and has been doing so for over a year now, I seriously doubt that they will look to kindly upon that... offer" Davis says glancing at O'Neill for support.

"They still require Earth's support!" Vladimir Petroyev barks.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" O'Neill shrugs.

"With all due respect Mr Wallis, our task force withdrew from Pegasus a little over two months ago and apart from being initially annoyed at not being consulted, they have since made no request for its return" Davis says merely pointing out the facts.

"I doubt they will even need em soon" O'Neill shrugs once more causing all three councillors brows to crease in confusion before catching onto O'Neill' meaning simultaneously.

"If you are referring to the ancient ship yards currently in their possession then that is just another reason that the Lantians must be encouraged to join the Alliance"

"And by encouraged you mean pressured" O'Neill glares.

"Persuaded that it is in their best interests to work with us and not against us, we are after all children of Earth are we not?"

"Mr Wallis, what you are suggesting could quite easily escalate into something nasty" Davis says shocked at the implications.

"Are you suggesting that our own people on Atlantis could take up arms against us?"

"Sir, it was your predecessors hope..."

"I'm well aware of Richard Woolseys..."

"It was your predecessors hope" Davis snaps cutting Wallis off "That the people of Pegasus could at some point in the future become our greatest allies, that by working together, yet remaining independent of each other we would accomplish so much more, the problems in Pegasus are best solved by those living in Pegasus" Davis can't help the bitter sweet smile he gets from recalling Woolseys impassioned speech advocating Atlantis' independence.

"The future is here and upon us now Colonel" Wallis smiles but no humour reaches his eyes "To that end, Colonel Davis it is the will of the Tau'ri high council that you travel to Atlantis, firstly to formally recall all military personnel currently stationed there to active duty, then you are to order Colonel Sheppard to expedite the assimilation of the Lantians into the Tau'ri Alliance"

Davis and O'Neill merely stare at each other slightly stunned at the events swiftly unfolding, what had started as a budgetary evaluation session has quickly become something a lot more sinister.

"On a side bar Colonel, we would like it made clear to those concerned that Destiny belongs to Earth" Petroyev barks "if a rescue is to be mounted it will be from Earth"

"Though I have to admit I have serious doubts of the validity of this hyperslip technology they claim to have discovered" the remaining as yet silent French councillor pipes up with a smirk.

"As Supreme Commander of Earth's military I would like formal confirmation of these orders before I proceed Sir" O'Neill stands angrily.

"As you wish" Wallis hands him a pad with a sickening smile.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!"

"I'm guessing that the meeting did not go well?" Landry says with a sigh as Jack storms back into his Pentagon office.

"I never thought that I would actually miss Woolsey, but he was a god send compared to this schmuck and his band of schmucky sycophants" Jack rubs his face in his hands frustratedly.

"How bad can it be?" Landry laughs but his laughter is short lived when he sees the look on O'Neills face.

"Sir" Davis comes into O'Neills office quickly handing him the pad whilst respectfully acknowledging General Landry's presence with an informal nod "The orders are authentic Sir"

"Son of a..." O'Neill skims the pad across the room violently smashing it against the wall.

"What the hells going on?" Hank barks "Jack?" O'Neill sighs and looks at Hank apologetically.

"You better sit down, you need to know before you head back to the SGC" Landry's stomach drops upon hearing the weary ominous tone.

* * *

"This is all Daniels fault" Jack growls before taking another slug of his beer

"How so O'Neill?" Teal'c says cocking his head slightly

"He was our man on the inside, it was his job to head off all this kinda crap"

"Daniel didn't really have much choice sir" Sam says with a shrug "The Nox insisted he was the only one they would allow"

"As one of the great races, Daniel Jackson is the most qualified person on your world to act as Earth's first formal ambassador to the Nox" Teal'c says with an enigmatic smile.

"You would say that" O'Neill says snidely humour twinkling in his eyes.

"I must admit to be asked to be the Jaffa's ambassador was most gratifying" he says as a small smile begins tugging at the corner of his lips.

"When do you leave?"

"I must return to Chulak in the morning and I am due on the Nox home world two days later" Teal'c smile falters slightly sensing O'Neills frustration "If you require me to stay?"

"No, an invitation from the Nox is important" O'Neill looks earnest "You need to do this, the Jaffa need you to do this" Teal'c merely nods in acknowledgement.

"So what's the plan Sir?"

"Nothing comes to mind so far" O'Neill shrugs "I say we just get drunk" he takes another slug of beer before he realises Carter and Teal'c are still waiting intently.

"We are under orders to stay well away from the Aschen and the Tollans"

"We can't abandon them Sir"

"I don't intend to abandon them Carter, same as I don't intend in allowing the Aschen to terrorise their little corner of the galaxy"

"And what of Atlantis?" Teal'c says guessing O'Neills biggest dilemma

"That is a more complicated matter"

"I can tell you now Sir, Teyla is possibly the most strong willed person I have ever met, she will see this as an insult to her leadership and their right to self determination as a whole, as for Sheppard" she glances at O'Neill but no more words need to be said on that thought.

"He'll fight hard and dirty just like we would to keep his people safe and free" O'Neill sighs

"If we try to force them back into the fold I have no doubts what so ever, it will get nasty"

"Did your leaders not learn from your own wars for independence"

"Looks like they missed those particular lessons T"

"Then there is the question of the cities" Carter says merely voicing her inner thoughts.

"Does not your council know that both Atlantis and Avalon are alive" Teal'c says in surprise.

"I didn't exactly hide the fact" O'Neill shrugs

"It was kept out of all official reports Sir" Carter grins.

"Do you not think that Dr Weir could be ordered to return Avalon to Pegasus if things as you say go badly?"

"It's possible" O'Neill shrugs "But I doubt it, I'm guessing that there was bickering between rival cities back in the day"

"You mean the Ancients?" Carter surmises "I guess that would make sense people fall out time to time but in the end there has to be someone looking at the long term bigger picture"

"A guiding hand" Teal'c says sagely

"Precisely" Carter shrugs "So Sir, what is the plan Sir?"

"Carter?" O'Neill says wide eyed and innocent "Who says I have a plan?"

"I'm sorry Sir, but we know you to well" She shrugs with a smile.

"If you must know" he smiles slyly "Thanks in part to General Hammonds amazing foresight there was one other useful little asset that was omitted from the official records" Carter and Teal'c frown but jump at the sound of someone else entering the room.

"By little, I'm guessing he means me"


	60. Chapter 60

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 60

"Be sure to remember your orders Colonel Davis" Wallis offers an annoying smirk from the balcony as the gate begins to dial into the Midway station but his smirk quickly slides and becomes a frown as an S.G team enters the room and proceeds stand a few feet away from the Colonel waiting patiently "General Landry?!"

"What is it now Mr Wallis?" Landry sighs as he walks the short distance from his office to the control room.

"Why are you dispatching a team to accompany Colonel Davis?" the bureaucrat eyes each team member suspiciously before rounding on the General.

"I assume that you are referring to Major Jones and his team? otherwise known as SG-23" Landry checks his watch "As they are scheduled to relieve Colonel Dangerfield and SG-18 from their 3 month stint on the Midway station in 6 minutes they appear to be exactly where they should be" Landry smiles "I'm sure the relevant paperwork can be found somewhere on your desk" Landry smirks.

"If you are up to something" Wallis snaps.

"Why would I be up to something?" Landrys smile quickly disappears.

"Be very careful General you would not want to ruin your good standing with the council, it would be most inconvenient to have to find a replacement" Landry merely looks at him, clearly amused at the situation.

"General you're a smart man, in fact, I have never understood why things are the way they currently are, I could..." Landry merely shakes his head and turns his back on him before heading over towards Walter.

"We are all one people General" Wallis says causing Landry to pause.

"Under one man?" he says pointedly

"I was humbled at being chosen to lead this organization" he says sanctimoniously.

"Mr Wallis if its a place in the history books you're chasing, I think you're on track" Landry turns but as he does he momentarily locks eyes with a young lieutenant who offers an almost imperceptible nod in return as the gate finally connects.

[SG-23 you have a go] Landry's voice echo's through the room. Wallis watches patiently as Colonel Davis and a five man S.G team head out "Atlantis will see the benefits of these new arrangements General, I am quite sure of that"

"I guess we'll soon see"

* * *

"Paul?!" Colonel Adam Dangerfield quickly drops his pack and throws his arms around the other Colonel much to the amusement of the assembled officers.

"Good to see you Red" Davis chuckles

"Red Sir?" Major Jones asks with a slight grin

"It was his call sign back in the day, you know red for danger" Davis grins

"This idiot almost ruined my career before it even got started" Colonel Dangerfield laughs whilst thumping him playfully on the shoulder.

"Major Richmond bust my ass for that stunt" Davis grins "but it was well worth it"

"What you doing here?" Dangerfield points to Major Jones "I thought Jones and the boys were taking a turn"

"They are, the lieutenant and I are merely passing through" Davis casts a glance at the lone Lieutenant waiting nearby patently.

"Right"

"How's the construction going?"

"The last connectors on the Phase four labs section were finally locked into place only two days ago, unfortunately the next phase has been put on hold" Dangerfield sighs "Budgetary issues, so I've heard, shame really phase five would have almost doubled the size of the place, its not to bad now that the new labs are in place, there is a lot more room than there was when we first got here" Dangerfield grins and slaps Major Jones on the back "But that's all his problem now"

"Gee thanks sir" Jones quips "I think"

"I best get going" Davis grins "I'll leave you guys to hand over properly" he nods his good byes before taping his radio "Midway Control"

[Control here]

"Colonel Paul Edward Davis authorization code gamma, gamma, echo 3, 5, 9, victor"

[Identity confirmed what can do for you... Sir]

"Two headed for Pegasus if you please Dr Gillian"

[Colonel how many time do I have to tell you its Sarah] Davis grins at the flirty tone to her voice.

"The same number of times I tell you that you can loose the Sir"

"She likes the Sir bit" Dangerfield leers listening in with a knowing grin.

"I know" Davis says with a smirk as he feels the warmth of the beaming device moving them across from the busy Milky Way gate station to the empty Pegasus gate station.

* * *

The first thing that Davis notices as he exits Atlantis' stargate is just how busy the city is, two teams are suited up and waiting patiently for him to get out of their way before gating out, numerous technicians glance their way for the briefest of moments before continuing with their assigned tasks with little or no hesitation. As he begins to head for the control room Sheppard comes trotting down the stairs with McKay at his side "Paul" Sheppard shakes his hand with a cheery smile.

"John, good to see you" he glances around with a sly grin "Busy?"

"Nah, this is actually a quiet day" Sheppard shrugs "So, to what do we owe the honor?"

"Lieutenant wait here" Davis say to his travel companion with a nod.

"Yes sir"

"Can we?" Davis nods to the briefing room and Sheppard's smile instantly drops off his face "What's going on?"

Ten minutes later both Sheppard and McKay are both sitting speechless and open mouthed and for the briefest of moments Davis can't help the inner smile at the fact that he has finally managed to silence the great Rodney McKay even if it is only for the briefest of moments, if the mood wasn't so tense he would have probably laughed.

"The answer is thanks,... but no thanks" Sheppard sighs

"Isn't that up to Teyla?" McKay almost whispers.

"You think she's gonna agree to..." Sheppard glares frustratedly "We've put to much work into the Alliance" he sighs "It's gone to far"

"Does Wallis and his buddies have any idea what he's asking?" McKay asks finally coming out of his initial shock "He's basically asking almost 200 worlds in Pegasus to be counted as a single country under Earth rule!" McKay shakes his head "How in hell is that fair?"

"If anything we should be asking Earth if it would like to become a member of the Lantian Alliance" Sheppard smirks causing Davis to acquiesce with a nod and a shrug.

"John, things are going on behind the scenes" Davis sighs "Strange orders, changes in staff, redistribution of roles"

"Paul we have 194 worlds depending on us here, and if the Takarans have signed on by the time Teyla returns from final negotiations tomorrow that'll be up yet another notch to 195" Sheppard gets up and taps a few buttons on a nearby monitor "We have over 70 worlds alone supplying us with material for construction"

"Most of the worlds on the gate network in the Milky Way were plundered and mined dry by the Goa'uld, but the Wraith use organic technology and have little or no use for Naquadah, Trinium or more importantly Neutronium" McKay says pointing to a couple of worlds.

"Neutronium?"

"We had hoped to begin trading our supplies of the stuff with Earth to help kick start our economy"

"John" Paul sighs "To Wallis and his cronies you have just made Pegasus an even bigger prize for them to control"

"You can't seriously think they would be prepared to use force" McKay says aghast at the idea "The pubic would never allow it"

Sheppard can't help but notice Davis' wince "What?"

"Do you remember having a brief meeting with a guy named Darren Rice?"

"That religious nut? The one that wanted Teyla to let hundreds of wacko's into Pegasus?"

"That's the one, well it turns out that he basically runs the MFA , it is very quickly gaining massive worldwide support"

"MFA?" McKay frowns

"Multi-Faith Alliance" Davis sighs "you know a few years ago if you would have told me" he shakes his head "Rice has basically managed to get most of the major worldwide religions on side and working together as a single team"

"What?"

"They haven't exactly taken to well to the SGC's theories on our evolution" Davis shakes his head "Particularly the part about us being seeded by the Ancients"

"But we have physical proof" McKay blurts "Hell we even know a man who was there" he quips earning a weak smile.

"What's all this got to do with us?" Sheppard says trying to get back on target.

"Teyla and most the worlds in Pegasus worship the Ancestors?"

"I'd say its more like respect rather than actual worship" Sheppard waves his hand back and forth "Most the people in Pegasus know they were created by the Ancients they don't seem to have the same problem with it"

"Well all I know is that hearing words like heresy and blasphemy in the same sentence as Pegasus and Atlantis can't be good, but having them go out on worldwide TV is worse"

"Jesus" McKay looks horrified.

"I thought membership to the alliance was supposed to put an end to this crap?" Sheppard glares

"Ordinarily it has, but like I said the MFA has got organized, they have influence in almost every member country but Rice himself is based in Switzerland which has not joined the alliance, we can't touch him"

"Paul this is bull shit and you know it"

"Yes, but like I say the MFA is gaining massive support, they even have members that have even been voted into government in recent elections in Poland, Canada, and South Africa, add to that the public at large are getting increasingly restless" he sighs deeply "The SGC is trying desperately to bring earth forward, technologically speaking but they are determined to do it at a safe sustainable pace"

"And I'm guessing that the public at large just want adventure and exploration" Sheppard sighs

"And on top of that you have this Rice guy peddling fear and distrust" McKay groans "We're screwed"

Davies just nods "O'Neill is being stonewalled, the Fleet has been put on a strictly defense only posture, gate exploration has been halved and we have been ordered to stay away from investigating the Aschen or even helping the Tollan and on top of that" Davis sighs and opens the folder in front of him pulling out a letter.

"Don't" Sheppard implores "If you make it official you know there will be consequences" McKay looks on a little bewildered.

"What's that?"

"I'm under direct orders John, I don't have a choice" Sheppard nods sympathetically for him to continue "Colonel John Sheppard by order of the Tau'ri High Council you are here by recalled to active duty effective immediately" Davis sighs "You are ordered to expedite the immediate assimilation of the Lantian Alliance into the Tau'ri Alliance, Further more you will facilitate the transfer of all construction facilities currently based in the Pegasus galaxy to Earth within 3 months, failure to comply will be seen as an act of insubordination and will result in your immediate arrest and courts marshal"

"Jesus Christ!" McKay gasps visibly stunned.

"I'm sorry John" Davis says honestly, hating the position he is putting him in "Oh and and one more thing, the council have also told me to make it very clear to you that you are not to attempt any rescue mission to Destiny"

"What? Why?" McKay flusters

"Honestly" Davis shrugs "I don't know, I'm guessing that they want to retain sole control"

"To late" Sheppard shrugs "The rescue mission left 7 days ago"

"How did?..." Davis shakes his head "Never mind"

"This is bad" McKay starts panicking "Like really bad"

"Rodney"

"Like so so bad"

"Rodney!"

"What?"

"Breathe!"

"Right" McKay gulps down a few deep breaths trying to calm himself "What the hell we gonna do?"

Sheppard's resolve suddenly hardens as a wave of anger washes over him "I can't speak for the Alliance as a whole, that will be up to Teyla to decide but as for me then I think you know my answer"

A small glimmer of a smile flickers across Davis' face in admiration for Sheppard's sheer nerve and determination.

"Colonel Davis you can tell Wallis to go screw himself, I'm not going to jump through his hoops, if he wants to open honest equal negotiations with the Lantian Alliance then he and Teyla can sit down like adults and discuss it rationally but if he if he tries to use force he will be making a grave mistake"

"Good" Davis smiles surprising both Sheppard and McKay.

"Good?"

"O'Neill was hoping that you would not back down, he can't exactly fight this from the inside at the moment but an act of defiance like this should be enough to snap a few people back to their senses and realise their current policies are border line crazy"

"And if it doesn't?" McKay asks timidly already going over a thousand and one possibilities in his head.

"We are all screwed" Sheppard sighs.

"Perhaps" Davies shrugs "In the mean time, we, need your help"

"Our help?"

"There's lots to go over" Davis stands and momentarily leaves the room without saying another word, moments later he returns with the young Lieutenant that had accompanied him in tow "Colonel John Sheppard" Davies nods towards the smirking 25 year old beside him "Lieutenant Jonathan O'Neill"

"It's about time, do you guys have any cake around here?"


	61. Chapter 61

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 61

"This is cool" Lt. O'Neill can't help but grin when he sees the row of modified 302 fighters lined up on slip way three of the Corellia Station. Sheppard nods at a nearby group of engineers causing one of them to look up and smile.

"Colonel Sheppard" Coulson says by the way of a greeting as he proceeds to dust himself off and walk over to join them.

"Alec hope you don't mind us dropping in on you unannounced, this is Colonel Paul Davis and Lt. Jonathan O'Neill" A small frown flits across his face at hearing the name but he quickly smiles and offers his hand.

"Its good to meet you gentlemen, you will be happy to hear that we have just begun modifying the last batch of 302's Colonel"

"Modifying?" Davis asks with obvious interest

"The 302 still has a few years left in her" Coulson laughs "now that we have ripped out the old drive and weapons systems and replaced them with the same ones being installed on the new Starfighters" he says with pride.

"The same Starfighters that I have not even been allowed to see yet?! Let alone test fly" Sheppard grouses

"You lost the bet" Coulson laughs "As forfeits go I think Colonel Lorne was right on the mark with that one"

"Long story" Sheppard sighs noting the amused looks on Davis and O'Neill's face

"I wasn't expectin..."

[Alec]

Coulson suddenly breaks into a dazzling excited smile

"Yes dear?" the two visitors frown until they notice Sheppard shaking his head in obvious amusement.

"I think Cal" Sheppard whispers pointing to the ceiling "has a soft spot for him, or she has adopted him, what ever it is, they are developing a rather strange relationship if you ask me" Sheppard shakes his head with a smile.

[An Atlas Has been requested on Hukorus]

"Thank you Cal" Coulson shrugs "sorry about this" he mumbles before taping his radio "Yensen?"

[Already on it boss] as the words come over the radio they see a strange looking jumper rise into the air from half way down the length of the bay, although clearly no wider or higher the vessel looks to be easily over 100ft long, Sheppard can't help but grin at seeing the look of surprise on Davis' face

"Atlas class jumper" Sheppard says sounding blasé "We currently have eighteen of them, used for haulage"

Davis watches as the long craft heads speedily for a Stargate sat at the end of the bay "Gamma gate" Sheppard says guessing the unasked question

"Gamma Gate?"

"There's only two of em at the moment" Sheppard shrugs "But we're working on it"

"Doesn't it cause problems, you know with the gate on Atlantis?"

"Nope" Sheppard shrugs effectively ending the discussion rather none noncommittally.

"So you said that you had something that you think can help" Davis says finally tearing his eyes off the Gamma gate to look at Sheppard.

"I said McKay had an idea for a ship that could do the job" Sheppard says cryptically leading them over to a data terminal where he quickly keys in a few commands causing a ship appears on screen.

"The X-305?" Davis says with a surprised frown

"It's tiny" O'Neill grouses, The vessel has a wedge shaped front and is clearly not much wider than a puddle jumper, half way back the sides of the craft widen out clearly making it incapable of using a stargate, two almost square wing like structures jut out either side making it almost resemble a blocky aeroplane or space shuttle.

"The 305 was originally envisioned as a scout recon vessel, but advances in technology made it a little pointless from the get go, to be honest the SGC became a little nervous about loosing advanced technology if ever one were overpowered and captured" Davis says glancing at O'Neill.

"There is always going to be an element of risk no matter how powerful you make a ship" McKay says as he saunters over" he taps a few commands and parts of the craft become highlighted "But this baby is a very different beast to the original that the SGC proposed, That design was basically dumbed down as much as possible with the least amount of advanced technology they could get away with"

"Limited shields, no beaming technology, single nose mounted Gatling gun" Davis says with a sigh "Felger's quip about them stuck and people soon began calling it the Lemming class" Davis almost groans "In the end no one, not even the SGC would commit to using them"

"Well" Sheppard grins "We, are thinking of taking things the other way with this baby"

"Hyperslip drive, coupled with a Lantian cloaking device and beaming technology mean you would be able to go anywhere you need with next to no chance of being detected"

"What about?"

"If you are discovered somehow?" Sheppard asks knowing Davis' concerns

"The original 304's shield crystals are being fitted as we speak, it should be quite a powerful shield, though of course with only a couple of small generators to power everything its not going to be able to last to long in a fire fight"

"It just needs to last long enough to escape should anything go wrong" O'Neill smirks "What kinda weapons is this thing gonna have?"

"Basically the Starfighters and retrofitted 302's all have a two Octagonally Mounted, rotary firing P-91's" McKay preens.

"Pulse Cannons" Sheppard says with a smirk and a shrug causing McKay to glare.

"The plan is to have turrets mounted above and below each wing each housing dual pulse cannons"

"Eight in total" Davis says his eyebrows rising in surprise

"Nice" O'Neill finally smiles.

"And then we have 16 of..." McKay shudders "Zalenka and Jeanies new Skipjacks"

"Skipjacks?"

"Small one shot missiles" McKay mumbles causing Davis and O'Neill to momentarily look less than impressed.

"Rodney" Sheppard rises his eyebrow knowingly "He's just pissed that they came up with the idea"

"Fine!" he sighs "Not only are these missiles equipped with the latest in Ion micro drives but they are also fitted with a Lantian drones guidance and evasion system control system"

"Lorne, Gedren and I have flown 27 separate missions so far and we have only managed to shoot down 2 of these bastards before they hit their target and that took all three of us working together, its like they know where you are gonna shoot and just jump out the way, hence the name"

"The micro drives are designed to alter its course instantly in any direction if a threat is detected, they appear to jump out the way randomly, I have to admit it has been amusing to watch Sheppard repeatedly getting his ass whipped" McKay grins.

"Add to that they can carry enough fire power to knock out a cruiser...and with tweaking could even be loaded with a small nuke" Sheppard shrugs.

"Could these work on the warden class?"

"Of course, they aren't any bigger than the standard TRC-17 missiles that are planned for it, we are already replicating them on mass for the modified 302's"

"Obviously they aren't as good as drones, but they are the next best thing" Sheppard says with a smile.

Just as Sheppard stops speaking the Gamma gate activates. The hull of the elongated Atlas jumper slips effortlessly through the active gate and slows to a hover over an empty area of the slip way, there is a brief flash of an Asgard beam and racks and racks of neatly stacked missiles are deposited on the deck, the slender craft then drifts effortlessly off to land further down the slipway where it had launched from earlier.

"I thought it went to get ore?" O'Neill says with a frown.

"What?" Sheppard says glancing at O'Neill then the missiles before realising the question "It did and then he would have gated to the hub unloaded his ore before picking up what ever is ready, in this case missiles before bringing them back here"

"The hub?"

"Having 5 separate Nautilus stations to defend was just to difficult to coordinate so we moved the other four to Lantia and connected them all up" Sheppard grins

"We've built a gate room and control section big enough to take an Atlas there directly, it saves a lot of time" McKay says without looking up.

"Wallis and his palls are not going to like any of this" Davis sighs

"We are all on the same side for Christ's sake" McKay says finally pulling his eyes off the screen "Everything we do to strengthen Eden and Pegasus as a whole ultimately benefits Earth, its not like we aren't sharing technology"

"Unfortunately, I think Wallis and his friends just want to control it all for themselves"

"Look we are happy to help and we are more than willing to share the benefits of this technology equally with Earth, but we are not going to be pushed into doing what the council wants this is our home now, they either play fair or not at all" Sheppard says determinedly.

* * *

"Out of the question!" Teyla growls as Davis relays the message to Teyla in front of the whole assembly "We will not become a puppet state left to rot on the outer fringes"

"Your leaders have to realise that what they are suggesting is totally unreasonable" Larin says leaning forward in her seat anxiously.

"To be quite honest ma'am, I think that most people just don't understand" Davis sighs "You have to realise that almost every person on every world in this galaxy has as known of the gate network all their lives, known that there are real aliens out there that mean you harm, there are as many people on my world that would blindly shake hands with a wraith as would shoot it"

"Then you admit your world is ignorant to the truths of the universe" Halling says

"Most citizens, Yes sir they are, the truth of the stargate network and our technological advances were not made common knowledge to the general public until earlier this year"

"It was deemed necessary to keep it quite until the time was right" Sheppard explains.

"Then why this demand?" Tamar asks sternly

"Control" Ladon says with a shrug "Its the oldest most basic urge mankind has, this Wallis guy clearly wants what we have"

"Though I don't like to" Sheppard sighs "I have to agree with Ladon, I'm guessing it sticks in the councils throats that we currently have so many resources especially considering that the population in Pegasus as a whole is so low" Ladon merely nods and smiles as a flicker of unity passes between them.

"He's jealous" Teyla says realizing.

"Colonel Davis?" Larin looks at him "What does General O'Neill say about all this?"

"Supreme Commander O'Neill" he finally says with an amused smile "Is as annoyed and frustrated as you are ma'am, the task force has not left Earth orbit since their return from Pegasus, the council have demanded they remain in place to protect the planet" he shakes his head "We can't find out who or what destroyed the Apollo without investigating and we can't investigate any further without the councils approval"

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Nothing" he smiles at their obvious confusion "Wallis may be gung-ho as we say, but I don't believe he is stupid or brave enough to force your hand, in the mean time we merely ask for your support, the prototype ship that Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay is providing will allow us to covertly find the evidence we need without the council knowing, it should hopefully give Commander O'Neill the leverage he needs"

Teyla looks around the room at the delegates and nods "O'Neill has our support on one condition" Davis nods "All information gathered will be shared, your enemy could one day become our enemy Colonel" at Davis' nod in agreement Teyla straightens up and looks to everyone assembled "Officially we will severe all ties with your people until they come to their senses, we will not be bullied into putting the worlds of this galaxy at risk for one man's vanity, unofficially however we remain as committed to the partnership of our people as ever"

With nods of approval from almost everyone assembled Davis breaths a sigh of relief "It's much appreciated ma'am"

"The Atlantis Expedition your people sent to us as given the people of this galaxy hope where once there was none, your world may have forgotten that, we haven't" Teyla smiles.

"This world truly is beautiful" Davis says as he stares at the slowly setting twin suns that are just dropping below the top of the snow dusted mountains far in the distance to the west, he turns around slowly peering down at the huge landing pads that are currently home to the almost repaired traveller ships currently sat there, he can't help but smile as the last rays of sunshine suddenly disappear turning the ocean to the west a shade of dark cobalt blue.

"Told you the view from the top of the North west tower was the best" Sheppard says to a chorus of nods.

"Eden is in the Paleozoic stages of development somewhere around the Devonian period" McKay says with an all knowing smirk.

"Like you even know what that means" Sheppard frowns.

"Hey!" McKay scowls "I happen to listen to my wife" Rodney says emphasising the word wife.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Lorne is not my wife!" Sheppard growls causing Davis to laugh at McKays grin at getting a rise.

"Actually it just means that the planet only has some very basic sea life, fishes and such... nothing that we could call truly complex" Jennifer says sliding her arm into Rodney's "We were planning to begin a controlled introduction of Earth species" Jennifer sighs sounding slightly defeated "It was Dr Drakes idea, you know a safe haven for some of the more endangered and at risk Earth species, of course you cant just drop off a few tigers and hope for the best, they'd need prey animals that in turn would need other animals but still..."

"It could still happen" McKay says optimistically as he throws a supportive arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Big endeavour" Davis shrugs "You know..."

"For a bunch of animals?" Sheppard says guessing his train of thoughts

"Well, if you want to put it bluntly" he shrugs

"I don't know, I kinda like the idea" Sheppard smiles "You should try asking Alex what he thinks"

"Do you think he would think it a good idea?" Jennifer says suddenly excited

Sheppard merely grins causing Rodney to burst out in fits of laughter "Voyage home" he manages to get out between chortles "You know Star Trek 4, the one with the whale, Alex cried like a girl"

"I think he might like the idea, Eden certainly has the space" Sheppard shrugs as the sky darkens.

"Are you sure about this?" Davis asks as the gate begins to dial Earth directly.

"Absolutely" Sheppard says with a look of grim determination that causes Paul to merely smile and nod.

"Always remember you are welcome here Colonel Davis" Teyla says with a warm smile.

"Thank you ma'am" he looks to O'Neill who is stood off to one side.

"I'll check in as soon as I'm able" O'Neill says with nod, at that Davis heads home.

"Chuck did you send the message?"

[yes sir]


	62. Chapter 62

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 62

[We have an unscheduled off world activation] Walters warning rings out loudly throughout the Avalon gate room.

"Speak to me Walter"

"We are receiving Atlantis' IDC sir"

"Lower the shield"

"Sir?" Walter frowns as he lowers the gates shield "we're also receiving a file sir" he says in mild confusion.

"What is it?"

Landry can't help but smile at seeing the surprised look on the technicians face as he begins to skim through the text "I think it may be for Mr Wallis sir"

"Why do you say that?"

"Better see for yourself" Walter says before displaying the contents on the large monitor behind him for all to see as Colonel Davis walks through the gate.

Lantian High Council , September 30, 2013.

**The unanimous Declaration of the 195 member worlds of the Lantian Alliance**

We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all humans are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.-That to secure these rights, Governments are instituted among Men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed, -That whenever any Form of Government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the People to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new Government, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness. Prudence, indeed, will dictate that Governments long established should not be changed for light and transient causes; and accordingly all experience hath shewn, that mankind are more disposed to suffer, while evils are sufferable, than to right themselves by abolishing the forms to which they are accustomed. But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same Object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such Government, and to provide new Guards for their future security.

Current Tau'ri policy changes and the increasingly unreasonable demands of The Tau'ri High Council have become wholly unacceptable and threaten the welfare and stability of the peoples of the Pegasus galaxy at large, we therefore have no option but to hold them, as we hold the rest of mankind, Enemies in War, in Peace Friends.

We, therefore, the Representatives of the Lantian Alliance, in General Congress, Assembled, appealing to the Supreme Judge of the universe for the rectitude of our intentions, do, in the Name, and by Authority of the good People of the Pegasus Galaxy, solemnly publish and declare, That this Alliance is, and of Right ought to be Free and Independent Worlds; that they are Absolved from all Allegiance to Earth, and that all political connection between them and the Tau'ri Alliance, is and ought to be totally dissolved; and that as Free and Independent Worlds, they have full Power to levy War, conclude Peace, contract Alliances, establish Commerce, and to do all other Acts and Things which Independent Worlds may of right do. And for the support of this Declaration, with a firm reliance on the protection of divine Providence, we mutually pledge to each other our Lives, our Fortunes and our sacred Honor.

"Sir?" Walter looks wide eyes and slightly stunned at the contents of the document "Isn't that basically?"

"I'll be damned" Landry grins.

"Sir, there's signatures for the 195 worlds listed"

"Is Colonel Sheppard's name on there?"

"Right next to Eden sir, second on the list after the President"

"Teyla?" Landry asks already knowing the answer as Davis finally enters the control room with a slight nod telling the general all he needs to know.

"Send a copy of that document to Commander O'Neill, every member of the council, the leaders of every Alliance member country and then contact Dr Wei..."

"General?" Elizabeth can't help smile at making him jump slightly.

"Never mind the last bit, just forward the message" he waits for Walters acknowledgement then he indicates for Elizabeth and Davis to join him in his office waiting patiently for the door to slide shut before dropping heavily into his seat with a sigh indicating the others to sit also.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Elizabeth says with a knowing smile "You can't give them independence with one hand then try to snatch it away with the other"

"Looks like someone neglected to explain that little concept to Mr Wallis"

"Wallis is not acting alone Sir, the high council doesn't have to be unanimous to make policy changes like the ones coming through but they do have to have a majority" Davies adds.

"Which means over half the council is currently made up of idiots"

"How bad is it Colonel?"

"To be honest sir, I think they think the council has gone nuts" Davis shrugs "They are willing to work with us in partnership, which I must stress is by far the best option, but they are most defiantly not gonna give up their freedom or control, they no longer need our support to survive Sir"

"Personally I don't see how the council has the nerve to make such outlandish demands" Landry sighs "What about our other endeavour?"

"Dr McKay has come up with a ship that should suit our needs, basically redesigned the defunct 305" Landrys eyebrows rise in surprise "It should be completed within a few days and after tests it could be headed back to the Milky Way within a couple of weeks"

"The council has made it almost impossible to operate with impunity but at least having a single ship that they no nothing about should give us an edge" Landry sighs "Of course having John out there all alone is a risky move on Jacks part"

"If he can't trust himself to pull this off who can he trust?" Elizabeth says with a smile.

"It's not that its just.."

"Jack had a team to back him up" Davis says guessing the Generals thoughts

"And so can John"

"Of course" Davis says glacing at Elizabeth "The only sensors capable of penetrating a Lantian cloak are the guardian networks and Avalon's all of which you control"

"Leave it to me General" Elizabeth smiles "I will make sure he stays off the council's radar"

"I have to return to the Pentagon and report in" Davis says making to stand.

"Paul, I hope I don't have to remind you?" Davis merely smiles and nods.

"Kawalsky protocol Sir I know" Landry sighs as the Colonel leaves

"I hate having to keep our own people out of the loop but until we know who to trust..."

"O'Neill is just being cautious General, hopefully the council will realise their error and patch things up quickly" Elizabeth notes the generals look of disbelief and smiles "Maybe not"

"I can't believe that Wallis and the others are being so short sighted"

"Try not to be to hard on them General, disclosure has created just as many new problems as it solved" she shakes her head "most of this is happening because the general public at large is feeling bored and frustrated, cut off and detached from what is actually happening" Elizabeth sighs "Billions upon billions is being spent on research and defence but the average man on the street is still waiting to see the benefits, its Ta,da here's our new reality oh and by the way don't be late for work tomorrow"

"You're saying we need to speed up the release of advanced technologies?"

Elizabeth smiles "The Goliath"

"The XT-01 that Lees designed?" She merely nods "We don't currently have the manufacturing capacity to build a ship that big and frankly I fail to see how a transport ship can pacify the average man on the street"

"People want to see the stars General, they want to see the rings of Saturn with their own eyes, look upon the rolling storms on Jupiter"

"Are you suggesting we build, what? cruise ships?" Landry asks the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Ships don't necessary need to be made of Trinium and Naquadah if they are not going into combat, remove the hyperdrive, install minimal defensive shields, you could even have them built in naval shipyards cutting costs, creating jobs" She smiles "by setting up tours of the solar system you create the beginnings of a civilian fleet that will allow the general public a chance to feel included, once Earth fully establishes its colonies and they are up and running the ships structures can be reinforced, Hyperdrives could be installed and before long..." She grins at seeing the cogs turning in Landry's mind. "Make the public engage, people like Wallis and Darren Rice thrive on peoples fears and apathy"

"In the mean time?"

"I think for a short time we may be in for a rough ride"

Landry nods and taps the console on his desk "Walter"

[Yes sir?]

"Set up a meeting with Dr Lee and Commander Carter will you"

[Right away Sir, oh and Sir, I have been informed that Mr Wallis would like to see you in his office at 09:00]

"Thank you Walter" Landry sighs wearily at the hassle that is surely ahead.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Colonel?" Alex smiles warmly as he enters Sheppard's office.

"How are things proceeding?"

"The Astriaportium is now fully installed and online" the monitor on the wall comes on and shows a newly installed rectangular structure on the deck towards the end of the south east pier, if Sheppard hadn't known better he would have sworn that it had always been present.

"And how do you feel?" Sheppard asks quickly noting the look of bemusement on Alex's face "you know?"

Alex can't help but smile "Now that I have a new blemish?" Sheppard just nods causing Alex's smile to quickly become a grin "I'm a city Colonel not a piece of art"

"Its just..." Sheppard sits up straighter "Teyla was concerned" he tries to bluster

"Well you can Teyla that I am fine, I never my understood the logic of not installing one in the first place but then my people did have some strange ideas" he shrugs.

"And now that it is online?" Sheppard asks hesitantly causing Alex to sigh in defeat.

"Sixteen"

"Sixteen what?"

"There are Sixteen Theta Varian Escarpments within the subspace layer that the gate system can access"

"Sixteen" Sheppard's eyes widen

"The star gate network uses the 7th varian and from the research I have conducted on the Potentium" he notes Sheppard's frown "That is the name of the the ZMP charging machine" Sheppard merely nods for him to continue "From what I can tell, the micro gates that it uses access another varian and of course the mini gates used to get there are also using another varian"

"What about the gamma gates?"

"From the readings I have taken they are using the 9th varian"

"So that leaves us with 12" Sheppard cant help but smile "and you are sure you are OK to do this?"

"I guess" Alex shrugs reflectively before a small smile starts begins creeping onto his face "I guess what David said kinda made sense"

"David?" Sheppard frowns momentarily before it clicks "You mean Dr Cairns?"

"He pointed out that by creating more specialised networks we would free up the original system to perform its true purpose, Enhancing rather than detracting from the network as a whole"

"Remind me to buy him a drink when they get back" Sheppard finally grins

"So?"

"What do you need? I'm guessing lots of Naquadah"

"Not as much as you would think, but it all depends on what your plans are, how many gates and networks you want to create how they are going to interconnect, how secure they have to be its not just the gates you also have the DHD's to consider, then of course there is the one thing that you haven't even mentioned"

"How we get the new gates in place?" Sheppard says nonchalantly surprising Alex that he had even thought about the practicalities "Now that we have been able to come up with a way of creating our own shield crystals we have been able to begin finally installing them on the traveller fleet, of course the only ship they have that we have already installed a ZPM on is"

"The Falaciorius" Alex smiles noting Sheppard's frown with amusement "The Lantian ship that I originally came here with, the one O'Neill gave them to sweeten the deal to get them to join up"

"Well the Falcon has we have shortened it to" Sheppard smiles noting Alex's look of disgust at the name change.

"Might as well add millennium" he grumbles

"The Falcon as had the full makeover, her shields and weapons all swapped out ready to start hauling gates, sentinel satellites and such "

"I never really understood the Lantian obsession with the drone weapon system myself Colonel" Alex agrees "They are good weapon but like any ordnance they have their limits, but then again the Auroras as you call them were a hastily constructed design in the first place, built for transport and exploration not combat, you have to understand that until the Wraith came along my people hadn't really fought a real war for tens of thousands of years"

"Be that as it may the other weapons were..."

"A joke?" Alex grins at Sheppard's reluctance to be blunt "Do not worry Colonel, Dr McKay was quite informative of his views of the point defence system on the vessel"

"Well McKay has installed Asgard redesigned Tollan Ion Cannons and a Lantian lance"

"No beam weapons?"

"Being as they are relatively slow ships, and the beam weapons are shorter ranged we decided to leave them out, besides we don't really want them for combat, the Falcon and the Eagle" Sheppard grins "The other Aurora they have, its still hidden in a nebula near Torraxia, Once we can get her shields modified she will finally be able to safely make her way here for repair and final refitting"

"Isn't giving the Travellers advanced weapons against the Tau'ri councils orders?"

"We are no longer bound by those rules, I have to admit that I did have reservations I mean the Asgard did give Earth their technology on the express conditions that it wasn't given to others not ready, but..." he sighs deeply

"Mark and Matthew?"

"God knows how, but at some point in the future they are destined to bring about the rebirth of the Asgard race" Sheppard looks equal parts in awed and terrified at the prospect.

"I do not believe anything will happen to the children when the time comes Colonel"

Sheppard nods "Anyway the way I see it is if protecting them means protecting the future of the Asgard so how can it be bad?"

"I doubt that Earth will see it that way"

"We'll cross that particular bridge when we have to" Sheppard says with a sigh.


	63. Chapter 63

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 63

The silence and tranquillity of space is momentarily disturbed as Dagger One smoothly exits hyperslip, its initial speed decreasing rapidly until the small craft comes to a complete stop.

"Almost there" Lorne calls out with an excited grin plastered on his face.

"Just gimmi a few minutes, I'll get my checks done as quickly as I can, I just need to make sure everything's still OK" Cairns says bolting for the rear of the ship.

"It's a little late to be concerned laddy" Carson sighs

"Oh come on Carson, where's your sense of adventure?" Lorne laughs has he tinkers with the ships controls.

"Adventure!"

"We are breaking a pretty big record here" Lorne says clearly excited "Its taken taken Destiny millions of years to travel this far out, we've done it in 42 days"

"That may be, but I still wish it were some other bloody idiot sat here breaking the records rather than me" He shrugs "I was quite happy and content on Eden thank you"

"The hyperdrive is running at 100% efficiency so I'm more than happy" Cairns says with a smile as he drops back into his seat.

"You still want to give it a rest though?"

"Yes, At least 12 hours preferably, the coils are fine but they do need a chance to cool down" he taps a few buttons on the console In front of him "There's a class M world nearby, it's less than 15 minutes at slipstream"

"I thought you had to run a slipstream drive for a minimum of four hours" Lorne asks with a frown.

"Looks like someone's been reading up" Carson smirks.

"I thought it might come in handy" Lorne shrugs

"Destiny was built before the Ancients had discovered trinium, adding it into the mix makes a hell of a lot of difference" Cairns says with a smile.

"Is that what's in all these bloody crates?" Carson points his thumb over his shoulder to the many crates piled high in the rear compartment of the small vessel "I had a panic attack last night because of how bloody Claustrophobic it feels back there"

"Sorry about the cramped conditions"

"This thing wasn't meant to haul cargo that's for sure" says Lorne as he engages the slipstream drive into FTL.

"You know, I kinda like this way of travelling" Carson says finally relaxing a little "It seems a much more sedate pace if you ask me"

"We are still hurtling through space at god knows how many miles a second" Lorne laughs whilst shaking his head at Carson.

"I could tell you exact figure if you want?"

"Don't ruin it for me laddy" Carson glares at the young scientist who merely shrugs and continues working on console in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Carson tries to peer across

"Just making sure..."

"Making sure about what?"

"I want to know Destiny inside and out before we get there, so I can get the two ships hooked up as quickly and painlessly as possible"

"Makes sense I guess" Lorne says with a shrug.

"You know getting here was the easy part" Cairns sighs "Pinpointing Destiny's exact location is going to be a tougher one"

"So how do we know, we are where we a supposed to be?" Lorne asks suddenly concerned.

"This is galaxy-TCJ-1109GW, we already know that its the last galaxy that Destiny travelled through" Cairns shrugs "Before it started its 3 year jump that is"

"You know this how?"

"Alex gave me her course, the crew made a few changes but for the most part they didn't wonder far off track"

"Hang on! correct me if I am wrong" Carson says sounding alarmed "Wasn't this galaxy supposed to be full of killer bloody drones"

"Do you know the statistical chances are that we are going to run into drones at our one and only planetary stop in this entire galaxy" Cairns says with a bemused shrug as they finally drop out of slipstream.

"You had to say it!" Lorne barks.

"I'm detecting multiple targets inbound" Cairns says a slight hint of panic evident in the tone of his voice.

"Shouldn't we get out of here?" Carson almost shrieks.

"Sorry Carson we've put her through loads of tests, but I wanna see how this baby handles real combat" Lorne glances over his shoulder at the panicked doctor with a grin.

"Shields and weapons on line Colonel" Cairns says clearly trying to rein in his nerves and get a grip of the situation.

"hang on tight"

A beam of pure energy fired from the keel mounted Lance weapon eviscerates three drones in a single blast as the Dagger ploughs through the disorganized alien fleet before banking hard to port whilst unleashing a barrage of Ion Cannon fire that rakes across the outer rows of flanking drone ships, the remaining small alien craft spin around on their axis trying desperately to give chase but before they can lock on to their target the Dagger shimmers out of sight, mere moments pass before the Dagger reappears this time on the opposite side of battle from its disappearance it quickly unleashes two beams of super heated plasma from its Asgard batteries that tear through more of the disorganized drones.

"Command ship at 003, mark 027"

"I got it" Lorne says clearly enjoying himself "How we doing?"

"Shields are fine, and now I now you have aspirations of being a Klingon, I'll endeavor to speed up the transition time it takes to switch between the cloak and shields" Cairns laughs

"Sci-fi has always come up with the best moves" he says with a grin "And as Anakin put it, spinning is always a good trick"

The Dagger begins to roll into a tight spin as it races towards the Command ship, bolts of Ionized energy quickly blasting a large circular pattern of destruction into the front of the huge alien vessel. Explosions begin erupting down the crafts entire length growing in size rapidly until the ship explodes violently, suddenly in an instant the pursing drones are dead in space.

"Drones are off line Colonel"

"I'll swing her around and take them out"

"Ahh, no need Colonel just hold her steady" Cairns says with a grin.

At the press of a button the two wing mounted Ion Cannons pivot 180' and begin raking the lifeless drones to pieces within the space of thirty seconds there is nothing left but charred debris.

"You telling me you could have done that at the start?" Lorne asks clearly equal parts impressed and annoyed.

"They may be mounted on the wings but they are still Tollan Ion cannons, so of course they can still be switched to point defence mode" Cairns shrugs clearly happy that the ship had exceeded all expectations.

"You could have told me that I just needed to sit there"

"Are you kidding!" Cairns nervously smiles "And miss all the fun?"

"Fun!" Carson stammers clearly upset "Bloody crazy fools, I can't believe you lowered the bloody shields!"

"We were cloaked" Evan shrugs "I wanted to know if she could pull it off"

"And she did" Cairns says smugly "Though you could have given me a little warning"

"Crazy... Sons of ..." Carson jumps out his seat clearly headed for the bathroom.

"Sorry" Lorne shouts at his rapidly retreating form

"Frickin Ass Holes!"

* * *

Six days later in the void between galaxies the Dagger drops out of hyperslip the small craft barely visible in a sea of endless darkness, it merely drifts for a few minutes peacefully before suddenly without warning re-entering hyperslip.

"This is getting boring" Carson sighs as he looks out of the window at the ripples of energy forming the boundary of the hyperslip tunnel.

"Keep it down" Cairns sighs with a frown "Lorne only hit the sack an hour ago"

"How many more of these jumps do we have?"

"363 down 737 to go" he sighs"

"There has to be a better way than this" Carson sighs being mindful not to touch any of the controls surrounding him "I hate sitting in this chair" he adds glaring at the pilots control panel like its a viscous beast waiting to attack.

"You were the one who said you didn't like the chair empty" Cairns looks at the doctor like he is suddenly studying a complex puzzle

"What?"

"It's just..."

"Just what?

"well, most people that have the gene naturally are usually less" Cairns grins "whiny" Carson glares at him indignantly.

"funny"

"I thought so" Cairns smiles as his console beeps indicating the ship has reached another way point the small craft automatically drops out of hyperslip and begins scanning.

"Nothing..." Cairns sighs and nods for Carson to make the next jump but before Carson can press the control the console bleeps.

"Contact!" Cairns says clearly excited "Heading 027, mark 074 travelling at slipstream velocity zero point nine seven"

"Is it them?" Cairns gives the doctor a witheringly look

"How many other slipstream capable vessels have you encountered?"

"Point taken" Carson says pursing his lips.

"Colonel!" within minutes Lorne is stood next to him wearing nothing but his boxers furiously rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What's up"

"We've found her" Cairns points to the blip on the monitor

"See that's what I don't get?" Carson says coming to look at the screen.

"Rodney is always going on about it being next to impossible to track a ship whilst its travelling" Carson says pointing to the glowing dot "so how are we seeing that?"

"Destiny's Stargate is constantly on the move therefore it has to constantly update its location in relation to the network" he glances up making sure Carson understands him "Remember as far as the ships concerned it has to be ready to drop out of FTL and receive an incoming wormhole at a moments notice, now in order to do this its Stargate basically Ping's the network every 10 seconds to update its location, thanks to Alex our sensors have been calibrated to detect that Ping"

"Only for a relatively short distance" Lorne says pointing to the dot about to move off his screen

"True but now that we know her heading and speed" Cairns grins "she ain't gonna loose us"

"But she's right there" Carson says glaring out of the window as he leans over Lornes shoulder trying to get another look.

"Carson" Lorne sighs

"Sorry,... but she's bloody well right there!"

"Yes, but she's still In Slipstream" Cairns sighs glaring at his screen clearly annoyed.

"I thought you said that if we got close enough you could get her to drop out of slipstream"

"I did"

"I thought that it was going to be a cake walk?" Lorne says clearly frustrated.

"It was supposed to be" Cairns sighs "I'm as confused about this as you are"

"Are you sure its working right?" Carson says coming to look over his shoulder

"This signal is supposed to trick Destiny into thinking that someone is trying to gate in"

"Which would make her stop" Carson says with a sigh finally grasping the situation "do we need to get closer? Could that help?"

"Any closer and we would seriously risk collapsing both slipstreams"

"Isn't that what we want" Lorne asks glancing over his shoulder.

"We need a controlled exit, an uncontrolled exit would tear us both apart scattering our atoms light years apart"

"Scratch that one" Carson says "I don't suppose we could just beam across"

"You volunteering?" The look of terror upon Carsons face quickly rules out that idea.

"I can't believe we've made it all this way just to get stuck" Lorne sighs looking across at the streaking form of Destiny 500 meters to his starboard.

"I sure as hell don't wanna pace this thing all the way to the next bloody galaxy that's for sure" Carson groans as he drops into his seat.

"Pace?... Carson I could..." the Scot looks at him in surprise "Colonel engage hyperdrive we need to get in front of her, I have an idea" Two minutes later the Dagger drops out of hyperspace and immediately goes into slipstream

"Do you wanna clue us in?" Lorne says spinning in his chair to look at the scientist.

"Destiny is traveling directly behind us at a slipstream velocity of point nine seven, rather than pacing her if we drop our speed to point nine six nine she will catch up to us very slowly"

"I thought merging slipstreams was a bad idea?"

"She's a much bigger ship with a much bigger slipstream envelope by entering from the front we may get buffeted about a bit but I don't think it will collapse the actual slipstream fields" Lorne notes his nervous look and raises an eyebrow.

"What are you not saying?"

"That we will only get one chance at this, if we don't hit the mark first time and dock our field will collapse and we will crash into her"

"Oh great" Carson starts pacing

"And?" Lorne looks at his expectantly

"The Ion drives" Cairns points his finger over his shoulder towards the rear of the ship "That push us along in slipstream will have to be cut at least 3 seconds before we dock"

"Why?"

"The thrust they put out would tear through Destiny's hull"

"Without thrust to match her speed we will slam into her anyway" Lorne shakes his head "We'll never make it"

"I think I may be able to off set the thrust if I max out the drive pods"

"You want me to match course and try to dock whilst moving at..."

"Several million miles a second... yes" Cairns says sheepishly

"by using... oh boy"


	64. Chapter 64

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 64

"Three minutes to insertion"

"This is crazy, no its beyond crazy its bloody well insane!" rants Carson as he paces back and forth manically in the cramped space of the Daggers tiny control room.

"Carson will you sit down!" Lorne growls as he roles his neck desperately trying to relax in preparation for the stress that he knows is to surely come.

"Sit down? Evan this is bloody crazy and you know it"

"All I know is we have three options we try it this way, we follow the damn thing all the way to the next galaxy cooped up in here for the next 15 months or.."

"Or we go home" Cairns sighs "Colonel we could always just go home and come back closer to when she's due to drop out of slipstream, no one would blame us, no one not even Alex could have known the gate dial in code wouldn't work" he furiously taps at his console trying it for the hundredth time to trick the Destiny's dial-in subroutine "The only way that it could have failed is if they have some how disabled the gate, two minutes"

"Can this crazy plan of yours work?" Lorne says glancing over his shoulder

"Yes, it can work... but its gonna be close" the three men silently exchange glances for a period before, "One minute" Cairns says glancing once more at the timer on his screen.

"Lets get it done" Lorne announces with clear determination "and Carson please keep quiet and let me concentrate this is gonna be hard enough" Carson merely nods before clinging desperately to his seat in complete silence.

As the the front of Destiny inches towards the Tail of the Dagger a ripple of force shudders between the two ships, glowing clouds of energy seem to form between the two speeding vessels like two angry storm fronts fighting a battle for dominance, crackles of lightning fork between the two vessels causing the smaller craft to pitch and role like a ship in a stormy ocean but within seconds the clouds dissipate as rapidly as they were formed, as slowly and surely the Dagger begins to inch its way back along the length of Destiny mere metres above the hull.

"Well done Colonel just keep her steady, the docking por... Oh shit!"

"What?" Carson bleats

"The bloody shuttles still docked there!" Cairns says clearly panicked

"Doc!?"

"One of Destiny's shuttles is docked at the main central docking port!"

"You didn't see it before we started this crazy move?" Lorne asks incredulously.

"From where we were earlier it looked a lot higher and further back, I assumed she was on the docking port off to the side"

"We are running out of time" Lorne says clearly panicked "can we shoot it out the way"

"Way to risky!, it could blow up taking us all with it, or debris could collapse the..."

"A simple no will suffice... Come on doc... gimmi options"

"We are running out of time!" Carson pleads as the image of the huge ships pyramid like structure looms closer into view on the monitor.

"I have an idea!" he starts taping on his console furiously "Follow the plan! Ignore the shuttle just keep going!"

"Ignore the shuttle!" Lorne says equal parts panic and amusement.

"Throttling up the drive pods to maximum" as the words come out Lornes mouth the Dagger groans slightly in protest at the stresses its being put under "Three seconds until Ion drive cut off doc!"

Three second seem to pass instantly, with a thunderous roar the Daggers Ion drives finally disengage the change in speed instantly throwing them forward in their seats for milliseconds as the drive pods struggle to hold the tremendous velocity, with a monstrous bang the Dagger hits the deck hard scraping along hurtling towards the shuttle at break neck speed. Suddenly in a brilliant flash of light the shuttle disappears as the Dagger slams into the Destiny's docking port taking its vacated place with a jolt.

"You beamed it out?" Lorne says incredulously.

"Where did you beam it to?" Carson asks amazed.

"No where yet, its in the buffer" he says with a self satisfied smile.

"Docking clamps engaged all systems powering down" Lorne sighs "What's our status?"

"The hulls got a few stress fractures and we have busted the docking systems power couplings but other than that"

"She is one hell of a ship" Lorne says grinning at the young scientist.

"Thanks" he blushes "Umph!" he muffles as Carson throws his arms around him.

"Don't ever ask me to do this again" he grumbles clearly glad everyone is OK.

"Come on Guys" Lorne says pushing them both apart whilst nodding towards the docking port at the rear "We have a job to do"

"Aye, and people to save"

* * *

"This place smells like my aunt sally's old socks" says Carson as he tentatively breathes in the stale air

"Life support is powered down to minimum" says Cairns glancing at his trusty data pad "We need to get main power online before we use up what little oxygen is left"

"All this way just to suffocate" Lorne laughs "I could go back to the Dagger and grab a few breathers" he says flicking his thumb over his shoulder

"We should be OK, according to the schematics the control hub is not to far, this way" he leads them quickly through the maze of endless corridors to finally arrive at the hub.

"Bloody hell" sighs Carson whilst looking at the confusing looking work station with a grimace.

"Millions of years old Carson" grins Cairns as he quickly connects his pad up to the console "Show the old girl a little respect" he concentrates for a few seconds before smiling as the sound of fresh air finally begins to flow through the vents.

"Where's the crew?"

"It looks like they are spread out across numerous decks, according to this they are all fine"

"We need to..." Cairns is cut off as a video pops up on the screen and begins to play.

["Hey guys, it's me. I recorded this hoping that you see it before trying to dial out anywhere, I tried fixing the faulty pod for nine full days and well in the end I failed, it was just to badly damaged" On screen Eli sighs deeply his eyes misting over slightly as he gazes off into the middle of nowhere as if suddenly realizing his own end could quite possibly be upon him, but the beginnings of a small smile soon blossoms into a huge grin "I think that I have figured out a way to get through this, I managed to gain access to the gates primary dialing program and to get it to, I hope, store me in the gates buffer system it should spit me out upon command but hey who knows" he smiles a cheery warm smile "If it doesn't work, I just wanna say good luck... I love you guys and I'm gonna miss you"

"Is it possible?" asks Lorne surprised at the idea that the gate could be used this way

"Its sorta been done before" says Cairns as he brings up a map to the gate room "Teal'c got stuck in the gate before as I recall"

"That was an incoming wormhole if I remember correctly"

"Eli Wallace is a genius, do you know how many people tried to have a go at solving the Icarus equations"

"I know McKay failed" Lorne laughs

"McKay, Carter, Lees, ,Felger, Travis, McDonald, Simms, Rush and I will admit even me" he smiles sheepishly glancing at the Colonel "The UK government recruited me and three other British scientists right out of university they threw the Icarus equations at us as our final test"

"You said you couldn't solve it?" asks Carson the beginnings of a smirk slowly creeping across his face.

"They knew we probably wouldn't be able to solve it, they just wanted to see how we coped under the pressure" as they enter the gate room cairns nods "If anyone could pull this off it would be him"

* * *

The scientist quickly connects his data pad once more and begins to work for a few seconds, a smile quickly slides onto his face as the Stargate suddenly activates without warning or the usual kawoosh, the event horizon merely snapping into place instead, a few seconds later a confused Eli emerges.

"Erm... Hello" he says hesitantly to the unknown men.

"You can relax Mr Wallace" Lorne says in a calm yet authoritative manner "I'm Lt. Colonel Evan Lorne, this is Dr Carson Beckett and Dr David Cairns"

"Okay" he says still glancing around the room unsure as to how they had arrived "I'm sorry but are you from"

"Earth?" asks Lorne raising his eyebrow slightly until he sees Eli nod nervously "sort of"

"Sort of?"

"We are all originally from Earth but we've actually set out from Atlantis"

"Last I heard Atlantis was still on Earth?"

"A lot has changed, Atlantis left Earth over 15 months ago"

"Really?" Eli says clearly surprised and slowly starting to relax "So how the hell did you get here?"

"We flew" says Cairns with a smile

"Flew?" Eli says obviously thinking it a joke "no seriously"

"We flew here Eli" Lorne says clearly not joking

"That's impossible"

"After everything you've seen don't you realise now that there is no such bloody thing as impossible laddy" Carson sighs

"Hang on, where are we?" says Eli suddenly sounding nervous once more.

"The crew went into the pods a little over 17 months ago"

"But that means we are still no where near the next galaxy" panic suddenly upon him "We will fall short" he begins pacing causing the three arrivals to merely stare at him "Destiny won't have enough power to finish the crossing"

"Oh really?" says Cairns , as he quickly shrugs off his back pack before opening the top to reveal the glowing ZPM inside "She will now"

"Keep them in stasis?"

"Just until we are finished the most basic of repairs" says Cairns as he leads Eli back to the Dagger sitting on the shuttle port.

"That" he stares at the slender black ship "That thing got you here, in under 50 days? But she's tiny"

"Well like they say size isn't everything, we would have been a lot faster if we hadn't have had to search for you" Cairns shrugs

"I still don't see why you think its a good idea to keep the others in stasis"

"Like I said we need to get Destiny patched up a little better before hooking up the ZPM" Cairns sighs as they enter the Dagger

* * *

"Wow, brought enough luggage?" Eli says wide eyed at the piles of storage cases stacked floor to ceiling.

"They aren't luggage" laughs Cairns "hey I just thought, are you hungry?"

"A little" Eli admits sheepishly "are they supplies?" he nods to the cases causing Cairns to chuckle.

Cairns walks over to a panel embedded into the wall of the ship that has a microwave sized opening he presses a few buttons and in a flash there is a burger, fries and a coke sitting in the space. Cairns merely smiles at the stunned look on Eli's face.

"You... you have a replicator?"

"You know I so wanna call it that but..." he shrugs disheartened "synthesizer, replicators have a whole other meaning in the SGC I'm afraid" He says handing Eli the tray, before he starts to unfasten one of the many crates he can't help smile as Eli sits happily on one of the empty bunks and proceeds to devour the meal.

"You can order more if you like, the menus quite extensive" Cairns grins "I tried to get it to accept voice commands" he shrugs " but we haven't managed to iron out all the bugs in the system yet"

Eli quickly jumps up flicks through the menu and in a flash a bar of his favourite candy appears "Oh god" he says kissing the wrapped bar causing them both to laugh.

"So what's in the boxes?" he asks between mouthfuls

Popping open the last clasp Cairns lifts the lid to reveal eight silvery grey balls set in a layer of foam.

"Kino's?"

"Kino's? Cairns asks in confusion.

"Sorta floating cameras, we've been using them to survey planets"

"Ah" Cairns nods before shaking his head "Then no these are not Kino's"

"What are they then?" he asks savouring the last bit of chocolate.

"Renatus drones" he says removing the first football sized device with two hands.

"OK?" he says staring at the sphere "So what's it do?"

"We've managed to reprogram them with Destiny's original blueprints" He says with a smile "They are not only gonna repair Destiny, they have enough Trinium pre-stored in their buffers for Destiny to be reborn"

"I can't believe its working" says Eli a few days later

"Why?"

"It sounded, well crazy"

"The Renatus drones are programmed to repair the ship to conform to its original blueprints and each drone has pre absorbed half a ton of refined pure Trinium into its synthesis chamber, getting them to change the composition of the hull is a relatively easy process, instead of the Naquadah, Steel and carbon mix she was originally built with the steel will be removed and replaced at the molecular level with the Trinium, now half a ton of Trinium might not sound like a lot but being as Trinium is a hundred times lighter than steel the 80 drones we have released are more than enough"

"Destiny's power systems are almost completely rebuilt" Eli marvels at the data on the bridge consoles "And all the breaches on the outer hull have been sealed"

"Once we have the major systems repaired and the ZPM is online Carson will revive most of the others on board"

"I have to admit It will be good to have them all up and about again, it seems strange without them around" he says with a smile happy in the knowledge that they are going home at last.


	65. Chapter 65

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 65

"Long deep breathes" says Eli whilst rubbing Lt Scott's back carefully.

"The nausea will pass pretty quickly Lieutenant" says Carson nodding at Eli to continue rubbing the smooth circular motion he had shown him earlier.

"Its OK Eli" he stammers pushing Eli's hand away, unfortunately the minute the rubbing stops a wave of sickness washes over him and he begins to wretch causing Eli to laugh and start the circular rubbing motion once more

"Don't worry Matt, I'll save ya" he grins receiving a grateful if but somewhat bemused look of gratitude off the young officer "We're not sure why it works, it just does, it will pass soon" Eli states cheerfully, within minutes his colour has returned and he smiles a thankful smile to his friend.

"Math boy to the rescue again?"

"Count on it" Eli grins he nods towards Carson "This is Dr Beckett"

"Doc" Lt. Scott nods but he looks towards Eli clearly confused

"They are here to take us home" Eli beams

"how?"

"Come on Everett and Lorne are on the bridge, you gonna be OK doc"

"Aye laddy, there are a few more to wake in the first batch but I should be OK on my own for now, you go on ahead I'll be fine" Carson says as he begins the deactivation sequence for Camille Wray's chamber

The tired lieutenant stumbles slowly to his feet and follows Eli out the room

"How the hell did they get here?"

"By ship"

"Ship?!" Scott frowns "No way Earth has a ship capable of making it all the way out here"

"Earth hasn't" he says with a smile "But Eden has" as they turn a corner they stop dead, less than 10 feet away a glowing ball is gliding slowly towards them, beams of energy are are sweeping out from either side, they glide up to meet at the centre on the ceiling and then sweep back down either side meeting finally at the bottom on the floor"

"Unofficially I'm calling it a starjumper"

"what is...?

"Its called a Renatus drone, but if you ask me it looks like its doing starjumps you know with the beamy things, so" Eli shrugs

"What's it doing?" Eli smiles before proceeding to walk towards it startling Lt. Scott, once he is within 3 feet of it the drone shuts off and merely hovers there in the centre of the corridor, instantly Lt. Scott can see what its doing the corridor behind the drone looks completely brand new, pipes are gleaming, paint is crisp and clear, lights are bright and shiny Matt's mouth drops open stunned at the difference between the corridor in front and the repaired corridor behind it.

"Destiny is 68% fixed a few more days and she will be better than the day she was launched" Eli tugs the shocked Lieutenant past the dormant drone, no sooner than they are safely past it begins to carry on with its work.

* * *

"Lieutenant, its good to see you up and about" Everett says with a smile as he munches on what's clearly a chocolate biscuit, a cup of steaming coffee clutched tightly in his other hand.

Everett grins and nods towards a coffee and packet of biscuits waiting on the side "Help your self Lieutenant, there's plenty more where they came from"

"Thanks Sir"

"Is it true we're going home?"

"Soon as Destiny is fixed" Lt. Scott jumps startled to hear a new unrecognisable voice enter the bridge.

"Lt. Matthew Scott, this is Lt. Colonel Evan Lorne and Dr David Cairns from Atlantis" Everett says nodding towards them "Lorne is Atlantis' XO"

"Sir" he nods respectfully.

Lorne merely nods, Cairns sighs with a slight roll of his eyes and brushes past all of them quickly settling in at one of the bridge stations and immediately going to work.

"The power conduits are fixed and I think I am about ready to install the ZPM" Cairns says flicking through the ships blueprints on the screen.

"A ZPM?" Everett says surprised

"A lot has happened in the months that you have been in stasis" Lorne grins.

"Atlantis is back in Pegasus on a world we have called Eden, we have found Ancient construction units, add to that a ZPM machine" Evan says ticking it all off nonchalantly.

"ZPM machine?"  
"Makes ZPMs" Cairns says with a grin causing the others to smile.

"Oh and don't forget the big one" Cairns says holding his finger up

"Oh right, Full disclosure happened almost 8 months ago" Lorne says casually noting the looks of surprise.

"How? Why?"

"Nothing bad thankfully, the powers that be just decided that it was the right time"

"I guess I had better use the stones and report in" Everett sighs causing Lorne to merely nod.

"If you could Colonel, tell them to let Atlantis know that the mission has been a success" Lorne smiles "Inform them we should be setting back within a week" Evan sees Cairns nod clearly in agreement with the estimate.

"I will"

The colonel exits leaving Lorne time to fill in on everything that had happened up until the time that they had set out on their rescue mission, the two officers are stood happily drinking coffee watching Dr Cairns running through hundreds of system diagnostics, but it comes as a complete surprise when Colonel Everett comes back onto the bridge 5 minutes later holding a gun pointing towards Lorne's head.

"Lt. Scott!"

"Colonel Everett?" he takes a step back clearly surprised "Here" Everett hands Lieutenant Scott a gun never taking his eyes off Lorne "Everett is still on earth being debriefed he says pointedly towards the shocked Lieutenant "I'm Colonel Richmond clearance code Victor Charlie Delta Twenty One Seven Alpha"

"Yes Sir?"

"Take Lt Colonel Lorne into custody"

"What the hells going on?" Lorne glares at the man in Everett's form

"All military personnel from Atlantis are to be placed under immediate arrest" his contempt for Lorne is obvious in its tone.

"Arrest?" Lorne glares "What charge?"

"Dereliction of Duty and Treason!"

"I think there's been some sort of mistake!" Cairns turns to stare at the gun toting Colonel.

"If he resists you are authorised to use deadly force" he says glancing towards the Lieutenant "is that understood?"

Lt Scott merely nods as the man in Everett's form snaps at him.

"Is that understood!?"

"Yes Sir" Lt Scott points at Lorne with his weapon then to the door way "don't make this difficult Colonel" he almost pleads

"Fine" Lorne sighs glancing at Cairns who merely nods imperceptibly.

"Continue with your repairs Doctor" Richmond barks as they exit the bridge.

* * *

"What the hells going on?" Everett sighs looking at the unrecognisable reflection of the officer he currently occupies staring back at him from the mirror.

"I'm not at liberty to explain Sir" the major standing guard at the doorway says.

"Look I need to see either General Landry or General O'Neill right away, and if you don..."

"That won't be necessary Colonel" an unknown general says entering the room "I'm General Ian Hughes liaison to the Tau'ri High Council, I will be conducting your debriefing!"

"Sir" Everett sighs before quickly noting the four stars "With all due respect Sir, I would prefer it if I could speak to either General Landry or General O'Neill, they are both up to speed on our current predicament"

The General glares at him clearly annoyed at the Colonel's presumption "General Landry is in New Zealand, and Supreme Commander O'Neill is at this moment in time visiting Ambassador Jackson on the Nox home world" his eyes narrow "Colonel the military contingent on Atlantis have been ordered to return Earth, they have refused that order and have now set up their own little dictatorship!"

Everett looks at him in surprise, Lorne had mentioned nothing of this to him.

"Disclosure has brought about massive changes here on Earth Colonel, changes that have not all been for the best I am afraid, it is taking us all our strength and resolve to stop Earth from falling into anarchy without the threat from our own forces trying to set themselves up their own little empires"

"Sir?"

"The Tau'ri High Council has issued arrest warrants for all Atlantis military personnel!" he leans forward "they are to be taken into custody on charges of desertion and treason, that includes any military personnel currently on board Destiny! Do I make my self understood!"

"Yes sir"

"Is Colonel Sheppard on board?"

"No sir" Everett notes the look of obvious disappointment "Only Lt. Colonel Lorne and two doctors sir"

"Take that... fruit into custody right away, understood?!"  
"Fruit?"

"Lorne!" the General snarls and Everett quickly understands the type of man this general is "Take him into custody and keep him there, I don't care if you have to stick him in a pod to drag his ass home, do you understand Colonel?"

"Yes sir"

Moments later Everett is back on Destiny standing on the bridge his gun pointed at Dr Cairns.

"Dr" he sighs "What's going on?"

"Is that you Colonel Everett?"

"yes" he smiles

"Fucked if I know" he says clearly shaking "A Colonel Richmond took your place and ordered Lt. Scott to take Evan... sorry Colonel Lorne into custody at gun point"

"What's going on back home?"

"What you mean?"

"The general that briefed me said that Atlantis has gone renegade" the shock on Cairns face was all the conformation he needed "Everett to Lt. Scott" he says tapping his radio.

[Scott here sir, is that you?]

"Yes, bring Colonel Lorne back up here"

[Sir?.. I was given express orders to take him into custody on charges of treason]

"Bring him here Lieutenant, that's an order"

[Yes sir] he hears a sigh of relief over the radio [We're on our way]

* * *

Moments later Lt. Scott and Colonel Lorne enter the bridge "Care to explain what the hells going on?"

"Honestly" Lorne sighs "I'm as baffled as you are"

"Take a seat Lorne" Everett points to a seat nearby "I want to know everything that has happened"

"Independence?" Camille says surprised, awaking to find Destiny being repaired and people from Earth here had been a big surprise for the IOA representative when she had finally come around from her long sleep but the information about developments back home had been a complete shock, the IOA's disbanding, formation of the Tau'ri Alliance, return of Atlantis to Pegasus she had taken in her stride but independence.

"Woolsey explained that it was all a looks good on paper exercise" Atlantis was free to run its own affairs in Pegasus and Avalon.."

"Avalon?"

"The other city ship found in Pegasus has been repaired and is now home to the SGC on Earth, its just off the coast of..."

"New Zealand?" Everett says cutting him off.

"Yeh?" he says frowning

"General Hughes said that Landry was in New Zealand" he shrugs.

"Which means that the Communication stones are still probably in the Pentagon somewhere" Camille surmises.

"Probably" Lorne agrees

"So why the hostility?"

"I have no idea" Lorne shrugs "There were no problems when I left, I mean things were happening but nothing going on between Eden and Earth"

"Eden?"

"Atlantis' new home world" Lorne smiles wistfully

"That good?" Camille asks a twinkle in her eye

"Better" Lorne smiles.

"So if nothing going on between Earth and Eden?" Everett asks promoting Lorne to think

"The Apollo had gone missing and Richard Woolsey had been assassinated, they put it down to terrorists the intelligence agency is looking into it"

"So what was Hughes going on about then? He said that there has been problems since disclosure?" Everett asks clearly struggling to sort through the conflicting stories

"Problems?" Cairns laughs looking up from the console "Earth has never been so peaceful, Russia finally got rid of those corrupt idiots running it, China has freed Tibet, Israel and Palestine have finally agreed and set a permanent border and ended hostilities"

"Even Korea as been unified, you should have seen the partying in Seoul" Lorne shrugs with a smile.

"So what was all that he mentioned about empire building?" Lt. Scott asks causing Lorne to look at him clearly deep in thought.

"I wouldn't call what's happening in Pegasus an empire, the people in Pegasus took on board how well disclosure has gone for Earth and kinda ran with the idea" Cairns grins clearly excited "Its actually been quite fascinating to watch if you have an interest in that kind of thing"

"So Sheppard is becoming a dictator?"

"Hardly!" Cairns says with a glare before Lorne as chance to reply "The Lantian Alliance had 197 world signed up as we set out" Cairns says clearly upset that anyone would find Atlantis' corrupt "The leaders of each world voted democratically to install Teyla as their first President"

"Teyla Emmagen" Camille says surprised

"O'Neill even convinced the travellers to come on board, went as far as giving them an Aurora" Lorne says shrugging.

"O'Neill wouldn't have done that if he thought that Sheppard and his team were going to become their enemies" Everett says looking to Wray for conformation

"No, he wouldn't" she sighs "Something more is happening here"

"Look I know you have no reason to trust our word Colonel" Lorne sighs "But we have a mission to complete, getting this ship home"

"Agreed" both Everett and Wray say in unison causing Lt. Scott to sigh in relief.

"In the mean time" Camille smiles at Everett "I'm going to go back to Earth to see if I have better luck finding out what the hell is going on" both Lorne and Everett nod in agreement.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be confined to quarters Colonel, just for show, we don't know who they will send in Camille's place" Everett can't help but sigh at the absurdity.

"Wish me luck" Camille says smiling over her shoulder as she leaves the bridge.

"I just hope she finds out what the hells going on" Lorne sighs suddenly feeling tired.

"You and me both Colonel, you and me both"


	66. Chapter 66

**Ace In The Hole**

Chapter 66

"Camille, come, please take a seat, it's good to see you again" Although Willis smiles, she quickly notes that his smile shows little actual warmth in fact his whole posture screams arrogance and self importance.

"Its good to see you to Adrian" she smiles back warmly even though she knows that he has probably realized that it is a blatant and obvious attempt to charm him but hell it's worth a try "Congratulations on the new position"

"It has its rewards" He smirks glancing out of the huge window of his office in the heart of New York city.

"So I see"

"I try to use this office as often as I can, being in Avalon all the time is so... Tiring" he sighs

"Yes I've heard that the second city is now safely back on Earth" she smiles casually gauging his expression.

"It will suffice for now" he sighs the tension in his shoulders clearly visible "I assume Colonel Lorne told you?"

"Yes he did, of course that was just before he was arrested at gun point, he was not happy about being detained" she smiles but her demeanor changes with a knowing smirk "What's going on?"

"Camille" a look of suspicion suddenly graces his features "Do you really think that I am going to trust you just like that, after being out of the game for so long"

"You know me, I think you know my reputation well enough to know that I am committed to what has to be done" she shrugs like she is not bothered either way, the ploy works and Wallis seems to relax slightly.

"The lives and welfare of billions people here on Earth have been put in my care"

"So why are you so concerned about what is happening in Pegasus? It doesn't really matter to us"

"That is because you are missing the big picture" he sighs his smile finally disappearing "Earth is the first world, I will not have this world bow and scrape to Sheppard and his rag tag group of... farmers and reprobates"

"Bow down?" she can't help but frown "have they made threats?"

"Not yet, but my advisor's assure me that it will happen" he skims a folder across the desk to her, "They have control over Ancient ship yards, construction facilities, the list goes on"

"Don't you think all this sounds a little paranoid" she smiles flicking through countless reports "From what I understand of Colonel Sheppard he may be prone to breaking the rules a little but I doubt he would even consider Earth a possible enemy, after all this is still his home and we are allies"

"If we are allies then why don't they trust us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Earth is currently one of the most heavily defended worlds in the galaxy, relocating the industrial technology here would be better for all, it would safeguard it against the Wraith"

"Have you actually spoken to them?"

"Colonel Sheppard was instructed to facilitate Atlantis' membership into the Tau'ri Alliance, he refused, basically threatening us to back off, he sees us as no more than common thieves!" Wallis is clearly incensed.

"Adrian, if you actually sat down and thrashed this all out you would see that it is all probably all a misunderstanding" she sighs "Does O'Neill agree with you?" she notes the look of distaste that flashes in his eyes, knowing that Wallis was ex navy she had known for a long time that he had harbored a deep resentment for the heroic air force officer, as the list of O'Neills heroics had grown so to had the hatred he bore.

"Thankfully O'Neill has become more and more distant of late, many on the Council have been quietly pushing for his removal from the office" he smirks "Unfortunately that idiot Hayes seems enamored with him so..."

"So, how was disclosure finally received?" she says airily trying to lighten the heavy tone of the conversation.

"A few riots broke out here and there but on the whole nothing major" he sighs

"You don't sound happy about that?"

"Big world in peril disasters are easier to deal with than the slow onward role of progress" he says cryptically before sighing deeply "The world is on the brink of another financial meltdown, industry is demanding technology be released at a faster rate than the scientists advise it is safe to do so, the banks are wary of lending money in the fear that something new will come out to ruin their profit margins, religious groups are outraged at the implications that life may not have even begun on this world, and that the SGC now believes that man created man"

"The Ancients merely recreated man" she says out loud before catching herself.

"That is not what it says in my bible!" he glares causing Camille to wince, coming from Mississippi the man had strong and deep rooted religious beliefs, She remains silent waiting patiently but inwardly chastising herself for the stupid mistake the time in suspended animation has clearly made her a little rusty.

"Destiny must be brought back to Earth for study" he says catching her off guard momentarily at the sudden change of topic, upon seeing her confused frown he continues "Plans had been drawn up to get you all home but Sheppard" he growls "pulled this stunt against our explicit orders I might add"

"From what they have accomplished it is hardly a stunt"

"We want you to ensure their ship is brought back here for study on the Lunar research station"

"Is all this really necessary when you can just ask them for the designs" frustration overriding her usual reserved non committal approach.

"It is only a matter of time until Pegasus turns against us, aliens and rouge groups have been given far to much power and influence, did you know they are even working with the Genii?" he shakes his head in clear disgust "policy decisions being made there no longer represent our best interests, the councils advisor's believe it prudent that we hope for the best but plan for the worst"

"And what if you are wrong Adrian?" she asks leaning forward clearly alarmed at what she is hearing "What if your advisor's are reading into things that simply aren't there?"

The man just stares at her impassibly devout in his belief "It was good seeing you Camille, I look forward to your return"

* * *

"We have to continue with the mission!" barks Rush as Camille enters the bridge.

"Welcome back" upon seeing her Young lets out a small sigh, completely ignoring the irate scientists rant "Problems?"

"Later?" she says whilst nodding towards the ranting scientist, she knows from experience that Rush is not to be completely trusted, his determination to solve a problem left behind by the Ancients was bordering on the obsessive.

Young nods for her to go "Go get some food, the replicator is great at making steaks" he grins.

"You know you can't call it that" she says with a wry smile as she leaves.

"Colonel, Destiny's mission could be the biggest discovery mankind will ever make, we have a duty..."

"To get these people home!" Young barks "Rush look around you" he throws his arms wide indicating the gleaming fully repaired bridge.

"My point exactly" Rush says with a self-righteous smirk "Thanks to the repairs Destiny is now more than capable of finishing her mission"

"And she will, one day"

"But not today?" Rush says with a sneer causing Young to smile

"T.J. And Dr Park need proper medical care, Dr Beckett doesn't have the equipment he needs here to treat them properly" before Young can continue another voice butts in causing Rush to jump

"Destiny also needs to be thoroughly examined and her database copied for study" Cairns says holding his hand out towards Rush with a smile, who shakes hands with the younger scientist grudgingly.

"The signal that the Ancients discovered.."

"Can wait" Cairns grins brushing past the older scientist "The shield crystals that Destiny uses need to be examined properly" Cairns says bringing up Destiny's schematics as Lorne and Eli enter the bridge "not to mention the power distribution system"

"Colonel" Lorne says catching Young's attention "Camille has warned Dr Beckett that it would probably be best if you were present when Sgt. Greer is revived"

"Might be for the best" he grins, it never failed to amaze the colonel just how wide spread and fearsome Greer's reputation was "I'll get down there right away" as he makes for the door Lt. Scott rounds the corner smiling.

"You'd better run Sir, they're waking..."

"I know" he says as he bolts off down the corridor.

"Colonel Lorne Is it?" Rush asks glancing at Eli

"Lt. Colonel actually" Lorne shrugs dropping down into the vacated captains seat.

"Lt. Colonel" Rush says summoning up all his remaining reserves of pleasantry "Destiny was sent out to answer a question from the dawn of time"

As Lorne listens to the slimy scientist he can't prevent a bemused half smile from slowly slipping onto his face. In his many years he had worked for the Stargate program he had met many scientists and though most were raving ego maniacs some had valid reasons to be, the likes of Carter and McKay had saved the day many a time and earned their due respect.

However as far as Lorne can see, Rush may be a hard working scientist but his overbearing smug attitude was not matched by his deeds, and his lack of even the most basic compassion for others clearly set him apart from his piers, as Lorne listened to the scientist prattle on he could sense his desire to have things all his own way coming off him in waves and slowly he came to the conclusion that he did not think the man in front of him had any redeeming qualities what so ever.

"Dr Rush!" Lorne snaps catching the scientist off guard "There is a pretty good chance that once Destiny has been examined and is finally upgraded and brought up to modern standards she will be sent back out again with a full crew"

"She was built for long range exploration after all" Cairns adds with a smirk.

"But she is here! Now!"

"And once she is fitted with a hyperdrive to compliment her slipstream drives, she can be back here in again within 42 days" Cairns says like he is talking to a child.

"I've gone over the Math involved and it looks like Hyperslip is the way the forward, I could be home for christmas" Eli adds cheerily whilst flicking through Destiny's blueprints before glancing at Cairns "How did you get these?"

"A friend" Cairns grins cryptically

"To much as been sacrificed to go back now" Rush says menacingly clearly not liking the idea of returning to Earth "The Ancients that built this ship would want her mission to continue" he says smugly.

"Wow you really are full of yourself aren't you doctor" Lorne says startling Rush with his bluntness "So you think you're qualified to know what Destiny's designer would want?"

"Colonel no offence but you're military, the complexities of the universe are probably out of your league"

"Alex is gonna love this guy" Cairns says with a grin never taking his eyes off the screen in front of him, the comment causes Lorne to smile.

"Who's Alex?" Lt. Scott asks seconds before Eli asks the same question.

"A friend of ours back in Atlantis" Lorne says glancing at Cairns who just nods at the unsaid instruction.

"Dr Rush, the people here were never meant to be here in the first place, they didn't sign on for this mission and they sure as hell don't deserve it, they need to go home, now if you are so concerned about staying here I'm sure we should be able to find a nice quiet lonely planet out here for you to settle down on" Lorne tilts his head slightly examining him closely before smiling "If that is not to your liking I suggest you start working on your application to join Destiny's permanent crew, we wouldn't want to risk you being left behind"

Rush turns on his heels and makes his way out of the bridge without saying another word.

"He is definitely a strange one!" Cairns chuckles causing Eli and Lt. Scott to nod.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"I've known Adrian a long time Colonel" Camille sighs "The political fall out because of disclosure was never really going to be the biggest problem Earth would face, its dealing with the practicalities that comes after that that's the biggest challenge" She takes a sip of her coffee and shuffles to get more comfortable "Think about it, over night all of Earth's best and most advanced technology has just been made redundant, who is going to want to buy a car when they may be able to buy a flying car next week or a space ship the week after that" she shrugs "who wants to buy a house in Nantucket when you may be able to buy one on Mars the day after"

"So what's this got to do with Pegasus?" Young sighs

"From what I can put together, if you take Colonel Lorne and Dr Cairns at their word it paints a clear picture, Pegasus has a smaller population, there are no big companies no one depending on jobs, I mean think about it there isn't even any such thing as money"

"You're saying that it's the simplistic nature of the Pegasus inhabitants that is making it easier for them to get better organised?"

Camille merely nods "If say for instance Colonel Sheppard wanted to give oh I don't know, planet Bob"

"Planet Bob?" he grins

"If Colonel Sheppard wanted to give planet Bob, Puddle Jumpers he can, but if you released Puddle Jumpers on Earth..."

"The aviation industry would not be to happy about it" he guesses

"Aviation, Automotive, hell even the submarine industry would probably collapse over night, Earth is having to take it very slowly and think every single step through thoroughly...its the practicalities of having a fully developed market economy that is the key difference"

"Wallis and the council are scared" Everett guesses causing Camille to nod and offer a small smile "All they see is a multi-planetary alliance forming where technology is pushing forward at a rapid pace"

"They see Pegasus as a potential threat"

"See that is just ridiculous" Everett sighs

"As a third party looking in from the outside, I totally agree with you and from reading between the lines of what Adrian didn't say, I think that O'Neill and the SGC as a whole disagree with the council's concerns"

"So where does all this leave us?" Everett sighs "I'll be damned if I am gonna turn Lorne and the others over to Wallis and his buddies just because they are being ridiculous, they risked their lives getting here just to help us"

"Yes they did"

"So what are we going to do?"

Camille sighs deeply "For once Colonel I'm not exactly sure what we should do"


	67. Chapter 67

Ace In The Hole

Chapter 67

Though he can clearly hear someone speaking to him from somewhere off to his left he is completely oblivious as to what they are trying to say to him, all he can think about at this moment in time is the man that is currently held tightly within his arms, finally with a deep shaky sigh Sheppard lets go of Lorne and glances around Destiny's bridge at the people assembled.

"Colonel?" Young can not hide the amusement from his eyes "Do we all get a welcome back hug like that?"

"It's good to have you back, all of you" Sheppard grins sheepishly "You're late!" he says glaring at Dr Cairns "You said three to four months Doc"

"We had a few power compatibility problems..."

"Four months maximum if I recall"

"John" Evan almost whispers with a look that causes Sheppard to merely sigh and let go of the eight and half months worth of tension that had slowly built up since their departure.

"Fine" he relents with a final sight "How was your trip?" he finally asks Young

"Long, but its good to be home, well almost home" he adds at the last minute.

"This might not be Earth, but I think you might be impressed" [Destiny this is Atlantis]

Sheppard merely holds his hand up deferring to Young

"Go ahead Atlantis"

[Cal has successfully synchronized with your control system and is ready to bring you into bay one on auto, sit back and enjoy the ride]

"Sir!" Lt Scott raises his hands away from the helm consoles showing he is no longer in control of the ship.

"Cal?"

"Its OK" Sheppard smiles with a shrug.

"Sir we're changing course, it looks like the Destiny is going to land" Within minutes the ancient vessel is gliding effortlessly into the cavernous hanger bay on the Corellia station, the edges of Destiny's huge crescent shaped rear hull merely inches clear either side. As vessel finally slows to a stop docking clamps and supports rise to take the ships weight, with a gentle shudder drives that have been running for aeon's finally rest silently.

* * *

"Now this is more like it" Grins Eli has he steps out of the transport booth into the bustling city.

"Come with me" calls Cairns enthusiastically as he leads him out onto a huge balcony with a clearer view

"Wow"

"See there" he points towards a huge craft sitting in a pad off to the right "Aurora class Lantian ship, belongs to the travelers, and there quick" he points to a jumper "Puddle Jumper, they're capable of going through stargate's"

"This place is incredible"

"Come on, there is so much more to see"

* * *

The pride and hope in Teyla's eyes is infectious as she Jeannie and Caleb show Camille, Volker and Brody around the growing second city forming almost 30 miles south of Atlantis.

"We originally planned to do all this in Atlantis itself but thanks to the construction bots that we replicated" Jeannie trails off in a grin

"All this was built in two months?"

"It reminds me of the Royal Crescent at Bath" Wray smiles

A huge ring of gleaming white stone buildings four stories high surround a mile wide circular leafy park. Cafés, restaurants and shops occupy the lowest floors with tables spilling out onto the wide open pavement giving it an almost European feel. Four huge archways lead out at the cardinal points with freshly planted tree lined streets leading to the growing city beyond.

"We began construction on Ludas at little over six months ago, but almost four months of the initial work was below ground" Jeannie smiles "The buildings may look like stone but they are actually a carbon composite framework that is literally spun by the bots and later sprayed with this cool construction foam that looks and sets like stone"

"Believe it or not, its the interiors that take longer to complete than the outer structure" Teyla says leading them towards the closest archway.

"Ludas?"

"Rodneys name I'm afraid" Jeannie sighs at hearing Teyla

"Conscientia would have been better" she grumbles

"No it's just Ludas is ancient for school isn't it?" asks Camille before smiling at gaining a nod of agreement from Teyla

"As you can see we have four separate zones, at the age of 7 all children will sit a small test that's designed to access where they are strongest, if they are creative and artistic they will be assigned to DaVinci, into biology, chemistry or medicine then its Darwin" Jeannie points to the far side of the park "Math and Physics have Einstein and then for the hands on inventive, creative kids there is Edison"

"Don't you think that's pigeon holing them a little?" asks Volker as a group of young teenagers wonder past headed for the nearest café.

"There are gate ways built into the educational programs that allow us to move children around at set intervals tailoring each individual child's education to their specific need"

"Is that sort of control even possible?"

"We believe it is using this" Teyla hands a small data pad to Camille

"Tollan medical chips?"

"When we found the schematics in the Asgard database we knew it was the missing link we needed to make this whole thing work" smiles Caleb

"They allow us to monitor a child's stress and anxiety levels as well as general health, we should be able to see if a child is struggling and target any specific help that is needed" Jeannie smiles.

"In light of recent developments we have had to take extreme measures to improve our overall technical capabilities" Teyla sighs

"Because of Earth?" Wray guesses

"With relations as currently strained as they are..." Teyla shakes her head

"I'm sure things will blow over" Wray counters with a reassuring smile

"So each zone is a separate school?" asks Brody bringing up the rear of the small group.

"Actually each zone is to have its own high schools, colleges and eventually academies but as we said we have built the gateways in system"

"In the end though, the children will also be free to switch and choose for themselves at set points in their education, after all, it is their education, it ultimately has to be their choice" Caleb emphasizes.

"Sport and physical fitness is also high on our agenda" All children will have mandatory self defense training" Teyla says firmly.

"Studies have long shown the benefits of exercise" Jeannie adds

"How many kids are here so far?"

"Roughly 18 percent, which considering we only opened eight days ago, I think that in it self is pretty amazing"

"The lack of teachers and chaperones is our biggest problem, even using Lantian holographic technology the teachers we have are spread thin" adds Teyla.

"I'm sure Earth will come around Teyla" Wray emphasizes once more.

"I do hope so"

* * *

"This is amazing!" Young grins as he pulls his fighter into a tight spin hot on the tail of the sleek white fighter out in front.

[Come on Everett I know its been a while but McKay could do better] Sheppard's grin translates over the air waves causing Young to merely laugh.

"Bite me Sheppard" he says throwing the starfighter into a dive hot on his tail once more.

"Jesus sir" Lt Scott shouts from the rear seat

"Relax Lieutenant, she can handle it"

"It's the contents of my stomach I'm more worried about sir" Lt Scott groans

With a playful grin Young kills the forward momentum breaking to a complete stop within the space of a few feet the sudden change in velocity only noticeable by looking out the fighters canopy due to the inertial dampeners negating any physical sensation of stopping.

"Twice the speed of sound to hovering standstill in less than 6 feet that's got to be a record"

[Everything OK Young?]

"Lt Scott wishes to travel at a more sedate pace it would seem" Young laughs

[Don't worry lieutenant, believe it or not the lack of inertial bleed through has taken a lot of our pilots a while to get used to] Sheppard's fighter glides into view alongside Youngs [Lets head back]

* * *

"The boys are great" Lorne beams "I can't believe how much they have grown"

"Eight and a half months will do that" smiles Alex, whilst handing him a coffee.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What's happened? What's gone on? What's the Gos?"

"The gos?" asks Alex confused

"You know, gossip" grins Lorne playfully

"Oh" he stops to give it some thought as he pulls his eyes from the data pad in front of him.

"Not much" he shrugs

"What?" A small smile begins to blossom on Alex's face causing Lorne to glare "I'm gone months and nothing interesting has happened"

"Well Lt Craig is pregnant, airman Simms got married, Reed is back with Denara, wait, hang on" he laughs "Sorry Denara was last week he's with Roshara this week"

"The man is an animal" Lorne laughs "So, how's the gate modifications going?"

"John was kinda pissed at McKay for a while" Alex can't help but break into a grin.

"Why?"

"Well Rodney being Rodney he kind of took it upon himself to point out to me that modifying the gate was a vagrant breech of the cities guiding principles" he shrugs at Lornes frown "You know the whole I'm here to guide, serve and protect thing"

"OK?" Lorne says hesitantly

"That was until I showed him that changing the operating frequency of the gates literally involved three key strokes and even airman Lazinsky could have figured it out"

"Three key strokes?"

"Not every Ancient was a genius you now" Alex laughs "We had our own klutz's"

"No one could beat Vadim" Lorne smiles broadly "Lazinsky has broken almost every machine he has come in contact with, McKay has banned him completely from Nautilus duty"

"16 laptops, 2 malps, and a 302 broken in 6 months is an impressive record" Alex rolls his eyes at Lorne chuckle.

"Janus was trying to alter the gates manually without the Astriaportium" he notes Lornes frown "Gate factory, well without that altering a gate in this manner is, well hard would be an understatement"

Lorne merely nods in understanding "So what you going through?" he asks pointing to the pad

"Destiny's logs and stuff, nothing to important why?"

"There are a few people that I would like you to meet"

* * *

"It's an honor to meet you" Alex says to Eli with a smile.

"Me?" Eli says blushing slightly "but you're I mean"

"So you're..." Young says glancing at Sheppard for conformation.

"Atlantis yes"

"This is incredible" Wray says taken aback "so you're what an android or robot?"

"Actually, Alex is flesh and blood Ms. Wray same as you and me" says Sheppard cheerfully before dropping back into his seat at the lunch table the group had been sat around before Lorne and Alex joined them.

"I was an Ancient many aeons ago but now I am a part of the city, a link if you will"

"Earth must have found out that you have a living Ancient" smirks Young knowingly "that's why the council has got it knickers in a twist"

"As far as I know only O'Neill and key SGC personnel know about him" Sheppard shrugs "But I guess anyone of our people that have gone home could have told them"

"I have to agree that Colonel Young, it would explain the councils sudden strange shift in policy and behavior" says Wray "They may believe he is behind this drive towards getting organized"

"Then they would be wrong" says Alex "Teyla and her administration have worked tirelessly for months now"

"Since the alliance was formalized not a single member world has been successfully culled by the Wraith, we now have 249 worlds that protected from space by the sentinel satellite detection system and on the ground Viacastra system and we aim to have the remaining 114 member worlds covered within the next 2 months" McKay says with a satisfied smirk.

"Because their food source is becoming rarer by the day the three remaining Wraith factions have begun tearing into each other with a new ferocity" grins Sheppard

"That's probably not going to last forever" Young notes ominously.

"We Know, but we had hoped that by the time they have finished fighting each other they'd have worn themselves down to a point that we would be capable of taking them out once and for all"

"So not that I'm ungrateful or anything but why..."

"Why did we need Destiny?" Sheppard guesses cutting Eli off

"Don't you already have the blueprints and I mean after all" Eli point to Alex "couldn't he just, you know.."

Alex shifts uncomfortably "Alex may be an Ancient but like his ascended brethren he's still bound by certain rules" Lorne says placing his hand firmly and supportively upon his team mates shoulder "He's here to help, but he's not here to solve our problems for us"

"No matter how much we may want him to" McKay grumbles causing Sheppard to glare at him.

Alex merely smiles

* * *

"So, if I may ask" Camille says with an honest open smile as she and Young take their seat's opposite Teyla, Larin and Sheppard "How bad are your relations with Earth currently?"

"We barely have any contact" sighs Sheppard whilst running his hand though his hair frustratedly.

"We have had little communication from Earth for over six months now" adds Teyla

"No check ins?"

"Oh they check in every Monday regular as clockwork but its..." Sheppard sighs "Its all been through Midway"

"There as been no direct contact with Earth for some time now"

"They are going through the motions" Larin merely shrugs "How are you? Fine. And how are you? Fine" she shakes her head in frustration "politics" she mumbles causing Young to smile.

"What you are building here in Pegasus" Wray smiles "I think there are many that see what you are accomplishing and they are..."

"Jealous?" say Sheppard.

"We" she flicks her thumb indicating Colonel Young "well, we discussed it on the way here"

"No stock market, or monitory system, no companies or jobs markets to protect" says Young

"No set class or social systems, no crime" Camille laughs "I mean, do you even have a police force?"

"It's on our to do list" Sheppard shrugs.

"The only thing really holding you back is a general lack of education, but thanks in part to Larin's people and the work the Millers have put into Ludas that's is only possibly a generation away from changing" Larin grins at Wray's frankness "Earth's progress is in danger stuttering to a complete halt if they fail to get the religious and political zealots in check, they could easily find themselves sliding backwards not forward"

* * *

"You are sure?"

"Seriously? You doubt his calculations" Cairns can't help but smirk at McKay whilst flicking his thumb at an amused Eli.

"The doc and I completely dismantled and rebuilt the whole system from the ground up on the flight back" grins Eli

"We even filled the tank on the way home, just in case, to check we had got it right and the make sure Destiny's capacitors charged like they are supposed to" Cairns laughs handing Rodney a pad triumphantly.

"Energized Photon Module, EPM, I guess that works" McKay shrugs nonchalantly.

"A single ZPM puts out roughly 876 terawatts per hour for roughly 3000 years" McKay merely nods in agreement at the figures.

"We think an EPM should be about roughly a third the power, putting out somewhere in the region of 300 terawatts per hour for about a thousand years" adds Eli.

"Woah..." McKay holds his hand up stopping the over enthusiastic duo "Aren't you forgetting something, this is all well and good but unless you have figured out the shield problem" McKay suddenly sighs at seeing the beaming face on Eli "Kids" he huffs.


End file.
